


Tú lo querías así

by LLD_KD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Jealous Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Multi, Other, Protective Alex Danvers, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLD_KD/pseuds/LLD_KD
Summary: Kara sigue su cotidiana vida como periodista y Supergirl después de vencer a Gamemnae y no poder encontrar a Lex Luthor por ningún lado.Todo fue trabajo en equipo y aunque no lo demostrara, sintió alegría de tener a Lena como parte de los superamigos como siempre debió ser.Tenía claro que intentaría recuperar su amistad con Lena, pero los papales se habían cambiado y ahora era la CEO Lena Luthor quien tenía que ganar su entera confianza.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 61
Kudos: 212





	1. Prólogo

Había pasado una semana desde que todo regresó a la normalidad. Fue una buena semana en Catco por todo el contenido que obtuvieron de la última batalla de Supergirl.

Lo malo era que su jefa estaba muy enojada porque su negocio de la realidad virtual había fracasado. Perdió millones de dólares en unos minutos. Cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino, terminaba asustado.

Por eso agradecía porder llegar a su apartamento y tener la tranquilidad que tanto merecía.

"Mamá me envió esto" dijo Alex mostrándole el teléfono a su hermana que estaba junto a ella en el sofá.

"Uuummm se ve delicioso" dijo Kara al ver la apetitosa cena que tendría su mamá.

"Lo sé. Solo envía esa foto para molestarnos" dijo Alex revisando los mensajes de su novia.

"Por suerte nuestra comida está por llegar" dijo Kara acomodando la cobija que usarían para abrigarse mientras veían una película.

"Pagas tú. Ya sabes que estoy desempleada" le recordó Alex.

"Pronto encontrarás algo. Tienes experiencia en muchas cosas" dijo Kara.

Toc toc

"Estoy en tu equipo. Deberías pagarme" escuchó Kara agarrando el dinero de su cartera y sus lentes para seguir el camino hacia la puerta.

"Ni siquiera me pagan un centavo. No podría pagarte por más que quisiera" dijo Kara abriendo la puerta.

Kara se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mirando la persona frente a ella.

"Hola" saludó Lena con un poco de timidez.

"Hola" reaccionó Kara.

"Solo pase a dejarte esto" dijo Lena pasándole una bolsa.

"Oh. Gracias" dijo Kara percibiendo el olor de comida.

"Son Poh Pia Tod del restaurante Tailandés que nos gustó" habló Lena regalandole una sonrisa.

"Me encantan" dijo Kara devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Por qué tardas tanto?" preguntó Alex parándose junto a su hermana.

"Hola Alex" saludó Lena.

"Lena" dijo Alex un poco hostil.

"Me voy, pero antes me gustaría saber si ¿Quieres almorzar mañana conmigo?" preguntó Lena un poco nerviosa porque Alex no dejaba de mirarla.

"Kara. Tu orden de siempre" dijo el repartidor parándose junto a Lena.

"Toma. Gracias" dijo Kara pasándole el dinero y Alex se interpuso entre las mujeres que estaban hablando para recibir la pizza.

"Llevaré esto al sofá, no tardes con las bebidas. Adiós Lena" dijo Alex caminando de regreso a su lugar.

"¿A qué hora debo estar en LuthorCorp?" preguntó Kara un poco nerviosa.

"No LuthorCorp. En mi penthouse ¿Las 2:00 pm está bien para ti?" preguntó Lena mordiéndose el labio.

"Sip. Nos vemos mañana" dijo Kara.

"Bueno. Nos vemos mañana" dijo Lena sin moverse de su lugar por un momento en espera de algo, pero Kara solo la miraba.

Kara esperó que Lena girará por el corredor y cerró la puerta.

 _Se veía tan linda_ pensó Kara destapando una botella de vino para acompañar la pizza.

"No robes mis pedazos" alegó Kara pasándole una copa de vino a la peliroja.

"No es mi culpa que tardaras tanto. Tengo mucha hambre" se defendió Alex porque había empezado a comer sin su hermana.

Kara se sentó y miró a ningún lugar en específico.

 _¿Que cosa puedo llevarle mañana a Lena? No puedo ir con mis manos vacías. Necesito algo que le guste, pero no puedo ceder tan fácil_ pensó Kara soltando un suspiro.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Alex curiosa.

"Solo en lo que debo llevar mañana a mi almuerzo con Lena" respondió Kara agarrando un trozo de pizza.

"Se muy cautelosa" dijo Alex.

"Todo estará bien. Es solo un almuerzo" habló Kara después de tragar.

"No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por Lena" dijo Alex sinceramente.

"Eso no sucederá. Ya no hay mentiras entre nosotras. Iremos paso a paso para recuperar nuestra relación" dijo Kara para calmar a su hermana.

Alex se la quedó mirando.

"¿Que?" preguntó Kara.

"¿Estás segura que solo es una amistad lo que tienes con Lena?" respondió Alex con una pregunta.

"¿Por qué crees que es algo más?" Kara usó la misma técnica.

"Es una buena pregunta. Creo que te la deberías hacer a ti misma" dijo Alex ayudando a que su hermana analizara algunas cosas que ella y Lena hacían.

"Pero no hoy. Me prometiste ver esta película conmigo" dijo Kara dándo play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera historia G!P que escribo. Si no están interesados en ese tema, solo dejen de leer, no tienen porqué ser crueles.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente spoiler, así que primero ve la serie y luego regresa a leer.

Kara estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaría con Lena después de hacer las paces. 

Se vistió como si hubiera estado en el trabajo, pero ese día no había ido Catco. Rara vez iba los sábados. Quería darle la impresión a Lena de que estaba trabajando y no sabía porqué.

Por eso estaba parada frente a la puerta del penthouse con un pantalón, una camisa y un blazer. Un vestido le parecía muy formal.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tocó la puerta y en unos segundos se abrió.

"Kara pasa" saludó Lena con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por invitarme" dijo Kara cerrando la puerta.

"¿Que quieres para tomar?" preguntó Lena revisando algo en la estufa.

"Vino está bien ¿Estás cocinando?" preguntó Kara sorprendida sentándose en la pequeña isla de la cocina para mirar cada paso que daba Lena.

"De algún lado tiene que aparecer nuestra comida" respondió Lena buscando el vino perfecto para darle a su invitada.

"¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?" preguntó Kara arrepentida de no haber comprado algo para el almuerzo.

"El 95% de tu comida es comprada. No confío en tus habilidades culinarias" dijo Lena sirviendo dos copas de vino.

"¿A si? ¿Cuál es ese 5%?" preguntó Kara.

"El desayuno" respondió Lena sonriendo.

"La comida más importante del día" dijo Kara fingiendo indignación.

"Y la más fácil de preparar" habló Lena cuando se giró para empezar a servir el almuerzo en los platos.

"Tampoco confío en tus habilidades culinarias. Siempre te llevan la comida a la oficina" dijo Kara recordando ese gran detalle.

"Excelente. Serás la afortunada de probar mi primer plato" dijo Lena con alegría.

"¿Primer plato? Solo comeré si me aseguras que no hay col verde escondido en algún lugar de la comida" dijo Kara ahora nerviosa porque ella no sería capaz de decirle a Lena que no sabía cocinar.

"No lo hay. Ahora disfruta" dijo Lena acomodando el plato frente a Kara y se sentó al lado.

 _Rao. Esto está delicioso_ pensó Kara cuando degustó la primera cucharada.

"¿Y?" preguntó Lena expectante de la reacción.

"Este no es tu primer plato" exclamó Kara mirando sin parpadear a la castaña.

"No lo es" dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Esto está excelente" dijo Kara prosiguiendo su degustación.

"Así debería ser. Quiero consentirte. Quiero decir que. Eres mi invitada y no te haría comer cualquier cosa" dijo Lena rápidamente.

"Gracias. Realmente está muy bueno" dijo Kara cautivada por la parte donde Lena confesaba que quería consentirla.

"Es estofado de carne. Recuerdo que mi mamá lo preparaba para mí. No es tan delicioso como el de ella, pero al menos se que a ti te gustó" compartió Lena un detalle de su madre biológica.

"De eso estoy segura. No creo que tu mamá preparara el plato como si estuviera en un restaurante" dijo Kara para molestarla.

"¿No te gustó la presentación? Te puedo decir que es mejor que cualquier comida chatarra en el mundo" aseguró Lena.

"Si eso crees" dijo Kara conteniendo su sonrisa.

"Lo sé. Sabes que, devuélveme el plato" dijo Lena intentando agarrar el plato de su invitada.

"Oye. Esto es mío. Es de mala educación pedir lo que ya has regalado" dijo Kara protegiendo su comida.

"No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy quitando" dijo Lena agarrando el plato, pero una mano en su muñeca lo impidió.

"Creí que querías consentirme" dijo Kara distrayendo a la ladrona de comida.

"Solo quiero tratar bien a mi invitada. Está bien, sigue comiendo" expresó Lena distraída porque ese era el máximo contacto físico que habían tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Kara atrayendo la atención de su acompañante.

"Si. Termina eso para que pueda sacar el postre" respondió Lena regresando a la realidad.

"¿Hay postre?" preguntó Kara emocionada y Lena solo sonrió.

* * *

Estuvieron hablando mientras terminaban el almuerzo. De nuevo Lena tomaría el mando de LuthorCorp y le cambiaría el nombre en cuanto pudiera. 

Kara habló de lo caótico que estaba Catco y de como el equipo se encontraba en la guarida para ayudarla a atender alguna emergencia.

"Me podrías contar algo sobre la verdadera tú" preguntó Lena dejando los platos del almuerzo a un lado para sacar el postre de la nevera.

"Te mentí sobre Supergirl y actuaba diferente cuando me ponía el traje, te decía excusas bobas por eso, pero siempre he sido yo misma contigo" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"¿Que hay de tu nombre?" preguntó Lena con curiosidad dejando la tarta frente a la rubia.

"Kara Zor-el. Incluso conoces a mi mamá biológica. Solo pocas personas que amo, la conocen" dijo Kara hipnotizada por el postre frente a ella.

"Me hubiera encantado que mi mamá te conociera" dijo Lena un poco melancólica.

"También me hubiera gustado conocerla" dijo Kara tomando una de las manos de su acompañante en una de sus manos.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio apreciando el tacto de sus manos juntas.

"¿Quieres un pedazo?" rompió Lena el silencio.

"Obvio" dijo Kara emocionada soltandole la mano.

Lena no dejaba que Kara hiciera nada con la excusa de que era la invitada. Sirvió un trozo para cada una.

"Chocolate y frambuesas es una buena combinación" dijo Kara satisfecha por los sabores deliciosos que había en su postre.

"Si quieres te la puedes llevar" dijo Lena observando que Kara estaba fascina con todos los platos que ella había elegido.

"Primero prueba" dijo Kara para que supiera lo que se estaba perdiendo.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena al sentir el sabor de chocolate en su boca.

 _No se si debería estar feliz por estar aquí con ella o debería estar asustada porque siempre que hace ese sonido me excita_ pensó Kara sintiendo que algo en su entrepierna se movía un poco.

"Tienes razón. No te la puedes llevar" dijo Lena.

"Te lo dije" sonrió Kara comiendo otra cucharada sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

Lena lamió la cuchara y fue imposible para Kara quitar la mirada, estaba vez sintió que algo empezó a endurecer.

"¿Cómo está tu hombre? ¿Wilson? ¿William? Cómo se llame" preguntó Lena para hacer conversación.

Sintió que lo duro, se volvió flácido en un segundo.

"Se llama William y no es mi hombre, solo es un compañero de trabajo" respondió Kara suspirando con frustración.

"No es lo que él piensa" dijo Lena levantando su ceja.

"¿Y como sabes lo que él piensa?" preguntó Kara curiosa.

"Cuando lo llevé al hospital, me contó que tú y él están teniendo citas. Que todo marcha muy bien entre los dos y que pronto te preguntará que seas su novia" confesó Lena.

"¿Que? Solo fue una simple cita. Ni siquiera me gusta" bufó Kara.

"Le estás dando señales equivocadas porque lo veo muy seguro" Kara escuchó a Lena con un tono irritado.

"Menos mal no fui a visitarlo al hospital porque seguro pensaría que le estoy proponiendo matrimonio" dijo Kara y Lena se empezó a reír.

"Aunque debí visitarlo, terminó herido por mi culpa" dijo Kara sintiéndose mal.

"Lamento golpear tu ego, pero él se metió en sus propios problemas. Fue su investigación por lo que terminó en el hospital" aseguró la castaña.

El teléfono de Kara empezó a vibrar. Era Alex, se suponía que la acompañaría a comprar unas cosas.

"¿Te tienes que ir?" preguntó Lena decepcionada.

"Así es. Muchas gracias por el almuerzo y el delicioso postre" respondió Kara agarrando los platos para ayudar a lavarlos.

"¿Que haces? No tengo un lavavajillas por decoración" dijo Lena caminando rápido para estar al lado de la rubia.

"Está bien. Solo porque me tengo que ir. Nos vemos" dijo Kara antes de salir del penthouse por la puerta.

Lena estaba esperando otro tipo de despedida, pero al menos paso un tiempo con Kara. 

_Esto me pasa por dejar que mi enojo actuara y no mi razón_ pensó Lena metiendo todo lo que había ensuciado en el lavavajillas.

* * *

Kara encontró a su hermana en el centro comercial. No sabía lo que iban a comprar así que la siguió sin preguntar.

"¿Edredones?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Si. Necesito unos nuevos" respondió Alex analizando la variedad de edredones que había en la tienda.

"¿Y con que dinero los vas a comprar?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Con el dinero que tengo en mi cuenta ¿Crees que la DEO me pagaba mal?" dijo Alex caminando al pasillo donde estaban los que tenían la medida para su cama.

"¿Anoche mentiste para que pagara la cena?" preguntó Kara.

"Más o menos" dijo Alex escondiendo su sonrisa mientras buscaba.

"Le voy a decir a Kelly" amenazó Kara.

"Muy madura. Probablemente me felicite" aseguró Alex.

"Entonces le diré a Eliza" dijo Kara recibiendo los edredones que su hermana le estaba pasando.

"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" con una gran sonrisa dijo Alex.

"Uuuggg" gruñó Kara.

"No te preocupes. Te compraré un helado como compensación" dijo Alex.

"Más te vale y que sea de tres bolas" advirtió Kara.

* * *

Las hermanas se sentaron a comer su helado en una banca.

"¿Cómo te fue con Kelly?" preguntó Kara sabiendo que su hermana pasó la mañana con ella.

"Muy bien. Te diría que estuvimos haciendo, pero es cosa de adultos" respondió Alex.

"Soy adulta, pero tienes razón, no quiero saber detalles" dijo Kara disfrutando su helado.

"¿Y que tal tu almuerzo con Lena?" preguntó Alex curiosa.

"Muy bien" respondió Kara sin decir nada más.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Alex confundida.

"Así es ¿Que más quieres que te diga?" preguntó Kara.

"No lo sé" respondió Alex sin dejar de mirarla.

"Hablamos como lo solíamos hacer y eso fue todo. Intentamos arreglar nuestra relación" dijo Kara pensando en que nada fuera de lo normal había sucedido.

"Hablando de relación ¿Cómo vas con William?" preguntó Alex.

"Uuuggg no hay nada de que hablar sobre William" gruñó Kara.

"Le gustas" dijo Alex conociendo a su hermana.

"Pues él no me gusta, él no es Le... leal" dijo Kara rápidamente para corregir su error.

"¿Leal? ¿Debería empezar a investigarlo?" preguntó Alex fingiendo no captar el error de su hermana.

"No. Solo no me gusta y deberías dejar de mencionarlo" dijo Kara suspirando de alivio porque Alex no la descubrió.

"Tienes razón. A mí me gusta hablar de mujeres. Kelly y yo hace unos días estábamos hablando de lo sexy que es Lena" dijo Alex mirando como su hermana tragaba con dificultad.

"No deberían estar hablando de otras mujeres, se supone que son una pareja" regañó Kara a la peliroja.

"Tener una novia no te vuelve ciega. Las dos sabemos eso" se defendió Alex.

Kara se quedó en silencio.

"Es que Lena es sexy y es inteligente ¿Cómo no babear por ella?" dijo Alex fingiendo pensar en la castaña.

 _Lo es. No existe mujer más bella que Lena e inteligente y cariñosa_ pensó Kara recordando cómo estaba vestida Lena para el almuerzo. Jeans, una blusa y tacones. Tenía el cabello suelto.

 _Me encanta cuando se suelta el cabello_ siguió Kara en sus pensamientos.

"Deja de ignorame" escuchó que Alex le hablaba.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara apenada.

"Te estaba diciendo que no estamos sexualizando a Lena ¿Has visto sus senos?" preguntó Alex.

"¿Que? No. Jamás" mintió Kara.

"Son más grandes que los míos y los de Kelly" dijo Alex comparando.

"¿Por qué le ves los senos a Lena?" preguntó Kara celosa.

"Soy humana y a veces comparo mi cuerpo con el de otras mujeres" respondió Alex sinceramente.

Kara se quedó mirando a su hermana y se comió lo que le faltaba del helado en un mordisco.

"Tranquila. No estoy interesada en tu novia" dijo Alex alzando las manos como redención.

"Lena no es mi novia. Solo. Estamos hablando de mi mejor amiga y no es un tema cómodo" dijo Kara sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.

"Es normal ¿No has comparado tus senos con alguna mujer o tu pene con algún idiota?" preguntó Alex con curiosidad.

"No" aseguró Kara. Ella mira, no compara.

"Está bien. Tengo ir con mi hermosa novia. Nos vemos mañana cuando vayas a ver a Brainy" dijo Alex levantándose de la banca.

"Bueno. Te veo mañana. Saluda a Kelly de mi parte" dijo Kara abrazando a su hermana.

Alex le devolvió el abrazó y después se fue con las bolsas de las compras.

* * *

Al otro día Kara llegó a la guarida de los superamigos. Jonn la saludó y le avisó que Alex, Kelly y Nia ya habían llegado.

"Hola chicos" saludó Kara cuando entró a una habitación.

"Kara. Te salvaste de Andrea" dijo Nia sentada en la cama junto a Brainy.

"Tienen que comprender que está pasando por un mal momento" dijo Kelly.

"Básicamente la inversión que realizó en tecnología, personal, tiempo y publicidad se convirtió en perdida y según mis cálculos hablamos de $20.000.000 de dólares. Además tendrá que despedir a los 1.000 trabajadores en el proyecto y hay 50% de probabilidad de que culpe a Supergirl al igual que a Lex Luthor" dijo Brainy.

"Me despedirán. Genial" dijo Kelly.

"No seas tan negativo" dijo Kara viendo que su amigo ya se había recuperado después de hacer algo tan importante para el equipo y el mundo.

"No te preocupes. La probabilidad que te contrate en Catco es del 100%" aseguró Brainy dándole esperanza a Kelly.

"Nos veremos más seguido en el trabajo" dijo Nia con alegría.

"Tenemos que hablar de la DEO" dijo Jonn interrumpiendo a los más jóvenes.

"¿Van a construir un nuevo edificio?" preguntó Alex.

"Lex Luthor desapareció y ahora Lena es la jefa. Ella tiene que decidir que hacer" respondió Jonn después de investigar un poco.

"Espero que Lena lo haga. Desempleados por Obsidian North y la DEO. No quiero que eso pase" dijo Nia.

"Hablaré con ella. El 100% de mis ingresos venían de la organización y no es conveniente para mi existencia" dijo Brainy.

"No te preocupes. Hablaré con Lena, le diré lo que está pasando y seguro encontrará una solución" dijo Kara.

"Por ahora ayudaremos desde aquí como lo estábamos haciendo antes" dijo Alex.

"Deberíamos instalar más cosas. Este lugar se ve muy aburrido" habló Kara al analizar la guarida.

"Un lugar para la comida" apoyó Alex a su hermana.

"Eso es lo que pensaba" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

* * *

Kara estaba investigando un poco. Tenía que encontrar algo importante en lo que escribir sin que la jefa se enojara.

Brainy tenía razón. Andrea había despedido a 1.000 empleados incluyendo a Kelly. Ese era un golpe duro.

"Hola Kara" la saludó William.

"Hola ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?" preguntó Kara desde su escritorio.

"Una semana es suficiente. Además no había nada que hacer en casa" le respondió William sonriendo.

"Bueno. Bienvenido" dijo Kara antes de volver la atención a su computadora.

"Cuando salga de trabajar estoy pensando en ir a el restaurante junto a mi edificio ¿Te gustaría ir?" le preguntó William, pero Kara se distrajo con el sonido de unos tacones saliendo de la oficina de la jefa y caminando hacia su escritorio.

"Preparan unas hamburguesas estupendas" le siguió hablando el hombre.

"Kara" saludó Lena mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Lena. Que gusto me da verte" dijo Kara con alegría rodeando el escritorio para hablar con ella.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Hola señorita Luthor" se metió alguien en la conversación.

"William" dijo Lena siendo amable.

"Antes de que me vaya. Kara" les dijo William esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

"William, el rumor de la oficina es verdad. Tengo pene" dijo Kara para que no la siguiera molestando.

Solo su familia y amigos cercanos lo sabían, incluída Lena. Probablemente no debió decirle eso a su compañero de trabajo, pero era lo mejor para que no insistiera más.

"¿Eres transgénero o naciste así?" le preguntó él.

"Nací así" respondió Kara y Lena vio la desesperación en el rostro de su amiga.

"Sigues siendo la misma. Aún podemos ir" insistió William.

"Ya me voy" dijo Lena no sin antes ayudar a la rubia.

"No Lena. Espera, tengo que decirte algo" dijo Kara.

"Solo vine a decirte que se nos acabó la caja de condones que compramos el viernes, así que pasa por una farmacia cuando salgas para hoy en la noche" dijo Lena antes de besar a Kara en la mejilla.

Kara quedó estática y Lena no la iba a dejar en ese estado.

"¿O quieres que los compré por ti?" preguntó Lena sacando a Kara de su parálisis.

"Aaumm. Si. Hazlo por mí" dijo Kara sintiendo su rostro muy caliente.

"Te estaré esperando está noche" dijo Lena antes de caminar hacia el ascensor con la mirada de Kara en su espalda.

Lena tenía puesto un vestido y eso le permitía apreciar a Kara sus curvas.

"Ahora entiendo. Lamento molestarte con mis invitaciones" le dijo William.

"Todo quedó aclarado" dijo Kara muy apenada.

"No sabía que Lena Luthor era tu novia. Estuve a un paso de meterme con la persona equivocada" le dijo William en broma.

"Bueno. Si, ella es. Ya sabes" Kara no intentó en aclarar su estatus. 

"Lo sé. Nos veremos por ahí" le dijo William dejándola que siguiera con su trabajo.

Kara se volvió a sentar, pero no para seguir trabajando.

 _¿Que fue lo que sucedió?_ pensó Kara.

Su teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de Lena.

-Es en serio. Te estaré esperando está noche- decía el mensaje.

Kara sintió que su pene se ponía duro. Con solo imaginar.

-Pediré algo para cenar y habláremos de eso que tenías que decirme- leyó Kara el segundo mensaje que le llegó.

 _Lena no se refería a sexo. Que tonta soy. Ahora que hago para bajar esto_ pensó Kara mirando su entrepierna.

Miró varios videos de perritos en su teléfono hasta que se le pasó.

* * *

Kara estaba muy nerviosa. Ella sabía que Lena solo la había invitado para hablar, pero lo que pasó en la tarde seguía en su cabeza.

"Hola. Pedí comida china" dijo Lena cuando le abrió la puerta.

"Hola. Gracias por invitarme a cenar" dijo Kara sonriendo.

Kara vió que Lena estaba vestida igual que ella. Una blusa, unos jeans y unos tacones.

"Todo está listo en la mesa de centro" señaló Lena la mesa frente al sofá. 

"Traje está botella de vino" dijo Kara mostrando lo que llevaba en sus manos.

"Excelente" dijo Lena agarrando dos copas para la bebida.

Ambas se acomodaron en el sofá y empezaron a comer. El televisor frente a ellas estaba encendido y con las noticias de fondo.

"¿Que estabas haciendo hoy en Catco?" preguntó Kara con curiosidad.

"Visitando a Andrea" respondió Lena ahora degustando el vino que compró la rubia.

"¿Y eso?" preguntó Kara de nuevo.

"Necesita una amiga en estos momentos y no la voy a dejar sola" aseguró Lena.

"Claro" dijo Kara un poco celosa.

"¿William terminó con su intensidad?" preguntó Lena regresando a Kara al momento de la tarde.

"O si. No volverá a molestar. Gracias por la ayuda" dijo Kara un poco nerviosa.

"¿No estás molesta por las cosas exageradas que dije?" preguntó Lena interesada en lo que diría su amiga.

"No. Gracias a eso, todo quedó aclarado" respondió Kara 

"Hubiera sido un poco más dura con mis palabras si supiera el tamaño de tu pene" confesó Lena.

"Todo salió a la perfección. No necesitas saber cuánto mide" dijo Kara sintiendo un movimiento en su pantalón.

"Soy tu amiga. Debería saber ese tipo de cosas ¿Cuánto mide?" preguntó Lena con curiosidad.

"No lo sé" respondió Kara nerviosa.

"Está bien. No tienes que decírmelo ¿De que querías hablar hoy en la tarde?" preguntó Lena para cambiar el tema.

"De la DEO" respondió Kara ignorando lo demás porque no podía tener su pene en toda su longitud cuando Lena estaba sentada junto a ella.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Lena confundida.

"Porque ahora eres la jefa de una organización y si no haces nada, muchos agentes quedarán desempleados" respondió Kara preocupada por esas personas que conocía desde hace años.

"¿Que debería hacer?" preguntó Lena mirando fijamente los ojos de la rubia.

"Reparar el edificio y renovar el contrato con los agentes. Creo" respondió Kara insegura.

"Tengo que analizarlo, pero buscaré una solución" prometió Lena.

"Muchas gracias. Muchas personas aprecian lo que vas a hacer" dijo Kara agarrando una de las manos de la castaña.

"Si puedo ayudar, no dudes que siempre lo haré" dijo Lena disfrutando el contacto.

Kara escuchó el sonido de la policía, necesitaban su ayuda en una persecución.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Lena cuando Kara dejó la conversación.

"Me necesitan. La próxima comida es de mi parte" dijo Kara quitándose sus lentes para que su traje apareciera.

"Espera" dijo Lena agarrando las manos de Kara.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Kara confundida.

Lena optó por callar y abrazó a Kara. No perdería de nuevo la oportunidad. Necesitaba sentir esa muestra de cariño de su amiga.

Kara no dijo nada, solo respondió al abrazo, extrañaba tener a Lena entre sus brazos. La castaña estaba haciendo las cosas correctas para recuperar su amistad.

"Te veo luego" dijo Kara alejándose de Lena y salió volando por el balcón.

"Espero que sea pronto" dijo Lena sin saber que Kara aún la podía escuchar.

* * *

Kara despertó con los golpes en su puerta. Miró su teléfono y apenas eran las 7:00 am, su hora de entrada es a las 8:00 am.

Tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Alex.

Se levantó a la fuerza, la noche había sido larga. Lavó su dientes y rostro, peino su cabello hasta que decidió ir a la puerta.

Después de ver quién estaba al otro lado, quitó el seguro de la puerta y abrió.

"Llevó media hora tocando" dijo Alex dejando las bolsas del desayuno en la mesa.

"No es verdad" Kara no le creyó.

"Diez minutos" confesó Alex.

"¿No deberías estar con tu novia?" preguntó Kara porque era temprano para que su hermana hiciera visita.

"Tu y yo tenemos que hablar" dijo Alex con sus brazos cruzados.

"Eso estamos haciendo" dijo Kara sacando el gran desayuno que le compró su hermana.

"Nia no es una chismosa" aclaró Alex antes de empezar.

"Eso lo sé" dijo Kara antes de empezar a comer.

"Todos en Catco están diciendo que Lena y tú follaron anoche" dijo Alex y el pedazo de panqueque en la boca de Kara se fue por el lugar incorrecto.

Alex le dió café a su hermana para ayudarla a pasar el trozo y espero a que Kara respirara mejor para continuar la conversación.

"Hoy serás la comidilla en tu trabajo" habló de nuevo Alex.

"Puedo manejarlo" aseguró Kara.

"¿Dónde estabas anoche que no contestaste mis llamadas?" preguntó Alex interrogando a su hermana.

"Con Lena" respondió Kara queriendo seguir, pero Alex no se lo permitió.

"Así que es verdad ¿Compraste condones, lubricante y la píldora del día después por si se les acababan los condones?" preguntó Alex sorprendida.

"¿Que? No. Solo eran condones y era Lena quien los iba a comprar" dijo Kara.

"¿Entonces anoche tú y Lena estaban" Alex intentó preguntar, pero la rubia no la dejó.

"No. Lena solo me ayudó a ahuyentar a William. Le hizo creer que íbamos a pasar la noche juntas y funcionó muy bien" explicó Kara antes de que su hermana se creara un falsa idea en su cabeza.

"Cometieron un error al no prestarle atención a las demás personas que estaban a su alrededor. Así fue que se creó el chisme" dijo Alex.

"No lo pensé" dijo Kara comprendiendo que su hermana tenía razón.

"¿Y que estabas haciendo con Lena anoche?" preguntó Alex sospechando.

"Hablamos de muchas cosas, entre ella el asunto de la DEO y después salí a ayudar a la policía. Llegué aquí como a las 2:00 am" habló Kara con la verdad.

"Al menos usaron condones" dijo Alex para molestar a su hermana menor.

"Alex" advirtió Kara con sus mejillas rosadas.

La peliroja no lo pudo evitar y se empezó a reír. 

* * *

Kara sabía cómo sería su día. Escuchó muchas cosas de sus compañeros.

Danvers tiene buen gusto. ¿Cómo le hizo para conquistar a Lena Luthor?. Debe follar muy bien para que tenga una mujer millonaria. No me sorprendería que en algún momento anuncien un embarazo. Quien iba a imaginar que Kara tenía en su cama una mujer tan bella. 

Todos esos comentarios y más escuchó Kara sin querer con su oído. 

_Muchos tienen razón. Lena esta fuera de mi liga_ pensó Kara sentada en su escritorio.

"Kara. A mí oficina" la sacó la jefa de sus pensamientos.

Kara caminó hasta la oficina y espero a que le hablará.

"Ya sabes cómo Obsidian North se fue a la quiebra y no quiero que a Catco le pase lo mismo" le dijo Andrea.

"No pasará" aseguró Kara.

"Así es. No voy a permitir que mis trabajadores en ves de usar sus mentes en algo productivo, estén cotilleando como Kara Danvers alardea del sexo con su novia" le advirtió Andrea.

"Solo son chismes" dijo Kara en su defensa.

"Una nueva regla para ti. No quiero que le hables a Lena cuando esté en el edificio" le ordenó Andrea.

"No la puedo ignorar si ella me habla" dijo Kara indignada.

"¿Entendido?" le preguntó Andrea muy seria.

"Entendido" dijo Kara enojada.

 _Quiere quitarme la atención de Lena, pero eso no sucederá porque la veré todo lo que quiera cuando salga de trabajar_ pensó Kara retirándose de la oficina de la jefa.

"¿Cómo te fue allí adentro?" preguntó Nia asustada por su amiga.

"No tan mal" respondió Kara.

"Lena te envío un ramo de flores y y todos en la oficina lo saben. Incluso el que las recibió, leyó la tarjeta" advirtió Nia a la rubia.

Kara caminó hasta su escritorio. Lena le había enviado un ramo de plumerias y agarró la tarjeta.

-Gracias por lo de anoche. Me hacía mucha falta poder pasar tiempo a solas contigo. LL- Kara leyó la tarjeta sin dejar de sonreír.

 _Este mensaje tiene doble sentido. Ahora todos creerán que el chisme de los condones es verdad_ pensó Kara sin sentir enojo por la tarjeta.

Su teléfono vibró y lo sacó de su blazer.

-La tarjeta tiene doble sentido, pero sabes que realmente la pasé muy bien anoche- Kara no paraba de sonreír.

"¿Es Lena?" preguntó Nia sospechando de la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

"Si" respondió Kara sin más y escribió un mensaje a Lena.

-Yo también. ¿Hoy en mi apartamento? Yo invito la cena- Kara le dió enviar mensaje y espero por la respuesta.

"Si no las conociera, pensaría que realmente están en una relación" dijo Nia esperando a que Kara se defendiera o desmintiera algo, pero ese momento no llegó.

-Allí estaré y quiero mi maratón de Star wars- leyó la respuesta de Lena.

Tenía planes para la noche y eran con Lena. El día no había sido tan malo como creía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicaré entre 10 y 15 días. Apreció los que se toman el tiempo en leer lo que estoy escribiendo. 
> 
> Solo se acepta amor y crítica constructiva.


	3. Capítulo 2

Kara llegó al apartamento en la noche. Analizó que no hubiera desorden en ningún lado. Pidió hamburguesas de Big Belly Burger. Buscó en su baúl de películas, Star Wars y sacó la trilogía original.

No iba a ver una película en su ropa normal, así que se puso una pijama. Un pantalón gris y una camiseta blanca. Entonces se sentó en espera de su amiga.

Abrió la puerta apenas escuchó unos golpes.

"Hola. Espero que hayas mirando antes de abrir" dijo Lena entrando con una bolsa en las manos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"No tienes tus lentes" dijo Lena pasándole la bolsa.

"O. Aaaa. Si. Claro que lo hice" mintió Kara. Estaba tan emocionada que olvidó ese pequeño detalle.

"Me enviaste un mensaje prohibiendome que trajera algo comestible y eso no me detuvo para que te comprara esto" dijo Lena señalando la bolsa en las manos de la rubia.

"No tenías que comprarme nada" aseguró Kara.

Con cuidado tocó el contenido de la bolsa desde afuera. Era una caja.

 _¿Serán condones?_ pensó Kara ahora nerviosa.

"No te preocupes. No son condones" dijo Lena adivinando lo que su amiga estaba pensando.

"Obvio no ¿Para que me regalarías condones?" preguntó Kara fingiendo tranquilidad.

"Quiero que te cuides cuando tengas relaciones sexuales. Me preocupo por tu salud y por algo que puede cambiar tu vida para siempre" respondió Lena.

"Lo aprecio, pero debería estar con alguien para que todo eso fuera posible" dijo Kara sacando la caja de la bolsa.

Una caja de pinturas acrílicas. Su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Kara atrapando a Lena en un abrazo.

"No es comestible" dijo Lena feliz de sentir el calor de Kara envolviendola.

"Vas a ver las cosas que voy a pintar" dijo Kara terminando el abrazo y acomodó su regalo junto a su material de pintura junto a la ventana.

"Se que serán estupendas" aseguró Lena sintiendo una presión en el pecho porque Kara estaba encantada con el regalo.

"¿Que traes puesto?" preguntó Kara frunciendo el ceño.

Lena estaba en jeans, blusa y botines.

"Oouumm ¿Ropa? ¿Quieres que me la quite?" preguntó Lena en broma arqueando una ceja.

"Si" respondió Kara.

Lena sintió que su corazón se detuvo unos segundos hasta que la rubia volvió a hablar.

"Debes ponerte una pijama. Te prestaré una" dijo Kara porque no dejaría que la castaña jugara con ella.

"No me molestaría estar desnuda, pero prefiero la pijama porque me dará frío" dijo Lena muy segura.

Kara intentó ignorar la parte de Lena desnuda, pero no sirvió porque algo se movió en su entrepierna.

"Tengo variedad de pijamas" dijo Kara caminando hasta la habitación y abrió un cajón.

"Me gusta este pantalón" dijo Lena agarrando uno marrón.

"Puedes elegir cualquier camiseta" ofreció Kara.

"¿Todas son de tu talla?" preguntó Lena.

"Lo son" respondió Kara.

"No me quedarán. Necesito más espacio" dijo Lena señalando sus senos.

Kara miró por unos segundos lo que señalaba la castaña y después despertó de su trance.

"Entonces tendrás que elegir una sudadera" dijo Kara abriendo otro cajón.

"El verde no porque me vas a confundir con un árbol" dijo Lena y Kara empezó a reír.

"Es verdad. Me quedo con este" dijo Lena agarrando la sudadera blanca.

"Voy a poner la película" dijo Kara para darle privación a su invitada.

"Me cambiaré en el baño" habló Lena caminado a su destino.

Kara recibió y acomodó la comida en la mesa de centro frente a su sofá. Acomodó la película para solo darle play cuando regresara Lena. Dejó la cobija en el respaldo del sofá y se sentó de nuevo a esperar su invitada.

"El pantalón me queda un poquito largo" dijo Lena caminando descalza hasta el sofá.

El pantalón se arrastraba un poco, pero la sudadera le quedaba perfecta. 

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Kara sintiendo su estómago vacío.

"Si. Dale play a la película" dijo Lena pasándole una hamburguesa a la rubia, luego agarró la de ella y se sentó en el sofá.

Se hizo en el lado que quedaba cerca a la televisión porque Kara ya tenía ocupado el otro extremo.

Pasada una hora de la película, Lena sacó sus patatas fritas.

Kara ya se había comido dos hamburguesas y dos porciones de patatas. Aún quedaba comida por ahí.

Lena estaba concentrada en la película, así que Kara se acercó con cautela y agarró una patata.

"Te vi" dijo Lena girandose para mirarla.

"Mira. Esa parte de la película es la mejor" dijo Kara fingiendo inocencia.

"Abre la boca" ordenó Lena y Kara lo hizo.

"Ves. Soy inocente" dijo Kara sonriendo.

"Muestrame la mano izquierda" pidió Lena y Kara lo hizo, pero dejó la mano derecha detrás de la espalda.

"La mano derecha" volvió a pedir Lena.

Kara posicionó la mano izquierda detrás de su espalda y mostró la mano derecha.

"Ambas manos" dijo Lena dejando su porción en la mesa de centro sin quitar la mirada de su objetivo.

Kara mostró las manos al mismo tiempo sin dejar de sonreír.

Lena no lo pensó dos veces y le rodeó la cintura a la rubia para buscar la patata detrás de ella.

Kara se quedó inmóvil. Si Lena bajaba más la cabeza, el rostro le quedaría frente a su entrepierna. 

Lena miró hacia arriba y esa fue su perdición. Sintió que su pene creció en todo su esplendor.

"Ganaste. Toma tu patata" dijo Kara sacando algo debajo de su cuerpo.

"Que asco. No voy a comer algo que estaba donde muchas personas han puesto su trasero" dijo Lena alejándose de la rubia.

"Hablando de traseros, tengo que ir al baño. No detengas la película" dijo Kara caminando rápido al baño antes de que Lena viera su bulto en el pantalón.

Kara cerró la puerta con seguro y miró hacia abajo. 

_Tengo que tranquilizarme. Lena siempre me ha gustado, pero nunca me he puesto dura cuando estoy con ella. Bueno, nunca habíamos estado en esa posición_ pensó Kara bajando un poco su pantalón y boxer en un movimiento.

No se iba a masturbar, esa no era una opción.

Estaba a punto de usar su método diario cuando vio la ropa de Lena apilada sobre la cómoda del baño.

 _Lena no tiene su brasier puesto_ pensó Kara mordiéndose el labio. Su pene dió un pequeño salto.

Agarró el brasier y lo llevó a su nariz.

 _Huele a ella_ pensó Kara inhalando el olor dulce de Lena.

Sin pensarlo agarró su pene con la mano libre. Inhaló una vez más y empezó el vaivén con su mano.

"Kara ¿Estás bien?" escuchó la voz de Lena al otro lado de la puerta y soltó su pene.

 _¿Que estaba haciendo? Lo siento mucho Lena. Jamás lo volveré a hacer. Soy un asco de persona_ pensó Kara dejando el brasier en su lugar.

"Kara" escuchó de nuevo la voz.

"Si. Ya voy a salir" respondió Kara usando su aliento helado para que su miembro volviera a su estado natural.

Se lavó las manos en un intento de borrar lo que hizo y luego salió para encontrar a Lena frente a la puerta.

"Estaba orinando" dijo Kara antes de que la castaña le preguntara.

"Me preocupe. Te levantaste del sofá muy rápido" confesó Lena analizando el rostro de su amiga.

"Tenía muchas ganas" mintió Kara sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho.

"Regresemos" dijo Lena agarrando la mano de Kara para guiarla hasta el sofá.

Volvieron a la posición anterior, Lena se comió lo que restaba de su porción de patatas.

Iniciaron la segunda película y Kara cerró las ventanas porque estaba entrando mucho viento y no quería que su invitada sintiera frío.

Lena colocó un cojín en las piernas de Kara y agarró la cobija.

"¿Me puedo acostar?" preguntó Lena.

"Por supuesto" y Kara no se lo podía negar.

"Estira las piernas. Así estaremos más cómodas" dijo Lena posicionando la almohada en pelvis de la rubia.

Kara separó las piernas para que Lena se acostara y no quitó su mirada de la televisión. Evitaría cualquier cosa que despertara su deseo.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando su mano busco la cabeza de la castaña y empezó a jugar con el cabello.

Lena suspiró y empezó a acariciar las rodillas de su almohada humana. Para Kara no provocó ningún pensamiento sexual, por eso se relajó y disfrutó de las caricias.

Cuando terminó la segunda película, Kara revisó su teléfono. Era la 1:30 am y según el latido de Lena, se había quedado dormida.

Con cuidado se levantó, cargó a Lena, caminó hasta la habitación, la acostó en la cama y luego la cubrió con la sábana.

"¿A dónde vas? Acuéstate aquí" murmuró Lena agarrando la muñeca de la rubia cuando intentó alejarse de la cama.

"Voy a ponerle el seguro a la puerta y apagar la televisión" dijo Kara y Lena la soltó.

Después de hacer lo que dijo, regresó a la habitación. Lena se había acomodado en el lado derecho, así que tenía todo el lado izquierdo para ella.

 _Puedo hacerlo. Voy a mantener mi distancia y no pasará nada_ pensó Kara dudando si se acostaba en la cama.

Sin pensarlo más, se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo y en el borde de la cama apunto de caerse.

Se quedó dormida mientras esperaba que alguien necesitara a Supergirl.

* * *

Kara vió como Lena le acariciaba el interior de los muslos. Su pene estaba erecto y contra su abdomen.

"No te preocupes. Te voy a ayudar" dijo Lena agarrándole su duro pene.

Kara mordió fuerte mirando sin parpadear la escena frente a ella.

Lena acercó el rostro a su objetivo y pasó la lengua por la punta del pene.

Kara se estremeció, era la mejor sensación que había sentido en su vida.

"Mmmm Kara" gimió Lena mirándola directamente a los ojos, aún sin soltarla.

De su pene salió líquido pre-seminal y Lena se lamió el labio. Unos segundos después la castaña volvió a su objetivo.

"Kara" 

"Kara"

"Kara" escuchó la voz de Lena detrás de ella.

 _Por supuesto era un sueño_ pensó Kara con su normal erección matutina.

"Kara. Está sonando tu teléfono. Haz que se detenga" dijo Lena acurrucándose más a la espalda de la rubia.

Estiró la mano hasta su buró y agarró el aparato.

^¿Si?^ preguntó Kara cuando contestó la llamada.

^Buenos días^ la saludó Alex.

^¿Que pasa?^ volvió a preguntar Kara.

^Alguien despertó de mal humor^ le dijo Alex.

 _Tienes toda la razón. Tu llamada arruinó mi sueño_ pensó Kara.

^En fin. Andrea llamó a Kelly, posiblemente para ofrecerle otro trabajo y quiero que la cuides por mi. No dejes que Andrea sea grosera con ella^ le pidió Alex.

^Kelly puede defenderse sola^ dijo Kara rodando los ojos.

"Kara. Ve a hablar a otro lado" dijo Lena girando hacia el lado opuesto, lejos de la rubia.

"Si. Lo siento" dijo Kara levantándose de la cama para ir directo al baño.

^¿Esa era Lena?^ le preguntó Alex.

"Aaumm. Si" dijo Kara colocando el seguro a la puerta.

^¿Lena Luthor está en tu cama?^ le preguntó Alex con una voz cautelosa.

^No es lo que crees^ dijo Kara entendiendo lo que su hermana estaba pensando.

^Lena jamás se había quedado contigo. Con lo que pasó en tu trabajo y esto, estoy empezando a creer que me estás ocultando algo^ le dijo Alex.

^Hicimos un maratón de Star Wars, no iba a dejar que se fuera a las 2:00 am. Es peligroso^ se excusó Kara.

^Esta bien. Te dejo para que te prepares para el trabajo. Son las 7:50 am. Adiós^ se despidió Alex sin esperar respuesta.

"Me quedé dormida" dijo Kara usando su supervelocidad para hacerlo todo.

En dos minutos se ducho, vistió un pantalón, una camisa y zapatos, peinó su cabello, comió cereal y cepillo sus dientes.

"Lena ya me voy. Tendré que dejarte la llave para que asegures la puerta cuando te vayas" dijo Kara saliendo del baño y agarró un bolso.

"Bueno" murmuró Lena.

Kara no tenía mucho tiempo así que salió volando para alcanzar a comprar su café y después fue directo a Catco.

* * *

Fue un día largo. Todo lo que escribía para su artículo, Andrea la hacia reescribirlo, además tuvo que buscar las maneras de escabullirse para salir a atender emergencias.

Alex y Kelly decidieron acompañarla hasta el apartamento para que se cambiara de ropa. Iban a celebrar el nuevo trabajo de Kelly.

"Brainy ya está mejor, así que nos verá en el bar" dijo Alex caminando junto a su novia y a su hermana por el corredor.

"No sé preocupen. Nia pasará por él" les dijo Kelly.

Kara paró frente a la puerta y empezó a buscar las llaves en su bolso.

"Tranquila. Yo abro" dijo Alex sacando sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

"Gracias" dijo Kara caminando directo a su habitación para ponerse ropa más cómoda.

"Deberíamos invitar a Lena. Me encantaría compartir mi felicidad con ella" le dijo Kelly a su novia.

"Tienes razón" dijo Alex analizando el apartamento.

"Estoy lista" dijo Kara saliendo de la habitación ahora con unos jeans y una blusa.

"Eso fue rápido" le dijo Kelly sorprendida.

"¿Por qué no invitas a Lena?" preguntó Alex para disimular la rapidez con la que su hermana se cambió.

 _Ya lo recuerdo. Mis llaves las debe tener Lena_ pensó Kara.

"Le preguntaré" dijo Kara desbloqueando el teléfono.

-¿Te gustaría venir al bar con los superamigos?- envió Kara el mensaje.

"Si no quiere. No le insistas" dijo Alex.

"Oye. No seas así" le dijo Kelly.

"Ya sabes lo que Lena le hizo a Kara" se defendió Alex.

"Deja de ser tan sobreprotectora. Kara puede enfrentar sus cosas" le recordó Kelly porque la rubia no era una niña.

Kara ignoraba todo lo que pasaba porque estaba esperando una respuesta.

-No puedo. Otro día- leyó Kara sintiéndose un poco triste. Deseaba que Lena celebrara con ellos.

"Lena no puede. Ya nos podemos ir" dijo Kara guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero.

Sin más las tres mujeres salieron del apartamento.

* * *

Nia había apartado una mesa y en la primera ronda pidieron un arsenal de comida. 

"No puedo creer que todos puedan comer esa cantidad de comida" les dijo Kelly.

Alex, Nia, Brainy y Kara habían devorado todo lo que había servido en la mesa.

"Tienes que acostumbrarte. Siempre somos así" dijo Kara.

"Nuestro nervio vago siempre está muy activo" dijo Brainy sintiéndose tranquilo después de terminar de comer.

"Te acabas de inventar eso" dijo Nia.

"No" exclamó Brainy.

"No me puedes decir que existe un nervio que se llama vago. Me haces creer que soy una vaga porque me gusta mucho comer" dijo Nia y Kara decidió usar su teléfono.

-¿Que hace?- envío Kara fingiendo que estaba atenta a la discusión en la mesa.

-Estoy trabajando. No te preocupes, estoy en mi penthouse- le llegó respuesta dos minutos después.

-Espero que hayas cenado- envío Kara con emojis de comida.

-Ya cené ¿Que hacés? ¿Aún siguen en el bar?- leyó Kara.

-Aún en el bar. Estamos celebrando el nuevo empleo de Kelly- envío Kara dejando aun lado lo que estaban hablando los demás.

-Dile a Kelly que le deseo mucho éxito- leyó Kara sonriendo.

-Le diré. Ahora te dejo para que sigas con tu trabajo- envío Kara un último mensaje y no recibió otra respuesta.

"Ya es hora del licor" dijo Alex que solo se tomaría unas cuantas cervezas.

"Yo voy por las bebidas" dijo Nia levantándose.

"Voy a ir al baño. No me demoro" dijo Kara sin esperar a lo que le dirían los demás y salió rumbo a los baños.

* * *

Kara salió por la ventana del baño y voló directo al penthouse. Quería desearle dulce sueños a su amiga.

Estaba a unos metros del balcón cuando escuchó unas risas.

"La explosión en el salón de química" le dijo Lena a su acompañante antes de reír sin parar.

"La chapa de la puerta en el salón del señor Ritz" le dijo la mujer a Lena haciendo que se riera aún más.

Kara frunció su ceño y miró quien estaba con Lena. Tenía un buen panorama desde su ubicación y estaba segura que no la podían ver.

"Andrea. Creo que por tu culpa, hice demasiadas travesuras" le dijo Lena bebiendo de la copa de vino.

"No estuvo tan mal" le dijo Andrea imitando a Lena.

Ambas mujeres estaban en el sofá y en frente tenían un tablero de ajedrez. Se notaba que las dos la estaban pasando bien.

 _No estaba trabajando. Me mintió_ pensó Kara con decepción.

 _¿Sera que a Andrea le gusta Lena y por eso me ordenó que no debo hablarle si está en Catco? Uuuuggg_ pensó Kara sintiendo un ardor en su pecho.

Lena le estaba sonriendo a Andrea y pudo reconocer muy bien que tenía celos.

Sin querer ver más, voló de regreso al bar.

* * *

Kara salió del baño fingiendo su gran sonrisa de siempre. Apenas empezaban la primera ronda.

"Pedí algo especial para ti" dijo Nia al oído de su amiga.

"No puedo tomarlo. Mañana tengo que trabajar" susurró Kara para que Kelly no se diera cuenta de lo que hablaban.

"Es solo una copita de tequila. Bueno, para ti no lo es porque es una bebida especial, pero te ayudará a relajar. Estás muy tensa" aseguró Nia.

"¿Quieres que me tomé eso en un sorbo?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Así es y te prometo que no serán más" dijo Nia.

Kara pensó en Lena y recordó lo que vió. Sin pensarlo más, se tomó la copita.

"Siii. Es hora de bailar. Busca una pareja" dijo Nia agarrando la mano de Brainy que bailaría con ella junto a la mesa.

"Así es. Ven vamos a celebrar" dijo Alex agarrando la mano de su novia con delicadeza para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Espera Alex ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?" preguntó Kara antes de que su hermana se enfocara solo en Kelly.

"Si ¿Que necesitas?" preguntó Alex curiosa.

"Perdí mis llaves. Necesito sacarle una copia a la copia que tú tienes" dijo Kara. Entre sus planes no estaba ir a buscar a Lena para pedirle sus llaves.

"Toma. Me las devuelves, sabes que tengo que poder entra si algo te pasa" dijo Alex seriamente.

"Mañana mismo les sacaré una copia. Muchas gracias. No hagas esperar más a tu dama" dijo Kara cuando Alex le pasó las llaves.

"Socializa. No mucho" dijo Alex antes de perderse en los brazos de Kelly.

Kara sintió que el licor especial que le compró Nia le hizo efecto. Espero una hora y después dejó a las dos parejas.

* * *

Kara logró rechazar todas la invitaciones de Lena. Fue difícil, pero la semana pasó y no vió a la castaña.

Su hermana tenía razón y Kara habían dejado que Lena siguiera siendo su amiga como si nada. Aunque Kara sabía perdonar, no se le hacía muy difícil y más si sabía que era alguien que lo merecía como Lena.

Empezaba de nuevo una semana y Kara estaba en su escritorio. Tenía que trabajar en un nuevo artículo.

"Kara" escuchó la voz de Lena que la sacó de su concentración.

La rubia solo la miró y acomodó sus lentes.

"¿Por qué has estado evitándome?" preguntó Lena lo más bajo para que ningún chismoso escuchara.

Kara no dijo nada, solo miró hacía la oficina de la jefe.

"¿Que hice mal?" preguntó de nuevo Lena.

Kara solo negó con la cabeza, así que Lena rodeó el escritorio y se apoyó en el.

"Kara" insistió Lena.

"Tengo prohibido hablarte aquí" susurró Kara un poco nerviosa por la cercanía.

"¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? Nadie puede prohibirte eso" dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"Mi jefa me lo prohibió" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"Por su puesto. Andrea decidió que me ignoraras. Búscame cuando tengas una mejor excusa para mentirme" dijo Lena enojada.

Se alejó del escritorio, pero regresó cuando buscó algo en su bolso.

"Aquí tienes tus llaves" dijo Lena dejándolas en el escritorio y después se fué.

 _Ahora yo soy la mentirosa. Lo mejor es que ambas sigamos nuestros caminos por rutas diferentes. Ni siquiera me creyó lo de Andrea. Claro, seguro tienen una relación. Eso ya no me va a importar_ pensó Kara agarrando las llaves de su apartamento.

* * *

El equipo se reunió en su guarida después de ayudar a la policía con unos traficantes de armas.

Kara no tenía que volver a Catco porque tenía excusa de que estaba investigando. Así que podía disfrutar de su almuerzo con tranquilidad.

"El último chisme en Catco es que Lena y Kara terminaron" dijo Nia aprovechando su hora de almuerzo, ella si tenía que regresar, pero primero le contaría a sus amigos.

"¿Que hicieron para hacerles creer eso?" preguntó Alex muy curiosa.

Kara solo escuchaba, sabía muy bien lo que sucedió.

"Antes de irse, Lena le devolvió una llaves a Kara" respondió Nia.

"Tu lógica es incorrecta. La escena qué has descrito puede ser interpretada de muchas maneras. Lena le pidió un favor referente a esa llave. Lena le pidió que se mudara con ella. Lena" Brainy estaba hablando sin parar.

"Los que vieron dicen que Lena colocó la llave en es escritorio con fuerza y luego Kara quedó con expresión de tristeza. Lo interpretaron muy bien" aclaró Nia.

"No estaba triste" se defendió Kara.

"Por supuesto que no. Lena y tú no están saliendo, así que toda esa historia es mentira" dijo Nia mientras Alex estaba callada analizando todo.

"Exacto" dijo Kara mirando la comida en sus manos.

"Por curiosidad ¿Que abre esa llave?" preguntó Nia.

"Es la llave de mi apartamento. Hace unos días tuvimos una noche de películas, al otro día tenía que ir a trabajar y ella aún seguía dormida. En fin ella tuvo que llevarse la llave para poder ponerle seguro a la puerta cuando salió" explicó Kara para que ninguno creyera ideas falsas.

"Woah. Un pequeño acto puede generar una gran historia. Nos vemos. Tengo que regresar a Catco" dijo Nia agarrando el bolso y se fue.

"Kelly va a salir con un amigo que está en la ciudad. Llevaré la cena" dijo Alex 

"Está bien" aceptó Kara porque está vez Alex pagaría por la comida.

* * *

Alex llegó con comida china. Dos cajas de fideos y dos cajas de potstickers para acompañar. Las hermanas se hicieron en el sofá y empezaron a compartir.

Hablaron un poco mientras comían y como siempre Kara terminó primero.

"Esos son míos" advirtió Alex cuando Kara quería agarrar uno de sus potstickers.

"Solo uno" pidió Kara.

"No" dijo Alex.

"Con todos esos vas a engordar" aseguró Kara.

"No me importa" dijo Alex.

"Egoísta" se quejó Kara haciendo puchero.

"No hablemos más de comida. Hablemos de Lena" dijo Alex.

"No hay nada de que hablar" dijo Kara.

"Esperaré. Algún día querrás hablar" dijo Alex mirando a su hermana con intensidad.

"Está bien. Me gusta Lena y no solo como amiga" admitió Kara.

"No" dijo Alex fingiendo sorpresa.

"Deberías sorprenderte. No soy tan obvia" alegó Kara.

"Lamento romper tu corazón, pero eres muy obvia. Miras a Lena con ojitos de corazón" dijo Alex.

"No lo hago" negó Kara.

"Confirmaste mis sospechas desde que ganaste tu Pulitzer. Desde ese día no dejas de hablar de Lena como si ella fuera tu novia, más que tu mejor amiga" aseguró Alex.

"Decirle la verdad sobre mi identidad quitó gran peso de mi vida y creí que en algún momento podía intentar algo más" confesó Kara.

"Sabes que aún tengo el temor de que Lena este jugando de nuevo contigo, pero sería una mala hermana sino te dijera que sigas tus sentimientos, así tengas que experimentar algo que no quieras vivir. Al menos sabrás que lo intentaste" aconsejó Alex a la rubia.

"Gracias por el apoyo" dijo Kara queriendo seguir con el tema de Lena, pero era mejor aprovechar el tiempo con su hermana.

* * *

Cómo Lena lo prometió, no dejaría que Andrea se sintiera sola. Después de cenar juntas en su penthouse, se sentaron en el sofá y Lena la ayudó con las ideas que tenía para enmendar sus pérdidas de dinero.

"Hoy fuiste a Catco y no ví tu rostro ¿Que hacías allá?" le preguntó Andrea.

"Fui a hablar con mi amiga Kara. Trabaja en tu empresa" respondió Lena.

"Danvers. Recibe más visitas de lo que trabaja" le dijo Andrea bebiendo whisky.

"¿Y por eso le prohibiste hablarme cuando vaya a Catco?" preguntó Lena recordando la mentira que le dijo Kara.

"Así es. Tiene que aprender de alguna manera" le respondió Andrea.

"¿En serio lo hiciste?" preguntó Lena sintiéndose mal porque no le creyó a Kara y se suponía que ella se esforzaría para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

"Si. No puedo permitir que una de mis empleadas este hablando de ti. No quiero pasarme, pero ¿Que hablaron hoy?" le preguntó Andrea.

"Solo me habló para decirme que no podía hablarme porque así se lo ordenaste" respondió Lena bebiendo su wishky.

"Al menos sabe seguir órdenes. Ahora están diciendo que terminaste con ella" le dijo Andrea.

"¿Terminar? No. Intenté alejarme de Kara, pero es imposible. Me encanta tenerla en mi vida" confesó Lena. 

Andrea siguió bebiendo wishky sin dejar de mirar a Lena.

Ahora Lena guardaba el secreto de Andrea y no se lo diría a Kara. Solo lo haría si Andrea decide hacer algo malo con sus poderes.

"Si Kara te lastima, seré yo quien te proteja está vez" le advirtió Andrea.

"Eso no será necesario" aseguró Lena.

Ya se habían lastimado mutuamente y dejaría todo atrás porque después de todo, Kara era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. 


	4. Capítulo 3

Kara escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Amaba a su hermana, pero a veces la despertaba cuando no lo deseaba.

Casi un minuto con el ruido de la puerta hasta que escuchó unas llaves y luego entraron al apartamento. Sabía que era su hermana porque ya había escuchado el latido de su corazón.

No recordaba que estaba soñando, pero era algo con Lena.

Se acostó boca arriba y miró hacía su erección matutina. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y esperó a que Alex la llamara.

Parecía que Alex había pedido algo porque abrió la puerta y después llegó un olor a su nariz. Café, panqueques, pan tostado, mermelada de fresa.

No esperó más y salió directo a la cocina.

"Buenos días" dijo Alex sonriendo.

"Si que lo son" escuchó la voz de su sueño.

"Le... aaaaggg" se tapó Kara la erección que se notaba en su pantalón.

"Lena trajo desayuno, así que la dejé entrar" escuchó a Alex cuando se giró y caminó rápido al baño.

_Gran hermana la que tengo. Ni siquiera una advertencia. A ella no le importa verme así, pero me acabó de avergonzar frente a Lena_ pensó Kara cuando ya estaba encerrada en el baño.

Usó su método de siempre y regresó a la cocina donde dos pares de ojos la miraban.

"No tienes porque sentir vergüenza. Las erecciones son naturales. No te voy a decir nada por ver tu gran" estaba diciendo Lena, pero Kara decidió interrumpirla.

"Gracias por el desayuno" dijo Kara mirando a Alex que estaba reteniendo su sonrisa. 

"Necesito hablar contigo" dijo Lena con una voz tan suave que Kara no se podía negar.

"Ahora no puedo" dijo Kara intentando fingir dureza aunque estaba a un paso de decirle que si.

"Solo me llevaré estos waffles con chocolate y fresas" dijo Alex agarrando el recipiente con lo que sería su desayuno.

"No. Tenemos que hacer esa cosa importante" dijo Kara suplicándole a su hermana con la mirada para que no la dejara sola.

"Por favor" suplicó Lena.

"No te necesito para esa cosa importante. Hablamos después" dijo Alex antes de salir del apartamento.

"¿Por qué no desayunas y luego hablamos?" Opinó Lena y Kara solo asentó con la cabeza.

Kara comió en silencio mientras Lena la miraba.

"Hablé con Andrea" dijo Lena cuando Kara terminó el desayuno. Solo recibió silencio.

"Le pregunté lo que me dijiste y lo siento mucho. No quise dudar de ti" dijo Lena arrepentida.

"No confías en mí, tenías que preguntárselo a ella" dijo Kara decepcionada.

"Lo que decías era muy irreal" se defendió Lena y la rubia recogió toda la basura que quedó.

"Si quieres que nuestra relación funcione, tienes que creer en mí" dijo Kara seriamente caminando hacia la habitación.

"Quiero que nuestra relación funcione. Lo estoy intentando" aseguró Lena siguiéndola.

"Bien" dijo Kara eligiendo la ropa que se pondría para ir a trabajar.

"Tu también tienes que intentarlo. No puedes evitarme sin razón" dijo Lena siguiendo cada movimiento de la rubia con los ojos.

"Tenía mis razones" dijo Kara sin pensarlo.

"Entonces si me estabas evitando ¿Cuáles son esas razones?" preguntó Lena.

"Tengo que bañarme. Voy a llegar a tarde a Catco" dijo Kara agarrando su ropa interior y entró al baño sin darle oportunidad a Lena de hablar.

Cinco minutos después Kara salió del baño en ropa interior, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Le gustaba hacer cosas normales como esa.

Dejó la toalla sobre la cama. Recordó los pastelitos que había comprado el día anterior y decidió salir por uno. 

"¿Lista?" preguntó Lena cuando sintió la presencia de Kara en la cocina donde ella la estaba esperando.

"Lena. Creí que te habías ido" dijo Kara por segunda vez en la mañana tapándose su entrepierna.

"Lo siento. Te estaba dando privacidad. Por eso me salí de la habitación" dijo Lena girando el rostro aunque el abdomen de la rubia y las largas piernas se lo estaban haciendo difícil.

"Iré a vestirme" dijo Kara regresando a la habitación con súper velocidad.

"Ya me tengo que ir" dijo Kara saliendo a los segundos lista para su día.

"Solo quiero saber si quieres almuerzo gratis" dijo Lena.

"Está bien" aceptó Kara.

"Nos vemos a las dos. Ya no te molesto mas" dijo Lena antes de salir del apartamento.

"Supongo que Lena siempre obtiene lo que quiere" dijo Kara buscando ese pastelito y salió del apartamento.

* * *

Kara apagó la pantalla de su computadora, eran las 1:59 pm y Lena no le había dicho dónde sería el almuerzo.

"Hola Kara. Se que Lena y tú terminaron. Lo lamento" le dijo William acercándose a ella.

"¿Que?" preguntó Kara confundida. 

"Una ruptura puede ser dura y necesitas gente que esté ahí para ti ¿que te parece si vamos a almorzar juntos?" le preguntó William.

"No puedo. Estoy esperando" Kara estaba hablando, pero alguien giró su rostro un poco y sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

Le tomó unos segundos comprender que Lena la estaba besando y se dispuso a devolverle el beso.

El beso fue acompañado de una mano en su mejilla así que Kara paso su mano derecha por la cintura de la castaña.

 _Sus labios son tan suaves_ pensó Kara cuando Lena le dió el pase para que usará su lengua.

Cometió el error de entrar a la boca de Lena con su lengua y sin mucho espacio sus lenguas se encontraron.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena y Kara sintió el típico movimiento en su pantalón.

"Uugggmmp" alguien carraspeó para que se separaran.

Ambas alejaron sus rostros unos centímetros, pero se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Las dos intentaban recuperar su respiración.

"Supongo que era solo un chisme. Nos vemos después" les dijo William ya que ninguna de las dos le prestó atención.

"¿Estás lista para irnos?" preguntó Lena aún con su mano en la mejilla de la rubia.

"Si" respondió Kara sin dudar.

Lena se alejó por completo de ella y Kara la siguió hasta el ascensor.

* * *

Caminaron hasta el restaurante cerca a Catco. Comieron en silencio, pero con un poco de incomodidad.

"Siento lo del beso. William estaba ahí molestándote y sabía que de esa manera se alejaría" habló Lena para romper el silencio.

"No te preocupes. Estoy muy agradecida por eso. Puedes besarme cuando quieras, digo no me opongo. Lo que quiero decir es que puedes ayudarme de la manera que creas que sea necesaria" dijo Kara sin parar.

"Kara respira. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Además me gustó el beso. Lo haría de nuevo" confesó Lena y la rubia sintió como su corazón se detenía.

"Excelente. También disfruté el beso. Tus labios son lindos y cómodos" dijo Kara sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

"Tu lengua es larga. Me gustó sentirla aunque solo fueron unos segundos" dijo Lena y Kara sintió que su pene se extendió por completo.

"No digas eso. Yo. Uuggg" se quejó Kara.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Te molesta que diga lo que siento?" preguntó Lena lista para detenerse.

"No es eso. Es que tú eres hermosa y me apena" dijo Kara antes de confesar su problema.

"Esta bien. También eres hermosa y a veces me pongo nerviosa" dijo Lena agarrando las manos de Kara encima de la mesa.

"Chicas. Sabían que si tres amigos se encuentran en un mismo lugar sin acordar, el dióxido de carbono se multiplica" les dijo Brainy interrumpiendolas.

"No" dijo Lena soltando las manos de Kara.

"Es algo que se decía en mi planeta. En fin ¿Kara te habló del problema con la DEO?" le preguntó Brainy a Lena.

"Si. No te preocupes, estoy buscando una solución" respondió Lena.

"Puedo ayudarte" aseguró Brainy.

Kara escuchó el llamado de auxilio, tenía que irse.

"Me necesitan. Hablamos por teléfono" dijo Kara parándose para salir del restaurante, pero Lena la frenó.

"Te veo hoy en la noche en mi penthouse. Cuídate" dijo Lena antes de besarle su mejilla izquierda.

Kara asintió y Lena miró unos segundos hacía abajo. Podía ver la erección que tenía la rubia.

"Cubrete con tu bolso" aconsejó Lena y Kara lo hizo para salir del restaurante sin que los demás notarán su problema.

"¿Que te parece si construimos el edificio a prueba de bombas nucleares?" le preguntó Brainy a Lena trayendola a la realidad.

* * *

Kara entró a la guarida después de su emergencia. Aún tenía unos minutos de su hora de almuerzo.

Nia y Alex la miraban sin parpadear.

"¿Que pasa?" preguntó Kara preocupada.

"Besaste a Lena en la mitad de Catco" dijo Alex.

"Sabes que me ayuda para que William no me moleste" se defendió Kara.

"Si claro. Yo no te ayudaría porque no me gustas, pero a Lena se le iluminan los ojitos cada vez que te ve" dijo Nia creyendo cero las palabras de su amiga.

"Nia tiene razón" apoyó Alex lo que dijo la menor del grupo.

"Está bien. Cómo le dije a Alex, hoy te lo digo a ti Nia. Me encanta Lena. Allí tienes tu confesión" dijo Kara.

"Pasó de gustar a encantar muy rápido" dijo Alex sonriendo.

"Y como no. Dieron un gran espectáculo hoy. Ahora sé que no es ninguna actuación" aseguró Nia.

"De mi parte no, pero" Kara estaba diciendo hasta que Alex la interrumpió.

"No hay pero. Lena está loca por ti. Creyó que le rompiste el corazón a propósito e intentó borrar el sufrimiento de todos con su último proyecto. No haría algo así por una mejor amiga" dijo Alex intentando despertar a su hermana de la negación.

"Está intentando todo para recuperarte. Eres muy importante para ella" dijo Nia y Kara suspiró.

"¿Y que se supone que haga?" preguntó Kara indecisa.

"No desaprovechar la oportunidad. Ve ahora mismo a su oficina y dile que quieres casarte con ella" dijo Nia.

"No escuches a Nia. Solo continúa como lo están haciendo, pero muéstrale que no solo quieres ser su amiga" aconsejó Alex.

"Lo mejor es que le digas lo que sientes. Todo empezará desde ahí" le dijo J'onn entrando a la guarida.

"Eso también servirá" dijo Alex.

"Gracias por los consejos. Pensaré muy bien lo que haré" dijo Kara antes de salir volando de regreso a su trabajo.

"50 dólares a qué en tres días Kara y Lena serán novias" dijo Nia sacando el dinero de su bolso.

"50 dólares a qué no hace nada al respecto" dijo J'onn pasándole su dinero a Nia.

"50 dólares a qué en una semana cambiarán los besos por el sexo" dijo Alex con seguridad dándole su dinero a Nia.

"Vas por lo fuerte. Suerte para todos" dijo Nia recordando que tenía que regresar a Catco.

* * *

Kara se vistió con jean, una blusa, botines y cabello suelto. Lena estaba vestida igual así que Kara se relajó un poco.

Cenaron mientras Kara le contaba las emergencias que atendió ese día y Lena le contó lo que habló con Brainy.

"¿Me harás compañía en la maratón de películas que quiero ver?" preguntó Lena nerviosa.

"Depende de la película" respondió Kara.

"La continuación de Star Wars. Apenas vimos dos películas en tu apartamento" dijo Lena.

"Entonces la respuesta es si" confirmó Kara igual de nerviosa que su acompañante.

"Es mi turno de prestarte una pijama" dijo Lena agarrando la mano de Kara para guiarla hasta la habitación.

La rubia notó que los colores variaban entre blanco, negro, gris, azul, rojo y verde. Decidió agarrar un pantalón azul y una camiseta roja.

Se fue a cambiar en el baño de visitas mientras Lena se ponía su pijama, ambas prendas negras.

Después de eso Lena preparó palomitas de maíz y sacó helado para Kara. Se acomodaron en el sofá una al lado de la otra y empezaron a ver la tercera parte de la trilogía.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta explícita?" preguntó Lena mirando a la rubia que evitaba mirarla.

"¿Explícita? Uuuummm. Está bien" respondió Kara metiendo varias palomitas de maíz en su boca.

"¿Por qué tenías una erección en el restaurante?" preguntó Lena y Kara sintió que una palomita de maíz se fue por el lugar incorrecto.

Lena rápidamente se acercó por completo a su amiga y le acarició la espalda para ayudarla.

Kara tosió varias veces hasta que se relajó y miró a la castaña.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lena.

"Eso creo" respondió Kara.

"¿Tuviste esa erección por mi?" preguntó está vez Lena siendo más específica.

"¿Que? Es un problema que tengo y se pone duro" mintió Kara.

"Creí. Ya no importa" dijo Lena alejándose de la rubia para regresar a su posición inicial.

"Espera Lena. Si" dijo Kara rápidamente para que su amiga no se alejara.

"¿Tuviste la erección por mi?" preguntó de nuevo Lena porque no entendía lo que le decía la rubia.

"Así es. Fue por ti" confesó Kara nerviosa, intentaría seguir alguno de los consejos que recibió en la tarde.

"¿Que hice para que eso sucediera?" preguntó Lena con interés.

"Nos besamos y luego tú en el restaurante empezaste a hablar de mi lengua y yo solo no pude evitarlo" dijo Kara nerviosa por la reacción de la mujer junto a ella.

Kara vió como todo sucedía muy lentamente. Lena pasó una pierna del otro lado donde estaba y quedó encima de ella. No se sentó, pero le agarró ambas mejilla y la beso.

Kara sin dudarlo también la besó. No sabía que hacer con sus manos, así que las dejó a los lados.

Cómo sucedió en Catco, Lena le dió luz verde para usar la lengua. Está vez sus lenguas danzaron juntas sin ninguna interrupción. El único sonido que se escuchaba eran pequeños gemidos.

Cómo lo esperaba, Kara sintió que su pene dió un salto. Besar a Lena era algo que la estaba volviendo loca.

Lena aprovechó que la lengua de Kara estaba en su boca para succionarla y luego terminar el beso.

"Tuve que separarme para respirar y al final tu lengua si es grande" dijo Lena acomodando las manos en los hombros de la rubia.

"Uuuuggg" gruñó Kara dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá porque ahora estaba dura.

"¿Así de mal estuve?" preguntó Lena.

"No. No. No. Eso fue increíble. Tú eres increíble y por eso no puedo controlarlo todo" habló Kara rápidamente.

"Fue asombro y tú eres maravillosa" dijo Lena antes de bajar su trasero al regazo de su amiga.

"Espera. No" intentó Kara detener el movimiento de la castaña, pero ya era tarde. Lena ahora podía sentir su erección.

"Te dije que no me molesta. Es algo natural" dijo Lena para calmar los nervios de Kara.

"Está bien" dijo Kara ahora disfrutando de la presión en su regazo.

"¿Cuánto mide?" preguntó Lena porque siempre había tenido curiosidad y la rubia cada vez que podía, cambiaba de tema.

"¿Que cosa?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Tu pene" respondió Lena.

"........." Kara no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a Lena.

"Seguro lo tienes pequeño y por eso no me quieres decir" dijo Lena.

"Eso no funciona conmigo. No soy como los otros que les gusta alardear de su tamaño y al final tienen una salchichita" dijo Kara.

"Entiendo. No me vas a decir, pero al menos se que no es pequeño" dijo antes de mover sus caderas para sobarse en la erección bajó ella.

"18 centímetros" dijo Kara cerrando los ojos al sentir una deliciosa fricción.

"Woah eso es grande" dijo Lena sorprendida.

"¿Lo es?" preguntó Kara con inseguridad.

"Si. Lo normal esta entre 10 y 13 centímetros cuando está erecto" respondió Lena.

"¿Cómo así? Creía que tenía que medirlo cuando estaba flácido" dijo Kara.

"Woah. 18 centímetros en su estado natural" dijo Lena antes de lamer sus labios.

"¿Entonces es grande?" preguntó Kara interesada en el tema.

"Lo es. Deberías medirlo de nuevo, pero está vez cuando está erecto" dijo Lena de nuevo frotando el trasero en la pelvis de la rubia.

"Lo haré" dijo Kara.

"Y no olvides medir el grosor" advirtió Lena acariciando los hombros de su amiga.

"¿Eso importa?" preguntó Kara curiosa. 

"Obvio. Nadie quiere ser penetrado por un bolígrafo de 18 centímetros" respondió Lena.

"¿Y cuál es la medida adecuada?" preguntó Kara haciendo notas en su cabeza de los datos que le estaba dando la castaña.

"Normalmente 10, creo. Pero para ti podría suponer que 13" respondió Lena esta vez mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¿Y cuánto mide el de...?" Kara iba a preguntar algo, pero le pareció indebido.

"¿El de James? Unos 14 centímetros. Un centímetro más de lo normal. Nada espectacular" dijo Lena sin interés.

"¿Y como...?" la pregunta de Kara fue interrumpida con otro beso de Lena.

Esta vez Lena le guío las manos a la cintura y luego le agarró las mejillas para profundizar el beso.

Kara no pudo evitar meter sus manos debajo de la camiseta para hacer contacto con la piel de Lena. Cada nueva caricia sacaba un gemido de ambas.

"¿Vamos a la habitación?" preguntó Lena alejando un centímetro su rostro del de Kara.

Kara asintió y se levantó sin soltarle la cintura. Lena le rodeó la cadera con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos.

Ambos corazones latían como locos porque las dos sabían lo que iba a pasar. Se suponía que intentarían recuperar su amistad, pero se desviaron de su destino.

Kara pasó por la puerta de la habitación y decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama con Lena en su regazo. Lo mejor era que Lena llevara el ritmo de lo que estaba sucediendo, no confiaba en sus movimientos.

Otro beso para continuar y está vez acompañado con el movimiento de cadera de la castaña. Kara se estaba volviendo loca.

Lena se alejó de nuevo un poco dejando a la rubia con sus labios estirados con ganas de más.

Agarró el borde de su camiseta y la paso por su cabeza dejando su torso desnudo. Kara decidió mirar la pared.

"Se que quieres mirarlos" dijo Lena muy segura porque sabía que su amiga siempre le miraba su pecho cuando podía.

Kara tragó fuerte y luego miro su objetivo. Años queriendo verlos en su total plenitud y ahora lo podía hacer. Sintió líquido pre-seminal salir de su pene.

Lena con una mano le guío el rostro hasta su pecho y como instinto Kara abrió la boca y tomo el pezón derecho entre sus labios.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena agarrando el cabello de Kara con ambas manos.

La rubia sentía que estaba en el paraíso. El pezón de Lena era tan suave en su boca y ya estaba duro. Pasó su lengua y luego succionó. 

"Kara" gimió Lena y esa fue su perdición.

Kara se dedicó a lamer, besar y succionar mientras con su mano derecha acompañaba sus caricias al otro pezón. Sintió que Lena le soltaba el cabello, pero ahora las manos estaban en busca de algo.

"Gggffff" Kara gruñó cuando las manos de Lena empezaron a acariciar su pene por encima del pantalón.

Cambio de pezón y Lena apretó más duro. El músculo más sensible de su cuerpo era su pene. 

"Alza las manos" dijo Lena agarrandole el borde de la camiseta y se la quito. Kara aún tenía su brasier porque la podían llamar para una emergencia. 

Para no demostrar duda, Kara lo desabrochó, se lo quitó y dejó caer en algún lado. A diferencia de ella, Lena fue directa y le empezó a tocar los senos.

No le podían dejar chupetones, pero la castaña estaba pegada a su cuello como una sanguijuela. Besaba, succionaba y lamía mientras le acariciaba los senos.

En un punto Lena se alejó para quitarse el pantalón de la pijama. Kara se quedó sin respiración. Ahora tenía a su mejor amiga, delante de ella con solo unas bragas.

"Pantalón" dijo Lena señalandola.

Kara nerviosa imitó a la castaña y quedó en boxer. Esperó a que Lena volviera a su regazo, pero no fue así.

Lena la miró a los ojos y esta vez se quitó las bragas. Entonces la rubia empezó a sentir que su boxer era muy pequeño y también se quitó la última prenda.

Cómo Lena lo esperaba, su amiga tenía un gran trozo de carne. Sintió que su vagina se contraía.

Sin pensarlo, Lena se subió al regazo de Kara y volvió a besarla. Esta vez las manos de Kara fueron directo a los glúteos.

Dos pares de manos se tocaban sin parar hasta que terminaron acostadas en la cama.

Kara encima de Lena. Habían dos manos que acariciaban la espalda de la rubia mientras se besaban, en cambio ella le tocaba las piernas.

El pene de Kara estaba en medio de las dos así que decidió mover la cadera para hacer fricción con el clítoris de Lena.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena.

Kara ya no soportaba más, tenía que estar dentro de Lena. En cualquier momento explotaría.

Alejó un poco la pelvis para alinear su pene con la entrada al interior de Lena. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Kara movió hacia adelante su cadera y empezó a penetrar.

"Kara. Aaaff. Espera" la frenó Lena colocándole las manos en los hombros.

"¿Que sucede?" preguntó Kara ahora preocupada, estaba tan excitada que probablemente la lastimó.

"Condón ¿Tienes un condón?" preguntó Lena con muchas ganas de seguir, pero jamás ha tenido sexo sin protección y esa no sería la primera vez.

"¿Condón? Aahh no ¿Tu tienes uno?" preguntó Kara apenada.

"No" respondió Lena con decepción.

"Esta bien. Puedo volar rápido para comprar uno" dijo Kara alejándose de Lena.

"No. Ya no importa. Se me quitaron las ganas" dijo Lena por más que Kara fuera muy veloz, no la esperaría mientras iba por un condón.

"Oh. Bueno" dijo Kara mirando hacia su pene, era obvio que ella seguía excitada y no creía que Lena hubiera perdido las ganas en un segundo.

"Podría usar mi lengua y mis dedos" habló de nuevo Kara, no iba a dejar a la castaña con las ganas.

"No gracias, pero si deseas sexo oral acuéstate y te doy una ma..." le estaba diciendo Lena, pero la interrumpió.

"No. Yo. Uuufff...... Me iré" dijo Kara bajandose de la cama y empezó a ponerse la ropa interior.

"¿Por qué? Quédate a dormir" dijo Lena bajandose de la cama para acercarse.

"Solo me iré y ya" dijo Kara usando su velocidad para ir por su ropa y luego salir volando por el balcón dejando a una Lena desnuda.

 _Ya veo. Solo quería tener relaciones sexuales conmigo y como no cedí, se fue enojada. Es una estúpida y soy una estúpida_ pensó Lena sintiéndose triste. 

Sus sentimientos hacia Kara son más que sexuales y con la actitud que tomo la rubia se sintió decepcionada.

* * *

Kara no pudo dormir. Mucho creían que Supergirl solo necesitaba la radiación del sol para estar bien, pero necesitaba dormir para detener sus pensamientos y descansar su espíritu.

Cuando llegó a Catco, todos la miraban como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Ignoró todo eso y fue directo a su escritorio.

Más tarde buscaría a Nia para saludarla y preguntarle cómo estaba. Iba a encender su computadora, pero la llamaron a la oficina de la jefa.

 _Ella es una de las razones por las que Lena solo quiere tener relaciones sexuales y no algo más_ pensó Kara cuando entró a la oficina de la jefa.

"No sabes lo que es seguir órdenes y además hiciste una escena en tu lugar de trabajo" le dijo Andrea desde su silla.

Kara se quedó callada, sabía que algo así pasaría.

"Creí que te irías de Catco por tu propia voluntad, pero eres caprichosa e insistente" le dijo Andrea.

"No voy a renunciar a mi trabajo. Amo lo que hago" aseguró Kara.

"Y vas a tener que amarlo en otro lugar porque no me gusta que me lleven la contraria" le dijo Andrea.

"¿Entonces me va a despedir?" preguntó Kara mirándola con seriedad.

"Exacto. Quiero que cojas tus cosas y te vayas" le respondió Andrea.

"Que hable con Lena no es causa de despido" dijo Kara en su defensa.

"No te preocupes. Voy a pagarte todo legalmente con tal de no verte más en mi edificio" le dijo Andrea.

Kara no dijo nada más, sabía que Andrea no iba a cambiar de parecer. Era obvio que estaba decidida a alejarla de Lena, pero no tenía que hacer todo eso por lo que pasó la noche anterior en el penthouse de la castaña.

Consiguió dos cajas y empacó sus cosas.

"Kara ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Nia cuando vio las dos cajas.

"Andrea me despidió" respondió Kara sin ánimo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nia triste, Kara aparte de ser su amiga era su mentora.

"Porque quiso, pero no te preocupes voy a conseguir otro trabajo y además nos seguiremos viendo todos los días" prometió Kara.

"Catco no será lo mismo sin tí" dijo Nia.

"Kara. La jefe me pidió que firmaras tu carta de despido antes de que te fueras" le dijo Greg ahora un ex compañero de trabajo.

Kara leyó la carta. Literal solo estaban las formalidades del día, la ciudad, su nombre, la firma de Andrea y una causa de despido diciendo porque así lo deseo.

No tenía más remedio que firmar y Greg le deseo suerte antes de llevarse la carta.

"Ve a trabajar antes de que decida despedirte solo por estar hablándome" dijo Kara haciendo que Nia la dejara sola.

Cargó sus dos cajas y se fue de Catco. El lugar donde había aprendido, conocido gente estupenda y vívido cosas que nunca olvidaría.

* * *

Kara dejó las dos cajas en la mesa junto a la ventana. Tenía que empezar a hacer cuentas, no sabía cuándo conseguiría un nuevo trabajo. Lo mejor de todo es que llevaba años ahorrando y sabía que podía sobrevivir sin problema.

Eliza les había enseñado bien a ella y a Alex. Las dos sabían que no podían gastar dinero como adolecentes.

 _Es la segunda vez que me despiden, pero creo que en este tiempo jamás sucedió. Extraño mucho a Cat, ella no era injusta en los despidos_ pensó Kara sentándose en su sofá.

La puerta se abrió y vió entrar a su hermana.

"¿Que pasó? ¿Cómo que te despidieron? ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Alex preocupada.

"Si. Ahora somos tres superamigos desempleados" respondió Kara intentado hacer una broma.

"Conseguirás otro trabajo. Se que amabas Catco y lamento que no puedas seguir allá" dijo Alex sentándose junto a ella.

"¿Quien lo iba a imaginar? Las hermanas Danvers desempleadas. Creo que tendremos que regresar con Eliza" dijo Kara.

"No regresaremos a Midvale, deja de ser tan dramática" dijo Alex sonriendo.

Kara le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Por qué te despidieron?" preguntó Alex curiosa.

"Por Lena" respondió Kara.

"¿Lena hizo que te despidiera?" preguntó Alex con un tono molesto.

"No en ese sentido. A mi ex jefa no le agrada que le hable a Lena. Me había prohibido hablarle a Lena cuando estuviera en Catco y con lo que pasó ayer" respondió Kara.

"Le gusta Lena. No te puede despedir por eso, no tiene una causa justificable" dijo Alex enojada.

"Lo sé. Yo...." Kara estaba hablando y un mensaje en su teléfono la interrumpió. Era su cuenta de banco.

De Catco le habían depositado $30.000 dólares. Le mostró el teléfono a su hermana.

"Tus $6.500 del mes pasado, $19.500 obligatorio, $1.625 por tus cinco años de trabajo y lo demás es algo de lo que no recuerdo. Supongo que ella sabía que el despido fue injustificado" dijo Alex.

"Claro que lo sabía. Prefiere pagarme eso, a verme en Catco" dijo Kara.

"Ella es la que pierde una gran reportera. Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te fue con Lena anoche?" preguntó Alex para que su hermana estuviera felíz, pero no fue así.

"No quiero hablar de Lena" suspiro Kara.

"¿Que pasó? ¿Le hablaste de tus sentimientos hacia ella y te rechazó?" preguntó Alex.

"No. Fue algo diferente" respondió Kara, no quería recordar la vergüenza que pasó.

"¿Se besaron y esta vez sin público?" preguntó Alex porque sabía que eso ya no sería por actuación.

"No. Bueno, si nos besamos, pero terminamos desnudas y....." Kara estaba contándo lo que había pasado, pero no le permitieron seguir.

"Espera un segundo. No quiero escuchar ese detalle. No puedo tener una imagen de ti y de Lena" dijo Alex angustiada.

"No lo habrá porque no llegamos hasta el final" dijo Kara recordando la noche anterior dónde Lena decidió que ya no quería seguir.

"¿Por qué lloras? ¿Lena te rechazó?" preguntó Alex limpiando las lágrimas de Kara que no sabía que estaban cayendo.

"No lo sé. Ella. Bueno yo tuve la culpa. No sé" respondió Kara insegura.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Alex esta vez muy atenta, podía ver qué su hermana sufría.

"Nosotras lo íbamos a hacer, estábamos a punto, pero Lena recordó que necesitábamos un condón y yo no tenía ninguno, iba a salir a comprarlo, pero ella me aseguró que ya no tenía ganas" habló Kara sin parar.

"Y es tú culpa porque" Alex no entendía.

"Lena me gusta tanto y sabes que no es algo sexual, pero anoche estaba tan emocionada de poder besarla y acariciarla que estaba como una adolescente. Quería hacerlo rápido, quería estar den... Quería estar con ella y olvidé hacerla sentir bien. Soy una egoísta y como ella solo quiere tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, la decepcioné" explicó Kara.

"Esta bien, déjame analizar. Si no faltaba el condón, Lena habría estado contigo. Ella se sentía bien porque llegaron al punto de estar desnudas ¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que ella solo se quiere acostar contigo?" preguntó Alex confundida.

"Le gusta mi físico y tiene una fijación con mi pene" respondió Kara.

"Tú misma lo dijiste. Puede que le gustes a Lena por tu físico, pero también puede tener sentimientos por tí" aseguró Alex.

"Eso ya no importa. No quiero verla. No después de que fui tan egoísta anoche" dijo Kara.

"Esta bien. Además es lo mejor por ahora. Se suponía que recuperarían su amistad y dieron un gran paso" dijo Alex un poco traumatizada con el tema, pero tenía que ayudar a su hermana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Es solo atracción sexual lo que sienten Lena y Kara?


	5. Capitulo 4

Lena estaba en su oficina. Tenía que dejar todo listo antes de los cambios que se venían. La puerta de la oficina se abrió, pero ella continúo en su laptop.

"Trabajando hasta el último día" escuchó una voz y apartó la mirada de la laptop.

"Sam. Gracias por venir" dijo Lena caminando hacia su amiga.

"Hoy terminamos con la mudanza y quise darte la sorpresa" le dijo Sam recibiendo a Lena en sus brazos.

"Estoy tan feliz de verte" expresó Lena devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Hablamos todos los días" le dijo Sam y Lena se alejó.

"Lo sé. Siéntate" pidió Lena regresando a su silla.

"Ahora que regresamos a National City, tienes que cenar con nosotras todos las noches" le dijo Sam sentándose en frente.

"Lo intentaré ¿Que te pareció la casa?" preguntó Lena.

"Excelente, pero no tenías que buscar en un sector privado" le respondió Sam.

"Quería que vivieras en mi edificio, pero ya se que a ti y a Ruby les gusta el espacio verde" dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Así es" le dijo Sam devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Si necesitas hacerle cambios a esta oficina, solo pídeselo a tu asistente" dijo Lena.

"Lex tiene mal gusto. Por supuesto voy a hacer cambios" le dijo Sam analizando los muebles y detalles de la oficina.

"Lex" resopló Lena.

"No te preocupes. Lo encontrarán, regresará a prisión" le aseguró Sam.

"Me alegra que tengas tu memoria" dijo Lena porque su amiga con el tiempo recordó todo lo que sucedió antes de la crisis, al igual que Ruby.

"A mi también. Aunque en este tiempo sigues siendo mi mejor amiga a la que admiro demasiado" le dijo Sam.

"Tu también eres mi mejor amiga. Gracias por ayudarme con esto" dijo Lena sinceramente.

"Hablando de mejores amigas ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kara?" le preguntó Sam.

Le había contando casi todo, menos que Kara es Supergirl. Le dijo que la rubia le había ocultado algo por años fingiendo ser su amiga, pero luego le dijo que estaba equivocada y había lastimado a Kara. Lo último que sabía Sam era que Lena haría todo lo posible por enmendar su error para recuperar la amistad con la rubia.

"Complicado" suspiró Lena.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó Sam interesada.

"Te cuento en la noche" dijo Lena porque ahora no quería hablar de eso.

"Esta bien. Prepararé el vino" le dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

"Ahora ve a casa y disfruta tu último día libre" dijo Lena sonriendo.

* * *

Kara llegó directo a una silla de la guarida. Tuvo que detener un Maaldorian que estaba secuestrando personas para llevarlas como esclavos a su planeta. Odiaba saber que aún seguían haciendo eso.

"No tenemos dónde encerrarlo. Fui hasta la vieja base de la DEO y no había nada" dijo Kara.

"¿Dónde lo dejaste?" preguntó Alex.

"En el desierto, pero lo amarré con titanio para que no se pudiera mover" respondió Kara.

"Kara. Tenemos una celda en esta guarida" le dijo J'onn señalando la parte de atrás.

"Uuuggg que pereza. En unos minutos voy por él" dijo Kara porque no tenía mucho ánimo.

"Lo haré por ti" se ofreció J'onn antes de salir volando.

"Ya llegué" saludó Nia entrando a la guarida.

"Yo también" dijo Brainy.

"¿Estaban juntos?" preguntó Kara con emoción.

"Si. Brainy me invitó a comer" respondió Nia.

"Tengo que compensarle todo lo que la hice sufrir" dijo Brainy mirandola.

"Me alegro chicos" dijo Kara sonriendo.

"Brainy ¿Tenías algo que decirnos?" preguntó Alex.

"Lena me puso a cargo de la nueva construcción de la base. Confía en que todo quedará perfecto y así será" respondió Brainy.

"Genial. Tendrás tu empleo y también los cientos de agentes que tenía la organización" dijo Alex feliz de que Lena ayudara.

"Lena habló con el presidente y él está dispuesto a pagar por la seguridad y la protección de la nación" dijo Brainy.

"Ojalá que me contraten. Necesito ganar más dinero" expresó Nia. 

"No pagan muy bien" aseguró Kara.

"¿De que hablas? Según mis cálculos, la DEO le paga un buen salario a sus trabajadores, más de lo que pagan muchas empresas de seguridad" explicó Brainy.

"¿Cuánto te pagaban?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"$10.000 dólares al mes y lo mejor es que ellos pagaban el seguro" respondió Brainy.

"¿Y a ti?" preguntó Kara mirando a su hermana.

"Lo mismo" respondió Alex.

"¿Que? A mi solo me pagaban $2.000" se quejó Kara. No lo podía creer.

"Y recuerdo muy bien que Alex cuando era la directora, le pagaban $20.000" dijo Brainy.

"¿Y aún así me obligabas a pagar por la comida?" preguntó Kara frunciendo el ceño a su hermana.

"Alimentarte a ti es como alimentar a 10 niños. Podía quedar en banca rota" dijo Alex.

"No puedo creer que a ti te pagarán eso. Eres Supergirl. Mejor continúo solo con mi empleo de Catco" dijo Nia.

"De hecho a ti te pagarán $5.000 porque no puedes estar a tiempo completo" explicó Brainy.

"Odio a Lex" dijo Kara porque sabía que él hizo eso para molestarla.

"Al menos ahora que Lena esta a cargo, le puedes pedir un aumento" dijo Nia.

"¿Nia no deberías estar en Catco?" preguntó Kara recordándole que ya se había acabado la hora del almuerzo.

"Mierda. Voy a llegar tarde" exclamó Nia corriendo hacia la salida.

"Kelly me invitó esta noche a su apartamento. Nos vemos mañana" dijo Alex a su hermana.

"Diviértete" sonrió Kara porque sabía que Alex estaba preocupada por ella.

* * *

Lena fue recibida por Sam con un abrazo.

"Es más grande que mi vieja casa" le dijo Sam guiandola hacia el comedor.

"Me encantan tus muebles" dijo Lena analizando toda la decoración.

"Lena" escuchó la voz de Ruby, pero un poco más gruesa.

"Ruby" saludó Lena recibiendo el abrazo la menor.

"¿Cuando creciste tanto?" preguntó Lena porque Ruby estaba de su tamaño y ella tenía botines de 4 centímetro.

"Ya tengo 15 años. No podía quedarme pequeña para siempre" le respondió la menor.

"Lamentablemente" se decepcionó Sam.

"Mamá hizo ravioles" le dijo Ruby a la invitada sentándose para cenar.

"No tenías que cocinar" dijo Lena sentándose frente a Ruby.

"Sabes que me encanta cocinar" le explicó Sam.

Después de cenar, Lena estuvo hablando con Ruby. Pasado unos minutos la menor se fué a su habitación y dejó a las dos adultas solas.

"No se ve molesta porque las hice dejar Metropolis" dijo Lena recibiendo la copa de vino.

"Apenas le dije que querías que regresara, se puso muy feliz. Ella las extrañaba, a ti, Alex y Kara" le dijo Sam recalcando el último nombre.

"Mudarse no es fácil y más para una adolescente" dijo Lena bebiendo de su copa.

"No cambies el tema. Me dijiste que hablaríamos de Kara" le alegó Sam sentándose a su lado.

"Kara y yo estuvimos apunto de hacerlo" confesó Lena.

"¿Hacerlo? ¿Tener sexo?" le preguntó Sam para estar segura de lo que había escuchado.

"Si" respondió Lena.

"Eso es bueno. Pensé que querías recuperar su amistad, pero que hayan dado ese paso es mucho mejor" le dijo Sam con alegría.

"No es bueno. Kara y yo somos amigas, además ella solo quería tener sexo. Cuando detuve todo, se fue" explicó Lena.

"¿Se fue? Entonces es una idiota" le dijo Sam.

"Confundí las cosas. Cuando ví que ese nuevo reportero de Catco quería tener algo con Kara, me puse muy celosa, entonces ella me dijo que no le interesaba. Para ayudarla le hice creer a ese tipo que ella y yo estábamos teniendo sexo. Todo lo que ha pasado es mi culpa" dijo Lena bebiendo todo el contenido de su copa.

"Muy celosa" repitió Sam.

"La amo mucho y me duele que ella no sienta lo mismo" dijo Lena empezando a llorar.

"Se que la amas ¿Pero que te hace pensar que ella no siente lo mismo?" le preguntó Sam abrazándola.

"Te lo dije. Solo quiere tener sexo conmigo" respondió Lena.

Sam se alejó de ella, le puso las manos en los hombros.

"Eso no es verdad. Llamé loca o lo que quieras, pero la manera en que Kara te mira, habla de ti o como te protege no es por amistad" le aseguró Sam.

"Si estás loca" dijo Lena limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Recuerdo muy bien ese día que Edge intento culparte por el envenenamiento de esos niños. Kara nunca se detuvo para demostrar lo contrario. Ella siente lo mismo por ti. Creeme" le dijo Sam.

"¿Entonces por qué se fue?" preguntó Lena.

"Eso se lo debes preguntar a ella" le respondió Sam.

"Tienes razón. En un año o dos cuando decida ir a verla" prometió Lena.

"¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿5?" le preguntó Sam.

"De hecho tengo dos" respondió Lena.

"Que graciosa. Haré una reunión aquí. Invitaré a Alex, a su novia y Kara el fin de semana y tú tienes que venir" le ordenó Sam.

"¿El fin de semana? Estaré ocupada" dijo Lena.

"No vienes a la reunión y te juro que renuncio y me regreso a Metropolis" le aseguró Sam.

"No tienes porque amenazarme. Traeré el licor" dijo Lena creyendo cada palabra de su amiga.

"Bien" le dijo Sam sonriendo.

* * *

Los días pasaron, al teléfono de Alex y al de Kara llegó un mensaje de Sam.

Kara estaba en la mesa buscando trabajo desde su laptop.

"Sam está en la ciudad" dijo Alex entrando al apartamento de su hermana.

"Lo sé ¿También te invitó hoy a su casa?" preguntó Kara sin quitar la vista de su laptop.

"Así es. Además quiere conocer a Kelly" dijo Alex.

"Bien. Dale un abrazo a Sam y a Ruby de mi parte" pidió Kara aún concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Que? ¿No vas a ir?" preguntó Alex.

"No. Lena estará ahí y no puedo verla. Ya lo sabes" respondió Kara mirando a su hermana.

"Tienes que ir" insistió Alex.

"No iré" dijo Kara.

"Entonces tampoco iré" dijo Alex.

"No puedes faltar, vas a presentar a Kelly" expresó Kara.

"Si tú no vas, yo no voy ¿Decide?" preguntó Alex.

"No puedes hacerme esto" dijo Kara con desesperación.

"El paquete es completo. Las hermanas Danvers o nada" aseguró Alex.

"Uuuggg. Esta bien" dijo Kara.

"Bien. Venimos por ti a las 8:00 pm" dijo Alex antes de salir del apartamento para no darle tiempo a su hermana de pensar.

_¿Que voy a hacer?_ pensó Kara muy nerviosa. No podía enfrentar a Lena después de lo que sucedió.

* * *

Sam abrió la puerta de su casa. Hace dos años no veía a las hermanas Danvers.

"Alex. Me da mucho gusto verte" la saludó Sam abrazándola. 

"A mi también me da gusto verte" saludó Alex en el abrazo.

"Tú debes ser Kelly. Alex me ha hablado mucho de ti" le dijo Sam a la mujer que reconocía por las fotos que su amiga le enviaba.

"Así es. Alex me ha dicho muchas cosas asombrosas sobre tí" le respondió Kelly sonriéndole.

"Bienvenida a mi casa" le dijo Sam devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias" le expresó Kelly.

"Kara. Años sin verte y te quedas ahí parada" la saludó Sam.

"Hola Sam. Bienvenida de vuelta" saludó Kara dándole un abrazo.

"Gracias a las tres por venir" les dijo Sam al separarse del abrazo.

"¿Es aquí?" escucharon una voz conocida.

"Si. Jamás me equivoco" las mujeres miraron hacia atrás.

"Nia. Brainy. Creí que se habían perdido" dijo Alex.

"Todo es culpa de ella. Se suponía que saldríamos a las 8:00 pm, pero cuando llegue a su apartamento decidió cambiarse dos veces más" dijo Brainy.

"Tenía que probar otros estilos" se defendió Nia.

"No sirve de nada si terminas con la ropa que tenías al inicio" dijo Brainy confundido.

"Ellos son Nia y Brainy" los presentó Alex.

"A él ya lo conocía. Un gusto verte. ¿Cómo estás Nia? Soy Sam, bienvenida a mi casa" les dijo Sam.

"Gracias" dijo Nia y todos entraron a la casa directo a la sala.

"Alex. Kara" les dijo Ruby apenas la vió y se levantó para saludarlas.

"Ooo mira que grande estás" dijo Alex abrazándola.

"Le herede la estatura a mamá" le dijo Ruby cambiando de persona para abrazar.

"Ya casi estás de mi tamaño" dijo Kara abrazando a la menor.

"Mira. Ella es mi novia Kelly" presentó Alex a su chica.

"Hola. Es un placer" le ofreció Ruby la mano.

"El placer es mío. Alex me contó que eres una chica muy genial" le dijo Kelly apretándome la mano.

"Rubs. Ellos son Nia y Brainy, también amigos de Alex y Kara" le dijo Sam a su hija. 

"Bienvenidos a nuestra casa" los saludó la menor desde lejos.

"Gracias" dijo Nia sonriéndole.

"Por fin pude destapar estás botellas de vino" escuchó Kara la voz que la puso muy nerviosa.

Lena había bajado las escaleras con dos botellas y las dejó en el mesón de la cocina.

"¿Encontraste el saca corchos?" le preguntó Sam ya que la casa tenía un concepto abierto.

"Si. La próxima vez no lo empaques con los zapatos" respondió Lena mirando a todos menos a Kara.

"Hola Lena" saludó Alex.

"Hola a todos" saludó Lena para no tener que acercarse.

"Pedí pizza. No quería desentonar" les dijo Sam caminando a la cocina detrás de la sala.

"Nos conoces muy bien" dijo Alex.

Hablaron durante una hora. Compartieron historias de las cosas que les habían pasado los últimos dos años.

Kara había tomado un sillón que no tenía que compartir y no se había parado para nada.

Alex, Kelly, Brainy y Nia estaban en el sofá dónde cabían ellos. 

Lena estaba en el otro sillón frente a Kara, pero no la miraba para nada. Sam estaba sentada en uno de los brazos del sillón.

En cambio Ruby había agarrado un banquito de la cocina y se acomodó delante del televisor, frente al gran sofá.

"¿Lena y Kara terminaron?" les preguntó Ruby confundida porque no las había visto interactuar en toda la noche.

"¿Cómo que terminaron? Ellas nunca han sido novias" dijo Kelly confundida.

"¿No? Yo creía que si" le dijo Ruby.

"¿Por qué creías eso?" preguntó Nia con curiosidad.

"Solían mirarse con ojos de enamoradas, pero hoy ni siquiera se han mirado. Incluso se sonreían como dos idiotas" le respondió Ruby.

"Rubs, lenguaje" le advirtió Sam a su hija.

"Español" le dijo la menor.

Todos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Hoy se acaba tu carrera como comediante" le dijo Sam.

Kara escuchó una explosión lejos, tenía que ir rápido. Era obvio que no tenía una explicación, pero esperaba que varios entendieran su motivo.

"Me tengo que ir. Gracias por todo" dijo Kara levantándose.

"Quédate una hora más" le pidió Sam.

"Tengo que hacer algo mañana" mintió Kara.

"Mañana es domingo. No tienes nada que hacer" dijo Alex porque sabía que su hermana quería escapar de la situación.

"Lo siento. Adiós Sam me alegra que estés de nuevo en la ciudad. Ruby llámame si necesitas algo" dijo Kara caminando hacia la puerta.

"Espera Kara ¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Lena ganando la atención de todos.

"No puedo" dijo Kara escuchando una segunda explosión y continúo su camino hacia la salida.

Todos podían ver la tristeza en el rostro de Lena, así que no comentaron nada.

"También me tengo que ir. Nos vemos el lunes" se despidió Lena sin mirar a nadie.

La sala quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Estás dos están enamoradas" dijo Nia.

"Un empujoncito les vendría bien" dijo Alex.

"¿Que podemos hacer?" les preguntó Sam.

"No se metan en su relación. Todos en esta lugar sabemos que Kara y Lena se gustan, pero no las ayudaremos si las presionamos. Su magia es natural y no necesita ser forzarda" les aconsejó Kelly.

"Esta bien. No haremos nada" prometió Alex.

* * *

Supergirl llegó lo más pronto posible a la escena. Era una fábrica de químicos. Rápidamente sopló para apagar las llamas. Analizó que no hubieran heridos o alguien pidiendo ayuda.

"Supergirl. Tienes algo que me pertenece" le dijo alguien detrás de ella. Era otro Maaldorian.

"Así que tú causaste todo esto" acusó Supergirl parándose frente a él.

"De esa manera obtuve tú atención" le dijo el Maaldorian sonriendo.

"¿Quieres hacerle compañía a tu amigo?" preguntó Supergirl.

"Vamos a hacer esto. Me devuelves a mi compañero y no saldrás herida" le ofreció un trato el hombre.

"¿Que tal si dejas de molestar y te rindes? Así no saldrás herido" dijo Supergirl.

"Te lo advertí" le dijo el Maaldorian antes de atacarla.

Kara tenía más habilidades de combate. Tantos años de experiencia por las batallas como Supergirl y del entrenamiento con su hermana.

Estuvieron unos minutos luchando hasta que el hombre cayó.

"¿Te rindes? Realmente no estoy de humor para estar aquí" dijo Supergirl.

"Esto apenas comienza" le dijo el hombre.

Kara sintió dolor en su cuerpo y escuchó un ruido detrás de ella.

"Ese solo era el calentamiento. Ahora debes enfrentarte a mí" le dijo otro Maaldorian.

Supergirl se giró y vió que estaba lleno de pedazos de kryptonita y en ambas manos tenía un cuchillo del mismo material. 

"Esa es la expresión que quería ver" le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa triunfadora.

_¿Dónde está?_ pensó Kara porque ella había llamado a J'onn cuando volaba hacía su destino.

"2 contra 1. Será más difícil, pero me gustan los retos" dijo Supergirl ganando tiempo para que J'onn llegara.

"No te preocupes. Solo seré yo y para aclarar, como no nos devolviste a nuestro compañero, te llevaremos con nosotros y te venderemos a un buen precio" le confesó el hombre.

Supergirl intentó esquivar cada ataque, pero le fue difícil. Se sentía débil y con dolor. Cada vez que se acercaba el Maaldorian a ella, sentía mucho más dolor. No solo por la kryptonita, sino por los cortes que había recibido en sus brazos, la espalda y perforación que le había hecho en el abdomen.

"Supergirl, creo que necesitas ayuda. Secuestradores, su amigo los está esperando para que le hagan compañía" le dijo J'onn cuando llegó en su forma natural.

Junto a J'onn llegó M'gann y ambos dejaron inconscientes a sus rivales.

"Gracias por venir" dijo Kara impidiendo que saliera sangre de su abdomen con su mano. 

"Los llevaré junto a su amigo" le dijo J'onn agarrando los dos cuerpos inconscientes.

"Te acompaño a tu apartamento para curarte y desde ahí llamamos a tu hermana" le dijo M'gann.

"No. Alex esta con Kelly. Dejemos que disfruten su noche" pidió Kara.

"Esta bien" le dijo M'gann.

J'onn se llevó a los Maaldorianos a la guarida y M'gann la ayudo a volar hasta el apartamento.

* * *

M'gann le curó las heridas y luego Kara la convención de que regresara con J'onn. Estaba tan cansada que se durmió enseguida.

Al día siguiente despertó recuperada, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Era domingo así que no tenía nada que hacer.

Se bañó y dedicó su día a la televisión. No creía que pasaría su domingo en pijama, pero todos estaban ocupados.

Alex con Kelly. Nia con Brainy. J'onn con M'gann. 

_Probablemente Lena esta con Andrea. Ojalá esté con Sam y Ruby_ pensó Kara deseando mucho que fuera la segunda opción.

Tocaron la puerta, uso sus rayos x. Era Lena.

_Dejaré que toque hasta que se cansé. Al menos se que no está con Andrea_ pensó Kara mirando hacia la televisión.

Tocaron durante unos minutos y después hubo silencio.

"Kara se que estás ahí. Puedo escuchar la televisión" escuchó la voz de Lena.

_Ignora su voz. Puedes hacerlo_ pensó Kara.

"No me voy a ir. Me voy a sentar aquí afuera" escuchó.

Kara intentó concentrarse, pero fue imposible. Se levantó, fue directo la puerta y la abrió.

Lena estaba sentada junto a la puerta y se levantó rápidamente.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó Lena.

"Adelante" respondió Kara dejando que Lena entrara y luego cerró la puerta.

"Anoche atacaron una de las empresas que le provee a LuthorCorp químicos para uno de nuestros proyectos. Revise las cámaras del sector, estuviste ahí" dijo Lena parándose junto a la mesa. 

"J'onn, M'gann y yo capturamos a los que lo hicieron" confirmó Kara.

"Lo ví. Te atacaron dos... Lo que sean y uno de ellos tenía Kryptonita ¿Dónde estaba el traje que te hice?" preguntó Lena enojada mirandola.

"No lo lleve a la casa de Sam y salí directo a atender la emergencia" explicó Kara también mirandola.

"No te hice ese traje para que salgas sin el" la regañó Lena.

"Lo olvide" se defendió Kara.

"Vi lo que pasó. Estabas herida, te estaban dando una paliza y si J'onn no hubiera llegado, en este momento estarías muerta" dijo Lena desesperada acercándosele. 

"No me iban a matar y ahora estoy bien" dijo Kara analizando las expresiones de la castaña.

"Sabes. Cuando solo eras Kara Danvers para mí, me asustaba que te pasara algo y por eso tenía que protegerte. Se suponía que al saber que eres Supergirl ese sentimiento se iría, pero ahora es peor, me asusta saber que en cualquier momento puedes morir. No te puedes morir" dijo Lena lo último acariciando una de las mejillas de la rubia.

"No voy a morir" aseguró Kara apreciando la caricias.

"Te necesito en mi vida. Eso no importa, necesito saber que estas viva y que estés bien así no quieras ser mi amiga" dijo Lena mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Kara no lo pensó dos veces, acercó su rostro al de la castaña y la besó. Era la primera vez que ella daba el primer paso al besarse.

Lena con su mano libre le rodeó el cuello para sentirla lo más cerca posible. Kara le rodeó la cintura con ambas manos y disfrutó del beso antes de que se alejaran.

"También te necesito en mi vida, jamás lo dudes. Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida" dijo Kara apoyando su frente en la de la castaña, no quería decir algo más comprometedor.

"Tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida" confesó Lena con un poco de confianza.

Kara de nuevo la besó. No sabía cómo demostrarle a Lena sus sentimientos, así que solo lo hizo.

De nuevo se alejaron un poco y Lena acomodó el rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

"Tenemos que hablar de esa noche" murmuró Lena.

"Yo..." intento hablar Kara.

"Por favor" pidió Lena.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara oliendo el cabello de la castaña.

Se soltaron y caminaron hasta el sofá. Se sentaron de una manera que quedaron frente a frente.

"¿Quieres empezar?" preguntó Lena y Kara negó con la cabeza.

"Esta bien. Esa noche realmente quería hacerlo, pero no solo es porque me atraes físicamente" dijo Lena sin querer admitir sus sentimientos frente a su amiga.

"Me atraes más allá del físico" confesó Kara más nerviosa que nunca.

"¿Si?" preguntó Lena con un poco de esperanza.

"¿No soy obvia?" respondió Kara con una pregunta.

"No. No después de que me dejaras sola esa noche" dijo Lena.

Kara le agarró las manos para que Lena creyera lo que iba a decir. 

"Esa noche tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Me sentí rechazada, tonta, insegura y avergonzada. Cometí el error al no quedarme para hablar. Lo lamento" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"Creí que te habías ido porque no te di lo que querías y no tenías razón para quedarte" dijo Lena.

"¿Que? No. Yo no te quiero para eso. Bueno, me gustaría que sucediera, pero ya te lo dije, mi atracción es más que física" aseguró Kara.

"Si te dijera que no quiero volver a tener relaciones sexuales en mi vida ¿Estarías conmigo?" preguntó Lena para estar segura de que Kara no solo la deseaba de esa manera.

"Por supuesto" confirmó Kara sin dudar.

"La razón por la que no quise que fueras por un condón fue que tenía miedo. Pensé que si teníamos sexo, todo nuestra relación se arruinaría y esta vez no tendría reparación" confesó Lena.

"Te entiendo y no tienes porque darme explicaciones. Si no quieres, eso es todo. No puedes estar con alguien por obligación" dijo Kara.

"Creeme. Si puedes estar con alguien por obligación" dijo Lena recordando su última relación. Se sentía con la obligación de estar con James solo para no sentirse rechazada por los superamigos, si lo dejaba.

"No dejaré que algo así te vuelva a suceder" prometió Kara.

Lena aprovechó que no había ninguna barrera entre ellas y le dió un corto beso en los labios a la rubia.

"No volverá a suceder" dijo Lena porque fingir querer a alguien no era para nada fácil.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" preguntó Kara soltando las manos de Lena para ir a la cocina.

"Tus ponqués de chocolate" respondió Lena.

Cogió lo que necesitaba de la cocina y regresó.

"Realmente te gustan" dijo Kara pasándole un paquete.

"Lo sé. Después de comer esta delicia, al otro día tengo que ir al gimnasio" se quejó Lena porque eran adictivos y tenían muchas calorías.

"Estás perfecta. No tienes que ir al gimnasio" aseguró Kara.

"¿Eso crees? Ya que viste mi cuerpo desnudo ¿No crees que mis glúteos deberían estar más firmes?" preguntó Lena con interés.

"No. Están lo suficientemente firmes. Me gustan. No tienes que hacer nada" respondió Kara con sus mejillas rosadas.

"Es que después de ver tu cuerpo. Creo que tengo que ir más de seguido al gimnasio" dijo Lena sin dejar de mirarla.

"Eres perfecta. Tu cuerpo está perfecto. No cambies" dijo Kara.

"Esta bien. Creo que sí algún día decidimos continuar lo de esa noche, me gustaría saber que estas preparada y me refiero a protección" aclaró Lena cambiando el tema.

"Tienes razón. No te preocupes por eso. Compraré condones" prometió Kara.

"¿A si? ¿Que talla?" preguntó Lena con curiosidad.

"Uuuoo. Grandes ¿Creo?" respondió Kara dudando.

"¿Algún día lo mediras para saber que tamaño de condón debes comprar?" preguntó Lena no muy segura de dejarle esa tarea a Kara.

Ningúna se podía quedar con las ganas de nuevo por un error de cálculo.

"¿Sabes que? Lo haré ya. Iré al baño, lo mediré y luego me ayudarás a encontrar el tamaño que debo comprar" dijo Kara levantándose del sofá.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para que se despierte?" preguntó Lena mirando que no había ninguna erección.

"Aaaauuuuummm ¿No lo sé?" dijo Kara sentándose de nuevo.

"Solo unos cuantos besos y caricias" dijo Lena sentándose en el regazo de la rubia.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara antes de que ambas se encontraran en la mitad y empezarán a besarse.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando con Lena, no había tenido una erección y se sentía feliz por eso porque no podía estar siempre dura cada vez que estaba cerca a la castaña.

Lena movió su cadera de atrás hacia delante y viceversa frotando sus nalgas en la entrepierna de Kara. Eso sin dejar de besarse.

"Bu.. bueno. Iré al baño. Tu método funcionó" dijo Kara ahora con una erección que se notaba en su pantalón y Lena podía sentir muy bien.

"Te estaré esperando" suspiro Lena quitándose de encima para que Kara fuera al baño.

En su habitación busco una cinta métrica y entró al baño. Se bajó los pantalones y el boxer. Estiró la cinta métrica junto a su pene y leyó, después lo usó para medir su grosor. Después de estar segura uso su aliento helado para bajar la erección.

_Creo que es más de lo que esperaba_ pensó Kara subiéndose el boxer y el pantalón.

"¿Y?" preguntó Lena desde el sofá. La rubia se sentó junto a ella.

"23 centímetros y 14 centímetros" respondió Kara y Lena se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos.

"Woah. Eso es mucho" dijo Lena desbloqueando el teléfono.

"¿Entonces que tamaño debo comprar?" preguntó Kara nerviosa.

"Según lo que estoy leyendo. Condones XXL" respondió Lena ahora buscando precios y calidad.

"¿Y cuanto voy paga por un paquete?" preguntó Kara. Jamás había comprado un condón. La persona con la que lo iba hacer siempre los llevaba, aunque nunca se sintió cómoda porque eran muy ajustados, pero eran de buena calidad porque nunca se rompió ninguno.

"Un paquete trae 3 y el mejor te va a costar $6 dólares. No son muy caros" respondió Lena.

"¿Solo tres?" exclamó Kara decepcionada.

"Así es. ¿Vas a usar más de tres?" preguntó Lena con una sonrisa.

"No. Quiero decir si. Eso espero, pero no todos en un solo día. Es mejor una cantidad mayor, no quiero ir a una farmacia muy seguido. No es que piense que vamos. Digo voy a hacerlo varias veces, no días sin parar" habló Kara rápidamente haciendo que la castaña se riera.

"No te preocupes. Te tengo cubierta. Si quieres algo más grande, puedes comprar una caja de 12 unidades, creo que gastaras $20 dólares por ese" dijo Lena.

"¿No existe uno de 100 unidades?" preguntó Kara y Lena estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su saliva.

"¿100? No creo que necesites tantos, además tú talla está entre las raras así que no venden paquetes de 100. Si quieres esa cantidad tendrás que comprar 8 paquetes de 12 y gastaras $160" respondió Lena sorprendida por la exageración.

"Ahora que dices $160, se quién pagará por nuestros condones" dijo Kara recordando algo que escuchó sin querer.

"¿Nuestros condones?" preguntó Lena.

"Quise decir. Bueno. Pueden ser nuestros, si tú lo quieres" respondió Kara de nuevo sonrojada.

"Nuestros condones. Pensándolo bien, si es buena idea comprar varios paquetes para repartirlos. Puedo tener uno en mi penthouse, cada una lleva en su cartera y los demás los dejamos aquí. Por si algún día decidimos intentarlo" dijo Lena y Kara asintió.

"Me gusta esa idea" dijo Kara feliz.

Después de su charla, ambas vieron la televisión agarradas de la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Las cosas se resolvieron?


	6. Capítulo 5

Lena se había quedado con ella unas horas más, cuando se tuvo que ir, se despidieron con un beso.

Esa despedida era muy diferente, no solo por la demostración física de afecto, sino porque la última vez que estuvieron juntas ambas terminaron con un sentimiento de dolor.

Kara con una actitud diferente, inició su día. Intercambió mensajes con Lena y los demás. En la mañana estuvo buscando trabajo desde su laptop y en la tarde fue a la guarida.

J'onn, Brainy, Nia y Alex estaban ahí discutiendo lo que harían con los tres Maaldorianos.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pasó?" preguntó Alex preocupada.

"No fue tan importante. J'onn y M'gann estuvieron ahí. Estoy bien" respondió Kara sinceramente.

"La próxima vez me tienes que avisar" advirtió Alex.

"Lo haré" prometió Kara para tranquilizarla.

"Alex tiene razón, somos un equipo" dijo Nia.

"Hablando de equipos. Vine a reclamar mis $150 dólares" dijo Kara confundiendo a todos en la guarida.

"¿Te afectó el aire?" preguntó Alex.

"Resulta que Lena y yo no somos novias así que eso anula tu apuesta. Lena y yo nos besamos hace unos días en su apartamento también se anula tu apuesta. Lena y yo no pasamos de los besos a... A eso, así que soy la ganadora" dijo Kara primero mirando a Nia, luego a J'onn y por último a su hermana.

"¿Cómo sabes de eso?" preguntó Nia.

"No esperaron a que estuviera lejos. Escuché su irracional apuesta. Gané" dijo Kara.

"No entraste a la apuesta. No ganaste nada" dijo Alex.

"Esta bien. Nos vemos después" dijo Kara fingiendo enojo y voló de regreso a su apartamento.

Le pareció que lo justo era que le dieran el dinero ya que estaban apostando con su vida. 

* * *

Después de almorzar, fue directo a la farmacia. Caminó por los pasillos hasta que encontró el que buscaba.

 _XXL. XXL. Todos son de la misma medida. Lena dijo que son escasos_ pensó Kara mientras miraba por toda la estantería.

"Por fin" dijo Kara cuando encontró una caja negra con el tamaño y la cantidad que buscaba.

 _Lubricante ¿Eso es necesario? ¿Debería comprar uno? Pero son muchos ¿De fresa? ¿De cereza? ¿Para calentar? Mejor no. No tengo ni idea de esto_ pensó Kara agarrando lo único que necesitaba.

Caminando hacia la caja registradora se dió cuenta que habían más personas ahí y ella llevaba 5 paquetes de 12 condones.

Agachó la cabeza y espero a su turno. 

Cuando llegó el momento pasó los paquetes sin mirar.

"Oye Fred ¿Estos condones tienen descuento?" le preguntó el muchacho que la estaba atendiendo a su compañero.

"No lo sé. Déjame reviso" le respondió el compañero.

"¿Cuál es el código?" le preguntó el compañero.

"No es necesario. Solo busca en el sistema condones XXL y ya está" le respondió el muchacho frente a ella.

"No estoy interesada en el descuento. Pagaré lo que cueste" dijo Kara porque ya no quería estar ahí.

"Te aseguró que tu novio agradecerá un descuento" le dijo el muchacho.

"No son para mí. Le estoy haciendo el favor a un amigo" inventó Kara.

"Seguro" le dijo el muchacho.

"No tiene descuento, pero si una promoción. Por 5 cajas te regalan un lubricante" le dijo el compañero.

"Ves. Tu amigo quedará muy feliz porque le llevas algo extra y es gratis" le dijo el muchacho.

Kara se sentía avergonzada. Se suponía que compraría los condones en unos segundos, pero ahora todos en la farmacia sabían lo que estaba comprando.

"Esos muchachos de ahora son unos pervertidos" escuchó a las ancianitas que estaban detrás de ella.

"Son $100 dólares" le dijo el muchacho. Kara ya sabía así que pagó exacto para que no tener que esperar el cambio.

"Gracias" dijo Kara agarrando la bolsa.

"Dale mis felicitaciones a tu amigo. Nació bendecido" escuchó la voz del muchacho cuando se había alejado de la caja registradora.

 _Los hombres son unos tontos_ pensó Kara caminando rápido porque ya había sido muy humillada.

* * *

Después de que Alex dejó el apartamento en la noche, no sin antes darle los $150 dólares porque ninguno quería que estuviera enojada. Kara decidió volar hasta el penthouse de Lena.

"Hola" saludó Kara entrando por el balcón.

"Hey" saludó Lena con emoción dejando en el sofá, el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó.

"Te traje donas" dijo Kara mostrando una de las dos bolsas que tenía.

"Gracias" dijo Lena acercándose a ella.

"Mmm" Kara sintió los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos.

"Eres mi favorita" dijo Lena quitándole la bolsa.

"Las de fresa son mías" advirtió Kara antes de que las suyas fueran robadas.

"Escuché muy bien, te traje donas. Nada en esta bolsa te pertenece" explicó Lena sentándose él sofá.

"Muy astuta" dijo Kara imitando la acción de la castaña.

"¿Que hay en la otra bolsa?" preguntó Lena sacando una dona de chocolate.

"¿En la bolsa?" preguntó Kara nerviosa. No quería darle una idea equivocada.

"Si" respondió Lena.

"Estos son los que te tocan a tí" dijo Kara pasándole la bolsa.

Lena dejó la dona en su lugar de origen y sacó el contenido de la otra bolsa.

"Los condones" dijo Lena sorprendida. No pensaba que Kara los compraría tan rápido y mucho menos que se los llevaría.

"¿Fue mucho? Claro que lo fue. Me los llevaré" se respondió Kara a si misma intentando agarrar los paquetes, pero no sé lo permitieron.

"No. Ahora son míos. Dejaré un paquete en la habitación y llevaré dos condones en mi cartera" aseguró Lena alejando los paquetes de la rubia.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara nerviosa. 

"No te pongas nerviosa. Gracias por demostrarme que te importan mis necesidades y mis requerimientos" dijo Lena agarrando una de las manos de su amiga.

"¿No te sientes ofendida?" preguntó Kara.

"No. Para nada. Ahora acompáñame con mi exceso de donas" dijo Lena pasándole una dona de fresa a la rubia.

"¿Le contaste a Sam lo que pasó ayer?" preguntó Kara con interés.

"Uuumm no. No lo creo conveniente" respondió Lena.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Quiero que esto sea entre las dos. Apenas estamos empezando y no quiero decírselo a nadie hasta estar segura de que esto va a funcionar" respondió Lena sinceramente.

"¿Y si quiero decirle a Alex?" preguntó Kara sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

"................ Si eso es lo que quieres hacer" respondió Lena insegura.

"No le quiero mentir a mi hermana" dijo Kara y Lena se levantó para ir por un poco de agua.

"Entonces no lo hagas" dijo Lena sacando una botella de agua de la nevera.

Kara dejó la bolsa de donas y caminó hasta el lado de Lena.

"¿Por qué te molesta?" preguntó Kara girando con su mano izquierda el rostro de Lena con delicadeza.

"Porque quiero que esté sea nuestro secreto, por ahora" respondió Lena.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser un secreto?" preguntó Kara sin entender.

"Porque en el momento que lo digamos, todos empezarán a hacernos preguntas y no estoy preparada para responderlas. Aún no" confesó Lena.

"Esta bien. No sé lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Alex" prometió Kara comprendiendo lo que la castaña le estaba diciendo.

"Gracias" dijo Lena más tranquila.

"Ven aquí" dijo Kara abrazándola por los hombros.

"¿Quieres venir a cenar mañana?" preguntó la castaña rodeando la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos.

"No. Mañana Alex estará con Kelly. Te veo en mi apartamento" respondió Kara.

"Bueno" dijo Lena sin soltarla.

"Aún quedan varias donas" dijo Kara con hambre.

"Te habías demorado" dijo Lena dándole un corto beso en los labios y se separó para volver al sofá. 

"Puede que un ladrón de donas escale hasta este piso para robarlas" dijo Kara haciendo que Lena se riera.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kara empezaba a desesperarse. Aún no encontraba un trabajo, era más difícil de lo que ella creía.

Lo único bueno era que J'onn estaba aceptando varios casos para investigar y dividiría las ganancias con ellos. Para él, eran su familia y no permitirían que no tuvieran dinero para vivir.

Cómo habían planeado, Lena y Kara cenaron juntas. Luego decidieron ver una película mientras Kara estaba acostada con la cabeza en las piernas de Lena.

"Oye. Jamás te pregunté ¿Cuál es el trabajo de Sam en LuthorCorp?" preguntó Kara sin dejar de ver la película.

"Voy a cambiar de nuevo el nombre de LuthorCorp a L-Corp, además la CEO y quién mejor para hacerlo que Sam" respondió Lena y la rubia la miró desde su posición.

"¿Entonces que vas a hacer?" preguntó Kara porque Lena siempre había sido la CEO hasta que Lex manipuló todo.

"Estaré en el laboratorio. Todos lo esfuerzos, las cosas y los proyectos que había hecho, Lex robó todo el crédito. No es justo, pero eso no me va a impedir que continúe con mis viejos proyectos" respondió Lena acariciándole el cabello.

"Típico de los hombres. Se roban el crédito de las mujeres. Eso no importa ya, se lo maravillosa que eres y seguirás ayudando a todos los que lo necesiten" dijo Kara segura porque desde que conoce a Lena siempre a ayudado a los demás.

"Volveré a concentrarme para buscarle una cura al cáncer con elementos que son de este planeta" dijo Lena porque no quería crear un arma mortal como la última vez.

"Se que lo lograrás" dijo Kara sonriendo.

"¿Cambiamos de posición?" pidió Lena.

"Bueno" dijo Kara sentándose y Lena se acercó a ella para pasarle la mano izquierda sobre los hombros.

"Así está mejor" dijo Lena.

Pasaron unos minutos y Lena miró que el cuello de Kara estaba a su disposición, así que bajo sus labios y empezó a darle besos a la rubia en el cuello.

Kara acomodó la mano derecha en las piernas de la castaña disfrutando los besos en su cuello.

"Mmmm" Lena gimió al succionar el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de la rubia.

Lena sintió un poco de presión en sus piernas porque Kara había hecho el agarré más duro y miró hacia la entrepierna de la rubia, ese pequeño gesto había surgido un gran efecto.

"Kara" la llamó Lena para que la mirara.

"¿Si?" preguntó la rubia mirándola.

Lena no dijo nada, solo la besó. Amaba sentir los labios de Kara y aprovecharía cada oportunidad para besarla.

Todo empezó como un beso suave, pero en segundos escaló y Lena terminó acostada en el sofá con Kara encima. Ambas gemían mientras se tocaban por todos lados.

"¿La cama?" preguntó Kara porque el sofá no era muy cómodo.

"Si" respondió Lena y ambas se levantaron del sofá.

Kara apagó el televisor y continuó su camino.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Lena cuando la rubia se desvío hacia la puerta.

"Tengo que ponerle seguro" respondió Kara.

"Te espero en la cama" dijo Lena entrando a la habitación.

 _Esta bien. Lo vamos a hacer ¿Que pasa si no puedo contener mi fuerza? No me perdonaría si la lastimo_ pensó Kara mirando la puerta.

Aseguró la puerta por dentro, no quería que Alex entrara en la mañana y tal vez quedara traumatizada.

Caminó hasta la habitación y se quedó sin respiración. Lena había empezado sin ella y ya estaba en ropa interior.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí?" preguntó Lena nerviosa desabrochando su brasier.

Kara entró a la habitación, cerró las cortinas que la separaban de la sala y miró de nuevo a Lena.

Para no parecer desesperada y quedar como tonta intentó desvestirse lento, pero no funcionó porque después de quitarse los zapatos y la blusa, intentó desabrocharse el jean y sus dedos no siguieron las órdenes correctas, así que usó su fuerza y el botón rompió una de las ventanas de su habitación.

"Lo mejor es que no haya nada de ropa" dijo Lena intentado no reírse.

"Ujum" murmuró Kara apenada.

Lena esperó hasta que Kara quedó solo en boxer para quitarse sus bragas y la rubia la imitó.

Se encontraron en el medio para besarse con temor a que algo parecido a la otra noche pasara. Se tocaron con delicadeza y lento para recordar cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Kara rodeó la cintura de Lena con una mano y la levantó, unas piernas rodearon su cadera, así que se subió a la cama.

Sin separarse de Lena, la acostó contra las almohadas y cambió su destino de besos.

Inició en el cuello, no perdió la oportunidad de succionar un poco y continuó su recorrido llegando a los senos. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos, pero está vez quería detallarlos.

Los pezones tenían el mismo color que la boca y en la piel blanca de Lena contrastaban muy bien.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena cuando la rubia succionó su pezón izquierdo. 

Kara no tardó en hacerle lo mismo al pezón derecho, pero está vez sintió cómo algo hacía fricción con muslo derecho y la mojaba un poco.

Miró hacia abajo para ver que Lena estaba usando su muslo para darse placer.

"Ya ves. No tengo una erección como tú, pero si estoy igual de excitada" dijo Lena atrayendo la atención de la rubia.

Kara bajó sus besos lentamente por el abdomen hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Lena no tenía ni un pelo, le gustaba depilarse con láser. Le ahorraba tiempo y preocupaciones.

Kara no tuvo necesidad de separarle las piernas porque ya lo estaban. Se acostó sobre su abdomen y empezó a explorar.

Nunca le había hecho sexo oral a nadie. Sus nervios incrementaron porque no lo quería hacer mal.

Analizó y recordó las clases de educación sexual en el colegio. Con sus dedos separó los labios menores.

 _Tenemos el clítoris. La entrada de la uretra. La apertura de la vagina ¿Por dónde empiezo?_ pensó Kara sin dejar de mirar.

"Mmmm si" gimió Lena cuando sintió la lengua de Kara en su clítoris.

Inició lamiendo y cada vez que los gemidos de la castaña iban aumentando aceleraba el movimiento de su lengua. Cambió a la entrada de la vagina para darle atención a la fuente de fluidos.

 _Tiene un sabor dulce. Es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida_ pensó Kara disfrutando.

"Así Kara" gimió Lena agarrandole el cabello cuando decidió introducir la lengua.

La rubia sentía que iba a explotar. Cada gemido era como una recarga para sus testículos.

"¿Por qué te detienes?" preguntó Lena sin respiración soltándole el cabello.

"¿Puedo usar mis dedos?" preguntó Kara mirandola.

"Si. Por favor" pidió Lena en un gemido haciendo que el pene de la rubia diera un salto y derramará líquido pre-seminal.

Con delicadeza insertó un dedo. Había entrado a una zona muy caliente y mojada a la vez.

"Sigue usando tu lengua" pidió Lena desesperada.

Kara lo pensó y decidió insertar otro dedo antes de acompañar la acción con su lengua.

"Si. Si. Kara. No te detengas" gimió Lena de nuevo agarrando el cabello de la rubia con ambas manos.

Ella no se iba a detener. La sensación era única, con los segundos era más fácil entrar y salir de su interior, pero tenía la superfuerza a su favor. 

Algo se vino a su mente y lo puso en práctica. Dejó sus dedos en el interior y los movió a gran velocidad para simular un vibrador mientras lamía y succionaba el clítoris de la castaña.

"OH SI. KARA. YA CASI. KARA. OH DIOS. KARAAA" gritó Lena muy fuerte.

A Kara no le importaba que lo vecinos escucharan. Sentir el interior de Lena aferrarse a sus dedos mientras se venía, era algo que quería repetir hasta que se muriera.

Siguió lamiendo hasta que Lena la soltó.

"Detente Kara. Estoy sensible" dijo Lena intentado recuperar su respiración.

Kara hizo lo que le pidió y también sacó su dedos aunque no quisiera.

"Uuufff" gimió Lena al sentir el vacío en su interior.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Kara cuando volvió a estar frente a frente.

"Muy bien. No sabía que eras tan talentosa con tu lengua y tus dedos" respondió Lena viendo que el rostro de la rubia se ponía más rosado de lo que ya estaba.

"Ni yo" dijo Kara no muy segura de ser talentosa.

Lena solo sonrió, con una de sus manos agarró la nuca de Kara para atraerle la cabeza y poder besarla.

"Mmmm" ambas gimieron en el beso. 

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Kara terminó de espalda en la cama y la castaña le agarró la mano que usó para penetrarla.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena al succionar los dedos que la rubia había usado.

Kara estaba al borde de eyacular. Cada cosa que hacía Lena la excitaba.

"Tu turno" dijo Lena acomodándose en medio de las piernas de su acompañante.

Kara se quedó helada por unos segundos hasta que vió que Lena le agarraba el pene y bajaba la cabeza.

"Espera. No puedes hacer eso" dijo Kara.

"¿Que cosa?" preguntó Lena confundida sin soltaba.

"No debes acercarlo a tu boca. Tu eres. Tu eres" dijo Kara sin encontrar la palabra que necesitaba.

"¿Yo soy que?" preguntó Lena confundida.

"Eres Lena. Eres una dama. Tú no haces este tipo de cosas" respondió Kara y recibió una risa como respuesta.

"No confundas mi perfil profesional con mi intimidad. Ahora deja que disfrute aquí abajo" dijo Lena para iniciar.

El pene de Kara un poquito más oscuro que su piel, no parecía que le salieran pelos y eso lo hacía ver limpió.

"Aauummpp" gimió Kara aferrando la manos en las sábanas.

Lena había pasado su lengua por la punta como en uno de sus sueños.

"¿Te hicieron la circuncisión o siempre ha sido así?" preguntó Lena con curiosidad.

El pene de la rubia no tenía prepucio y como toda Kara, a Lena le parecía muy sexy. 

"Siempre ha sido así" respondió Kara con la voz temblorosa.

Lena tuvo que abrir muy bien la boca para darle paso al pene de Kara, pero solo pudo tomar unos centímetros.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena entendiendo que también tenía que usar sus manos para complacer a la rubia.

"Rao" gimió Kara cuando sintió que Lena estaba usando la boca en la punta y las manos para el resto de su pene.

 _Creo que estoy muriendo. Moriré muy feliz_ pensó Kara sintiéndo que en menos de unos minutos o segundos explotaría.

Escuchó lo sonidos que hacía Lena al succionarle el pene y miró hacia abajo por primera vez desde que la castaña había empezado a hacerle sexo oral.

Unos ojos verdes la estaban mirando mientras usaba manos y boca.

"Lena. Espe-pera" dijo Kara haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no terminar.

"Mm mm" negó Lena sabiendo lo que le diría la rubia.

"Voy a llegar. Y tú. Tu no puedes. No debes hacerlo" dijo Kara apretando los puños en la sabana.

"Déjame probarte" dijo Lena y rápidamente volvió a tomar la punta del pene en su boca.

Kara no resistió más y liberó su descarga.

"Lena" gimió Kara viendo todo blanco.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena intentando tragar todo el semen, pero con el pene aún en su boca tuvo que soltarlo antes de ahogarse.

Kara volvió a la realidad, cuando miró a la castaña tenía rastros de semen cayendo por los costados de la boca.

Se sentó y con sus pulgares limpió el contorno de la boca de Lena.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kara de nuevo. Tenía que asegurarse de que la castaña no estaba lastimada.

"Excelente. No desperdiciemos esto" dijo Lena limpiandole los pulgares con la lengua.

El salto en su entrepierna hizo que Kara mirara hacia abajo.

"Oh. Ni siquiera ha pasado mucho y ya tienes otra erección" dijo Lena sorprendida.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara.

"No te disculpes. Es justo lo que necesitamos para seguir" aseguró Lena antes de besarla.

La castaña se sentó en el regazo de Kara. Con movimiento lentos empezó a frotarse sobre la erección recibiendo los gemidos de la rubia en su boca.

"Ahora dime ¿Dónde están los condones?" preguntó Lena.

"En mi buró. Segundo cajón" respondió Kara hipnotizada por todo lo que Lena decía o hacia.

Lena se estiró hacia el buró y Kara se permitió admirarle los glúteos. 

_Cada parte de Lena es perfecta y soy afortunada de poder estar con ella_ pensó Kara tocándole los glúteos sin saberlo.

"Apreció mucho tus caricias, pero mejor póntelo" dijo Lena pasándole un condón.

Rasgó el pequeño empaque, con cuidado de no hacer mucha fuerza y romper el condón, lo extendió por todo su pene.

"¿Si era la talla?" preguntó Lena mordiéndose el labio.

"Es perfecta" respondió Kara. Por primera vez en su vida tenía un condón que no sentía que se iba romper por ser muy pequeño.

Ahora ambas estaban nerviosas. Se suponía que con el juego previo y el sexo oral ya habían superado eso.

"¿Quieres estar arriba o abajo?" preguntó Lena. Sabía que Kara no estaba segura de que hacer.

"Arriba" respondió Kara.

La castaña se acostó y separó las piernas para darle espacio a Kara para que se acomodara.

 _Muy bien. Aquí voy. No pierdas el control. No pierdas el control_ pensó Kara alineando el pene con la apertura de la vagina.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena al sentir la intrusión, jamás había estado con alguien con un grosor tan grande.

"¿Cómo estas?" preguntó Kara acomodando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la castaña.

"Bien ¿Cómo estás tú?" preguntó Lena para darle tranquilidad a la rubia.

"Mejor que nunca" respondió Kara continuando con la intrusión.

Con cada centímetro que entraba, Kara sentía que empezaba a perder el control. El calor y la fuerza que hacía el interior de Lena a su alrededor la estaban volviendo loca.

"Kara. Espera" dijo Lena colocandole las manos en el abdomen.

"¿Que pasa?" preguntó Kara mirándola a los ojos.

"Ya no hay más espacio ¿Cuánto falta?" preguntó Lena sintiéndose llena.

"Unos centímetros ¿Quieres que lo saqué?" preguntó Kara.

"No. Creí que podía tomarte toda, pero me equivoqué" respondió Lena.

"Eres hermosa" dijo Kara mirandola a los ojos.

Lena sintió algo en su pecho por las palabras, al igual que su vagina que se contrajo.

 _Oh. Le gusta que le diga ese tipo de cosas_ pensó Kara al escuchar el ritmo cardíaco y sentir el apretón en su pene.

"Y tú eres preciosa" dijo Lena tocandole el rostro con ambas manos.

Kara bajó el rostro y besaron por unos segundos. 

"Muevete" pidió Lena contra la boca de la rubia.

"Aaaffff" gimió Lena cuando sintió que Kara se salía un poco de su interior y volvía a entrar.

Todos fueron movimientos lentos y Lena empezaba a desesperarse. 

"Me estás tomando muy bien" dijo Kara y sintió de nuevo el apretón fuerte estando en el interior de la castaña.

"Kara" gimió Lena.

"Me encanta tenerte así" dijo Kara continuando con el movimiento lento de su cadera.

"Kara. Por favor" pidió Lena desesperada.

"¿Por favor que?" preguntó Kara queriendo saber lo que quería.

"Más rápido. Ve más rápido. Por favor" rogó Lena y eso la motivó. Ese es un sonido al que no podía negarse.

Aceleró el movimiento de su cadera, pero no podía disfrutar por completo porque si introducía lo que faltaba de su pene, lastimaría a Lena.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena de placer. Sentía a Kara por todas partes. Nunca se había sentido llena y sentía frustración de no poder tomarla toda.

Separó más las piernas para tener más espacio y la rubia tocó en el lugar correcto.

"Si. Si. Si. Más Kara. Sigue" pidió Lena entre gemidos.

Se suponía que Kara era de acero, pero los gemidos de Lena la habían derrotado. Otra vez sentía sus testículos llenos y toda la sangre iba hacia su pene. 

"Más fuerte. Hazlo más fuerte Kara" pidió Lena aferrándosele a los hombros.

Kara escondió el rostro en el cuello de la castaña y la abrazó por la cintura.

"Kara" gimió Lena rodeandole la cadera con la piernas.

"Gggffff" gruñó Kara sintiendo el orgasmo.

"SI. KARA. KARA. AHÍ. AAAAAAAAA" gritó Lena sintiendo su orgasmo y haciendo su agarré más fuerte.

"Lena. Aaaaggg" gimió Kara eyaculando. Su cadera tembló un poco y se quedó quieta en el interior de la castaña.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban dos respiraciones agitadas. 

Lena le acarició la cabeza mientras Kara le daba besos en el cuello.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó otra vez Kara.

"Muy feliz" respondió Lena sonriendo.

"Igual que yo. Estar contigo me hace feliz" dijo Kara dándole besos en la clavícula.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo hasta que Kara sacó su pene del calor al que desde ese día se había vuelto adicta.

Se quitó el condón con cuidado, lo amarró, se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta el baño, lo boto en su papelera y regresó a la habitación.

Lena solo la miraba. Kara sacó unos pañitos húmedos del primer cajón y con cuidado limpió la vagina de la castaña.

"Gracias" dijo Lena apreciando el gesto.

"De nada" dijo Kara sacando de su cajonera una sábana para abrigar a su acompañante.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Lena un poco insegura cuando la rubia salía de la habitación.

"Ya regreso" respondió Kara.

No le dió tiempo de pensar porque regresó de la cocina con un vaso de agua.

"Lo necesitas" dijo Kara pasándole el vaso.

"Gracias" dijo Lena bebiendo todo el contenido.

Kara volvió a la cama, Lena se acostó sobre ella trayendo la sabana y ambas terminaron abrigadas.

"Dulces sueños" dijo Kara besándole la cabeza.

"Duerme bien" dijo Lena dándole un beso en medio de los senos.

Kara le rodeó los hombros mientras que Lena se aferró a su cintura.

De esa manera se quedaron dormidas, satisfechas con lo que habían hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena y Kara por fin sacaron esa espinita que les molestaba. ¿Será que Kara puede guardar el secreto?


	7. Capítulo 6

Kara podía escuchar el sonido de las aves y el ruido de algunos automóviles. Podía sentir su erección matutina, pero a diferencia de otros días sentía que iba a eyacular.

Abrió los ojos y encontró a Lena en medio de sus piernas. Cómo pasó en la noche, la castaña le estaba succionando la punta del pene mientras acariciaba el resto con las manos.

"Aaaffff" Kara suspiró atrayendo la atención de Lena que no se detuvo.

Lena la miró desde su posición y chupó con más fuerza.

"Gggffff Lena" gimió Kara eyaculando por segunda vez en la boca de la castaña e instintivamente aferró sus manos a la sábana.

Sin dejar de mirarse, Lena tragó y le soltó el pene.

"Buenos días" dijo Lena posicionándose encima de la rubia.

"Muy buenos días" dijo Kara con un rostro de satisfacción.

Lena la besó y Kara en un movimiento rápido giró a la castaña para quedar arriba.

"¿Por qué está despierta tan temprano?" preguntó Kara mirando hacia la ventana, apenas empezaba a amanecer.

"Tengo que irme. No puedo ir a trabajar con la misma ropa y sin bañarme" respondió Lena acariciándole la nuca con ambas manos.

"Entonces no perdamos el tiempo" dijo Kara antes de besarla.

Habían pasado solo unas horas desde que tuvieron relaciones sexuales y no iban a esperar más tiempo para repetirlo.

Kara sin separarse agarró su pene y lo acomodó en la apertura de la vagina. Sin esperar nada la penetró en un solo empujón.

"Mmmm Kara" gimió Lena girando el rostro hacia un lado para poder respirar.

Ambas estaban disfrutando del momento, pero Lena recordó algo.

"Kara. Condón" dijo Lena.

"Oh. Si" dijo Kara saliendo de Lena para buscar en su buró.

 _No sabía que sin condón se sentía diferente. Pude sentir la suavidad de su interior_ pensó Kara encontrando el paquete.

Lo abrió y se colocó el condón, entonces volvió a penetrar a Lena. Colocó las manos a los lados de la cabeza de la castaña.

 _Si se siente diferente. Con esto siento la presión, pero no la suavidad_ pensó Kara regresando a la realidad cuando los brazos de Lena le rodearon el torso.

"Más fuerte" pidió Lena.

Kara hizo lo que la castaña le pidió y está esta vez su pene entró unos centímetros más que la noche anterior.

"Aaaaaaa. Me estás matando" gimió Lena.

"¿Que?" Kara se asustó.

"Me estás matando de placer. Relájate" dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio para no reírse.

"No puedes decirme algo así" dijo Kara suspirando de alivio. 

"Tenemos sexo suave y aún así quieres tener una palabra clave para saber cuándo parar" dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos.

"Que buena idea. Elige una palabra" dijo Kara.

"Mmmm. No lo sé ¿Rugby?" dudó Lena.

"¿Rugby?" preguntó Kara.

"Si. No creo que sea algo que vaya con lo que estamos haciendo y es un deporte agresivo" respondió Lena.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara y sintió cómo el interior de la castaña le daba un apretón.

"Ahora continúa" ordenó Lena. 

Kara hizo lo que se le pidió, movió la cadera de atrás hacia adelante muchas veces ganando gemidos y gritos como recompensa.

Cuando Lena tuvo su orgasmo, siguió penetrandola sin darle oportunidad de recuperar el aliento.

 _Se ve preciosa de esa manera_ pensó Kara admirando las expresión de la castaña con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y la boca abierta dejando salir muchos sonidos.

Con los minutos su orgasmo estaba muy cerca y podía sentir que Lena tendría su segundo orgasmo.

"Si Kara. Me encanta. No te detengas" gimió Lena bajando sus manos hasta los glúteos de la rubia para intentar decirle con su cuerpo que no se alejara.

"Gggffff" gruñó Kara sintiendo la presión en sus testículos y en la punta de su pene. Ya no aguantaba más.

"KARAAAAA" gritó Lena aferrándosele a los glúteos.

"Lena. Lena" gimió Kara escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de la castaña mientras sentía la liberación de su cuerpo.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante unos minutos hasta que el teléfono de la castaña sonó.

"Odio decirlo, pero realmente me tengo que ir" dijo Lena atrayendo la atención de la persona encima de ella.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara elevando el rostro para mírala y darle un corto beso en la boca.

Ambas dejaron salir un sonido de decepción cuando Kara sacó su pene.

"¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu penthouse?" preguntó Kara quitándose con cuidado el condón. No quería regar el contenido sobre su cama. 

"Te lo agradecería" dijo Lena levantándose de la cama sintiendo como sus piernas le temblaban.

Kara usó su velocidad para botar el condón usado y luego ponerse rápido la pijama. Necesitaba comprar algo antes de llevar a la castaña al penthouse.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Lena vistiendose a una velocidad normal.

"Se suponía que despertaría primero que tú y te traería el desayuno" respondió Kara lista para abrir la cortina que separaba la habitación de la sala.

"No te preocupes. Estoy bien" dijo Lena con una sonrisa de agradecimiento terminando de ponerse el jean.

"Es que no puedo dejar que te vayas sin comer" dijo Kara viendo que a la castaña solo le faltaba ponerse los botines.

"¿Y quién dice que no he comido? Hace unos minutos tragué mis vitaminas" dijo Lena con un tono seductor.

"Lena" se quejó Kara porque sintió que estaba dura de nuevo.

"Jajaja" se rió Lena sentándose en la cama, pero sintió las consecuencias del placer.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella.

"Si. Solo es un poco de dolor" respondió Lena.

"¿Dolor?" preguntó Kara preocupada.

"Un dolor normal después de que me metieras ese trozo de carne" dijo Lena para que se relajara.

"Pero...." Iba a decir Kara, pero un dedo en su boca la detuvo.

"¿Nunca has sentido ese dolor?" preguntó Lena y Kara negó con la cabeza.

"Un día de estos te voy a ayudar con eso y vas a quedar muy adolorida" prometió Lena.

Kara dejó caer la cabeza en las piernas de Lena.

"No digas esas cosas" murmuró Kara desde su posición.

"Esta bien. Ahora deja que me ponga los zapatos" pidió Lena acariciándole la cabeza.

Kara se levantó. Dejó que Lena terminara de vestirse y después la llevó hasta el penthouse.

* * *

Después de unos cuantos besos, voló de regresó. Su habitación seguía aislada del apartamento.

Jamás había cerrado las cortinas que ocultaba su habitación. Jamás se había acostado teniendo sexo y levantado teniendo sexo.

Entró a la habitación y se quedó mirando la cama desordenada.

 _La hice mía. Es como un sueño. La manera en que gemía mi nombre y se aferraba a mí. Su piel tan suave y la expresión cuando llegaba a su orgasmo. Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo. Necesito estar de nuevo con Lena_ pensó Kara ignorando los golpes en la puerta.

"¿Kara estás ahí? Abreme la puerta" escuchó la voz de su hermana.

Tenía una sonrisa de tonta hasta que su nariz captó un olor. El sudor de Lena, fluidos. Olía a sexo y Alex tocaba más fuerte porque la llave no abrió la puerta.

Rápidamente abrió todas las cortinas de la casa. Abrió las ventanas y usó su boca para ventilar el apartamento y no quedará ninguna clase olor. Tendió la cama sin cambiar las sábanas y puso una colcha para tapar cualquier evidencia.

Tiró la basura de lo que cenaron Lena y ella. Metió la ropa que usó en la noche en la cesta de ropa sucia. Se miró en el espejo para arreglarse y analizar que no hubiera nada que la delatara.

Por último usó su aliento helado para bajar su erección porque Lena la había dejado así y entonces abrió la puerta.

"¿Por qué la puerta tenía el seguro de adentro?" preguntó Alex dejando la bolsa del desayuno en la mesa de la cocina.

"Por seguridad" respondió Kara golpeándose mentalmente.

"¿Por qué no querías que entrara? ¿Estás con alguien?" preguntó Alex caminando rápidamente para ver la habitación.

"¿Que? No" dijo Kara intentado actuar normal, así que no siguió a su hermana y sacó las cosas de la bolsa.

Alex analizó la habitación y después entró al baño para asegurarse de que no había alguien escondido.

Kara estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Tal vez no quería mentirle a su hermana.

"¿Por qué el seguro?" preguntó Alex de nuevo cuando regresó de la inspección.

"No quería que me despertaras" mintió Kara.

"Te traigo desayuno gratis" se quejó Alex.

"Últimamente vienes muy temprano" dijo Kara está vez con sinceridad.

"No tengo nada más que hacer" se defendió Alex.

"Gracias por el desayuno" dijo Kara para cambiar el tema.

"Le pedí a Kelly que se mudará conmigo" dijo Alex.

"Woah. Eso es. Aauummpp. No entiendo" dijo Kara confundida.

"Es un paso más en nuestra relación. Kelly y yo vamos a vivir juntas" explicó Alex.

"Creí que ya vivían juntas. Su ropa está en tu closet" dijo Kara aún confundida.

"No lo estamos. Aaagggg. Tienes razón, pero lo vamos a hacer oficial. El domingo traerá a mi apartamento todas sus cosas, no solo ropa" dijo Alex.

"Pues felicidades" dijo Kara sonriendo.

"Gracias. Después del domingo, no creo que vaya a venir tan temprano o incluso no vendre tan seguido" dijo Alex sinceramente.

"Entiendo. Kelly te tendrá temprano en la mañana y el 80% de las veces" dijo Kara feliz por su hermana.

Alex se la quedó mirando, la rubia podía ver qué la estaba analizando y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

"¿Que?" preguntó Kara tomando jugo de naranja.

"Nada" respondió Alex.

 _Debe sospechar algo. No me creyó la historia_ pensó Kara.

* * *

Kara no había recibido ninguna invitación de Lena porque la castaña había estado ocupada, pero eso no le impedía darle la sorpresa más tarde en la noche.

Kara tocó la puerta, revisó el ramo de rosas. Quería comprar plumerias, pero quería sorprender a Lena con algo diferente.

"Kara" dijo Lena cuando abrió la puerta.

"Hola" saludó Kara con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Que haces aquí?" preguntó Lena y la sonrisa despacio.

"Quería darte la sorpresa. Son para ti" dijo Kara pasándole el ramo de rosas.

"Oh. Muchas gracias" dijo Lena recibiendo el ramo con alegría.

Kara intentó darle un beso, pero una mano en su pecho la detuvo.

"¿Que haces?" preguntó Lena.

"¿Quien es?" le preguntó una voz que Kara conocía.

"Es mi amiga Kara" respondió Lena.

 _Amiga_ pensó Kara apretando los puños.

"Kara Danvers ¿Necesitas algo?" le preguntó la mujer apareciendo atrás de Lena.

"No" respondió Kara mordiendo fuerte.

"Lena, te espero en el sofá" le dijo Andrea dejándolas solas.

"Ahora estoy ocupada" dijo Lena porque no podía pasar todo su tiempo con la rubia. Ahora tenía amigos en la ciudad. Sam y Andrea.

"Bien. Me voy, tengo cosas importantes que hacer" dijo Kara caminando rápido al ascensor.

"Kara" escuchó la voz de Lena, pero siguió su camino.

 _Soy una tonta. Lena prefiere estar con una persona que me odia, que conmigo_ pensó Kara mientras bajaba en el ascensor.

* * *

Kara hizo una llamada, empacó ropa para tres días, aseguró la puerta y luego voló hacia su destino.

"Lamento molestar" dijo Kara mientras la guiaban hacia una habitación.

"Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida" le dijo Kate.

"Gracias" dijo Kara entrando a la habitación.

"Te espero en el techo. Tengo un arsenal de cerveza y wishky esperando por nosotras" le dijo Kate.

Kara acomodó sus cosas y le envió un mensaje a Alex diciéndole que estaba en Gotham ayudando a Kate y regresaría el fin de semana. 

"Tu apartamento es..... Cómodo" dijo Kara porque todo variaba en tonos grises.

"Una gran diferencia a tu decoración rústica" le dijo Kate pasándole una cerveza.

"Dirás viva" se defendió Kara.

"No puedes tener tantos colores en un apartamento tan pequeño como el tuyo" le dijo Kate bebiendo su cerveza.

"No es pequeño" dijo Kara. Tenía todo el espacio que necesitaba.

"Lo es. Tienes solo un baño y toca pasar por la habitación para tener acceso" se quejó Kate sentándose en el borde del balcón.

"El apartamento de Alex es más pequeño que el mío" dijo Kara.

"Tienes razón. Alex vive en un diminuta jaula" le dijo Kate.

Ambas bebieron toda su cerveza rápidamente. A Kara no le afectaba en nada, pero no iba rechazar la compañía y bebida de su amiga.

"No viniste a Gotham para que habláramos de apartamento" le aseguró Kate.

"No. Es sobre una mujer" dijo Kara apoyando los brazos en el borde del balcón.

"Muy bien. No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿No es mejor que hables con Alex?" le preguntó Kate.

"Lo haría, pero está mujer no quiere que hable con mi hermana de ella" respondió Kara mirando hacia la luna.

"Entiendo ¿Que pasa con esa mujer?" le preguntó Kate.

"Me gusta mucho. Nosotras hicimos, bueno ella y yo estuvimos juntas. Sexualmente. Creí que ella había sentido lo mismo, pero cuando fui a visitarla se comportó muy distante" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Kara. No sé si soy la persona indicada para ayudarte. Mi vida romántica en este instante es nula" le dijo Kate por si no le daba un buen concejo.

"Me ayudas con solo escucharme" dijo Kara.

"Desahógate" se ofreció Kate para que le contara lo que quisiera.

"Es amiga con una persona que me odia y ella lo sabe, pero prefiere estar con ella. He estado para ella los últimos años y me remplaza como si nada. Lo peor de todo es que me dijo que se esforzaría para que recuperaramos nuestra relación, pero en la primera oportunidad me falla" sacó Kara todo lo que sentía.

"Woah. Creo que estás celosa" le dijo Kate pasándole otra cerveza.

"No lo estoy" dijo Kara.

"Si que lo estás. Literal acabas de decir que la mujer que te gusta esta pasando tiempo con otra y eso te molesta" le aseguró Kate.

"No son celos. No soy celosa. Estoy molesta porque en vez de mejorar nuestra relación, está perdiendo el tiempo con otra mujer" dijo Kara ganándose una risa de su amiga.

"Si tú lo dices" le dijo Kate.

"Bien" dijo Kara bebiendo de su botella.

"Puede ser que no conectaron en el sexo y ya no quiere hablarte" le dijo Kate desde su experiencia.

"Oh. No pensé eso. Creí que le había gustado estar conmigo, pero tienes razón. Probablemente no le gustó" dijo Kara decepcionada.

"¿Cuántos orgasmo tuvo?" le preguntó Kate para saber si tenía razón.

"¿En la noche o cuando despertamos?" preguntó Kara apenada.

"El problema no fue el sexo. Si alguien quiere hacerlo contigo de nuevo, es porque probablemente le gustó" le dijo Kate con seguridad.

"¿Entonces que puede ser?" preguntó Kara.

"Tal vez no quiere una relación seria. Puede que quiera una relación sin ataduras" le respondió Kate.

"¿Cómo sin ataduras?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Amigas con derecho. Son amigas y cuando lo deseen tienen sexo, pero sin ningún compromiso" le respondió Kate.

"No quiero eso" dijo Kara.

"Lo sé. Eres celosa, no puedes verla con alguien que no seas tú" le dijo Kate.

"No soy celosa. Lo digo porque no quiero solo sexo, quiero compromiso ... Aaaffff" suspiró Kara.

El teléfono de Kate sonó así que leyó el mensaje.

"Luke me envió un mensaje ¿Quieres divertirte?" le preguntó Kate lista para salir a patrullar la ciudad.

"¿A quien tengo que golpear?" preguntó Kara lista para salir a la acción.

* * *

Los días que estuvo en Gotham, le sirvieron para relajarse. Hablar con alguien más que no fuera su hermana o los superamigos ayudaron con sus pensamientos.

Alex la invitó a su apartamento para celebrar la mudanza de Kelly, así que compró un vino.

"Hola. Lamento llegar tarde" dijo Kara en la puerta del apartamento mirando que Ruby y Brainy estaban en el sofá.

"Con ésto estás libre de culpabilidad" dijo Alex recibiendo la botella de vino y caminó hacia la cocina para destaparla.

Kara entró al apartamento. Kelly, Nia, Sam y Lena estaban en la cocina hablando.

"Hola" saludó Kara a todos sentándose junto a Brainy. 

"Creí que no vendrías" le dijo Sam.

"Apenas llegué de Gotham, vine corriendo" dijo Kara para aclarar su tardanza.

"¿Cómo está Kate?" preguntó Alex.

"Muy bien. Me prometió que nos vendría a visitar pronto" respondió Kara mirando a su hermana para no mirar a nadie más.

"¿Adivina qué?" preguntó Nia mirando a la rubia.

"¿Que?" preguntó Kara emocionada.

"Nadie ha podido ocupar tu lugar, te juro que no han conseguido alguien que escriba tan bien como tú y además que consiga una buena historia" dijo Nia con una gran sonrisa.

"Me halagas, pero encontrarán a alguien que haga lo mismo" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"¿Ya no trabajas en Catco?" le preguntó Sam.

"No" respondió Kara mirando unos segundos a Lena.

No había ninguna expresión de sorpresa y Kara sabía que Lena ya se había enterado antes.

"Lastima. Nia tiene razón, será difícil que encuentren a alguien tan buena en lo que tú hacías" le dijo Sam.

"Lo mismo le digo, pero eso no importa. Encontraras algo mejor" dijo Alex primero a Sam y luego a su hermana. 

"De acuerdo con la ecuación Alex tiene razón, encontraras algo mejor en otra ciudad" dijo Brainy. 

"Oye" se quejó Alex.

"Brainy" lo regañó Nia.

"Muchas gracias por el consejo, pero prefiero vivir en esta ciudad" dijo Kara porque podía conseguir un trabajo así no le pagarán lo mismo que en Catco.

"¿Quien quiere tacos?" les preguntó Kelly terminando de organizar todo.

"Yo" dijeron Nia, Alex, Brainy y Kara a la vez.

"Ya lo sabía" les dijo Kelly sonriendo.

Kara intentó actuar con normalidad. Si tenía que pasar cerca Lena, lo hacía. Si tenía que pasarle algo, lo hacía. Lena tenía la misma actitud y eso sirvió para que el ambiente no fuera pesado.

"J'onn no está, pero todos están invitados a la noche de juegos este jueves" dijo Alex.

"Agradezco la invitación, pero no puedo" dijo Lena con amabilidad.

"Yo tampoco. Saldré con mis amigas" le dijo Ruby.

"¿Y a quien le pediste permiso?" le preguntó Sam a su hija.

"Esa reunión es para adultos. Te estoy dando una noche libre" le dijo Ruby.

"Muchas gracias mamá" le dijo Sam.

"Lo haremos en el apartamento de Kara. Ya ven que aquí no hay mucho espacio para todos" dijo Alex.

"Ahí estaré" les prometió Sam.

Kara caminó hacia la cocina para sacar helado de la nevera. Era muy raro no poder hablar con Lena como antes.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo Lena asustando a Kara que estaba en sus pensamientos.

"Si. Claro" dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos.

"Pero no aquí" dijo Lena.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Kara.

"Tu apartamento" respondió Lena.

"Bueno" dijo Kara. Jamás había tenido una conversación tan corta.

Lo que no sabían ambas es que todos a los lejos vieron que hablaron en la cocina, no escucharon lo que dijeron, pero estaban felices de que estaban interactuando.

* * *

Lena se fue separada de Kara, pero llegó al apartamento. La rubia la dejó entrar y se pararon junto a la mesa de la cocina.

Kara esperó a que Lena hablara primero.

"No puedo creer que me ocultaras que estás desempleada" dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos.

"No oculte nada. Nunca me preguntaste" se defendió Kara porque era verdad.

"Si Andrea no me dice, no me doy cuenta" la acusó Lena.

"Andrea. Andrea. Andrea. Gracias a ella es que estoy desempleada" dijo Kara enojada.

"No cumpliste con tus obligaciones y por eso te despidió" dijo Lena.

"¿Y le crees?" preguntó Kara con sus manos en la cintura.

"Por supuesto. Cuando era dueña de Catco me di cuenta que salias mucho, ahora se por que" respondió Lena.

"Excelente. Es mejor que te vayas" dijo Kara decepcionada. Se supone que habían pasado esa etapa dónde Lena no creía en ella.

"Entonces tienes el derecho a enojarte, pero me debo quedar callada cuando fuiste a mi penthouse sin avisar e intentaste besarme cuando tenía visita y te había dicho que no quería que nadie supiera lo de nosotras" dijo Lena sin moverse de su lugar.

"Perdón por querer darte flores y un beso. No te preocupes, no lo voy a volver a hacer" dijo Kara.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Tu no eres así" se desesperó Lena.

"¿Que estaba haciendo Andrea en tu penthouse a esa hora?" preguntó Kara.

"Es mi amiga y la invité para que pasáramos un buen rato" respondió Lena. 

"¿Así como soy tu amiga y pasamos un buen rato?" preguntó Kara mirándola con seriedad.

"No soy de las que se acuesta una noche con una persona y al otro día está con otra" se defendió Lena.

"A mí me da igual. Puedes estar con la persona que quieras" dijo Kara para fingir que no le importaba.

"Lo dices porque te fuiste a Gotham para estar con esa tal Kate. Eres una hipócrita" dijo Lena enojada.

"Al menos Kate confía en mí" aseguró Kara.

"Confío en tí. Si es verdad que siempre fuiste Kara conmigo, te conozco más que ella" dijo Lena. 

Kara se quedó callada, Lena tenía razón, llevaban años conociéndose.

"¿Te gustó hacerlo con ella?" preguntó Lena con temor a la respuesta.

"Kate y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación. Jamás lo hemos hecho y jamás lo vamos a hacer" respondió Kara sinceramente.

"Pueden cambiar de parecer" dijo Lena un poco aliviada de saber que Kara no estuvo con otra mujer.

"Kate es lesbiana. Yo tengo pene y a ella le gustan solo las vagina" aclaró Kara.

"Oh. Eso es genial" dijo Lena feliz.

"¿Que hay de ti y Andrea?" preguntó Kara cruzando sus brazos.

"Andrea es solo una amiga. Ella no tiene amigos en la ciudad aparte de mi" respondió Lena recordando lo difícil que era estar en nuevo lugar sin amigos.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara creyendo en las palabras de la castaña.

"Solo quiero estar contigo" aclaró Lena acercándosele.

"Igual que yo. Solo quiero estar contigo" aseguró Kara.

Lena le rodeó la cintura, Kara le tomo rostro en sus manos y la besó.

Fue un beso tranquilo, suave, sin prisa.

"Escuché hace unos minutos que no me volverías a besar" dijo Lena separándose un unos centímetros.

"¿Eso dije? No lo recuerdo" dijo Kara haciendo sonreír a Lena.

"Los celos no lucen bien en ti" dijo Lena.

"No estaba celosa" se defendió Kara.

Lena se le quedó mirando.

"Esta bien. Si estaba celosa. Lo siento. No tengo derecho a estarlo" se disculpó Kara.

"Con derecho o sin derecho, los celos son feos" dijo Lena.

"Tienes razón" dijo Kara antes de darle un corto beso.

"Solo yo tengo derecho a estar celosa" dijo Lena contra la boca de la rubia.

"Lena" dijo Kara sonriendo.

Su oído captó un llamado de auxilio.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo Kara.

"Nos vemos" dijo Lena antes de darle otro corto beso.

Lena esperó a que Kara saliera del apartamento, para ella hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Alex estaba en su apartamento y abrió la puerta cuando alguien tocó.

"Lena. Hola" saludó Alex sorprendida, Lena nunca la había buscado.

"Hola. Alex me gustaría hablar contigo" dijo Lena esperando a que le dieran permiso para pasar.

"Claro ¿Quieres algo de tomar?" preguntó Alex caminando hacia la cocina.

"Un vaso de agua por favor" respondió Lena caminando tras de ella.

"¿De que quieres hablar?" preguntó Alex pasándole el vaso de agua.

"Brainy me dijo que no tienes trabajo y te quiero ofrecer uno" respondió Lena.

"La DEO fueron años de aprendizaje, pero ya no quiero trabajar ahí. Lo siento" dijo Alex.

"No hablo de la DEO. Ya te había dicho que desperdiciabas tus habilidades allí" dijo Lena.

"¿Entonces dónde?" preguntó Alex confundida.

"En L-Corp ¿Te gustaría trabajar en el laboratorio conmigo?" preguntó Lena.

"¿L-Corp? Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza algo así" dijo Alex sorprendida por la oferta.

"No tienes que contestarme ahora. Piénsalo, analiza si es bueno para ti. Habla con Kelly" dijo Lena.

"¿Que hay del horario?" preguntó Alex porque no podía abandonar el equipo de los superamigos.

"La entrada es a las 8:00 am y la salida es a las 6:00 pm. $20.000 al mes, lo mismo que voy a ganar ahora que no soy la CEO" dijo Lena.

"L-Corp no queda muy lejos de aquí. Me gusta la idea" dijo Alex analizando las cosas en su cabeza. Era una excelente oportunidad.

"Bien" dijo Lena.

"Aceptaré el trabajo con una sola condición" dijo Alex.

"Te escucho" dijo Lena.

"Vendrás a la noche de juego y te quedarás hasta el final" propuso Alex.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Lena como si fuera algo difícil de aceptar. Después de que habló con Kara, había decidido ir.

"Hablo en serio Lena" dijo Alex.

"Pues no voy a perder la oportunidad de tenerte en mi equipo de trabajo. Llegaré puntual" aseguró Lena.

"Entonces tenemos un trato ¿Cuando quieres que empiece?" preguntó Alex.

"Para que veas que no soy una tramposa. Te espero el lunes a las 8:00 am" respondió Lena.

"Allí estaré" prometió Alex.

"Me voy, pero nos veremos el jueves" dijo Lena caminando hacia la puerta.

"Adiós Lena" se despidió Alex desde la cocina.

Ya no sería una desempleada más. Su trabajo sería flexible y podría hacer las cosas que le gustan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex merece estar un lugar donde pueda desarrollar sus habilidades y que mejor si es con Lena. 
> 
> ¿Cómo Lena puede seguir siendo amiga de Andrea, sin lastimar los sentimientos de Kara?


	8. Capítulo 7

Kara no vió a Lena el lunes, pero el martes en la noche la castaña llegó con la cena.

"Hola" saludó Lena entrando al apartamento con una bolsa.

"Hola" saludó Kara con alegría.

"No sabía que comprar, así que traje burritos" dijo Lena sacando el contenido de la bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina. 

"Perfecto. Me encantan los burritos" dijo Kara sonriendo al pararse junto a la castaña.

"¿Por qué estás tan feliz?" preguntó Lena mirandola con curiosidad.

"Porque estás aquí" respondió Kara sinceramente.

Lena sonrió y le dió un corto beso en los labios.

"También estoy feliz de verte" dijo la castaña terminando de vaciar el contenido de la bolsa.

"Huele delicioso" expresó Kara y su estómago hizo un rugido.

"Alimentemos ese animal antes de que me coma" bromeó Lena haciendo que la rubia se riera.

Se acomodaron en el sofá, nadie podía quitar a la rubia de su lugar, así que Lena se hizo en el lado contrario. Kara se comió diez burritos mientras que Lena solo pudo con dos.

"Gracias por la cena. Estuvo deliciosa" expresó Kara relajándose.

"Con gusto" dijo Lena.

"Alex me contó la propuesta que le hiciste. Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad. Ella es muy buena en todo lo que hace" dijo Kara.

"Lo sé. Por eso quiero que trabaje en L-Corp" aseguró Lena.

"No te vas a arrepentir" prometió Kara.

"Ya veo. Nada negativo que decir" dijo Lena arqueando la ceja.

"Es un poco mandona" dijo Kara conteniendo una sonrisa.

"Ooo. Le diré que dijiste eso" expresó Lena sonriendo.

"No. No puedes hacerlo" dijo Kara lanzándose encima de Lena con mucho cuidado.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Lena desde su posición. Estaba acostada en el sofá con la rubia encima.

"Porque no me dará más comida gratis" respondió Kara mirando hacia la persona debajo de ella. 

"Yo puedo darte comida gratis" dijo Lena acariciándole la nuca con una mano.

"Lo sé, pero es mejor doble comida gratis" dijo Kara antes de besarla.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena disfrutando. Kara sintió un salto en su entrepierna, pero decidió ignorarlo. Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y separó los brazos.

"Ven aquí" dijo Kara.

Lena se sentó y reposó la espalda contra el pecho de la rubia. Kara no tardó en abrazarla.

"Dime algo ¿Prefieres comer todo el día, pero solo tener un beso de mi parte o prefieres comer una sola cosa en el día, pero besarme todo lo que quieras?" preguntó Lena con curiosidad.

"Mmmmmm. Prefiero no responder eso" dijo Kara.

"¿Por qué? No es tan difícil" aseguró Lena.

"Es una pregunta capciosa. No voy a caer" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de la castaña.

"Yo elegiría comer una sola cosa y besarte todo lo que quisiera" dijo Lena acariciando los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura.

"Porque siempre olvidas comer" aseguró Kara.

"Está bien. No le diré nada Alex. Mejor ríete conmigo, cayó en mi actuación" dijo Lena.

"¿Que actuación?" preguntó Kara intrigada.

"Hicimos un trato. Ella solo aceptaría el trabajo, si yo aceptaba asistir a la noche de juegos" respondió Lena.

"¿Y que le dijiste?" preguntó Kara con curiosidad porque Alex no le había contado esa parte.

"Fingí pensarlo y le hice creer que iría solo porque la quiero en mi equipo" respondió Lena.

"Ya veo. Entonces tenemos que actuar como ese día en el apartamento de Alex" dijo Kara.

"Eso haremos ¿Segura que lo puedes hacer?" preguntó Lena.

"Será muy difícil no abrazarte y besarte, pero lo haré" prometió Kara.

"Es lo mismo que pienso" dijo Lena.

Se quedaron en esa posición hablando de su día hasta que Lena se fue.

* * *

Kara y Lena no se vieron al siguiente día porque la castaña estuvo ocupada, así que se verían en el apartamento de Kara en la noche de juegos.

Todos habían llegado, menos Lena que le había enviado un mensaje a la rubia explicándole que iba a llegar unos minutos tarde. 

Alex estaba en el sofá con Kelly en el centro y J'onn al otro lado. Sam y Nia estaban en los dos asientos del juego de sala. Brainy estaba en el suelo junto a Nia. 

Kara estaba en la cocina destapando el vino y revisando que la cerveza estuviera fría. Recibió un mensaje de la castaña anunciando que ya había salido del ascensor.

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos mirarán hacia esa dirección.

Kara fingió confusión, caminó hasta la puerta y abrió.

"Lena" dijo Kara con sorpresa.

"Hola. Uuumm. Traje vino" dijo Lena fingiendo incomodidad.

"Gracias" recibió Kara la botella de vino.

"Lena. Que bueno que viniste" le dijo Sam con alegría.

"Ven. Apenas vamos a cenar. Kara traele un silla a nuestra invitada" dijo Alex primero a Lena y luego a su hermana.

Kara cerró la puerta y dejó el vino en la mesa de la cocina.

"Puedo sentarme en el suelo" expresó Lena sentándose junto Brainy.

"Bueno" dijo Kara agarrando una silla del comedor para ella.

Después de repartir las bebidas, empezaron a comer.

Ambas intentaron no mirarse pero fallaban y eso no pasaba de alto para los demás.

"Entiendo que no están en un buen momento, pero podrían intentar ser amable la una con la otra" les dijo Sam cansada de verlas.

"Nosotras estamos bien" dijo Lena.

"Eso no es lo que parece" contradijo Nicole.

Kara se levantó y agarró toda la basura. Tenía que despejar la mesa para los juegos y sacar las cervezas para los que querían.

"¿Cierto Kara?" preguntó Lena siguiendo a la rubia.

"Así es. Ella tiene razón" respondió Kara botando todo a la basura.

"No son tan difícil de leer" dijo Alex.

Cuando Kara giró para regresar a su asiento, Lena la abrazó. 

"Finge un abrazo incómodo" susurró Lena sonriendo porque nadie la podía ver.

"Lena y yo estamos bien ¿Ven? Así que no se preocupen" dijo Kara haciendo lo que le pidió la castaña.

Le dió unos toques en la espalda como si quemara, unos segundos después se separaron y ambas quedaron mirando hacia la audiencia.

"Excelente. Entonces cambio de pareja para los juegos" les dijo J'onn.

"Elijo a Lena. No hay manera de que nos puedan vencer" aseguró Brainy.

"Y por eso no estarán juntos" le dijo Kelly.

"Cómo no hay problema entre las dos. Obvio harán pareja" dijo Alex mirando a su hermana y Lena.

"Me haré con Sam" les dijo Kelly para compartir más con la persona que conocía muy poco.

"Entonces me haré con Alex" dijo Nia.

"¿Que hay de mí?" preguntó Brainy.

"Es cambio de pareja, además hace unos segundos me ibas a dejar por Lena" dijo Nia.

"Ella tiene razón" dijo Kara conteniendo una sonrisa.

Brainy no dijo nada y se sentó junto a J'onn, pero en el suelo. Todos cambiaron de asientos para estar en pareja.

Sam y Alex intercambiaron de lugar. Lena y Kara se sentaron en el suelo una al lado de la otra.

Durante una hora y media jugaron Pictionary dejando como ganadoras a Nia y Alex. Todo el tiempo estuvieron riendo y para la sorpresa de los demás Kara y Lena no mostraron ninguna expresión de incomodidad.

"Tuve que comprar otra baraja de estás para que pudiéramos jugar todos" les explicó Kelly sacando el siguiente juego.

"Odio ese juego" dijo Lena.

"Para ser muy buena creando estrategias, en este juego tiene muy mala suerte" dijo Nia recordando otra noche de juegos.

"Un juego de estrategia no debería ser guiado por la suerte. No tiene lógica" se quejó Lena.

"Lena tiene razón. Este juego no tiene sentido" dijo Brainy apoyando la explicación de la castaña.

"Dejen de llorar. Son malos perdedores" dijo Alex.

"Entonces ¿Se acabaron los equipos?" preguntó Sam.

"Así es. Ahora tienes que luchar por tu cuenta" respondió Alex.

"No sean tan dramáticos. Es un simple juego de cartas" les dijo Kelly sonriendo.

"Gatos en cartas. No es un simple juego" les dijo J'onn con seriedad.

"Sin trampas" advirtió Kara.

"No lo haré" le dijo J'onn tocándose la cien.

Lena lo miró unos segundos y recordó que el mayor de todos podía leer mentes. Agachó la cabeza para que nadie viera que el color de sus mejillas había cambiado. 

"¿Cuál es el nombre del juego?" les preguntó Sam.

"Gatos explosivos" respondió Kara con emoción.

"Ah. Se cual es. Les advirtió que mi hija me ha entrenado durante años" les dijo Sam.

Kelly repartió las cartas, barajó el monto que quedaba y cada uno se concentró en su jugada. Irían de derecha a izquierda y Lena empezaría.

Lena no usó ninguna carta y 'robo' la que por regla debía agarrar. Siguió Sam que hizo lo mismo. Continuó Kelly que empezó su ataque haciendo que J'onn tomara dos cartas. En cambió él 'robo' su carta y dejó que el juego continuará. Brainy imitó a Kelly haciendo que Alex tomara dos cartas.

"Muchas gracias. Estás ayudándome" dijo Alex al ver las cartas. Hizo que Nia agarrara dos cartas.

"Uuuugggg. Tenía que salirme a mi el gato explosivo" dijo Nia tirando su carta de desactivar para salvarse.

Nia volvió a meter la carta del gato explosivo en la baraja sin que nadie viera donde. Era el turno de Kara y atacó a Lena.

"No" dijo Lena tirando la carta que invalidaba la jugada de la rubia.

"No a tu no" dijo Kara tirando una carta igual.

"Buen intento" dijo Lena usando otra carta de no.

"Esto se puso intenso" les dijo Sam.

Kara agarró una carta de la baraja y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Lena tiró la carta de saltar para no arriesgarse. Sam usó dos sandía gatos para robar una carta de Kelly y luego tomó la suya. Kelly solo tomó su carta.

J'onn usó dos gatos arcoiris y dos gatos patatas para robarle dos cartas a Brainy y luego tomó su carta. Brainy solo uso la carta de saltar. 

"Tres taco gatos. Lena dame tu carta de desactivar" dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa.

"¿No puedes pedirsela a alguien más?" preguntó Lena dándole su carta más importante a Alex porque según las reglas cuando tiene tres carta de un dibujo específico, la persona puede pedirle la carta que desee a cualquiera de los rivales.

"No" respondió Alex con felicidad. Ahora tenía dos cartas de desactivar y se podía salvar durante dos rondas más.

Después de 'robar' su carta fue el turno de Nia que uso su carta para ver el futuro y vio las tres cartas de encima.

"O si" dijo Nia tomando su carta sin miedo.

"También veré el futuro" dijo Kara lanzando su carta rosada.

Kara miró las tres cartas y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"Salto" dijo Kara tirando su carta azul.

"No" dijo Lena colocando su carta roja de no, quedando con solo una carta.

"Uuuuu" dijo Sam disfrutando de la disputa entre Kara y Lena.

"Salto" dijo Kara tirando otra carta azul y quedó con una sola carta.

Lena miró sus cartas, no tenía más opción que tomar su carta. Era un gato explosivo.

"Me mataste" dijo Lena sin poder creerlo.

"No tengo la culpa de que seas muy mala en ésto" se defendió Kara.

"Te vas a arrepentir de haberme matado" dijo Lena enojada. Prácticamente las hermanas Danvers la habían matado.

"Lo hice porque para mí eres la rival más difícil" dijo Kara mirando a la castaña.

"Solo tú puedes contradecirte en unos segundos" dijo Lena.

 _Creo que cometí un error_ pensó Kara viendo que Lena se cruzaba de brazos.

"Acabas de romper tu propio récord. Saliste iniciando la tercera ronda" dijo Nia con una gran sonrisa.

"No seas mala perdedora. Ahora mira y aprende para la próxima vez" le dijo Sam.

"No habrá próxima vez. Odio este juego y no volveré a perder mi tiempo" dijo Lena.

"Kelly hazme un favor" le dijo Sam a la mujer a su lado lanzando la carta de favor.

Siguieron las rondas y la siguiente en salir fue Nia porque no tenía cartas para salvarse. Después fue J'onn, luego Kelly, le continuó Alex.

"Que bueno" dijo Lena porque la peliroja fue la culpable de que ella se quedara sin cartas de desactivar.

Brainy fue el siguiente en salir. Al final solo quedaron Sam y Kara.

"Creo que deberías jugar contra Ruby" dijo Sam cuando le salió un gato explosivo y ya no tenía como salvarse.

"Ganadora" celebró Kara con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Cómo hace para que le salgan todos los desactivar?" preguntó Nia confundida al ver las cartas que tenía la rubia. 

Kara llevaba sus lentes y no podía hacer trampa.

"Tiene mucha suerte" le respondió J'onn.

"Para algunas cosas se le acabó la suerte" dijo Lena borrando la sonrisa de la rubia.

"¿A si? ¿Que cosas?" preguntó Alex con seriedad.

"Ella lo sabe" respondió Lena sin sentirse intimidada por la peliroja.

"Entonces yo misma haré que su suerte siga" aseguró Alex.

"Mira que hora es. Las 11:00 pm, tengo que levantarme temprano ¿Por qué no nos vamos?" le preguntó Kelly a su novia al ver lo sobreprotectora que estaba siendo.

"M'egan me está esperando. Me agradó compartir con todos. Nos vemos" se despidió J'onn.

"Alex" le insistió Kelly.

"Gracias por la noche. Estamos hablando. Yo te llevo" les dijo Sam y luego le habló a su mejor amiga.

"Nos vemos el lunes" dijo Lena a la peliroja caminado detrás de Sam.

Kara quería pedirle a Lena que se quedara, pero eso sería muy sospechoso. 

"La pasé muy bien. Nos vemos en la guarida" dijo Nia imitando a los demás.

"Adiós" se despidió Brainy siguiendo a Nia hacia la puerta.

"¿Quieres decirme de que cosas hablaba Lena?" preguntó Alex mirando a su hermana cuando solo quedaban ellas y Kelly.

"No lo sé" dijo Kara porque no estaba segura de lo que había dicho la castaña.

"Está bien. Te veo mañana" dijo Alex agarrando sus cosas.

"Gracias por la hospitalidad" le dijo Kelly a su cuñada.

"Adiós chicas" dijo Kara viendo salir a la pareja de su apartamento.

Se encargó de recoger todo y que no quedara ningún desorden. Espero media hora mirando el reloj de su teléfono. Aseguró la puerta y salió volando por la ventana.

* * *

Kara revisó que Lena hubiera llegado al apartamento y que estuviera sola para poder descender hasta el balcón y entrar a la sala.

Escuchó pasos en la habitación y luego como se acercaban a la cocina donde las luces estaban apagadas.

"Dios. Kara. Casi me matas de un susto" exclamó Lena colocándose las manos en el pecho.

"Lo siento. Vine a hablar" dijo Kara observando que la castaña ya estaba en pijama.

"¿De que quieres hablar? ¿De cómo me mataste?" preguntó Lena acercándose a la cocina para llevar un vaso de agua a la habitación.

"Era un juego" se defendió Kara.

"Sabías lo que iba a pasar si agarraba la carta. Un poco de ayuda me habría gustado" dijo Lena guardando la botella de agua en la nevera.

"Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente me habría muerto" dijo Kara.

"Era solo un juego. Yo no te haría algo así" dijo Lena agarrando el vaso y caminó hacia la habitación.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Kara siguiendola.

"Ya no importa. Me mataste" dijo Lena entrando a la habitación.

Kara entró detrás de Lena y la abrazó por la cintura.

"No lo volveré a hacer" prometió Kara besando el cuello de la castaña.

"Ni lo intentes. Te advertí que ya no tendrías suerte en otras cosas" dijo Lena alejándose para dejar el vaso en su buró.

"No estoy intentando nada" dijo Kara.

"¿A no?" preguntó Lena acercándose de nuevo a la rubia.

"No" aseguró Kara.

Lena la besó pasando los brazos por los hombros de la rubia, a lo que Kara le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura con delicadeza.

Lena dirigió a Kara hacia la cama haciendo que se sentara. Entonces se le sentó en el regazo para poder hacer fricción con su trasero.

Ambas gimieron sin dejar el beso. Tanto tiempo en una habitación sin poder demostrar sus deseos, las tenían desesperas.

"Quítate todo. Rápido" ordenó Lena desvistiendose sin quitarse de encima.

Kara se desvistió lo más rápido posible aún con Lena en su regazo y besandose cuando podían.

"Quería hacerte sufrir por haberme matado, pero no puedo" dijo Lena sintiendo el pene erecto en medio de ellas.

"Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer" dijo Kara atacandole cuello con la boca.

"Me ayudarás a ganar y me dejaras ganar en la próxima noche de juegos" pidió Lena agarrandole la cabeza con ambas manos.

"Lo haré" prometió Kara succionando en un solo lugar.

"Mmmmm. Si no lo haces, no habrá nada de esto" gimió Lena dándole todo el acceso que deseaba a la rubia.

Kara la agarró por la cintura y se posicionó bien en la cama.

"Sube" dijo Kara acostándose y señalando su rostro.

"Kara Danvers. Jamás imaginé que tenías esas ideas" dijo Lena acomodando sus rodillas a cada lado de la cabeza de la rubia.

Kara se quedó mirando, tenía el más delicioso manjar, solo para ella. Inhaló y se intoxicó con el olor. Sentía que su pene daba saltitos como si tuviera vida propia.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena sintiendo la lengua de Kara devorándola.

Kara lamía sin prisa, tenía toda la noche para saborear a Lena todo lo que quisiera. Las manos de Lena se aferraron a su cabello.

"Más rápido" pidió la castaña ahora moviendo un poco la cadera de atrás hacia adelante sin parar.

 _No creo poder soportar hasta el final_ pensó Kara agarrando su pene con una mano y empezó a bombear lentamente.

"Justo ahí Kara. No te detengas" gimió Lena retorciéndose en su lugar porque ya podía sentir su orgasmo.

Las palabras de la castaña motivaban mucho a Kara, así que aceleró el movimiento de su lengua y de la mano.

"SI SI SI KARA. YA ESTOY. AAAAGG. KARA" gritó Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Kara no dejó de usar la lengua para ayudar a que el orgasmo fuera más largo y con unos segundos de diferencia, ella eyaculó derramando semen sobre su abdomen.

Ambas se quedaron en la misma posición un instante hasta que Lena se levantó para sentarse en la pelvis de la rubia.

"Eso fue asombroso. Lo tenemos que repetir" dijo Lena mientras se limpia el sudor de la frente.

"Cuando tú quieras" prometió Kara.

"Ahora déjame darte placer" dijo Lena frotándose en el pene de su compañera.

"Deja que me limpié esto" dijo Kara señalando su abdomen.

"No. Déjalo así. Me encanta ver tu abdomen marcado y mis vitaminas" dijo Lena guiñandole.

Kara sintió que de nuevo estaba lista para otra ronda. La castaña se levantó un poco, agarró el pene y lo acomodó en la entrada de la vagina.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar su pelvis, recordó lo más importante. Abrió el cajón de su buró y sacó un condón.

 _Ojala no tuviéramos que usarlo. Se siente tan diferente_ pensó Kara un poco decepcionada mientras la castaña le colocaba el condón.

"Ahora sí" dijo Lena está vez insertando la punta del pene en su vagina.

Kara se aferró a las sábanas como últimamente lo hacía. Quería ayudar a Lena a balancearse, pero temía perder el control.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena bajando suavemente mientras sentía como poco a poco el pene iba entrando en su interior.

"Espera Lena ¿Que haces?" preguntó Kara al ver que Lena estaba llendo más allá de su límite. Su pene había entrado unos centímetros más que la última vez.

"Voy a tomarlo todo" respondió Lena sin dudar.

"No tienes que hacerlo. Te vas a lastimar" aseguró Kara sentándose rápidamente para razonar con la castaña.

"Lo haré" dijo Lena mientras empezaban a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Basta. No permitiré que te hagas daño" dijo Kara rodeando la cintura de Lena con un brazo.

"No. Kara, por favor. Déjame" rogó Lena mirándola a los ojos.

"Está bien" cedió Kara.

Lena se aferró a los hombros de la rubia y después de tomar aire bajó su pelvis para tomar los últimos centímetros que le faltaba.

"Gggggg" gimió Lena entre dolor y placer contra la clavícula de Kara.

"Sssshhhhh. Lo hiciste muy bien Lena. Nadie nunca había sido capaz de tomarme por completo" dijo Kara acariciando la espalda de la castaña y tratando de ignorar lo bien que se sentía estar por completo dentro de alguien, además alguien tan importante para ella.

La rubia podía sentir las lágrimas de Lena cayendo por su pecho y no pensaba soltarla.

"Eres hermosa. La persona más fuerte que conozco" siguió hablando Kara besando la cabeza de la castaña.

"Lo lograste. Ahora ya puedes sacarlo y..." Kara estaba hablando, pero no pudo terminar la oración.

"No. Vamos a continuar. No voy a parar ahora que te tengo adentro por completo" dijo Lena sacando el rostro de su escondite.

"¿Está segura?" preguntó Kara limpiandole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

"100%" respondió Lena.

Kara no pensaba cambiar de posición y dejaría que está vez, Lena estuviera arriba y llevara el ritmo.

Apoyándole las manos en los hombros, Lena empezó a subir la pelvis. La rubia podía ver en la expresión de la castaña lo difícil que era para ella.

"Kara" gimió Lena cuando sintió los dedos de la rubia sobre su clítoris. 

En ese momento Kara sintió que iba a explotar porque la cabeza de Lena estaba hacia atrás cambiando su expresión de lucha a una de placer.

"¿Estás cerca?" preguntó Kara empezando un masaje en círculos sobre el clítoris de la castaña.

"No lo sé. Me siento tan llena que no puedo decidir si quiero venirme o quedarme quieta" respondió Lena sinceramente.

"Quédate quita. Lo otro lo resuelvo yo" dijo Kara usando su mano con gran velocidad.

"BueNO" se sorprendió Lena al sentir más rápido el masaje en su clítoris.

Kara continúo sin parar mirando el rostro de la castaña para estar segura de que no la estaba lastimando.

"Uuuuugggg. No pares. Por favor. KARA" gritó Lena el nombre de la rubia bajando su pelvis al sentir el orgasmo.

"Le.Lena" gimió Kara al sentir de nuevo como la castaña la tomaba por completo y el interior la aprisionaba al venirse.

No pudo retener su orgasmo y no movió sus manos porque podía lastimar a Lena, ya que tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la otra mano en el clítoris.

Unos segundos más tarde Lena se le abrazó a los hombros para descansar. La rubia solo se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda y darle besos en el hombro que tenía frente a ella.

"Eso fue mucho" dijo Lena desde su lugar.

"Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar. Habría traído un lubricante" dijo Kara recordando el pequeño frasco escondido en su baño.

"No fue necesario. Estaba tan mojada que pude tomarte por completo sin problema" dijo Lena disfrutando del calor de la rubia.

"¿Estás tratando de ponerme dura de nuevo?" preguntó Kara porque escuchar a Lena decir esas cosas era como una recarga a sus testículos.

"No. Lo siento. No creo poder continuar para otra ronda" confesó Lena.

"No te preocupes. Te voy a cuidar" prometió Kara levantando a Lena por la cintura hasta que su pene fue liberado.

"Aaaafff" se sintió Lena aliviada.

Kara la acostó con cuidado y le abrió las piernas para ver qué no hubiera ningún daño.

La imagen hizo que Kara se pusiera dura como una roca. Lo colorado alrededor de la vagina y la entrada un poco dilatada la excitaron.

"¿Tienes algo para ayudarte a sanar?" preguntó Kara ignorando su estado. Lo único importante era cuidar a la castaña.

"Uuuummm. No. Tal vez un poco de hielo ayudará" respondió Lena sintiéndose cansada.

Había pasado todo el día en el laboratorio, luego asistió a la noche de juegos y terminó el día teniendo sexo.

"Déjame a mí" dijo Kara usando su poder de aliento helado para darle un poco de alivio.

"Mmmm. Eso me gusta" exclamó Lena sintiendose más relajada y sin ardor.

"Iré a botar esto" dijo Kara quitándose el condón.

Cuando Kara regresó del baño, ya sin condón y sin erección, le pasó el vaso de agua que había entrado antes de todo.

"Gracias" dijo Lena al terminar de beberlo todo.

"¿Puedo quedarme?" preguntó Kara parada junto a la cama.

"Todas las veces que quieras" respondió Lena acostándose de nuevo y abrió los brazos para Kara.

"Buenas noches" dijo Kara antes de darle un corto beso en la boca.

"Buenas noches" dijo Lena con alegría.

Kara acostó la cabeza en el pecho de la castaña y sintió que fue rodeada por dos brazos. Se quedó dormida con una gran sonrisa. Jamás se había acostado tan feliz.

* * *

Lena se despertó con el sonido de su alarma. Intentó abrazar el cuerpo de Kara, pero se encontró con una cama vacía.

Abrió los ojos y no vió a la rubia por ningún lado. Empezó a sentir un poco de miedo, pero vio el papel blanco en su buró.

_-Las película y las personas me han estado engañando todo este tiempo. Me he despertado para atender una emergencia y puedo jura por todos los potstickers del mundo que te ves hermosa y estoy segura que si estuviera ahora mismo contigo te podría decir lo hermosa que te ves recién levantada. Son unos mentirosos._

_Me voy, pero no porque así lo quiera. Es porque me obligaron._

_Escríbeme cuando puedas. Un beso._

_Kara_

_PD: Te extraño-_

Lena leyó el mensaje sin dejar de sonreír.

Fue difícil levantarse, pero tenía que ir a trabajar. Llevaba toda la mañana intentado concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero era imposible.

Los demás científicos en el laboratorio la miraban. Estaban un poco confundidos porque jamás la había visto distraída.

"Ggggg" gruñó cuando sintió que los dedos de su mano izquierda se quemaban.

"Oye. Ten más cuidado" le dijo Sam agarrándole la mano para revisarla.

"No te preocupes. Estoy bien" dijo Lena con sensación en sus dedos de inflamación, pero no había daño.

"Ven. Sentemos aquí" le dijo Sam guiandola a los dos taburetes al otro lado de la mesa donde estaba trabajando.

Lena se sentó y sintió las consecuencias de la noche. Pensó en Kara.

"No puede ser" le dijo Sam sonriendo.

"¿Que cosa?" preguntó Lena volviendo a la realidad.

"Tuviste sexo" le respondió Sam sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Cómo? No ¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Lena nerviosa.

"La expresión de dolor en tu rostro cuando te sentaste y hace unos minutos estuviste a punto de perder tus dedos porque estás distraída" le respondió Sam.

"Anoche me tropecé y caí sentada" mintió Lena.

"Claro. Tropezón. He tenido varios de esos, pero al menos yo no me he golpeado el cuello como tú" le dijo Sam sin creerle.

"Mi equilibrio es muy malo, lo sabes" dijo Lena tocando el lado de su cuello que había maquillado en la mañana.

"No puedo creer que hayas invitado a alguien a tu penthouse. Te deje sana y salva muy tarde en la noche ¿A qué hora pasó?" preguntó Sam.

"Después de que te fuiste" respondió Lena, sabía que no podía mentirle por completo a su amiga.

"¿Conozco esa persona?" le preguntó Sam insinuando una persona en particular.

"No. Lo conocí en una reunión hace dos semanas. Solo fue una noche de aventura" respondió Lena sin dudar, era la única manera que Sam no descubriría que estaba mintiendo.

"Ya veo ¿Al menos usaste protección?" le preguntó Sam queriendo decir más, pero era mejor que no.

"Siempre" aseguró Lena.

"¿Entonces ya no quieres intentarlo con Kara?" le preguntó Sam con muchas dudas.

"¿Intentar que?" respondió Lena con una pregunta. No quería decir cosas de más.

"Ser más que amigas" le respondió Sam.

"Por ahora no. Estamos trabajando en nuestra amistad" mintió Lena.

"Mira en lo que me metiste" le dijo Sam mostrándole el teléfono. La necesitaban en su oficina.

"Ya estaba cansada de ser la jefa. Me alegra que aceptaras" dijo Lena feliz de estar todo el tiempo en su laboratorio.

"Nos vemos después" le dijo Sam antes de dejarla para que siguiera trabajando.

Lena resopló aliviada de que Sam no sospechara lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y la rubia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Nadie sospecha lo que está pasando entre Kara y Lena?
> 
> No estoy segura si le volvería hablar a la persona que me gusta después de matarme en un juego. Mentira.
> 
> ¿Pueden creer que Kara hace lo que sea para ganar un juego?


	9. Capítulo 8

Después del almuerzo, Lena regresó al laboratorio, no había nadie. Ella había regresado antes que los demás.

"Buh" escuchó una voz mientras le agarraban la cintura por detrás.

"Kara. Deja de hacer eso" dijo Lena empujándola cuando se giró.

"Jajajaja" rió Kara.

"No es gracioso ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Lena agarrándole la mano para guiarla.

"Quería verte. Me aseguré de que nadie estuviera en esta planta" respondió Kara.

"Entremos aquí" dijo Lena entrando a una pequeña habitación con unos frascos junto a la rubia.

Kara cerró la puerta y al girar sintió los labios de Lena sobre los suyos.

"Te extrañé mucho" dijo Lena.

"¿A si? ¿Cuánto?" preguntó Kara abrazándola por la cintura.

"Un montón. No he parado de pensarte ¿Que hay de tí?" preguntó Lena rodeandole los hombros.

"Ya te lo dije. Te extrañaba y no podía esperar más para verte" respondió Kara y la castaña la volvió a besar. 

"¿Por qué tenías que venir con jeans?" preguntó Lena sobre los labios de la rubia mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

"Al menos tu viniste con falda" dijo Kara metiendo las manos hasta llegar a las bragas de la castaña.

Ese día se había puesto una falda porque no soportaba como el pantalón hacia fricción con su vagina y le causaba dolor.

Kara se arrodilló y después le quitó las bragas, para luego meterlas en su bolsillo de atrás.

"Rápido" dijo Lena haciendo que Kara se levantara, entonces sacó el pene sin bajarle el jean y sobre el boxer.

Kara le abrazó la cintura con un solo brazo y la levantó para que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. La rubia con su mano libre agarró su pene y lo alineó con la entrada de la vagina.

"Condón" dijo Lena antes de besarla de nuevo agarrándole las mejillas.

"No traje mi bolso ¿Los tuyos?" dijo Kara alejándose un poco.

"En mi bolso y está en el escritorio" dijo Lena así que Kara se detuvo.

"Está bien" dijo Kara tratando de calmarse para bajar su erección.

"¿Crees que podrías sacarlo cuando vayas a venirte?" preguntó Lena nerviosa, jamás había hecho algo así.

"Si, pero ¿Estás segura?" preguntó Kara.

"Si" respondió Lena sin dudar.

Kara caminó hasta que la espalda de Lena tocó la pared. Sin pensar dos veces la penetró. 

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez peleando con sus lenguas y fue la rubia quien ganó, se aseguró de recorrer cada ángulo dentro de la boca de la castaña.

_Esto es lo mejor. Se siente muy bien. Lastima que tengo que sacarlo en unos minutos_ pensó Kara dejando que Lena respirara.

"Todo. Kara. Mételo todo" gimió Lena haciendo presión con el interior de su vagina.

"Lena estás aquí" les preguntó alguien que ambas conocían al entrar a la habitación.

Kara se quedó quieta y Lena miró sobre el hombro de la rubia. No sé veía ninguna parte desnuda, pero se podía deducir lo que estaban haciendo. Kara tenía unas bragas en el bolsillo.

"Ugh" exclamó la persona y se giró rápidamente.

"Ruby. Espérame afuera" pidió Lena.

"Bueno" le dijo la menor saliendo de la habitación y cerró la puerta para darles privacidad.

"No puede ser. No le pusiste seguro a la puerta" dijo Lena un poco enojada cuando la rubia la bajó.

"No pensé que terminaríamos así" dijo Kara sinceramente antes de usar su aliento helado para acabar con su erección.

"Discúlpame, fue culpa de ambas" pidió disculpas Lena.

"Está bien. Ya no podemos hacer nada" aseguró Kara.

"Dame esto" dijo Lena agarrando las bragas y se las puso.

"Lo siento. No estaba alerta, no use mi oído para evitar está situación" dijo Kara terminando de arreglar su pantalón.

"¿Cómo estoy?" preguntó Lena después de limpiarse la boca y acomodarse el cabello.

"Perfecta" respondió Kara mirandola con admiración.

"Gracias. Tú te ves preciosa como siempre" dijo Lena antes de limpiarle la boca y borrar toda la evidencia de labial.

Se miraron una vez más y salieron. Ruby las estaba esperando.

"Ruby. Necesito que no le digas a nadie de esto" pidió Lena.

"No sé preocupen. No le diré a nadie" les dijo la adolecente.

"Te daré $1.000 dólares a la semana" dijo Lena.

"No lo tienes que hacer. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué le hacen creer a todos que están peleadas?" les preguntó Ruby confundida.

"Lo estábamos. Ahora todos creen que solo somos amigas" respondió Kara apenada.

"Está bien. Mi boca está sellada" les prometió Ruby.

"Gracias Ruby. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos después" se despidió Kara con la mano y caminó directo al ascensor.

"Tampoco digas que Kara estuvo aquí" pidió Lena.

"No lo haré. Confía en mí" le dijo Ruby.

"Gracias ¿Para que me estabas buscando?" preguntó Lena caminando hacia el ascensor.

"Mi mamá te necesita, pero ¿Kara y tú son novias?" le preguntó la adolecente.

"Aún no. Pronto" respondió Lena no muy segura.

"Amigas con derecho. Entiendo, ninguna quiere compromiso" le dijo Ruby pidiendo el ascensor.

"¿Que? No. Tu no deberías saber nada de eso. Estás muy pequeña" dijo Lena.

"No lo estoy. No me trates como una niña. Ya tengo suficiente con mi mamá" le pidió la adolecente.

"Es verdad. Ya no eres la niña que conocí" dijo Lena.

"Así es. Yo seré quien las ayude con sus coartadas y las ayudaré con su relación secreta" le aseguró Ruby.

"Kara y yo te lo agradecemos" dijo Lena sinceramente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas entraron.

* * *

Kara regresó a la soledad de su apartamento. Aún no conseguía un nuevo trabajo, así que se puso a hacer cuentas.

$2.850 pagaba a su arrendatario, $150 en sus servicios incluyendo el plan de su teléfono, $1.500 comprando comida preparada y $500 en el mercado. Lo demás lo guardaba para tener ahorros y pagar los impuestos del año. 

Con lo que le pagaron en Catco podría vivir durante cinco meses más, pero eso no es lo que deseaba. Al menos la vida en National City no era tan costosa.

Salió unas cuantas veces durante la tarde a atender pequeñas emergencias y la última vez que regresó a su apartamento, se colocó su pijama. No tenía nada más que hacer ese viernes, que ver la televisión y comer.

Tocaron a la puerta así que miró a través sin pararse del sofá. Apenas vió a Lena, corrió muy rápido para dejarla pasar.

"Hola" saludó Lena como siempre con una bolsa de comida.

"Hola" saludó Kara con alegría.

"Hoy casi se arruina nuestro secreto" dijo Lena caminando directo al sofá.

"Lo sé, pero si le contaramos a los demás o solo Alex" dijo Kara mirándola mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.

El rostro de Lena cambió a una expresión que la rubia no podía descifrar, así que caminó hacia Lena.

"Lo lamento. Se que te prometí que no se lo diría a nadie y así seguirá siendo" dijo Kara sentándose en su lado del sofá.

"Y eso está mal. Si quieres decirle a Alex, solo hazlo. No quiero verte sufrir porque le estás ocultando algo a tu hermana" dijo Lena por más de que tuviera que soportar todas esas preguntas que no sabría responder.

"Bueno. Le diré la próxima vez que la vea" prometió Kara.

"Iba a comprar curry, pero no quería arruinar tu cena" dijo Lena sacando todo el contenido de la bolsa.

"Mereces una recompensa por tratar tan bien mi estómago" dijo Kara agarrando una hamburguesa.

"Un poco de mis vitaminas me gustaría mucho" dijo Lena sonriendo de medio lado y la rubia sintió un salto en su entrepierna.

"Menos mal aún no empezaba con esta hamburguesa" dijo Kara porque seguramente un pedazo se habría ido por el lugar equivocado.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó Lena.

"Un poco aburrido, atendí pequeñas emergencias y ya ¿El tuyo?" respondió Kara ahora sí empezando a comer.

"Muy bien, descartando la parte donde traumatizamos a Ruby, además antes de salir de L-Corp tuve una reunión con Andrea" respondió Lena expectante por la reacción de la rubia.

Kara decidió solo mirarla mientras comía, no le agradaba la idea de escuchar de Andrea.

"Se que el trabajo que tenías era muy importante" estaba diciendo Lena, pero la rubia no la dejó terminar.

"No Lena. Lo que sea que hablaron, no me interesa" dijo Kara muy seria.

"Te volverá a contratar y le expliqué que eres una reportera de campo, que siempre estás afuera buscando la noticia y los detalles, por eso solo irás para reuniones importante o entregar un artículo ya terminado" explicó Lena.

"Entiendo que te preocupas por mí, pero no tenías que ir con ella y pedirle que me regresara mi trabajo, puedo encontrar uno por mi cuenta" dijo Kara dejando la mitad de la hamburguesa sobre la mesa de centro.

"No puedes rechazar está oportunidad" dijo Lena, estaba preocupada porque podía ver lo estresada que estaba la rubia al no poder trabajar.

"No la necesito" aseguró Kara.

"Bien. Por lo menos deberías hacerlo por mi" pidió Lena usando otro método.

"No uses esa táctica conmigo" advirtió Kara porque sabía que la castaña tendría lo que quería.

"Seamos realistas. En otro lugar no te van a pagar como lo hacen en Catco" le dijo Lena colocándole la mano en el muslo izquierdo.

"Kara. Traje comid......" dijo Alex entrando al apartamento con su llave.

"Alex" se sorprendió Kara al ver a su hermana.

"Lena" saludó Alex acercándose al sofá.

"Hola" saludó Lena alejando la mano que tenía sobre la rubia.

"Vine porque pensaba que estabas triste y sola, pero me equivoqué" dijo Alex dejando la pizza encima de la mesa de centro donde estaba la otra comida.

"Cómo les dijimos ayer. Lena y yo ya estamos bien, así que estamos pasando tiempo de amigas" mintió Kara.

_Se suponía que podía decirle la verdad, pero no puedo. No quiero que Lena sienta presión y crea que tenga que estar conmigo porque así lo quieren los demás_ pensó Kara.

"Muy bien. Les dejaré está pizza y volveré con mi novia. Disfruten de su noche" dijo Alex sin darles tiempo de responder.

Kara esperó a que su hermana saliera del edificio para poder hablar.

"Pizza gratis" dijo Kara emocionada.

"Ni siquiera has terminado las hamburguesas" dijo Lena.

"Es que alguien no me ha dejado" se defendió la rubia.

"Después seguiremos hablando de tu trabajo" advirtió Lena.

Kara no estaba de acuerdo, pero ahora lo más importante era la comida.

Comieron mientras hablaban de otras cosas. Era muy fácil para ambas hablar por horas sin aburrirse.

Kara recogió la basura y Lena fue hasta la puerta.

"¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?" preguntó Kara cuando vió a la castaña poner el seguro.

"Si, pero primero quiero mis vitaminas" dijo Lena llamando a Kara con su dedo.

Sin dudarlo, la rubia la siguió hasta el sofá y con una mano de la castaña en su pecho, terminó sentada.

"Levanta un poco tu cadera" pidió Lena al agarrar el resorte del pantalón y el boxer.

Ambas piezas terminaron en el piso y Lena se arrodilló frente a ella.

"Ni siquiera he empezado y ya estás erecta" dijo Lena colocando ambas manos en las rodillas de la rubia.

"Es el efecto que tienes sobre mí" aseguró Kara. 

"Me gusta que sea así" dijo Lena acariciandole el interior de los muslos haciendo que la rubia separara mucho más las piernas.

"¿Puedes?" Kara quería pedir algo, pero no sabía cómo.

"¿Que deseas?" preguntó Lena acercando sus manos hasta la ingle.

"Yo ¿Por qué no te....? intentó de nuevo Kara, pero no le salió.

"Kara. Solo dime lo que quieres. Yo te lo daré" prometió la castaña.

"Quiero ver tus pezones" dijo Kara.

Lena se quitó la blusa y después el brasier, vio como el pene de la rubia daba pequeños saltos al verle el pecho desnudo.

"¿Algo más?" preguntó Lena lamiéndose los labios.

Kara negó con la cabeza. Satisfecha con la respuesta, Lena le agarró el pene y empezó masajear de arriba abajo.

"Mier. Miércoles" gimió Kara cuando sintió que la castaña tomó sus testículos en la boca, entonces dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

Solo se escuchaba la respiración fuerte de la rubia y el trabajo que estaba haciendo la castaña con la boca. 

Kara decidió mirar hacia abajo, pero el cabello suelto de Lena le estaba estorbando. Con una mano agarró el cabello simulando una cola de caballo.

Lena soltó los testículos para seguir con la parte principal. Mirando a Kara, abrió mucho la boca y empezó tomar el pene hasta donde pudo.

"Mmmm" gimió Kara, había aguantado más de lo que esperaba. La boca de Lena la volvía loca.

Sin avisarle a la castaña, eyaculó. Gruñó y cerró los ojos para recuperarse.

"Ya puedes soltarme el cabello" dijo Lena sacándola de su momento.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara acariciandole la cabeza.

"No pasa nada. Ahora continuemos lo que no pudimos hacer en el laboratorio" dijo Lena quitándose la falda y las bragas.

Mientras la castaña buscaba los condones de su bolso, la rubia se quitó la camiseta de la pijama. Ambas estaban desnudas.

"Sam sabe que anoche tuve sexo" dijo Lena pasándole el sobrecito.

"¿Que? ¿Cómo?" preguntó Kara dejando el sobrecito sobre la mesa para agarrar a Lena de la cintura.

"En la mañana aún sentía el efecto de nuestra noche y Sam sabe leerme casi bien" respondió Lena dejando que Kara la acostara en el sofá.

Kara se acomodó en medio de las piernas y empezó a besarle el interior de los muslos. Unos segundos después pasó su lengua por la entrada de la vagina, recogió su recompensa, le encantaban el sabor que tenían los fluidos de la castaña.

No se detuvo hasta que una gran cantidad de líquido abundó su lengua y Lena le dejó de jalar el cabello.

"El postre estuvo mejor que la cena" dijo Kara moviéndose hasta quedar encima de la castaña, frente a frente.

"Y se va a poner mejor" dijo Lena atrayendo la cabeza de Kara para poder besarla.

"¿Que le dijiste a Sam para que no sospechara de nosotras?" preguntó Kara bajando sus besos al cuello de la castaña.

"Le dije que lo hice con un hombre que conocí hace dos semanas en una reunión" respondió Lena sintiendo que la rubia dejó de besarle el cuello.

Kara se arrodilló en el sofá, agarró el sobrecito que había dejado en la mesa, lo rasgó, se colocó el condón y se posicionó para continuar.

"Pero aclaré que solo fue algo de una noche" dijo Lena al ver la seriedad que la rubia tenía en su rostro.

"¿En verdad conociste ese hombre?" preguntó Kara acomodando las manos junto a la cabeza de la castaña.

"Sabes que Aaaagggg" no pudo responder Lena porque la rubia la penetró hasta el fondo.

"Solo responde ¿Si o no?" preguntó Kara y sintió un apretón en su pene.

"No. Lo inventé" respondió Lena. Desde que la rubia dejó de ir a disculparse por ocultarle su identidad durante tantos años y se había enojado con ella porque continúo con su proyecto, había descubierto ese tono de voz que la hacía ser sumisa. 

"Bien" dijo Kara antes de besarla.

Empezó con un movimiento lento de cadera, pero con las súplicas de Lena para que fuera más rápido y más duro, tuvo que hacerlo. 

Lena llegó al orgasmo, se aferró a su cuerpo y Kara sintió la necesidad de seguir. Lena tuvo otro orgasmo gritando el nombre de la rubia y Kara también llegó a su orgasmo, pero no se levantó.

Hizo un camino de besos desde la boca de la castaña hasta el pezón derecho.

"Espera Kara. Necesito descansar un poco antes de otra ronda" dijo Lena acariciándole la cabeza.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara soltando el pezón y regresó a para quedar frente a frente.

"Dame 15 o 30 minutos" pidió Lena intentando estabilizar su respiración.

"Claro. Estás sudando" dijo Kara limpiandole el sudor que tenía en la frente con una mano.

"No todos somos Kryptonianos" dijo Lena bajando sus manos desde la cabeza de la rubia hasta la espalda.

"Lo olvide. Te traeré agua" dijo Kara saliendo de la castaña. Aún estaba erecta.

"Y luego iremos a la cama. El sofá está matando mi espalda" expresó Lena sin ningún ánimo para levantarse.

Kara se quitó el condón con cuidado, pero cuando hizo el nudo se rompió por un lado.

"No. No. No" dijo Kara usando su supervelocidad para ir al baño, botar el condón, lavarse las manos y regresar.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Lena sentándose.

"Cayó semen aquí" respondió Kara usando su boxer para limpiar un lugar específico del sofá.

"Tienes que enviar o llamar para que vengan a lavar este sofá" dijo Lena.

"No lo puedo hacer. Apenas el mes pasado lo envíe a lavar" gruñó Kara al ver que no podía quitar la mancha.

"Lo tienes que hacer. Acabamos de tener sexo en el. No solo está tu diminuta mancha de semen, también está mi sudor y mis fluidos" dijo Lena levantándose para que la rubia viera a lo que se refería.

"Uuuuggg nadie se puede sentar en el. Lo peor de todo es que la mancha de semen está en el lado de Alex" se quejó Kara mirando su sofá. 

_En las películas hacen ver el sexo en el sofá divertido, pero ahora que lo veo es muy desagradable. Pensaré dos veces antes de sentarme en un sofá_ pensó Kara.

"Entonces tienes que lavarlo mañana mismo" dijo Lena caminando hacia la cocina por agua.

Kara la miró. La piel de Lena era muy pálida, sobresalían los lunares por la espalda. Bajó su mirada hasta las nalgas y se encontró con un lunar en la nalga izquierda. Sintió el salto de su pene, podía seguir por horas.

Lena bebió todo un vaso de agua y caminó hacia la habitación.

"Cinco minutos y continuamos" dijo Lena caminando hacia la habitación para poder acceder al baño.

Kara cerró las ventanas, apagó las luces y se acostó en la cama para esperar a la castaña.

* * *

Kara despertó de un sueño tranquilo, abrió los ojos y se encontró abrazando a Lena desde atrás, su brazo derecho le estaba sirviendo de almohada y el izquierdo era el que le rodeaba la cintura.

_Es muy hermosa_ pensó Kara besándole el hombro.

"Kara. Abre la puerta" escuchó la voz de Alex.

"Oh no" dijo Kara asustada.

"Lena. Despierta" la sacudió con suavidad.

"No" gruñó Lena alejándose de la rubia.

Kara se levantó de la cama. Usó su aliento helado porque se había despertado con su muy común erección matutina. Usó su supervelocidad para ponerse ropa interior y una pijama, recogió la ropa tirada en la sala y la metió al cesto de ropa sucia, abrió las ventanas y se aseguró que no quedará ninguna clase de olor.

"Kara" escuchó de nuevo a Alex y esta vez tocó sin parar la puerta.

"Haste la dormida. Por nada del mundo salgas" dijo Kara colocándole uno de sus boxers a la castaña, después le puso una pijama y por último la cubrió con la sábana.

De nuevo se aseguró que no quedará olor a sexo porque en la noche tuvieron un par de rondas más en la habitación.

"Kara. Voy a llamar para que me...." Alex estaba alegando cuando por fin abrió la puerta.

"Alex ¿Por qué llamas a mi puerta tan temprano?" preguntó Kara fingiendo un bostezo.

"¿Temprano? Son las 10 de la mañana" respondió Alex entrando con una bolsa con el desayuno.

"Me quedé dormida" dijo Kara.

Alex la miró mostrándole que no le creía. 

"Espera" se asustó Kara siguiéndola hasta la habitación.

"Lena se quedó a dormir" dijo Alex acercándose a la cama para asegurarse de que la castaña estaba vestida.

"Así es. Era muy tarde y lo mejor era que no condujera, es peligroso" mintió Kara.

"Traje el desayuno. Despiertala para que se tome el café caliente" dijo Alex caminando de regreso a la cocina.

Kara se quedó en la habitación mirando a la castaña.

"Lena. Sigue durmiendo" susurró Kara en el oído de la mujer que estaba en su cama.

"¿Que pasó con Lena?" preguntó Alex acomodando el desayuno en la mesa junto a la ventana.

"Está muy cansada. Ya sabes que ella trabaja sin parar" respondió Kara sentándose en la mesa.

"Entonces no te lo vayas a comer todo" dijo Alex sentándose para desayunar con su hermana, pero desde un lugar donde podía observar a Lena.

Se pusieron a hablar de cómo Alex dividiría su tiempo ahora que trabajaría en L-Corp. Aunque Kara no dijera nada, le alegraba que su hermana estuviera ocupada para que no se arriesgara en las calles como lo hacía con la DEO.

"¿Quieres decirme algo?" preguntó Alex porque Kara tenía esa expresión de que quería decir algo, pero no lo hacía.

Kara negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero después de unos segundos cambió el movimiento de su cabeza por un si.

"Dime" pidió Alex. 

"Yo. Aaaa. Voy a regresar a Catco" dijo Kara.

_No. Solo tenía que decirle que Lena y yo estamos saliendo ¿Estamos saliendo? Jamás hablamos de eso. Nosotras solo estamos.... teniendo sexo_ pensó Kara.

"Está bien, pero no dejes que Andrea te trate mal. No importa si es la jefa, todos merecen respeto y ella no es más que tú" aseguró Alex.

"Lo sé. No dejaré que eso pase" prometió Kara.

"Me tengo que ir. Kelly quiere que vaya a comprar algo para nuestro apartamento" dijo Alex leyendo el mensaje que le llegó a su teléfono.

"Bueno. Te veo más tarde" dijo Kara.

"Voy a venir con algo para comer para que no sentemos en el sofá y veamos una película" dijo Alex rodeándo la mesa.

"Excelente" mintió Kara, tenía que enviar a lavar el sofá.

"Te quiero. Nos vemos en unas horas" dijo Alex besándole la cabeza. 

"Te quiero" dijo Kara viendo cómo su hermana salía del apartamento.

De nuevo le puso el seguro a su puerta por si Alex decidía devolverse. Caminó hasta la habitación y se inclinó hacia la castaña.

"Lena. Ya es hora de levantarse" dijo Kara tocándole la mejilla.

"No quiero" gruñó Lena sin abrir los ojos.

"Faltan 10 minutos para las 11" insistió Kara. 

"Debo tener un montón de llamadas de Sam. Se suponía que nos veríamos a las 9" dijo Lena levantándose de la cama sin ganas.

"El desayuno te espera en el comedor" habló Kara analizandola.

Tenía unas cuantas marcas en el cuello y tenía el cabello desorganizado.

"Si es cereal preparado por ti, está bien. No confío en que hayas preparado otra cosa" dijo Lena dando su primer paso hacia la sala.

Sus piernas las sentía un poco débiles y tenía dolor en su vagina.

"Alex trajo el desayuno ¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Kara preocupada.

"Si, pero creo que debo descansar un poco más si deseo salir" respondió Lena caminando hasta el comedor donde estaba su desayuno.

"Lo siento" se disculpó la rubia.

"No. Yo lo siento, literal" bromeó Lena al sentarse.

"Necesitas que te compre algo ¿Medicina para el dolor, un relajante muscular?" preguntó Kara.

"Tomaré algo en mi penthouse" dijo Lena bebiendo el café. Necesitaba algo que la despertara.

"Está bien y no olvido la ofensa que me hiciste sobre mi talento culinario" advirtió Kara.

"¿Que talento?" preguntó Lena para molestarla.

"Ja. Ja. Ja. Que graciosa. Mejor voy a llamar para que vengan por el sofá" dijo Kara buscando su teléfono en la mesa de la sala.

* * *

Lena se devoró el desayuno. Después de gastar su energía con la rubia, se había levantado con un gran apetito. Botó toda la basura que le quedó y después fue a la habitación, no sin antes recibir su teléfono que estaba junto al de Kara.

"Tengo un montón de mensajes de Sam. Pasó del enojo, a la preocupación, a la calma y de nuevo al enojo" dijo Lena mostrándole los mensajes.

En los primeros le preguntaban dónde estaba, después al ver que no leía ninguno de los mensajes le pregunto si estaba bien, luego habían varios mensajes aliviada porque Alex le había dicho cuál era su paradero y por último enojada porque la había dejado esperando, sin avisarle que no iría.

"Y tiene toda la razón" dijo Kara.

"No habría faltado si tú no me hubieras exprimido toda mi energía anoche" se defendió Lena dirigiéndose al baño.

"Si hablamos de exprimir, tú fuiste quien me exprimió a mí" dijo Kara siguendola.

"Aaaa ya veo" dijo Lena agarrando el cepillo de dientes que le pertenecía. No recordaba cuando, pero desde que la rubia le había abierto las puertas del apartamento, un cepillo de dientes siempre estaba ahí para ella y desde entonces Kara le compra uno cada mes.

Kara no dijo nada, solo imitó a la castaña. Ambas se lavaron los dientes y se regalaban miradas por el espejo.

Al terminar, Lena agarró su bolso, peino su cabello y revisó su teléfono.

"Deja que te lleve" pidió Kara parándose frente a la castaña.

"¿Vas a aceptar el trabajo en Catco?" preguntó Lena.

"Si, pero en el momento que Andrea me trate mal porque así lo desea, me iré" respondió Kara.

"Así debe ser. Todo va a estar bien" prometió Lena dándole un corto beso en la boca.

"Bien. Vamos" dijo Kara cargandola. Un brazo en los muslos y el otro en la espalda.

"Espera. ¿Que hay de tu pijama?" preguntó Lena.

"La puedo usar cuando me quedé contigo" respondió Kara antes de salir volando por la ventana.

Kara dejó a Lena sana y salva en el penthouse y regresó a tiempo para entregar el sofá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alex sospecha algo? Quien sabe, pero ahora Kara tiene luz verde para contarle lo que le está pasando.
> 
> Pobre Ruby quedó traumatizada. A ella solo le pidieron el favor de encontrar a Lena. Aunque salió beneficiada porque realmente recibirá $1.000 dólares cada semana.
> 
> Nos vemos en 10 días.


	10. Capítulo 9

Después de pactar una hora con la empresa de lavado, Kara voló hasta la guarida. Estaban J'onn, M'gann, Alex, Nia y Brainy.

Tenían a los tres Maaldorian con los ojos vendados y esposados.

 _¿Debería preguntarle a Lena si desea ser mi novia? ¿Que pasa si me dice que no? Pero con las últimas cosas que hemos hecho, no creo que eso suceda. Se veía tan linda está mañana. Cada día se pone más hermosa ¿Cómo permití que alguien que siempre ha hablado mal de ella fuera su novio? La mayor estupidez que he cometido. Eso ya no importa, Lena es libre y quiere pasar tiempo conmigo_ pensó Kara ignorando lo que hablaban los demás.

"¿Tú que crees?" preguntó Alex sacándola de su burbuja.

"Si. Eso es lo que deberíamos hacer" respondió Kara lo más probable.

Cinco pares de ojos se le quedaron viendo con rareza.

"Está bien. Entonces sacrifiquemos esos hombres para que la tierra provea más dragones" dijo Nia.

"¿Que? No. Esperen. No haremos eso" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"Claro que no. Nia solo dijo eso porque no nos estabas escuchando" explicó Alex.

"Si lo estaba haciendo" se defendió Kara aún sabiendo que no era verdad.

"¿A si? ¿Que decidimos?" preguntó Alex cruzando sus brazos.

"Aaaoomm que a ellos tres los... Uuumm los enviaríamos a otro lugar. Si a otro lugar" respondió Kara.

"No puedo leer tu mente, pero se que estabas muy concentrada pensando en algo" le dijo J'onn.

"Más bien en alguien" dijo Nia con una gran sonrisa. 

"¿Que decisión tomaron?" preguntó Kara cambiando de tema. De reojo, vió como cómo su hermana la analizaba.

"J'onn y yo los llevaremos con mis amigos, allí sabrán que hacer" le respondió M'gann.

"Y por eso estaremos fuera durante unas semanas. Así que espero que cuiden este lugar" les advirtió el marciano verde a los demás.

"Si algo sucede. Es culpa de Brainy" dijo Kara.

"Probablemente esté el 90% de mi tiempo afuera. Alex puede ser que destruya este lugar con sus experimentos" se defendió Brainy.

"No me importa de quien sea la culpa. Todos son responsables de cuidarlo mientras yo no estoy" les advirtió J'onn.

"No te preocupes. Ya se pueden ir, yo cuidaré a estos niños por tí" prometió Nia.

La pareja desapareció con los tres Maaldorian y Kara se excusó con una emergencia de Supergirl para que no le hicieran ninguna pregunta.

* * *

Kara recibió una llamada de Catco. Había sido reinstalada en su puesto anterior. El lunes volvería a su viejo trabajo y antes de pactar su dinámica, tenía que hablar con la jefa.

Para su mala suerte, el sofá no estaba listo para ese mismo día, así que tendría que usar uno de sus dos sillones.

"Oye ¿Dónde está el sofá?" preguntó Alex apenas entró al apartamento.

"Lo envíe a lavar. Estaba sucio" respondió Kara sentada en el comedor terminando un pote de helado.

"El problema es que rara vez usas el comedor porque el sofá lo reemplazó" dijo Alex acercándose al refrigerador y sacó otro pote de helado.

"Es más cómodo" razonó Kara.

"¿Me quieres decir por qué hoy estabas distraída?" preguntó Alex buscando una cuchara.

Kara se quedó en silencio unos segundos y esperó a qué su hermana se sentara frente a ella.

"Es Lena" dijo Kara. Estaba lista para hablar de ese tema con la persona más importante en su vida.

"¿Que hizo ahora?" preguntó Alex a la defensiva.

"Nada. Lo que pasa es... Bueno, me gustaría pedirle a Lena que sea mi novia" respondió Kara.

Alex se le quedó mirando, sin decir nada. La rubia se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"Bien. Solo hazlo" dijo Alex.

"¿No vas a decir nada más?" preguntó Kara confundida. Esperaba un interrogatorio completo.

"Soy tu hermana. Se que Lena y tú están teniendo sexo" respondió Alex y la rubia se sorprendió.

"¿Que?" preguntó Kara sin saber que decir.

"Hace unos días cuando tenías la puerta con seguro y revisé el apartamento, lamentablemente ví los condones en la papelera del baño. En la noche de juegos ambas estaban muy raras y está mañana pude ver lo chupetones que le dejaste en el cuello" confesó Alex.

"Aaaagggg" gruñó Kara dejando caer la frente en la mesa.

"Así que pídele que sea tu novia, pero en el momento en que vea a Lena haciendo algo inadecuado para herirte, me encargaré de hacerla sufrir" advirtió Alex. 

"Ella no me hará nada malo. Esas cosas quedaron en el pasado" dijo Kara de nuevo sentándose derecha.

"Lo sé, pero no quiero bajar la guardia" explicó Alex.

"Te entiendo, pero Lena cometió un error y ya aprendió de el" dijo Kara.

"Está bien. Ahora háblame de ti y Lena" pidió Alex.

"Ella es hermosa, como siempre. Siento que nuestra relación no ha cambiado, solo que ahora nosotras, pues ya sabes" dijo Kara.

"Así es. Cuando eran amigas, actuaban como pareja" dijo Alex.

"Lena me hace sentir tan feliz" expresó Kara dejando salir un suspiro.

"Eso lo puedo ver. Me alegra verte así" dijo Alex agarrándole la mano encima de la mesa.

"¿Cómo le pido que sea mi novia?" preguntó Kara, jamás había hecho algo como eso. Era a ella la que le hacían la pregunta.

"Tengan una cita y solo hazle la pregunta" respondió Alex.

"¿Y ya?" preguntó Kara porque era algo muy simple.

"Eres una romántica por Lena. No tendrás problema en hacer algo lindo de su velada" respondió Alex sabiendo que su hermana había volado a otro continente para consentir a la castaña.

"Bueno" dijo Kara ideando algo en su cabeza.

"Por favor no lo vuelvan a hacer en el sofá" pidió Alex sacándola de su cabeza.

"No. Eso no es lo que sucedió. Estaba sucio" mintió Kara.

"Seguro" dijo Alex.

Kara se quedó callada, era obvio que su hermana no le creía y ya no podía hacer nada.

"Al menos me tranquiliza saber que estás usando protección. Aún no quiero ser tía" dijo Alex reteniendo una sonrisa.

"Alex. Eso no va a pasar. Ahora intercambio" dijo Kara con sus mejillas rosadas cambiando de helado con su hermana.

La peliroja solo se rió de la rubia. Ahora podía molestarla con el tema.

"No le vayas a decir nada a nadie. Lena y yo queremos tener esto para nosotras por un tiempo" explicó Kara antes de que todos los superamigos se enteraran.

"Mi boca está sellada, ni siquiera se lo diré a mi novia" prometió Alex.

"Gracias" dijo Kara con tranquilidad.

"No puedo creer que estuve tan cerca de ganar la apuesta" dijo Alex fingiendo decepción.

"Alex" la regañó Kara.

La peliroja se rió de su hermana sin parar.

* * *

El domingo Kara no vió a Lena porque ambas estuvieron ocupadas. Eso no les impidió hablar por mensajes durante todo el día.

Kara fue recibida con muchas sonrisas. Casi todos en Catco la aprecian y estaban felices de que regresara.

"Hola. Bienvenida" dijo Nia dándole una abrazo.

"Gracias" dijo Kara sonriendo.

"Te traje esto" Nia le pasó una caja de donas.

"Me encantan este tipo de regalos. Gracias Nia" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Ahora tienes que ir a la oficina de la jefa. Me dijo que te quería ver antes de todo" explicó Nia.

"Está bien. Nos vemos ahora" dijo Kara antes de caminar hacia la oficina de la jefa.

"¿Quería verme?" preguntó Kara entrando.

"Así es. Tenemos que hablar de tu manera de trabajo" le respondió Andrea rodeándo el escritorio para hablar frente a frente.

"Bueno" dijo Kara cruzando sus brazos.

"Lena me explicó lo que hizo por ti. Te ayudó para que William dejará de molestarte, pero no lo tendrá que hacer más ya que le ordené a William que no lo quería ver cerca de ti" le dijo Andrea.

"¿A qué horas tengo que venir todos los días?" preguntó Kara de manera profesional.

"Así Lena no tendrá que ayudarte. Ella siempre ha sido tan buena amiga y esa es la única razón por la que lo hace. No quiero ofenderte, pero Lena jamás se ha fijado en alguien tan.... Cómo lo digo... Corriente" le dijo Andrea.

"Vine aquí para hablar de mi trabajo ¿Cuál es mi nuevo horario?" preguntó Kara ocultando su enojo. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero está vez la otra mujer no iba a ganar.

"Está bien. Quiero que vengas a las 8, informes lo que vas a salir a investigar y a las 6 de la tarde quiero tener documentación de todo lo que encontraste. Aparte de eso, solo tendrás que venir si hay una reunión" le explicó Andrea.

"De acuerdo ¿Algo más?" preguntó Kara para poder irse.

"Ve a recursos humanos para firmar tu nuevo contrato y recuerda que todo es posible gracias a Lena" le respondió Andrea.

Kara se giró y caminó hacia la salida.

"Otra cosa. Lena puede ser tu amiga, pero yo la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo" le dijo Andrea, pero la rubia siguió caminando.

 _¿Y? ¿Que quiere probar con eso? No conozco la historia de Lena y Andrea. Tengo que preguntarle_ pensó Kara mientras caminaba.

* * *

Alex estaba sorprendida con la cantidad de materiales y tecnología que tenía en su escritorio. Se sentía como en navidad.

Hizo una pequeña revisión en la base de datos que tenía en su computadora. Todo estaba muy organizado y después de un tiempo vió varios de los proyectos que tenía Lena. 

Volvió un poco a la realidad. Todo lo que Lena hacia, era para ayudar, no había nada que atentara contra la vida de nadie y eso la hizo reflexionar.

"¿Cómo va todo?" preguntó Lena pasándole un batido a la peliroja.

"Excelente. Es un gran ambiente para trabajar" respondió Alex mirando el color verde del batido.

"Lo que sea que necesites. Solo pídelo" dijo Lena.

"Muchas gracias ¿Que rayos es esto?" preguntó Alex, eso no entraría por su boca.

"Un batido de brócoli con espinaca, manzana verde, zumo de limón y algo de agua" respondió Lena.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que yo voy a beberlo?" preguntó Alex confundida, demasiadas cosas verdes en un solo lugar.

"Para darte energía y te pongas fuerte" respondió Lena. 

"Ni siquiera tú te tomas eso" dijo Alex.

"Eres igual a tu hermana" dijo Lena agarrando el batido y empezó a beberlo.

"Necesito saber si estás usando algún método anticonceptivo. Creo que tú y Kara deberían usar algo más que condones" dijo Alex y Lena empezó a toser el batido.

Las demás personas en el laboratorio pararon lo que estaban haciendo y miraron al dúo.

"Respira" dijo Alex acariciándole las espalda y todos regresaron a lo suyo.

Lena hizo lo que se le dijo y busco algo en el escritorio para limpiarse.

"Un poco dramática" dijo Alex.

"Lo dice la mujer que hizo que el batido se devolviera por mi nariz" se defendió Lena limpiandose la boca y la nariz.

"Lo hice a propósito por traerme ese batido" confesó Alex. 

"Tú te lo pierdes" dijo Lena ahora sí disfrutando del batido. 

"Kara me contó" empezó Alex.

"Bien. Ella se sentía mal por mentirte" explicó Lena.

"Mi hermana es lo más importante para mí y esperó que lo que sea que estén haciendo, vaya bien. No tengo que decirte lo que pasaría si mi hermana sufre de nuevo por tu culpa" advirtió Alex.

"No tengo ninguna intención de hacerla sufrir" aseguró Lena.

"Aquí no se les paga para que pierdan el tiempo" escucharon la voz de alguien fingiendo autoridad.

"Sam. Ella es la que me está distrayendo" dijo Alex.

"Eso es verdad" admitió Lena.

"Dos trabajadoras cotilleando en vez de hacer su trabajo. No me queda otra opción que invitarlas a almorzar" les dijo Sam.

"Me encanta este trabajo. Todo es gratis" celebró Alex. 

"Eso es lo bueno de trabajar con Lena Luthor" le dijo Sam a la peliroja.

Sam se quedó a hablar con el dúo hasta que tuvo que regresar a su oficina. 

* * *

El primer día en su regreso a Catco fue bueno, quitando las palabras de Andrea. Después de cenar con su hermana y hablar sobre sus días, se puso una pijama y voló hasta el penthouse de la castaña.

Kara entró por el balcón atrayendo la atención de Lena que estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro.

"Hola" saludó Lena sin levantarse.

"Hola" saludó Kara sentándose junto a la castaña.

"Lamento cancelar nuestro almuerzo" dijo Lena.

"No importa. Tenías planes con Alex y Sam" dijo Kara sinceramente porque quería que Lena tuviera con quién hablar.

"¿Que tal fue tu día?" preguntó Lena con interés dejando el libro a un lado.

"Bien. El horario es justo lo que necesitaba porque me estaba costando un poco escaparme para salir a atender emergencias" respondió Kara.

"Te lo dije. Ahora puedes trabajar desde casa" dijo Lena.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kara notando que la castaña no estaba con la misma actitud.

"Tengo un poco de dolor" respondió Lena.

"¿Dolor? ¿Dónde?" preguntó Kara preocupada.

"En mi pelvis. Ya sabes por qué" respondió Lena.

"Oh. No te preocupes, te ayudaré como lo hago todos los meses ¿Quieres que te compre algún medicamento?" preguntó Kara levantándose.

"No. Ya tomé algo para el dolor" respondió Lena.

"Bien. No me tardo" dijo Kara antes de salir volando.

Tardó media hora en ir y volver con unas bolsas.

"¿Mis favoritos?" preguntó Lena cuando la rubia le pasó una bolsa.

"Si. Chocolate Belga, pero también traje suizo e italiano" respondió Kara.

"Al menos se que en europa apenas está amaneciendo y por eso no viajaste hasta allá" dijo Lena.

"Esa es la razón por la que no fuí, pero encontré un lugar donde comprarlos" explicó Kara.

"¿Y que traes en las otras bolsas?" preguntó Lena intrigada.

"Frutas. Antes de irme analice tu cocina. Quedan pocas" respondió Kara.

"¿A qué hora hiciste eso?" preguntó Lena sorprendida.

"Soy muy rápida" respondió Kara camimando hacia la cocina.

Después de arreglar las compras, se sentó junto a Lena.

"Entonces. Le contaste a Alex" dijo Lena comiendo una barra de chocolate.

"De hecho. Ella ya lo sabía, creo que no ocultamos bien las cosas" explicó Kara.

"Pero no fuimos tan obvias" dijo Lena sorprendida.

"Es lo que yo pensé, pero Alex se fijó muy bien en los detalles y no se sorprendió cuando hablamos" dijo Kara.

"Ahora no tienes que preocuparte por mentirle a tu hermana" dijo Lena.

"Vamos a la habitación para que estés cómoda" dijo Kara apagando la televisión y cargó a la castaña.

La acostó en la cama aún comiendo la barra de chocolate.

"¿Te vas a ir?" preguntó Lena.

"No. Voy a apagar todas las luces" respondió Kara usando su supervelocidad para hacerlo y regresar a la habitación.

"Eso fue rápido" dijo Lena encendiendo la televisión.

Kara se acostó junto a Lena y abrió los brazos para que la castaña se acomodara ahí.

"No. De espalda" dijo Kara haciendo que Lena se girará para que la espalda le quedará contra el frente de la rubia.

La cabeza de Lena quedó contra el hombro de Kara. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente.

"¿Que haces?" preguntó Lena confundida al sentir la mano izquierda de la rubia pasar el resorte de sus bragas.

"Ya sabes que mi calor corporal es más elevado que el de todos y espero que mi mano sirva para aliviar tu dolor" explicó Kara con su mano en la pelvis de la castaña.

Lena giró un poco el torso para poder tocarle una mejilla a la rubia. Unos segundos más tarde estiró la mano para que terminará en la nuca y atraerle la cabeza.

"Gracias" dijo Lena antes de besarla.

Estuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que Lena volvió a la posición inicial.

"Haré lo que sea para que estés bien" dijo Kara besando la cabeza de la castaña.

Sintiendo la compañía, ambas se quedaron dormidas viendo la televisión.

* * *

Kara despertó con el sonido de las aves. Abrió los ojos y vió que Lena no estaba, pero el olor a tocino llegó a su nariz.

Se levantó rápidamente y caminó directo a la cocina. Lena estaba frente a la estufa concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Buenos días" dijo Kara rodeándo con sus brazos la cintura de la castaña desde atrás.

"Buenos días" saludó Lena pasando el producto final a los platos.

"Se supone que yo debería hacer tu desayuno" dijo Kara besandole el cuello.

"Será otro día para desayunar cereal" bromeó Lena.

"Ya veo. El desayuno que te prepararé muy pronto te dejará sorprendida" prometió Kara separándose de Lena para buscar algo en la nevera

"¿Quieres mermelada para el pan tostado?" preguntó Lena caminando hacia el pequeño comedor de cuatro puestos detrás del sofá.

"Si por favor" respondió Kara sacando varias naranjas para hacer jugo.

"Hoy estaré muy ocupada. No puedo almorzar contigo" dijo Lena desde el comedor mirando a la rubia exprimir las naranjas en una jarra.

"No te preocupes. Nos podemos ver en la noche, tal vez mañana o cualquier otro día. No me voy a ir de la ciudad" bromeó Kara usando todas las naranjas que había comprado.

"Eres la mujer mas ocupada de la ciudad. Tengo suerte de pasar tiempo contigo" aseguró Lena revisando que en los platos de su visita hubiera la comida suficiente.

"Te estás describiendo a ti misma. Soy yo quien tiene suerte" dijo Kara llevando la jarra y dos vasos hasta la mesa.

"Ya siéntate. Se va a enfriar tu desayuno" dijo Lena.

"Primero tengo que ir al baño" expresó Kara mirando hacia su entrepierna.

"Te he dicho muchas veces que no me molesta" dijo Lena.

"Lo sé, pero tengo que orinar" aclaró Kara antes de ir al baño de visitas.

La rubia regresó a la mesa, desayunaron mientras hablaban. Ambas habían dejado su teléfono en la habitación, así que eso no las interrumpió.

"Estaba delicioso. Gracias" dijo Kara saciada por el gran desayuno que le preparó la castaña.

"Me complace escuchar eso" dijo Lena feliz de hacer algo por la rubia.

"El jugo de naranja que sobró, lo podemos guardar en un termo para que puedas beberlo en el trabajo" dijo Kara llevando todos los platos, cubiertos y vasos al lavavajillas.

"¿Llevar jugó en un termo? ¿Quien hace eso?" preguntó Lena siguiéndola a la cocina.

"Los niños que van al kinder. Eso hacen sus padres para complementar sus loncheras" respondió Kara mirándola.

"Kara. Yo no soy una niña" dijo Lena.

"Ya lo sé, pero no le hace daño a nadie que lleves tu propio jugo" aseguró Kara.

"Está bien. Lo llevaré" prometió Lena.

"¿Que hora es? 7:50. Me tengo que ir ya" dijo Kara después de ver el reloj de la sala y usó su supervelocidad para ir por su teléfono que estaba en la habitación y volvió a la sala.

"Nos vemos en la noche" se despidió Kara dándole un corto beso en los labios a la castaña.

Ofreciéndole una sonrisa, Kara salió volando por el balcón. Lena se quedó mirando por dónde salió la rubia y luego se fue a la habitación con una sonrisa muy grande.

* * *

Se suponía que Kara vería a Lena en la noche, pero no fue posible por una emergencia de Supergirl. Les sucedió algo similar al día siguiente y tampoco pudieron verse.

Lena estaba concentrada en su escritorio. Estar en el laboratorio era lo que más le gustaba.

La voz de Alex al terminar una llamada telefónica la distrajo. Al mirar hacia la peliroja se dió cuenta que se quitó la bata.

"Lena, me tengo ir. Es algo importante" dijo Alex acercándose a ella.

"¿Kara está bien?" preguntó Lena preocupada.

"Si. Esto no es sobre Kara" aseguró Alex.

"Bueno. Haz lo que tengas que hacer" dijo Lena.

"Gracias" eso fue lo único que obtuvo de Alex que caminó rápido hacia el ascensor.

Lena habló por mensajes con la rubia y confirmó que estaba bien, sin decirle nada sobre Alex.

* * *

La peliroja llegó al hospital, el recorrido en su motocicleta se le hizo muy largo. Caminó por los corredores hasta llegar a su destino, sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.

Miró a su alrededor hasta que vió un rostro conocido.

"Señorita Danvers" la saludó la mujer.

"Señora Caldwell" saludó Alex muy nerviosa.

"Se que la llamada fue de improviso, pero no sabíamos que algo así sucedería" se disculpó anticipadamente la mujer.

"Entiendo. Es una gran sorpresa" dijo Alex.

"Entremos" le dijo la mujer y la peliroja la siguió.

"Nació ayer. El médico ya le dió de alta" le empezó a explicar la mujer cuando le señaló la cuna.

Alex se acercó hasta que pudo ver muy bien el bebé que dormía tranquilamente.

"La madre biológica firmó el documento donde renuncia a sus derechos como madre, pero recuerda que tiene un mes para cambiar de opinión" siguió hablando la mujer.

"¿Y por qué me eligió?" preguntó Alex con curiosidad mirando el bebé.

"Dijo que le recordabas al padre del bebé" respondió la mujer.

"......" Alex se quedó en silencio. El pequeño ser frente a ella se veía tan frágil y ella estaba lista para protegerlo.

"Si no te sientes lista, no hay ningún problema. Llevas más de un año en la agencia de adopción y no te preparamos para una situación así" fue comprensiva la trabajadora.

"Este pequeño vendrá a casa conmigo" aseguró Alex acariciandole una mejilla.

"Pequeña" la corrigió la mujer.

"¿Puedo cargarla?" preguntó Alex emocionada.

"Por supuesto. Te leeré el documento de la pre adopción" le dijo la mujer.

Con mucho cuidado cargó a la bebé, la llevó lo más cerca posible a su pecho.

"Hola pequeña. Eres muy hermosa" dijo Alex al ver que la bebé abría los ojos para mirarla. Eran marrones. Los más lindos que había visto en su vida.

"Recuerda que después de firmar la pre adopción, tendrás unos meses de prueba y luego si firmaras ante un juez la adopción" le habló la mujer.

"Lo sé. No quiero sonar cruel, pero espero que su madre no se arrepienta de su decisión" dijo Alex sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la bebé.

"No quiero darte esperanza, pero la mujer tuvo el parto y ni siquiera la quiso conocer. Pidió perfiles para elegirle una familia porque durante meses no había querido elegir una y te eligió a ti, después firmó el documento donde renunciaba a sus derechos, esperó a que el médico le diera el alta y se fué. No está interesada en lo más mínimo en esta pequeña" le explicó la mujer.

"Voy a amarla por siempre" dijo Alex besandole la frente a la bebé.

"De eso estoy segura. Se que serán una linda familia" le dijo la mujer sinceramente porque ella se aseguraba de conocer bien a todos los padres que querían adoptar y sabía que la peliroja estaba lista para dar su amor a una personita que lo necesitaría mucho.

La trabajadora de la agencia le leyó todos los detalles y Alex sin dudarlo, firmó los papeles de la pre adopción.

* * *

Kara se asustó mucho cuando su hermana le envío un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera al hospital. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y voló al instante.

Caminó hasta la habitación y entró sin tocar.

"Alex ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kara asustada.

"Kara. Baja la voz" dijo Alex girando.

La rubia se quedó en silencio y se sorprendió al ver que su hermana tenía un bebé en sus brazos.

"¿Qué?" exclamó Kara muy confundida.

"Te presento a mi hija" dijo Alex con alegría.

"¿Hija? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?" Kara no sabía que preguntar.

"La agencia de adopción me llamó hoy. Por fin está pasando" explicó Alex.

"Oh Rao. Alex, felicidades" dijo Kara comprendiendo la situación.

"Gracias" dijo Alex sonriendo.

Kara también tenía una gran sonrisa. Abrazó a la peliroja por un lado para no aplastar a la bebé.

"No puede ser. Ya soy tía" dijo Kara muy feliz sin soltar a su hermana.

"Lo eres" dijo Alex. Jamás había sonreído tanto.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó Kara con curiosidad. Ahora ella también tenía toda su atención en el rostro de la bebé.

"Si era un niño, le iba poner Jeremiah como papá" respondió Alex. 

"Jeremiah también funciona para niña" dijo Kara para molestarla.

"Kara. No seas una tía cruel" se quejó Alex.

"Lo siento. Tu tía jamás te haría algo así" dijo Kara dirigiéndose a la bebé.

"Estaba pensando en Jaden. De esa manera llevará las iniciales de papá" dijo Alex.

"Jaden Danvers. Me gusta" confirmó Kara. 

"A mí también ¿Ya estás lista para cargarla?" preguntó Alex haciendo que la rubia terminará el abrazo.

"Eso creo" dijo Kara acomodando los brazos y la peliroja con delicadeza le dejó la bebé.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien" alentó Alex a su hermana.

"Es muy pequeña y muy hermosa" dijo Kara mirando la bebé que en el momento estaba dormida.

"Lo es. Te voy a dar una lista para que me hagas el favor de comprar unas cosas para Jaden" habló Alex escribiendo un mensaje para su hermana.

"Alex. No tienes nada para ella. No te preocupes, yo haré esas compras y todo estará listo para que la puedas llevar a tu apartamento" aseguró Kara balanceándose para que la bebé no se despertara.

"Dios. No le he dicho a Kelly. Había olvidado que estaba en la agencia de adopción y ahora tengo a Jaden" dijo Alex más nerviosa que antes.

"Kelly comprenderá toda la situación. Todo va a estar bien" prometió Kara.

"Eso es verdad, pero será un gran impacto. Se fue en la mañana y cuando regrese en la noche, bum, su novia tiene una hija" explicó Alex.

"Si que lo será. Ahora deja que vaya a hacer las compras. Tú solo disfruta este momento con tu hija" dijo Kara pasándole la bebé a la peliroja.

"Antes de que hagas todo ¿Puedes volar hasta mi apartamento? En una caja de plástico junto a mis zapatos hay algo de ropa que había comprado para esta situación ¿Le traes el conjunto amarillo?" pidió Alex.

"Por mi sobrina, lo que sea" dijo Kara antes de besarle la cabeza a la bebé.

"Gracias" expresó Alex.

"Por ti también, lo que sea" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana.

Kara se fue rápido para poder comprarlo todo y tener listo el apartamento para la bienvenida de su sobrina.

* * *

La puerta del apartamento se abrió cuando la peliroja entró con el nuevo integrante de la familia.

"Bienvenidas" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa.

"Kara. Decoraste" dijo Alex con alegría.

"Para dos de mis mujeres favoritas" explicó Kara acercándose a su hermana para cargar a su sobrina.

"Gracias por hacer esto. Mira todos esos regalos" dijo Alex sentándose en el sofá para descansar de su tarde caótico y poder abrir los regalos.

"Hola Jaden. Soy tu tía" Kara saludó a su sobrina cuando abrió los ojos y la miró sin parpadear.

"Te voy a proteger de todo y te voy a consentir. Lo que me pidas, te lo daré. Lo mejor de todo es que te voy a introducir a la comida más deliciosa. Vamos a ir al parque los domingos y vamos a hacer maratones de películas mientras comemos muchas cosas" dijo Kara concentrada en la mirada de la bebé.

"Se que vas a ir donde Lena. ¿Puedes decirle lo que está pasando y que necesito licencia de maternidad?" pidió Alex.

"No te preocupes. Hablaré con Lena" prometió Kara.

La rubia miró hacia la puerta porque escuchó el ascensor.

"Kelly está a punto de llegar" dijo Kara.

"Bueno. Tengo que hablar con ella" dijo Alex nerviosa.

"Vendré mañana. Te quiero" dijo Kara pasándole la bebé.

"Te quiero" habló Alex.

"A ti también te quiero" Kara beso la cabeza de su sobrina y salió volando por la ventana.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y el corazón de Alex se aceleró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que creían? Alex siempre lo supo todo, no le fue difícil deducir las cosas.
> 
> Kara siempre quiere cuidar de todos y hacerlos sentir bien.
> 
> Alex es mamá ¿Que va a decir Kelly?
> 
> El nombre lo pueden leer como quieran. Yo lo escribo Jaden, pero lo leo Yei-den.
> 
> Andrea tratando de hacer sentir mal a Kara. ¿Será que la jefa le tiene ganas a Lena?


	11. Capítulo 10

La puerta se abrió y Kelly entró con una pizza.

"Hola bebé ¿Cómo te fue hoy?" le preguntó Kelly caminando directamente a la cocina para dejar la comida.

"Muy bien. ¿Cómo te fue en las sesiones con el equipo de seguridad?" preguntó Alex antes de que su novia se girara.

"Todos estaban muy dispuestos y ¿De quién es ese bebé?" le preguntó Kelly cuando se giró.

"Su nombre es Jaden. Nació ayer, su madre biológica no la quiere, así que la agencia me llamó hoy y hace unas horas firmé el documento de pre adopción" respondió Alex expectante por la reacción de su novia.

"Aaaaww bebé, felicitaciones. Se lo mucho que deseabas que esto pasara" le dijo Kelly abrazándola desde un lado.

"¿No estás molesta?" preguntó Alex.

"Claro que no. Sorprendida si, pero estoy muy feliz por ti" le respondió Kelly antes de darle un beso en la boca.

"¿Quieres cargarla?" preguntó la peliroja.

"Por supuesto. Ella y yo tenemos que conocernos. Vamos a vivir juntas" le dijo Kelly recibiendo a la bebé en sus brazos.

"Voy a abrir todo los regalos que trajo Kara y luego haré una lista de lo que falta" dijo Alex rasgando todo.

Terminó con varios cambios de ropa, cinco tarros de leche de fórmula, un set de biberones, un elefante de peluche, dos paquetes de pañales con 70 unidades cada uno, un paquete de 700 pañitos, crema para la irritación, chupetes, varios juguetes, unas mantas y una bañera.

"Kara le compró una cuna moises y la armó a tu lado de la cama. Alguien está dispuesta a ser la mejor tía" dijo Kelly mirando hacia la habitación.

Por primera vez desde que entró, Alex miraba a esa dirección.

"Yo solo le pedí leche, pañales y biberones" dijo Alex muy alegre de ver todo lo que había comprado su hermana.

"Kara realmente quiere ayudarte. Si pides una cuna ahora, probablemente llegué en unos tres meses y el moises servirá muy bien para la espera" le dijo Kelly viendo el gran bostezo de la bebé.

"Eso es verdad. En lo que van transcurriendo los días, puedo comprarle las otras cosas que le faltan" aseguró Alex.

"Por ahora ve preparando su biberón" le dijo Kelly cuando la boca de bebé empezaba a hacerse un puchero.

"Ya mismo" dijo Alex agarrando los implementos para hacerle la comida a su hija mientras Kelly la calmaba durante unos minutos en la espera del biberón.

* * *

Kara voló directamente al penthouse de Lena. La castaña aún no llegaba, así que Kara se sentó en el sofá a esperarla.

Se quedó mirando todas las fotos que le había enviado Alex durante el día. Todas de su sobrina y ella no dejaba de verlas porque aún no podía creer que era tía.

Escuchó las llaves de Lena y la castaña entró, entonces encendió las luces de la sala de manera manual.

"Aogg Kara. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso" expresó Lena asustada al ver a alguien sentado en su gran sofá.

"Lo siento" se disculpó la rubia levantándose del sofá.

"Tienes que empezar a entrar por la puerta como todos" dijo Lena caminando directamente hacia la rubia.

"Lo sé. Lamento entrar a tu espacio sin primero pedirte permiso" dijo Kara apenada y la castaña dejó su bolso en el sofá.

"Sabes que puedes entrar cuando quieras, pero tienes que cerciorarte que no tenga visita" explicó Lena antes de abrazarse al cuello de la rubia.

"Entendido" dijo Kara abrazándola por la cintura.

"Te extrañé" murmuró Lena contra el cuello de la rubia.

"También te extrañé" dijo Kara besandole la cabeza.

"Resulta que ambas somos mujeres muy ocupadas" dijo Lena alejando la cabeza para poder mirar el rostro de la rubia.

Kara la besó, llevaba días sin probar la boca de la castaña. Lena acompañó el beso con caricias en la nuca de la rubia.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta que Lena necesitó aire.

"Tengo que decirte algo" habló Kara.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" preguntó Lena caminando hacia la cocina.

"No. Estoy bien. Gracias" dijo Kara sentándose en la isla de la cocina para poder mirar a la castaña.

"¿Que es eso que me ibas a decir?" preguntó Lena sacando una botella de vino y una copa.

"Alex no podrá trabajar durante unas semanas" empezó Kara apoyando las manos en la isla.

"¿Alex está bien? ¿Le pasó algo a Kelly?" interrumpió Lena preocupada porque la peliroja se había ido rápido del trabajo.

"Ambas están muy bien" aseguró Kara sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo.

"Bien" dijo Lena abriendo la botella de vino.

"Hace meses Alex ingresó a una agencia de adopción y hoy fue al hospital por la bebé que podrá adoptar" explicó Kara dejando el teléfono sobre la isla.

"Oh. Alex tiene un bebé en estos momentos. Va a ser una gran madre" dijo Lena sirviendo vino en su copa.

"Si y por eso necesita una licencia de maternidad" dijo Kara.

"Por supuesto. No se tiene que preocupar por eso, yo misma le llevaré la licencia para que la firme" dijo Lena antes de tomar de la copa.

"Te lo agradezco mucho" expresó Kara sonriendo.

"Ahora eres tía. Felicidades" dijo Lena antes de tomarse el contenido de la copa en unos segundos.

"Lo sé. Es supergenial" dijo Kara con una sonrisa más grande.

"¿Alex tiene las cosas necesarias para un bebé?" preguntó Lena dejando la copa en el lavaplatos.

"Le compré cosas escenciales, pero mañana compraré otras cosas" respondió Kara.

"Alex puede hablar con Sam. Ella le puede dar algunos concejos o ayudarla con alguna duda" dijo Lena rodeándo la isla para estar al lado de la rubia.

"Eso es muy necesario. Alex quiere ser una excelente madre" aseguró Kara sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.

"Cambiando de tema. Mi periodo menstrual terminó" dijo Lena rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos.

"¿A si? Excelente" expresó Kara levantándose para quedar unos centímetros más alta que la castaña porque también estaba usando tacones.

Sus bocas se encontraron en el centro y Kara le rodeo la cintura.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena.

"Me hicieron mucha falta tus besos" dijo Kara antes de chuparle el cuello.

"Uuugg" Lena se quejó cuando llegó un mensaje a su teléfono.

"Oye ¿Que haces?" preguntó Kara cuando Lena se alejó para ir por su bolso al sofá.

"Necesito leer el mensaje" respondió Lena sacando su teléfono del bolso.

"Está bien" dijo Kara parándose detrás de ella. Con una mano apartó el cabello de Lena para seguir besandole el cuello.

"No era trabajo" expresó Lena ahora respondiendo al mensaje.

"Dejemos esto por aquí" dijo Kara quitándole el teléfono para guardarlo de nuevo en el bolso.

"Devuélveme mi teléfono" alegó Lena cuando la rubia levantó su mano para que no lo pudiera alcanzar. 

"No es importante" aseguró Kara conteniendo una risa porque la castaña no podía agarrar el teléfono.

"Dije que no era trabajo, no que no era importante" explicó Lena sin ganas de seguirle el juego a la rubia.

"No te enojes. Tómalo" dijo Kara devolviéndole el teléfono.

"Es Andrea. Tengo una reunión con ella mañana en la mañana. Le voy a responder a la hora que nos veremos" dijo Lena escribiendo en su teléfono.

 _Andrea uuugg. Incluso nos interrumpe cuando no está aquí_ pensó Kara regresando a la cocina por su teléfono.

"Quiere exponerme su nueva idea. Tal vez inicie negocios con ella" dijo Lena tocándole la espalda.

"Jum" emitió Kara un sonido fingiendo interés.

"Sabes que Andrea es mi amiga" dijo Lena y la rubia la miró.

"¿Puedes dejar de hablar de ella?" pidió Kara.

"Lo haré cuando tú ent...mmm" estaba diciendo Lena, pero Kara la interrumpió con un beso.

Sin pensarlo agarró a Lena de la cintura y la sentó en el borde de la isla. Todo se facilitó para Kara porque la castaña llevaba pantalón.

Sin dejar de besarse, Kara le desabrochó el pantalón y metió la mano para acariciarla sobre las bragas.

Cuando sintió la desesperación de la castaña, se alejó.

"¿Por qué te alejas?" preguntó Lena confundida.

"Hablas de la persona equivocada cuando estás conmigo. No tengo nada de motivación" respondió Kara.

"No hablas enserio" dijo Lena.

"No puede ser. Olvide que tenía que entregar lo que hice en la tarde. Me voy. Probablemente me despidan. Aunque aún creo que alcanzo. Nos vemos" salió volando Kara directo a su apartamento para después ir a Catco.

Con suerte podía entregar su trabajo antes de que la jefa se diera cuenta. En la tarde fue que conoció a su sobrina y luego fue a hacer las compras para ayudar a su hermana.

Lena se bajó de la isla, la rubia se había atrevido a dejarla con ganas, pero ella no dejaría pasar eso por alto. Encontraría una manera de vengarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando ya se había reportado a Catco fue al apartamento de su hermana.

"Buenos días" dijo Kara entrando con unas flores.

"Buenos días" saludó Alex al cerrar la puerta.

"¿Cómo fue la primera noche? ¿Cómo te fue con Kelly? ¿Por qué Kelly no está aquí?" preguntó Kara analizando el apartamento.

"Jaden es un angelito y me levantaba al segundo que la escuchaba, así que dejó dormir a Kelly. Mi novia aceptó la situación muy bien y no está aquí porque tiene que trabajar. Yo soy la madre de Jaden, no ella" respondió Alex mirando al moises dónde estaba dormida la bebé.

"Tienes razón. Son para ti" dijo Kara pasándole las flores.

"¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Alex recibiendo el detalle.

"Para felicitarte. Mereces que te sucedan cosas buenas" respondió Kara sinceramente.

"Muchas gracias. Están muy lindas" dijo Alex dándole un abrazo a su hermana.

"Traje mi laptop. Voy a trabajar desde aquí para poder ayudarte" dijo Kara separándose del abrazo y dejó su bolso en el sofá.

"Mamá vendrá mañana. Apenas le dí la noticia, compró un boleto de avión. Quiere conocer a su nieta" explicó Alex viendo a su hermana acercarse al moises y después puso las flores en un florero.

"La entiendo. Haría lo mismo con tal de conocer esta hermosura" dijo Kara mirando el rostro dormido de su sobrina.

"Tal vez se quede dos o tres semanas y sabes que no hay espacio en este apartamento. Tendría que dormir en el sofá y no me parece lo adecuado" dijo Alex sentándose en el sofá.

"No te preocupes. Eliza puede quedarse conmigo el tiempo que quiera" expresó Kara regresando al sofá.

"Gracias y gracias por comprar todas esas cosas ¿Cuánto te debo?" preguntó Alex para transferir el dinero.

"Me debes un montón de momentos con mi sobrina" respondió Kara.

"Habló enserio" dijo Alex.

"Yo también. Lo que compré ayer son regalos para Jaden. Soy su tía y esa es mi manera de darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia" dijo Kara.

"Está bien. Haz tu trabajo mientras le compro una cuna y otras cosas a mi hija" dijo Alex encendiendo su iPad.

Kara agarró la laptop y empezó a teclear.

Pasó una hora cuando tocaron a la puerta. 

"Hola. Lena. Pasa" saludó Alex.

"Hola. Por favor no hagan ruido y dejen las cosas ahí" saludó Lena y después le habló a unos hombres.

Cómo les pidieron, lo hombres dejaron las cajas de regalo junto al sofá y salieron sin mas cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. 

"¿Que es todo esto?" preguntó Alex sorprendida. 

"Kara me dijo que adoptaste una bebé" respondió Lena.

"Así es. Para que te diera la licencia de maternidad" dijo Kara mirando a la castaña y dejó aun lado la laptop.

"Eso no explica todos esos regalos" dijo Alex.

"Son regalos para la bebé, de mi parte" explicó Lena.

"Agradezco mucho tu intención, pero no aceptaré nada" dijo Alex.

"Ahora son tuyos. Haz lo que quieras con ellos. Necesito que firmes este documento para hacer legal tu licencia de maternidad" expresó Lena pasándole una carpeta y un bolígrafo a la peliroja.

"Hola. Estoy aquí" dijo Kara porque la castaña no la había mirando ni una sola vez.

"¿Y?" preguntó Lena sin importancia.

"Aquí tienes y enviaré todos esos regalos a tu penthouse" dijo Alex pasándole la carpeta y el bolígrafo.

"Y te los enviaré de vuelta" advirtió Lena guardando las cosas en su bolso.

"Eres muy terca" se rindió Alex.

"Nos vemos después. Felicitaciones por tu hija" se despidió Lena caminando hacia la puerta.

"Espera" dijo Kara levantándose del sofá.

"No Kara. Estoy ocupada" dijo Lena con seriedad y salió del apartamento.

 _Realmente está muy enojada por lo que le hice anoche_ pensó Kara mirando la puerta.

"¿Que le hiciste?" preguntó Alex confundida.

"No creo que desees saberlo" respondió Kara ahora mirando a su hermana.

"Tienes toda la razón. Mejor ayúdame a abrir todos estos regalos que trajo tu novia" dijo Alex para molestarla.

"Aún no es mi novia" alegó Kara.

 _Y no es bueno momento para pedirle que sea mi novia, seguramente me diría que no por dejarla anoche con las ganas_ pensó Kara.

Lena había comprado todo tipo de cosas para Jaden y aunque Alex no lo admitía le servían en ese momento. No solo porque le había evitado el tiempo de espera de las compras, sino que le había ayudado mucho en su cuenta bancaria.

* * *

Kara dejó que Lena tuviera la noche para ella misma. Lo mejor era esperar a que se le pasará el enojo.

En la mañana fue al aeropuerto para recibir a Eliza, dejaron las maletas en el apartamento de la rubia y fueron a su destino final.

"Mamá" saludó Alex con la bebé en sus brazos.

"Mi niña. Aaaaww. No sabes lo feliz que estoy" le dijo Eliza abrazándola desde un lado para no aplastar la bebé.

"Gracias por viajar tan pronto" dijo Alex dejando que su mamá le robara Jaden.

"Hola nena. La abuela ya está aquí para cuidarte" le habló Eliza a su nieta.

"Abrió los ojos" dijo Kara emocionada. Eso sentía cada vez que su sobrina despertaba.

"Mira esos ojos. Eres la nena más preciosa que existe" le siguió hablando Eliza.

"¿Que quieren para el almuerzo?" preguntó Alex agarrando su teléfono para pedir.

"Spaghetti" respondió Kara sentándose en el sofá junto a Eliza.

"A la bolognesa" le pidió su mamá.

"Eliza te trajo esto" dijo Kara pasándole otro regalo.

"Gracias mamá. Jaden ahora tiene ropa suficiente para las primeras semanas" dijo Alex al abrir el regalo.

"Pensaba comprar más cosas acá, pero ya veo que tienes muchas cosas, así que solo le seguiré comprando ropa ¿Dónde está Kelly?" le preguntó Eliza a su hija mayor.

"Trabajando. Su horario del sábado es hasta las 2 pm" respondió Alex.

"Ahora que está mi nieta, tienes que empezar a buscar un lugar más grande. Mi nieta necesita una habitación para ella misma con closet y espacio para crecer" le dijo Eliza.

"Lo sé" dijo Alex.

"En este apartamento no se pueden hacer visitas. No tienes privacidad, ya no eres una mujer soltera, ahora está mi nieta" le expresó Eliza su pensamiento.

"Si mamá. Kelly y yo empezaremos a buscar un apartamento más grande. No te preocupes por eso" dijo Alex para calmar a Eliza.

"Si se pasan a mi edificio sería mucho mejor" dijo Kara queriendo tener a su hermana y su sobrina más cerca.

"Los apartamentos en ese edificio no tienen el tamaño que deseo" recordó Alex.

"Cuidaré a mi nieta mientras van a ver apartamentos. Solo me iré de aquí cuando me vaya a dormir" les prometió Eliza.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende que digas eso?" preguntó Alex mirando a su mamá.

"Porque sabes lo mucho que deseaba una nieta" le aseguró Eliza.

"Ya lo ves. Eliza y yo estaremos contigo y Jaden todo el día" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Excelente. De nuevo la familia Danvers reunida" dijo Alex muy feliz.

Kara apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Eliza para poder mirar a su sobrina. Eliza le agarró una mano. Alex sólo sentía como una inmensa felicidad llenaba su pecho al tener a su familia con ella.

* * *

Después de haber pasado todo el día en el apartamento de su hermana, Kara volvió con Eliza al suyo y luego fingió que tenía una emergencia.

Tocó la puerta y espero a que abrieran.

"Hola" saludó Lena.

"Hola ¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó Kara.

"Puedes hacerlo, pero ahora tengo visita" respondió Lena cruzándose de brazos.

 _Sigue enojada. Uuuuggg_ pensó Kara.

"Está bien" dijo Kara usando su superoido. Andrea estaba ahí.

"Otro día será" se metió Andrea apareciendo detrás de la castaña.

"Supongo que sí" dijo Kara analizando la ropa que tenían ambas mujeres. Pijamas.

"Ahora vete. Nos estás interrumpiendo" le dijo Andrea. 

"Nos vemos después" dijo Lena agarrando la puerta.

Kara solo la miró por unos segundos y se giró.

 _Sabe que me molesta verla con Andrea, está haciendo eso a propósito. Y no entiendo porqué estoy celosa. Tal vez es porque solía ser la persona número 1 para Lena y ahora no_ pensó Kara escuchando como la puerta se cerraba tras de ella.

Sin más, voló de regresó a su apartamento.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Eliza le preparó el desayuno. Nadie lo hacía tan bien como su mamá adoptiva.

Irían en la tarde a visitar a Jaden. Le darían la mañana a Alex para que pasara tiempo con su hija y Kelly.

Lena tocó a la puerta. La rubia no le había respondido a sus mensajes así que tenían que hablar personalmente.

"Señora Danvers. Digo. Eliza" se corrigió Lena.

"Lena" la saludó Eliza con un tono diferente al que solía tener con ella.

"¿Cómo ha estado?" preguntó Lena tratando de ser cortés.

"Las cosas van bien" fue lo único que le dijo la mujer.

"¿Está Kara?" preguntó Lena ahora nerviosa.

"Se está duchando, pero pasa. La puedes esperar en el sofá" la invitó Eliza a pasar.

"Gracias" dijo Lena caminando directamente al sofá. Se sentó y sacó su teléfono de su jean.

Eliza se sentó frente a ella y se le quedó mirando. 

"¿Que quieres hablar con mi hija? La última cosa que me contaron de ti es lo que le hiciste a Kara" le dijo Eliza. 

"Eso fue una gran error, del cual me arrepiento mucho" dijo Lena nerviosa.

"Tengo mi memoria intacta, J'onn me ayudó con eso. Recuerdo cómo mi hija te defendía aún cuando todos pensaban mal de ti. Al final la traicionaste ¿Cómo es posible?" le preguntó Eliza como si la hubiera decepcionado.

"Ya le dije que fue un error. No reaccioné de la manera adecuada y lastime a Kara, no me voy a perdonar por eso" aseguró Lena.

"Siempre creí que tú...." le iba a decir algo Eliza, pero fue interrumpida.

"Lena ¿Que haces aquí?" preguntó Kara caminando directo del baño a la sala, terminando de peinar su cabello.

"Quería hablar contigo" respondió Lena sin mucho ánimo.

"Vamos de salida, pero podemos hablar unos minutos" dijo Kara intrigada en lo que estaban hablando.

En ningún momento usó sus poderes para escuchar lo que estaba pasando en la sala.

"Me iré sola en el taxi. Tú quédate para hablar tranquilamente con Lena. Te espero dónde tú hermana" le dijo Eliza agarrando su bolso y salió del apartamento.

Se quedaron mirando durante unos minutos, sin decir una palabra.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Kara sentándose dónde estuvo Eliza.

"Tu mamá me odia" dijo Lena.

"Eliza no te odia. Ella solo se siente traicionada por ti. Por lo que me hiciste" explicó Kara.

"Entiendo" dijo Lena.

"¿De que querías hablar?" preguntó Kara.

"Lo que pasó anoche" respondió Lena.

"No hay nada de que hablar. Anoche estabas con una amiga, estabas ocupada" dijo Kara intentando sonar relajada.

"No la invite con intensión de hacerte sentir mal" dijo Lena.

"Lena. No tienes que darme explicaciones. Todo está bien" expresó Kara rápidamente.

"Ven hoy en la noche a mi penthouse" pidió Lena.

"No puedo. Tengo una cena familiar" dijo Kara sinceramente.

"Está bien ¿Y mañana por la noche?" preguntó Lena.

"Si. Estoy libre, pero Eliza me hará muchas preguntas al día siguiente" respondió Kara levantándose.

"Bien. Tendremos una gran cena" prometió Lena levantándose para acercarse a la rubia.

"¿Quieres que lleve algo?" preguntó Kara agarrando su teléfono y dinero.

"No. Solo ven" respondió Lena parándose frente a ella.

"Entonces, nos vemos mañana en la noche" dijo Kara y la castaña se acercó hasta que sus pechos estaban tocándose.

"Te estaré esperando" dijo Lena dándole un corto beso en la boca.

Ambas salieron del apartamento y luego del edificio donde Lena tomó un taxi porque su chofer tenía el día libre y ella no tenía muchas ganas de conducir. 

Kara caminó hasta un callejón y luego voló cerca al edificio de Alex para poder usar el ascensor como muchas veces lo hace.

* * *

Para suerte de Kara, Eliza no mencionó a Lena y tampoco se habló nada relacionado a la castaña.

Al día siguiente Kara se quedó con su ropa del trabajo para ir a la cena. 

"¿Quieres más vino?" preguntó Lena cuando ya habían acabado de cenar.

"No. Deja que yo lleve todo estos platos" respondió Kara dejando la mesa impecable.

Lena apagó todas las luces y cerró la puerta del balcón.

"Vamos a la habitación" dijo Lena agarrando la mano de la rubia para guiarla.

"No sé si pueda quedarme" advirtió Kara porque Eliza la estaría esperando.

Las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas.

"Déjame consentirte un rato" pidió Lena desnudandose.

"Está bien" dijo Kara imitandola. 

Cuando ambas estaban desnudas, Lena hizo que Kara se acostada en la cama.

"Mmmm" gimió Kara cuando sintió la boca de la castaña en su pezón derecho.

Apenas empezaban y ya estaba erecta.

"No. Deja las manos a los lados" ordenó Lena al sentir las manos de la rubia en su espalda.

"Pero yo quiero" intentó Kara.

"Haz lo que te dije o me detengo" advirtió Lena.

Kara solo gruñó y dejó que Lena continuara lo que estaba haciendo.

Jugó con ambos pezones mientras se frotaba en el pene de la rubia y después fue bajando hasta llegar a su objetivo principal.

Empezó a succionar la punta del pene con fuerza.

"No levantes la pelvis" advirtió Lena cuando Kara quería penetrar su boca.

"Vamos. Cabe más en tu boca" pidió Kara desesperada.

"Tengo una idea" dijo Lena levantándose de la cama para buscar algo en su buró.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Kara con interés.

"Un vibrador y lo voy a usar en ti" respondió Lena subiéndose de nuevo a la cama y se acomodo en medio de las piernas de la rubia.

"Ah. Bien" dijo Kara aún acostada.

 _Lo usa para masturbarse. Debe pasarlo entre sus lindos labios y su clítoris_ pensó Kara sintiendo el salto de su pene al imaginarlo.

"Ee-esPera" gimió Kara cuando el vibrador hizo contacto con la punta de su pene.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Lena alejando un poco el vibrador.

"Si. Con la vibración siento que me voy a venir más rápido de lo normal" explicó Kara mirándola a los ojos.

Lena se le sentó sobre la pelvis, agarró el pene con una mano, lo acomodo en la entrada de su vagina y poco a poco lo tomo hasta llegó al final. 

"Haremos algo. Yo voy a montarte hasta correrme y luego tú te puedes correr" dijo Lena con una sonrisa que a la rubia no le gustó.

"Bueno" aceptó Kara apoyándose en las manos para quedar sentada con sus piernas estiradas.

Lena le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, empezó a levantarse y sentarse lentamente.

Cuando vió que la rubia cerraba los ojos y gemía, encendió de nuevo el vibrador y lo apoyo en los testículos.

"Le.Na creo que. Creo que No voy a. A. A. A durar" gimió Kara sintiendo como el interior de la castaña se aferraba a ella y por la vibración en sus testículos podía sentir que se llenaban y se ponían más grande.

"Lo tienes que hacer" dijo Lena aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

"Muy difícil" dijo Kara apretando la sábana.

"No te vayas a venir dentro de mí" advirtió Lena, su mano libre estaba incómoda porque la tenía que sostener desde atrás con el vibrador.

"No puedo" gruñó Kara sintiendo su orgasmo en la punta.

"Unos segundos más. Hazlo por mí" pidió Lena. Ella también estaba a punto de venirse.

"Está bien. Está bien" inhaló Kara haciendo todo lo posible para durar más.

"Si. Kara. Me encanta. Me siento tan llena. Kara" gimió Lena escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de la rubia al llegar a su orgasmo.

"No puedo más" dijo Kara abrazando la cintura de la castaña y se dejó caer en la cama.

"Lena" gimió Kara saliendo del interior de la castaña y eyaculó por todos lados.

 _¿Que rayos fue todo eso? Está mujer me quiere matar_ pensó Kara respirando fuerte.

Ambas se quedaron unos segundos recuperando su respiración. Lena dejó el vibrador junto a ellas. 

"Descubrí que te puedo hacer sudar" dijo Lena tocando el cuello de la rubia.

"Me acabas de torturar" aseguró Kara acariciandole la cintura.

"Es lo que sucede cuando me dejas con ganas" confesó Lena.

 _Se vengo de mí. Yo puedo vengarme de su venganza_ pensó Kara.

"Ahora vístete. Me avisaste temprano que no te podías quedar" dijo Lena quitándosele de encima.

"Yo. Pero. Tal vez pueda" Kara intentó decir algo.

"Nos vemos después. Cierra la puerta del balcón cuando salgas" dijo Lena apagando las luces con un control y después se metió debajo de la sábana para dormir.

"Está bien. Nos vemos" dijo Kara besando la espalda de la castaña.

"Kara. Es una broma" se giró Lena para hablar.

"Oh ¿Me puedo quedar?" preguntó Kara con alegría.

"Por supuesto. Las veces que quieras" respondió Lena atrayendo el rostro de la rubia para besarla.

"No es para nada graciosa" dijo Kara antes de besarla.

Así estuvieron hasta que Lena se acomodó de lado para dormir.

"Lo siento. Ahora abrázame, tengo frío" pidió Lena y la rubia la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás.

"Buenas noches" dijo Kara besandole el cuello.

"Buenas noches" dijo Lena cerrado los ojos.

Kara estaba lista para pedirle a Lena que fuera su novia. Estaba el tema de Andrea, pero no podía estar celosa de las amigas de la castaña. 

Se quedó dormida pensando en una cita para hacer las cosas un poco más formales con Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena no invitó a Andrea para darle celos a Kara, realmente estaban teniendo una noche de amigas.
> 
> Kelly aceptó muy bien el gran cambio en la vida de su novia.
> 
> Eliza se siente traicionada por Lena, le duele mucho porque siempre le ha agradado la castaña.
> 
> ¿Que pensará Eliza cuando vea que Kara no llegó a dormir?
> 
> Gracias a lectores. Nos vemos en 10 días.


	12. Capítulo 11

Antes de que Lena se levantara, la rubia tuvo que ir a atender una emergencia. No tuvieron tiempo para hablar.

Voló rápido a su apartamento donde Eliza ya estaba lista para el día. Ella tomó una ducha, se arregló, comió un delicioso desayuno y se fué a Catco.

Cómo ya habían planeado, llevó su laptop al apartamento de Alex. Se hizo en la isla para poder trabajar.

"El fin de semana Kelly y yo iremos a ver unos apartamentos. Todos cerca de nuestros trabajos" dijo Alex arreglando el closet. Con esfuerzo cabía la ropa de la pareja y no había espacio para la ropa de su hija.

"Entre más rápido se muden, mejor" le dijo Eliza que de nuevo había proclamado a su nieta y la tenía en sus brazos. 

"No lo sé. Kelly se acaba de mudar conmigo" dudó Alex.

"Yo voy a estar aquí para ayudarlas con la mudanza" le dijo Eliza.

"Además me tienes a mí. Puedo mover las cosas pesadas" habló Kara sin quitar la vista de su laptop.

"Toma un pequeño descanso" le dijo Eliza a su hija menor tocando un lado en el sofá.

Kara guardó lo que estaba haciendo y cerró la laptop.

"¿Dónde dormiste anoche?" le preguntó Eliza apenas se sentó junto a ella.

"Ujgdk" reprimió Alex una risa desde su cama mientras doblaba la ropa.

"Yo. Ya sabes, salí a atender una emergencia y el tiempo pasa muy rápido" respondió Kara sin mirarla.

"¿Dormiste en la calle?" le preguntó Eliza.

"No. Pase por el penthouse de Lena y estaba cansada, así que me quedé a dormir" mintió Kara lo mejor que pudo.

"Kara. Sabes que puedes hablarme con confianza" le dijo Eliza dejando a su nieta en la sillita mecedora.

"Me gusta Lena y anoche me invitó a cenar" dijo Kara.

"Ya se que te gusta Lena" le dijo Eliza como si fuera muy obvio.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Kara. Todos saben que te gusta Lena" explicó Alex haciendo una pila de ropa.

"Y eso no explica todo ¿Estás en una relación con ella?" le preguntó Eliza.

"Bueno. Nosotras estamos iniciando. Estoy pensando invitarla a salir y luego pedirle que sea mi novia" respondió Kara.

"Si claro" murmuró Alex al escuchar la respuesta inocente que le dió su hermana a su mamá. 

"Puede que Lena esté en la línea roja conmigo, pero espero que esto funcione para ti y seas muy feliz" le dijo Eliza sinceramente.

"Gracias. Lena es buena, cometió un error como cualquiera y se que no volverá a suceder" aseguró Kara.

"También me sentía de esa manera mamá, pero podemos confiar en Lena" dijo Alex caminando hasta el sofá para sentarse al otro lado de su mamá.

"Tienen que entenderme. No me gusta que lastimen a mis niñas y Lena me agrada, me dolió lo que hizo" les explicó Eliza a sus hijas.

Ambas acomodaron la cabeza en los hombros de Eliza.

"Te entendemos" dijo Kara.

"Las extrañé mucho. Me gustaría que me visitarán no solo cuando pasa algo malo" les dijo Eliza.

"Lo haremos" prometió Alex.

Eliza besó la cabeza de sus hijas y las tres se quedaron viendo a la nueva integrante de la familia Danvers.

* * *

Kara se colocó una pijama, le dijo a Eliza dónde iba a estar y voló hasta el penthouse de Lena.

Estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra en el sofá, con un gran recipiente con palomitas de maíz.

En la televisión tenía un película de 1927 llamada metrópolis. Ambas estaban muy atentas porque era una película muda.

"No sé equivocaron mucho al decir que el 2026 sería así" dijo Lena cuando se terminó la película.

"Aún no llegamos a ese año, pero te entiendo" dijo Kara dejando el recipiente en la mesita frente a ellas.

"Otra película" habló Lena agarrando el control para buscarla.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche?" preguntó Kara. 

"Si" respondió Lena sin dudar.

"Ah. Bueno" dijo Kara algo decepcionada.

"Mañana en la noche estaré contigo" dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Ya veo. Te encanta hacerme ese tipo de bromas" expresó Kara sonriendo.

"¿Tienes planeado algo?" preguntó Lena con curiosidad.

"Si" respondió Kara.

"¿Me vas a decir que?" preguntó Lena.

"Nop. Es sorpresa" respondió Kara.

"Kara Danvers ¿Me estás invitado a una cita?" preguntó Lena sin dejar de sonreír.

"Así es. Una cita. Tu y yo en una cita ¿Quiere salir conmigo en una cita?" preguntó Kara un poco nerviosa.

"Por supuesto. Quiero ir a una cita contigo" confirmó Lena haciendo que la sonrisa de la rubia incrementara.

"Excelente. Te recojo mañana a las 8" dijo Kara con emoción.

"¿Que me debo poner? ¿Un vestido? ¿Un traje? ¿Un bikini?" preguntó Lena.

"¿Un bikini?" preguntó Kara imaginado a la castaña en uno y algo en su entrepierna se movió.

"¿O desnuda?" preguntó Lena con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver lo perdida que estaba la rubia mientras miraba hacia la nada.

"No no no no. Nada eso. Ropa informal. Tal vez en jean porque probablemente terminemos en el suelo" dijo Kara ignorando las cosas que le decía la castaña.

No quería estar erecta esa noche. Estaban disfrutando de películas, comida y la compañía. 

"No suena muy limpio, pero al menos no es una de esas pobres citas a un restaurante elegante" dijo Lena acomodando la cabeza en el regazo de la rubia para poder ver la siguiente película.

"Limpio significa aburrido" expresó Kara con entusiasmo.

"Lo dices porque siempre dejas tu ropa sucia tirada frente a la lavadora" se burló Lena.

"¿Quien eres? ¿Mi madre?" preguntó Kara recordando las palabras que le dijo Eliza el otro día que llegó a su apartamento.

"Tal vez, en otro sentido. Pero es verdad, eres una desordenada" se defendió Lena mirándola desde abajo.

"A veces no tengo tiempo para organizar" se defendió está vez Kara.

"Eres Supergirl. Necesitas solo un minuto para dejar tu apartamento limpio" dijo Lena.

"Está bien. A veces me da pereza ¿Que quisiste decir con madre en otro sentido?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Te lo diré más adelante" respondió Lena conteniendo una sonrisa.

"Bueno" dijo Kara lista para ver la película.

Ahora tenía que alistar todo para su cita con Lena.

* * *

Kara quería volar con Lena hasta el lugar de la cita, pero la castaña no se lo permitió. Prefería conducir a volar.

Al final Kara convenció a Lena para que la dejara conducir para no dañar la sorpresa. Les tomó media hora llegar hasta el lugar.

"¿Salimos de la ciudad y me trajiste a la oscuridad para poder asesinarme?" preguntó Lena, las únicas luces eran las de la carretera.

"Solo tienes que caminar unos metros por dónde vinimos y estás de vuelta en National City" respondió Kara ignorando la broma.

Aparcó frente a un local donde estaban todas las luces apagadas. Salieron del auto y caminaron hacia el local.

"No sabía que la temática de la cita era terror" dijo Lena siguiendo a la rubia.

"¿Lena Luthor tiene miedo?" preguntó Kara burlándose.

"Me estás llevando a un lugar oscuro, lejos de la ciudad y ayer me dijiste que terminaría en el suelo. Está claro que me vas a asesinar y me vas a sepultar para que nadie me encuentre" respondió Lena intentando bromear.

Se supone que ella ha enfrentado cosas peores, pero los sonidos que estaban haciendo los animales y la oscuridad la estaban asustando un poco.

"Conmigo nada malo te va a pasar" prometió Kara agarrándole una mano.

"Lo sé" dijo Lena ahora estaban detrás del local.

"Espérame unos segundos" dijo Kara antes de desaparecer.

"Espera. No" dijo Lena mirando a su alrededor. Casi no se veía nada. A lo lejos podía ver las luces de la ciudad.

"Listo. Ven conmigo" habló Kara de nuevo agarrándole la mano para caminar más hacia la oscuridad.

Un minuto caminando cuando la castaña lo vió.

"Kara. Esto es precioso" dijo Lena al ver lo que hizo la rubia.

Había colgado unas luces entre los arbustos, había una manta en el suelo con varias flores alrededor y sobre la manta estaba una canasta.

"La canasta la dejé ahí hace unos segundos. No creas que nuestra comida estuvo expuesta mucho tiempo" explicó Kara mirando a la castaña.

"Me encanta" dijo Lena acercándose totalmente a ella y la besó.

Kara disfrutó del beso hasta que la castaña lo terminó.

"¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar? Parece propiedad privada" dijo Lena caminando hasta la manta para poder sentarse.

"Es propiedad privada. Le pertenece a la florería por la que pasamos. Conozco al dueño y me dió permiso" respondió Kara sentándose junto a la castaña.

"Es un buen lugar para tener una cita sin que nos molesten" dijo Lena mirando hacia el cielo, la luna estaba en su esplendor y se podían ver muchas estrellas.

"Lo sé. He visto que algunas personas te toman fotos a lo lejos y a veces salen fotos tuyas en las redes sociales. Por eso pensé en este lugar" dijo Kara sacando las cosas de la canasta.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Lena mirando a la rubia como siempre lo ha hecho. Con ojos de enamorada.

La rubia acomodó varios platos sobre la manta y luego los llenó con comida. Sandwiches, uvas, queso, un puré, fruta picada y una tarta de chocolate.

"Alguien estuvo ocupada" dijo Lena recibiendo una copa de vino.

"Puede que Alex y Eliza me ayudarán un poquito" confesó Kara dejando la botella de vino en la canasta.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy?" preguntó Lena.

Estuvieron hablando sin parar por una hora. Cuando ya no quedaba nada de comida, Kara guardó los platos y las dos copas en la canasta.

Kara se acostó con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y el otro lo estiró para que le sirviera a Lena de almohada.

"El cielo se ve tan tranquilo" dijo Lena pegando su cuerpo al de la rubia.

"La luna y las estrellas se ven bien juntas" dijo Kara sintiendo nervios. En algún momento tenía que hacer la pregunta.

"Así es. Kara. Muchas gracias por esto. No recuerdo la última vez que tuve tiempo para detenerme y disfrutar de algo tan lindo" expresó Lena relajada.

"Te mereces muchas cosas buenas" aseguró Kara sentándose y la castaña terminó igual.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Lena pensando en que había una emergencia en algún lado.

"No. Es solo que. Me gustas y eres una de las personas más maravillosa que he conocido y sería una tonta sino te. Es que yo deseo. Quiero" intentó Kara, pero no dejaba de hablar.

"Kara. Cariño. Respira y habla más lento" pidió Lena agarrándole las manos.

"¿Yo soy cariño? ¿Si? ¿Lo soy?" preguntó Kara inhalando.

"Así es" dijo Lena sonriendo por lo linda que se veía la rubia.

"Lena Kieran Luthor ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó Kara sintiendo que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Jamás había hecho algo así.

Lena quedó sorprendida, no esperaba algo así y mucho menos esperaba que Kara estuviera tan nerviosa por eso.

"No tienes que responder ahora. Bueno, si quieres decirme que no, está bien, no te sientas obligada" habló Kara al ver que la castaña no decía nada.

"Kara. Yo" Lena intentó hablar, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

"Entiendo. No te preocupes por eso, soy grande y puedo afrontar la situación. Solo quiero que tú este bien" dijo Kara levantándose.

Lena iba a hablar, pero la rubia continúo.

"No quiero que nuestra amistad se termine por esto. Superamos lo que pasó hace unos meses y esto también lo podemos superar" aseguró Kara.

Lena se levantó y dejó que Kara terminará, incluso tenía una sonrisa escuchando todo lo que decía.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"¿Ya terminaste?" preguntó Lena porque no quería que la rubia la interrumpiera. 

"Si" respondió Kara.

"Kara, eres una mujer que admiro mucho. Nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir de la manera que tú lo haces. Cuando estoy contigo me siento muy feliz, como si hubiera encontrado la parte importante que me faltaba. Soy una egoísta porque no te quiero dejar ir jamás" aseguró Lena acercándose hasta rodear el cuello de la rubia con ambos brazos.

Kara la abrazó por la cintura mirándola a los ojos.

"Así que. Si quiero ser tu novia y antes de que lo preguntes, estoy 100% segura" dijo Lena entonces sintió la boca de Kara sobre la suya.

Fue un beso lento, pero como siempre la rubia había proclamado la boca de la castaña con la lengua. Ambas se sentía flotando hasta, que Lena se dió cuenta que Kara estaba a unos centímetros del suelo al igual que ella.

"Kara" dijo alejando su rostro y la rubia siguió con los labios estirados para volver a besarla.

"Cariño" dijo esta vez y la rubia se detuvo.

"¿Siiii?" preguntó Kara con una gran sonrisa.

"Me gustaría bajar" dijo Lena y la rubia miró hacia abajo.

"Ops. Lo siento. Es que estoy muy feliz" dijo Kara tocando suelo.

"También estoy muy feliz ¿Por qué no regresamos al penthouse?" preguntó Lena antes de succionar el lóbulo derecho a la rubia.

"Si. Hagamos eso. Volvamos" dijo Kara sintiendo que su pene se ponía erecto.

"Te ayudo a quitar las luces" dijo Lena sonriendo de medio lado.

Se separaron, Kara recogió la manta y algunas flores para dárselas a la castaña. Después devolvió el conector a la florería y cargó todo para ir al auto.

"Lo olvide. Tenía que asesinarte y luego sepultarte para alimentar los gusanos" bromeó Kara ahora que a la castaña se le había pasado el miedo.

"Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido a tu manera de conducir" dijo Lena feliz de ver el auto.

"¿Que tiene de malo mi manera de conducir? Llegaste sana y salva" dijo Kara guardando las cosas en en maletero.

"Conduciré de vuelta" aseguró Lena.

"No. Yo te traje, yo te llevo" dijo Kara cerrando la puerta del maletero.

"Manejas como una anciana sorda y eres una mujer con superoido" explicó Lena metiéndole las manos en los bolsillos.

"Tengo mi licencia" se quejó Kara permitiendo que la castaña agarrara las llaves.

"Y debería denunciar a la persona que te la dió" dijo Lena subiéndose en el lado del conductor.

"No tienes ni un rasguño" se defendió Kara.

"Si fuera al contrario, yo misma cortaría tu licencia" dijo Lena encendiendo el auto.

Salieron del estacionamiento de la florería y regresaron a National City.

* * *

Cuando salieron del ascensor sus bocas se unieron como imanes. Sin separarse caminaron hasta la puerta hasta que Lena tuvo que girarse para abrirla.

Kara le besó el cuello, posó las manos en la cadera y frotó su erección contra las nalgas de la castaña.

"No me desconcentres" dijo Lena quitando el seguro de la puerta.

"Se más rápida" gruñó Kara succionando con cuidado.

La puerta se abrió, ambas entraron y Kara cerró después de ella. De nuevo sus bocas se unieron como imanes.

Con cuidado Kara acostó a Lena en el suelo, le quitó los botines, el jean y las bragas. Sin perder tiempo devoró la vagina de la castaña.

Ahora le estaba haciendo sexo oral a su novia y por eso lo disfrutaba mucho más. Cuando el orgasmo de Lena terminó en su lengua, su boxer y pantalón no los podía soportar.

"Tienes mucha ropa" dijo Lena quitándose la blusa y el brasier al levantarse. 

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Kara levantándose para seguirla.

"La habitación. El suelo no es nada cómodo" respondió Lena caminando para llegar a su cama.

Antes de que pudiera entrar a la habitación, Kara la giró con delicadeza y la empotró contra la pared.

"Mmmm" gimieron en cuando sus bocas se encontraron.

Lena le quitó la blusa y el brasier para sentirla. Ella no podía ser la única desnuda.

Kara le rodeó la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y la levantó un poco. Para más comodidad, Lena enrolló las piernas en la cadera de la rubia.

"Dios" gimió Lena cuando la rubia empezó a succionarle uno de sus pezones.

Kara quería comentar algo, pero eso implicaba alejar su boca del pezón y no era algo que deseaba. 

La rubia bajó la mano entres sus cuerpos hasta llegar al lugar más caliente y mojado. Con dos de sus dedos masajeo en círculos por unos segundos y después los introdujo lentamente hasta el final.

"Kara" gimió Lena cuando cambió de pezón y empezó la intrusión con los dedos.

Lena no sabia que hacer con sus manos así que se aferró al cabello de la rubia. Cada movimiento dentro de ella la estaba llevando a otro lugar, los dedos de Kara dentro de ella tocaban partes que la volvían loca.

"Kara. Ahí. Si. Si. Si. KARAAA" gritó Lena la última parte al sentir la oleada de placer cuando llegó a su orgasmo.

La rubia detuvo los movimientos de su mano, pero siguió chupando el pezón como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Vamos a la habitación" dijo Lena agarrando las mejillas de la rubia para que se detuviera, sentía sus pezones hinchados.

"Si. Claro. Vamos" dijo Kara sacando sus dedos del interior de la castaña y caminó sin soltarla hasta la habitación.

Lena estaba aliviada porque su espalda era la que estaba sufriendo los dolores. Primero en el suelo y luego contra la pared, las consecuencias las sentiría mucho más en la mañana.

La rubia dejó a Lena sobre la cama, se quitó el jean y el boxer en un solo movimiento. Entonces Lena decidió bajarse de la cama, se arrodilló frente a ella y le agarró el pene.

"No. Lena. Hoy no. Ya quiero estar dentro de tí" dijo Kara desesperada cargandola de nuevo y la dejó en la cama.

"Está bien" dijo Lena acostándose cómoda en la cama.

Kara encontró los condones, se puso uno, rápidamente se posicionó encima de la castaña y alineó el pene para poder cumplir su objetivo.

"Separa más las piernas" pidió Kara para que la castaña estuviera más cómoda.

Cuando Lena lo hizo, Kara la penetró lentamente hasta que sintió que todo estaba dentro. Todo mirándola fijamente por si mostraba algún signo de dolor. 

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Kara como era costumbre con ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la castaña.

"Bien. Puedes moverte" respondió Lena sinceramente.

"Me encanta tenerte de esta manera" dijo Kara y sintió el apretón en su pene.

"No digas esas cosas" habló Lena mordiéndose el labio.

"Te ves hermosa" dijo Kara antes de besarla.

Cómo ya estaba segura que Lena estaba cómoda, Kara empezó a mover su cadera. 

"Kara. Más rápido" pidió Lena después de unos segundos sobre los labios de la rubia.

"Apenas empezamos" dijo Kara intentando besarla, pero la castaña giró el rostro.

"Pero lo quiero ya" alegó Lena. No importaba que la rubia le había dado dos orgasmo, ya quería tener su tercero.

"Pídelo como se debe" dijo Kara deteniendo su cadera.

"Por favor. Ve más rápido" pidió Lena desesperada.

"Me encanta como se escuchan esas palabras cuando salen de tu boca" dijo Kara ganando otro apretón en su pene.

 _Se como puedo llevarla hasta el borde. Tiene ese debilidad cuando le doy órdenes_ pensó Kara sonriendo.

"Por favor Kara. No me hagas esperar más" habló Lena de nuevo.

La rubia jamás le negaría algo a Lena cuando le pedía las cosas tan bonito.

Lena llegó al orgasmo y Kara no se quedó atrás. Se cambió el condón y lo hicieron dos veces más hasta que Lena estaba agotada.

"Gracias por esta noche" dijo Lena escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

"La disfrute mucho. Gracias a ti por salir conmigo en una cita" dijo Kara acariciandole la espalda.

"Y ahora tienes que invitarme a muchas citas porque eres mi novia" le recordó Lena ese detalle.

"Soy tu novia y vamos a tener tantas citas, que terminarás escondiéndote de mí" dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa.

"Eso no va a pasar. Me encanta cada momento que paso contigo" aseguró Lena aferrándose al torso de la rubia.

"A mí también" dijo Kara antes de besarle la cabeza.

 _Lena es mi novia. No lo puedo creer. Todo salió bien y ahora dormirá en mis brazos. Cómo mi novia_ pensó Kara sonriendo hasta que le dolieron las mejillas.

* * *

Kara despertó con el sonido de su teléfono. Lena la estaba abrazando desde atrás, así que con delicadeza intentó zafarse.

"Nooo. Quédate más tiempo" gruñó Lena haciendo el agarre más fuerte. 

"Tengo que revisar mi teléfono" dijo Kara para que la soltara. Sabía que podía levantarse sin problema.

"¿Quien es tan temprano?" preguntó Lena liberandola. 

Kara se levantó de la cama, buscó su pantalón en el suelo y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo.

"O no. Son las 7:55" dijo Kara usando su supervelocidad para recorrer el penthouse, recoger la ropa y vestirse. 

Lena se sentó en la cama, no sabía cómo iba ir a L-corp. Le dolía la vagina, la espalda y los pezones.

"Me tengo que ir. Programaron una reunión y tengo que estar ahí. Nos vemos más tarde. Te quiero" dijo Kara, después le dió un beso en la boca y salió volando por la ventana.

"Yo también te quiero" dijo Lena colocando su mano sobre su boca. 

Kara jamás le había dicho que la quería, lo había hecho en otras palabras, pero ahora que no había mentira entre ellas se sentía muy bien.

* * *

Volar hasta su apartamento, ducharse, vestirse y volar hasta Catco para llegar cuando todos entraban a la sala de reuniones era un nuevo récord.

Andrea estuvo hablando por una hora, criticando el trabajo que se estaba haciendo. Después le reasignó el trabajo a todos.

Nia estaba frente a ella, estaba asustada con las cosas que decía la jefa. 

_Uuuuggg no he comido nada. Cuando se acabe está reunión iré a comprar desayuno. Le llevaré algo especial a mi novia. Lena es mi novia_ pensó Kara sonriendo.

"Cuentanos que es lo gracioso" le pidió Andrea sacándola de su pensamiento.

"Nada. Solo estoy feliz de hacer lo que hago" dijo Kara sin dudar.

"Me pareció más a qué te estabas riendo de tu jefa" le dijo Andrea con seriedad.

"No es así" aseguró Kara.

"Todos fuera. La señorita Danvers y yo tenemos que hablar" le ordenó Andrea a sus empleados.

La sala de reuniones quedó vacía en 10 segundos.

"¿Crees que puedes venir a mi empresa y faltarme al respeto de esa manera?" preguntó Andrea desde su silla.

"No he hecho nada para faltarte al respeto" se defendió Kara.

"No debí aceptarte de nuevo, pero Lena me lo pidió y no me pude negar. No cuando ella es tan linda conmigo" le dijo Andrea. 

"Si me vas a despedir, solo hazlo. Estoy en Catco porque hago lo que amo y porque Lena quería que regresara" dijo Kara, no dejaría que Andrea pasará por encima de ella.

"No lo voy a hacer. En algún momento Lena se va a dar cuenta que eres una amiga que no vale la pena, pero nunca se va aburrir de mí y te aseguro que siempre voy a estar para Lena, de la manera que desee" le advirtió Andrea.

"No entiendo porqué estás tan obsesionada con Lena. Estábamos hablando de otra cosa" dijo Kara irritada.

"¿Celosa?" le preguntó Andrea.

"No tengo porque estarlo" respondió Kara empezando a enojarse.

"No deberías, pero lo estás. Lena fingió para ayudarte y desde ese momento andas detrás de ella como un animal hambriento. Me das hasta pesar porque la vas a buscar a su penthouse y nos interrumpes, eso es tan patético" le dijo Andrea levantándose de la silla para caminar directo dónde la rubia.

"Si crees que soy patética, no deberías sentirte amenazada de mi amistad con Lena" dijo Kara ahora relajada, comprendía la desesperación en las palabras de la jefa.

"No quiero verte en su penthouse" le advirtió Andrea.

"Voy a ir todas las veces que quiera, solo Lena puede tomar esa decisión" dijo Kara levantándose para quedar frente a frente.

"Vete de aquí. Sigue con tu trabajo" le ordenó Andrea enojada.

Kara no dijo nada, solo salió de la oficina. Después de todo salió satisfecha porque Andrea no podía hacer nada para impedirle que esté con Lena.

 _¿Quien se cree ella para tomar decisiones por mi novia? ¿Dónde está Nia? Tendré que hablar con ella más tarde. Muero de hambre_ pensó Kara buscando a su amiga, pero no la vió.

* * *

Kara desayuno en Noonan's, fue raro hacerlo sola, pero todos estaban en sus trabajos. Compró una tarta de chocolate y caminó hasta L-Corp.

Bajó hasta el laboratorio donde todos la miraron confundidos porque ella no tenía permiso para estar ahí, pero todos sabían que era amiga de la jefa y podía ir donde quisiera.

 _No está aquí, tiene que estar arriba_ pensó Kara regresando al ascensor para poder usar sus rayos x.

Quedó confundida, Lena tampoco estaba arriba y después de analizar todo el edificio no la encontró.

Sacó su teléfono para llamarla y al salir del ascensor se encontró con Sam.

"Kara. Que sorpresa" le dijo.

"Sam. Hola. Estaba buscando a Lena" dijo Kara.

"Uuumm. Lena está trabajando hoy desde su penthouse" le explicó Sam. 

"Ah. Quería darle esto y volver al trabajo. Se lo llevaré hasta allá" dijo Kara con la caja en su mano.

"También soy tu amiga. Un regalo me vendría bien" la molestó Sam.

"Si. Es verdad. Cómo irás a conocer a mi sobrina el domingo, te llevaré algo" prometió Kara.

"Es broma. No tienes que darme nada" le explicó Sam.

"Pero yo quiero" aseguró Kara.

"Mejor ve con Lena y dale eso. Llévale eso para consentirla como siempre lo haces" le dijo Sam.

"Si. Le llevaré esto a mi amiga Lena. Nos vemos" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y caminó rápido a la salida antes de decir algo más tonto.

Sam aguantó una risa y se subió al ascensor para regresar a su oficina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara y Lena ahora son novias. Andrea no sabe lo patética que se ve ante los ojos de la rubia.
> 
> Eliza obviamente sabía lo que Kara siente por Lena, no fue para nada una sorpresa.
> 
> ¿Por qué Sam se ríe de Kara? 
> 
> Si alguien desea subir esta historia a otra página, escríbanme por privado y nos ponemos de acuerdo.
> 
> Hasta la próxima. Chao.


	13. Capítulo 12

Kara entró por el balcón del penthouse y Lena la miró desde su sofá dónde tenía un montón de papeles esparcidos y su tablet.

"¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?" preguntó Lena.

"¿Te sientes mal? ¿Por qué no fuiste a L-Corp?" preguntó Kara ignorando la pregunta de la castaña.

"Estoy cansada. Además iba a llegar tarde y eso no es algo que quería" respondió Lena.

"¿Anoche te hice daño?" preguntó Kara sentándose junto a la castaña.

"No. Si algún día eso sucede, creeme que serás la primera en saberlo" respondió Lena sinceramente.

"Bueno" dijo Kara exhalando de alivio.

"¿Que tienes en esa caja?" preguntó Lena cambiando de tema.

"Te traje una tarta de chocolate" respondió Kara camimando hacia la cocina para partirla.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Lena dejando su tablet en la mesita frente a ella.

"¿Estás en pijama?" preguntó Kara sorprendida. Eran las 11 y la castaña estaba vestida de esa manera.

"¿Que tiene? Hoy quiero estar en pijama" se defendió Lena. 

"Está bien. Te entiendo. Las pijamas son lo más cómodo del mundo" dijo Kara llevando dos platos con ella.

"Gracias" dijo Lena agarrando el plato con su trozo.

"Estaba pensando ¿Quieres ver unas películas está noche?" preguntó Kara sentándose.

"Me encantaría, pero Sam y Ruby me invitaron a cenar" respondió Lena sinceramente.

"Bueno. Podemos programarlo para otro día" dijo Kara.

"Mañana" dijo Lena antes de probar la tarta.

"Me tengo que ir" habló Kara cuando escuchó el sonido de las sirenas.

"Ten un lindo día" le deseo Lena.

"Llámame si me necesitas... o no. Cuando quieras" dijo Kara devorando su trozo de tarta.

"Kara. Espera" dijo Lena antes de que la rubia saliera volando.

"¿Que pasa?" preguntó Kara girando para mirar a la castaña.

Lena señaló su boca.

"Oh. Si. Cómo pude olvidarlo" dijo Kara sonriendo.

La rubia se acercó hasta la castaña y le dió un corto beso.

"No puedo irme sin un beso de mi novia" dijo Kara acariciandole la mejilla.

"Es de buena suerte" dijo Lena mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"Lo es" murmuró Kara alejándose de la castaña contra su voluntad. 

Sonrío y salió volando por el balcón. Ambas sonrieron sin parar durante unas horas.

* * *

Kara estuvo ocupada toda la tarde y en la noche salió a atender un incendio forestal. Cuando llegó a su apartamento ya eran las 6 de la mañana. 

Cuando iba ir a Catco no pudo hablar con Eliza porque de nuevo tuvo que atender una emergencia.

Ya en la tarde es que tuvo tiempo para detenerse y decidió pasar el tiempo junto a su familia.

"¿Cómo te fue la otra noche con Lena?" preguntó Alex cuando su hija por fin se había dormido.

"Muy bien. Ahora Lena es mi novia" respondió Kara con felicidad.

"Mis dos hijas están en una relación. Me siento muy contenta" les dijo Eliza desde la cocina.

"Con todos esos sandwiches que hicimos, era imposible que te dijera que no" bromeó Alex.

"Lena te quiere. Esa es la razón por la que sigue en tu vida" le dijo Eliza a su hija menor.

"Yo también la quiero. Siempre la he querido y ahora la puedo querer como mi novia" expresó Kara mirando hacia la nada para pensar en su novia.

"Siempre la has querido como una novia" recordó Alex las cosa que ha hecho su hermana por Lena.

"Eso no es cierto" se defendió Kara.

"Si lo es" aseguró Alex.

"No lo es" alegó Kara.

"Detenganse. Ahora hablemos de algo más personal. Kara, tu no eres como la mayoría de las mujeres en este planeta. Tienes que cuidarte cuando tengas relaciones sexuales con Lena" le explicó Eliza parándose frente a ellas.

"Lo hacemos. No te preocupes por eso. Ahora hablemos de otra cosa" dijo Kara muy apenada con lo que estaba diciendo su madre adoptiva.

"Pero ese tema es muy interesante" dijo Alex intentando no burlarse de su hermana.

"Cuando su padre y yo..." intentó hablar Eliza, pero ambas hijas la interrumpieron.

"No" dijo Kara tapándose los oídos.

"Basta mamá. Eso es muy desagradable" dijo Alex con una expresión de asco.

"¿Cómo crees que fuiste concebida?" le preguntó Eliza a la mayor de sus hijas.

"Ya entendí. Hablemos de la reunión del domingo" dijo Alex y Eliza regresó a la cocina para seguir cocinando.

"El domingo vendrán todos y ninguno sabe que Lena y yo estamos saliendo. Así que me gustaría pedirte que no le dijeras nada a nadie" pidió Kara a su madre adoptiva.

"Es tu decisión cuando contarle ese gran detalle a tus amigos. Por mi no te preocupes, mi boca está sellada" le prometió Eliza.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Kara aliviada.

"Cuando termines lo que estás haciendo en la cocina, me gustaría mostrarles el apartamento que a Kelly y a mi nos gustó" dijo Alex encendiendo su laptop.

* * *

Pasó el sábado y Kara tampoco pudo ver a Lena, ambas estaba ocupadas y en la noche Kate le pidió ayuda para atrapar a alguien.

Al final solo podía hablar con su novia por teléfono y la vería en la reunión donde los demás conocerían a su sobrina.

Kelly y Eliza cocinaron para los invitados, Kara y Alex hicieron que todo estuviera limpio. 

Todos llegaron al mismo tiempo, parecía que ninguno quería llegar tarde. Incluso J'onn y M'gann llegaron del viaje antes de lo posible.

"O mira todo eso" le expresó Eliza su nuera al ver todos los regalos que traían los invitados.

"Jaden va a tener muchas personas que la quieran" le aseguró Kelly a su suegra.

"Dejen todo frente a la televisión" dijo Alex.

Todos le dieron abrazo y felicitaciones a Alex, después procedieron a sentarse donde podían.

Sam, Ruby, J'onn y M'gann en el sofá. Eliza en el sillón junto al sofá. Nia, Brainy, Lena y Kelly se hicieron en el comedor. Alex y Kara agarraron las sillas de la cocina.

"Es muy linda" le dijo Sam a Alex cuando la estaba cargando.

"Lo es" dijo Alex orgullosa de su hija.

"Abre los regalos" le dijo Eliza a su hija mayor.

"Bueno. Lena, no aceptaré más regalos" advirtió Alex cuando vió un regalo con el nombre de la castaña.

"No prometo nada" dijo Lena.

Todos habían llevado ropa y pañales. Eran cosas que necesitaba la bebé porque alguien ya había comprado las cosas que un bebé necesitaba.

"Me sorprende que Brainy no haya comprado algo diferente" dijo Alex.

"De hecho quería crear un comunicador cerebral para que puedas entender lo que dice la bebé, pero Nia no creyó que era buena idea" le explicó Brainy haciendo que todos sonrieran.

Todos sonrieron porque no era necesario algo así.

"Es mi turno" le dijo J'onn a Sam. M'gann se sentó lo más cerca posible para poder mirar la bebé mientras estaba en los brazos de él.

"Chicos. Nos vamos a mudar la próxima semana" les anuncio Kelly.

"Por fin" dijo Nia.

"Es lo mejor. Jaden necesita espacio para poder creer" le dijo Sam a Alex.

"Cuando quieran, puedo ser su niñera. Estoy libre después de las 4 de la tarde" se ofreció Ruby.

"Sam. Esto es para ti" dijo Kara pasándole una caja.

"Gracias Kara. Sabes que no tenías que hacerlo" le recordó Sam.

"Lo prometí" aseguró Kara con una sonrisa.

 _¿Por qué Kara le está dando una caja de chocolates a Sam?_ pensó Lena frunciendo el entrecejo.

"¿A qué sector se van a mover?" le preguntó Brainy a su amiga Alex.

Kara aprovechó para ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Sintió a alguien que se paró junto a ella.

"¿Por qué le estás dando regalos a Sam?" murmuró Lena para que nadie escuchara.

Kara no dijo nada, solo sonrió muy grande.

"No te rías" advirtió Lena. Ambas le estaban dando la espalda a los demás.

"No puedes estar celosa de tu amiga" murmuró Kara viendo cómo la castaña agarraba un tazón con Doritos.

"No lo estoy. Me iré con esto" negó Lena intentando moverse, pero la rubia no se lo permitió. Una mano en su cintura la detuvo.

"Espera. No tienes porque estar celosa. Te contaré más tarde ¿Está bien?" preguntó Kara mirándola de reojo.

"Si" respondió Lena.

"Llevaré esto" dijo Kara agarrando el tazón.

"No. Lo haré yo. Tu mamá sigue mirándome extraño" dijo Lena quitándole el tazón.

"Recuerda que ella sabe todo de nosotras" murmuró Kara dejando que la castaña llevará el tazón.

Lena dejó el tazón en la mesa frente al sofá para seguir con su camino de vuelta al comedor. 

"Lena. Es tu turno" dijo Alex.

"¿Mi turno? ¿De qué?" preguntó Lena confundida.

"Cargar a mi hija" respondió Alex.

"Ah. Bueno" dijo Lena.

J'onn se levantó y la puso en los brazos de la castaña. En el hospital de niños conoció muchos bebés, pero jamás cargó alguno porque siempre le parecieron frágiles y no quería hacerle ningún daño. El apellido de Luthor muchas veces jugaba con su mente.

"Siéntate. Estarás más cómoda" le dijo M'gann.

"No. Así estoy bien" dijo Lena, no sabía que hacer con la bebé.

 _¿Que es esto que estoy sintiendo en mi pecho? Nunca había visto a Lena con un bebé, se que ella protege a los pequeños más que a nadie_ pensó Kara mirando sin parpadear a su novia cargando a su sobrina.

"Tienes que mecer tu cuerpo. No vaya a ser que se despierte y se ponga a llorar" la molestó Sam.

Lena hizo lo que su amiga le dijo, no quería que eso pasara.

"¿Quien la quiere?" preguntó Lena mirando a Kara para que la salvara.

"No funciona así Lena. Por cada regalo que le diste, tendrás que cargarla" advirtió Alex.

"Pero fueron más de 20" alegó Lena ahora sintiéndose incomoda.

"De esa manera aprenderás a no exagerar con los regalos. Pensarás dos veces antes de darlos" explicó Alex.

"Yo si la quiero. Dámela" dijo Kara acercándose a la castaña.

"Gracias" dijo Lena pasándole la bebé a su novia.

"Ella es mi chica favorita" dijo Kara mirando a la castaña.

"Bien. Te dejo con tu chica favorita" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Yo quiero cargarla" dijo Nia.

"Espera tu turno" murmuró Kara caminando por todo el apartamento mientras miraba a su sobrina.

"Kara. Deja que Nia la cargue. Sabemos que siempre te quedas con ella durante dos horas seguidas" le dijo Eliza.

"Bien" gruñó Kara.

"¿Que fue eso?" le preguntó Eliza.

"Nada" se hizo Kara la inocente pasándole la bebé a su amiga.

Siguieron compartiendo hasta que fue la hora de irse.

* * *

A Lena no le quedó más remedio que irse con Sam y Ruby. Aunque sabía que Kara iría cuando llevará a Eliza hasta su apartamento.

Lena abrió la puerta y recibió a la rubia con un beso.

"Mmmm. Alguien me extrañó" murmuró Kara contra la boca de la castaña.

"Pasaron días sin poder besarte" explicó Lena.

"Lo sé" dijo Kara entrando al penthouse.

"Te compre ésto hoy en la mañana" dijo Lena pasándole un ramo de flores.

"Son hermosas. Muchas gracias" expresó Kara con felicidad.

"¿Que quieres para cenar?" preguntó Lena.

"No sé. Sorprendeme" respondió Kara buscando un jarrón para colocar sus flores.

"Comida china será" dijo Lena usando su teléfono para pedir.

Cuando ya dejó sus flores con agua, Kara decidió aclarar el tema que quedó pendiente.

"Le di esos chocolates a Sam porque siempre me ha gustado" dijo Kara dándole la espalda a la castaña para poder reírse.

"¿Que?" exclamó Lena quedándose paralizada.

Kara se giró para seguir bromeando, pero la mirada de tristeza que tenía su novia no se lo permitió.

"No. Lena. Es broma" dijo Kara agarrandole las mejillas. 

"Sam es excelente" dijo Lena sinceramente.

"Lo sé, pero eso fue una tonta broma. A mí solo me gustas tú" aseguró Kara.

"Oh. Está bien, pero si estamos confesando. A mí me gusta tu hermana" dijo Lena volviendo a la realidad.

"¿Que? Eso no es gracioso" dijo Kara soltandola aún sabiendo que la castaña solo se quería vengar. 

"Lo de Sam tampoco" se defendió Lena.

"Sam es tu amiga. Alex es mi hermana" alegó Kara.

"Tu empezaste" dijo Lena.

"Gggg hace unos días cuando fui a buscarte a L-Corp, me encontré con Sam. Me sentí mal amiga porque te había comprado algo y a ella no. Le prometí que le daría algo" explicó Kara sentándose en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

"Eres una mala perdedora" dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Lo soy" admitió Kara.

"Eres la única Danvers con la que quiero estar" aseguró Lena sentándose en las piernas de la rubia.

"Bien" dijo Kara abrazando a la castaña desde atrás.

Lena se recostó contra el pecho de Kara y se quedaron así hasta que llegó la cena.

Acomodaron todo en la mesita frente al sofá y empezaron a comer. Hablaron de su día hasta que la rubia decidió aclarar una gran duda.

"¿Puedes contarme que pasó con Andrea antes de que te vinieras a vivir a la ciudad?" pidió Kara dejando las sobras sobre la mesa.

"Ya te lo había dicho. Éramos amigas y ella me traicionó" dijo Lena sirviendose más vino.

"Tiene que haber pasado algo más" aseguró Kara sin dejarla de mirar.

"¿Por qué crees eso?" preguntó Lena bebiendo de su copa, mirando hacia otro lugar.

"Andrea habla de ti como si te conociera mejor que nadie" respondió Kara.

"Ella fue mi primera vez" dijo Lena mirándola

"Entiendo, pero eso no tiene mucho sentido. Se que has tenido intimidad con más personas y eso no significa que te conozcan más que otros" dijo Kara.

"Lillian me envió al internado unas semanas después de que mi papá muriera. Nadie quería ser mi amigo, pero conocí a Andrea. Vivimos muchas experiencias juntas, todo hasta que me traicionó. La historia de mi vida, mi mejor amiga siempre me termina traicionando" explicó Lena.

"No era mi intención" se defendió Kara.

"Lo sé. Ya nos perdonamos por lo que hicimos" aseguró Lena dejando la copa de vino en la mesita frente a ella.

"Así es. Respecto a Andrea, desearía poder evitarla todo el tiempo" dijo Kara.

"Andrea nunca me conoció por completo y nunca le abrí mi corazón, cuando descubrí que me traicionó solo me fuí, no quise tener nada más que ver con ella. En cambio contigo siempre abría mi corazón y sabes que no me pude ir, eres muy importante para mí" explicó Lena.

"Gracias por aclarar las cosas" dijo Kara acercándose lo que más podía a la castaña.

"Por eso debes dejar de estar celosa de Andrea. Lo único que recibirá ella de mi parte, es amistad" prometió Lena.

"Así será" aseguró Kara antes de besarla.

Lo que empezó como un corto besó, terminó con ambas desnudas sobre la cama.

Kara se colocó el condón y penetró a la castaña con suavidad. Las dos extrañaban hacerlo, habían pasado unos días sin poder saborearse.

Se detuvieron cuando Lena tuvo su tercer orgasmo y Kara tuvo el suyo.

"Kara" habló Lena para obtener la atención de la rubia que seguía encima de ella.

"Mmmm" respondió Kara.

"Creo que deberíamos probar otra posición diferente al misionero" dijo Lena, casi todas las veces era lo mismo y muy poco ella la montaba.

"Está bien. Tienes toda la razón, soy una aburrida. Te he dado el sexo más aburridor en todo el mundo" expresó Kara saliendose de la castaña.

"¿Aburrido? Acabo de tener tres orgasmos. No es aburrido, solo que en la misma posición me empieza a doler la espalda" explicó Lena viendo cómo la rubia se quitaba el condón.

"Bueno. La próxima vez lo haremos en otra posición" prometió Kara lanzando el condón al suelo.

Lena se estiró hasta la mesita de noche y sacó un nuevo condón.

"No no. Ahora mismo" dijo Lena rompiendo el paquetito con los dientes.

"¿No estás cansada?" preguntó Kara.

"No. Aún tengo energía para otra ronda" respondió Lena acomodando el condón en el pene de su novia.

"¿Y que posición quieres hacer?" preguntó Kara un poco apenada.

"Empecemos con algo normal" dijo Lena apoyando las manos y las rodillas en la cama para que la rubia quedará tras de ella.

"Bien. Nunca lo he hecho así" confesó Kara agarrando su pene con una mano y lo acomodó en la entrada de la vagina.

"Espero que disfrutes tu primera vez" bromeó Lena.

"No puedo ver tu rostro. No voy a disfrutar al 100%" dijo Kara penetrando poco a poco.

"Enfócate en mi espalda. En mis glúteos" dijo Lena aferrándose a la sábana con fuerza. Ahora estaba sintiendo como la rubia entraba hasta el fondo y en esa posición parecía llegar más lejos.

Kara pasó ambas manos por la espalda de la castaña hasta llegar a la cadera, allí dejó las manos y empezó el movimiento.

"Kara" gimió Lena no importaba la posición en que estuviera, su novia sabía cómo moverse, con que velocidad, con que fuerza.

 _Su espalda es muy bella y sus glúteos son divinos. No puedo ver su rostro, pero sus gemidos son suficientes_ pensó Kara acelerando sus movimientos.

"AAAAA KARA" gritó Lena llegando a su cuarto orgasmo de la noche, se aferró con mucha fuerza contra la sábana. Dejó caer su pecho contra la cama, para que la rubia siguiera teniendo a su disposición su vagina.

"¿Estuvo bien?" preguntó Kara acercando su pecho a la espalda de su novia para hablar más de cerca.

"Por supuesto cariño. Continúa, no te quedes así" respondió Lena dándole un apretón a su pene erecto.

Kara le dió un beso en el hombro y de nuevo empezó el movimiento de pelvis. Los gemidos de su novia la tenían al borde.

Lena estaba con el pecho contra la cama, arrodillada así que la pelvis estaba arriba, lo cual le dió espacio a Kara para que acomodara un brazo en el abdomen de la castaña. La otra mano la tenía junto a la cabeza de su novia para no aplastarle.

"Lena" gimió Kara contra la espalda de la castaña cuando eyaculó.

La rubia escuchó con su superoido el gemido de Lena contra la almohada. Sabía que también había tenido un orgasmo.

Lena dejó caer su cadera y Kara la imitó para no salir del lugar caliente dónde estaba. La rubia pensaba quedarse unos minutos en esa posición, pero Lena habló.

"Kara" 

"¿Si?" preguntó la rubia relajada.

"Necesito que te hagas a un lado" dijo Lena.

Kara se acostó boca arriba y espero a que su novia se acostara encima de ella.

"No puede ser. El condón se rompió" dijo Lena mirandole el pene.

Kara rápidamente miró hacía el mismo lugar. El condón estaba todo contra la base de su pene. Entró en pánico.

"Lena. Lo siento mucho. No sabía que se había roto. Lo siento" dijo Kara sin parar.

"No es tu culpa. Eso puede pasar. Lo bueno es que no estoy ovulando" explicó Lena para que su novia se relajara.

"Eso es muy bueno" dijo Kara retirando el condón roto.

"Creo que fue porque lo destapé con mis dientes. Jamás volveré a usar mis dientes para abrir un paquetito" dijo Lena acostándose de lado para mirar a la rubia.

"Voy a tirar esto en el baño" se levantó Kara agarrando el otro condón usado que había dejado en el suelo.

Para ir al baño tenía que ir hacia el lado contrario de la habitación, entonces fue cuando algo obtuvo su atención.

 _Rao. Hay semen saliendo de su vagina. Mi semen ¿Que pasa? No me puedo poner dura por eso_ pensó Kara mirando fijamente la vagina de su novia.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Lena al ver a la rubia parada sin moverse.

"No" respondió Kara regresando a la realidad y caminó rápido al baño.

Botó los condones en la papelera, usó su aliento helado para bajar la erección y agarró unos pañitos húmedos.

"¿Te gustaría ir a comer un helado?" preguntó Lena cuando la rubia regresó del baño.

"¿Helado? Si" respondió Kara subiéndose a la cama.

"Pero no ahora. Mañana" explicó Lena porque la rubia parecía muy emocionada.

"Lo sé" dijo Kara haciendo que Lena se acostara boca arriba.

"¿Que haces?" preguntó Lena confundida.

"Es que. Uuuummm tú. Voy a limpiar lo que te hice" respondió Kara con un pañito húmedo.

"Está bien ¿Podrías comprar una pastilla del día después? No quiero arriesgarme ni un poco" explicó Lena separando sus piernas para darle total acceso a su novia.

"Si. No te preocupes por eso" dijo Kara limpiandole los rastros de semen. 

"¿Que tienes asignado para mañana en el trabajo?" preguntó Lena.

"Tengo que reunirme con unos compañeros, organizar la información sobre la manifestación que te conté" respondió Kara antes de regresar al baño para botar el pañuelito.

"Mañana tengo una reunión con tu jefa, podemos ir a almorzar juntas y luego ir por ese helado" dijo Lena.

"Suena excelente" dijo Kara caminando de nuevo por delante de la cama y lo vió. La vagina de su novia había hecho un pequeño movimiento y luego se abrió un poco para expulsar más semen.

"¿Kara?" habló Lena al verla quieta.

"Tenemos que hacer otra ronda" dijo Kara corriendo junto al buró para sacar un condón.

"Está bien" aseguró Lena viendo que su novia estaba de nuevo erecta.

Kara se posicionó encima de ella como siempre y tuvieron dos rondas más, Lena se durmió en un según y la rubia quedó muy satisfecha.

* * *

Kara tuvo que dejar sola a Lena cuando estaba amaneciendo porque tenía que atender una emergencia, cuando vió su reloj tuvo que volar muy rápido a su apartamento, se arregló, desayuno y después voló a su trabajo.

Toda la mañana estuvo con tres compañeros más, con su dedicación terminaron lo que tenían que hacer, fue a su escritorio y se sentó para esperar a que saliera Lena de la oficina de la jefa.

"Hola" la saludó William.

"Hola" dijo Kara con amabilidad.

"Aprovecho que la jefa está ocupada para poder hablar contigo" le explicó el hombre.

"¿A si?" preguntó Kara sin intereses.

"Resulta que ella me contó como Lena Luthor te había ayudado a fingir para espantarme. No soy tan desagradable, si aceptas una cita conmigo podrás verlo" le dijo William.

 _¿Cómo se atreve esa mujer? No puede ir diciéndole esas cosas a los demás_ pensó Kara enojada con su jefa.

"No me gustas William, ni como compañero de trabajo. Así que deja de insistir con eso" aseguró Kara cansada de lo mismo.

"Ni siquiera has tenido la oportunidad de hablar conmigo, conocernos. No dejaré de insistir hasta que me digas que si" le advirtió él.

Kara se levantó de su escritorio y lo rodeó para responderle.

"No. No. Mil veces no y definitivamente no. Cuando alguien te dice eso, lo dejas de molestar y ya" dijo Kara sin titubear.

"Hola cariño" saludó Lena caminando desde atrás de William.

"Hola ¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Kara ignorando la presencia del hombre.

"Todo fue bien. Ya nos podemos ir" respondió Lena haciendo lo mismo que su novia.

"Ya pueden cortar con esa mierda. Ya todos sabemos que era mentira lo de esa relación" les dijo William enojado.

"Mira idiota. No me importa lo que piensen los demás, pero quiero que dejes en paz a Kara" advirtió Lena.

"Ella es una mujer libre" le alegó él.

"En una relación o no, Kara sigue estando libre porque es una persona. En cuanto comprometida, con lo que hicimos anoche, me deja muy claro que si" dijo Lena agarrando el brazo de su novia.

Kara estaba rosada, no era algo común de hablar con un extraño, pero dejaría que Lena dijera lo que deseara.

"Son unas mentirosas" las desafío William.

"No me importa lo que digas. Lo único que deseo es que dejes a Kara en paz" le dijo Lena.

"¿Que pasa aquí?" les preguntó Andrea metiéndose en la discusión.

"Está hablando con Lena" le respondió William.

"Señorita Luthor para ti" dijo Lena.

"Te ordené que te alejaras de Kara. Vete antes de que te despida" le dijo Andrea enojada porque la había desobedecido y Lena había tenido que ir al rescate de la persona que menos le agradaba.

William se fue sin decir una palabra y dejó a las tres mujeres sola mientras otros trabajadores miraban con disimulo.

"Gracias" dijo Lena a su amiga.

"Kara. Vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo" le dijo Andrea con un tono que Kara sabía que solo lo estaba usando porque ahí estaba Lena.

"De hecho estoy en mi hora de almuerzo" explicó Kara. 

"Bien. Adiós, ve por tu almuerzo" le dijo Andrea.

"Kara y yo vamos a almorzar juntas. Nos vemos Andrea" dijo Lena soltando a la rubia para caminar primero.

"Van a almorzar, las acompaño ¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó Andrea a su amiga siguiéndola.

"No. Lena y yo vamos a almorzar, solas" dijo Kara porque sabía que la mujer se quería agregar a la cita.

"Si Lena quiere que vaya, iré. Ella puede decir por si sola" le alegó Andrea deteniéndose mientras agarraba la mano de la castaña.

"Vamos Lena" dijo Kara con autoridad caminado hacia el ascensor.

Cómo si el cerebro de Lena hiciera corto circuito, sus piernas siguieron la orden de la rubia. Ambas entraron en el ascensor y Kara marco el piso donde irían.

"Lena" la llamó Andrea con un poco de enojo.

"Consigue a alguien más para almorzar" dijo Kara antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

"¿Que acaba de pasar?" preguntó Lena procesando todo.

"Andrea le dijo a toda la oficina que tú solo me estabas ayudando para espantar a William. Después quiso arruinar nuestra cita, ella odia que seas mi amiga" respondió Kara sinceramente.

"No puedo creer que ella hiciera eso" dijo Lena.

"Yo si que lo creo" aseguró Kara.

"Pues mal por ella. No sabe que eres mi novia y la persona más importante para mí" dijo Lena sonriendole.

"Gracias por rescatarme de William" dijo Kara agarrandole la mano.

"Me deleitaré el día que se lo digamos a todos y él sepa que estaba equivocado" expresó Lena cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

"¿Vamos en bus?" preguntó Kara estirando su mano para que la castaña pudiera liberar su mano, pero eso no pasó.

"El restaurante queda a dos calles de aquí. Vamos caminando" dijo Lena aferrando su mano a la de su novia.

Kara sonrió, no solo por la respuesta, sino porque a Lena no le importaba que las vieran agarradas de la mano.

Así caminaron hasta el restaurante, sin importarles que alguien hablara o les tomaran una foto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrea es una piedrita en el zapato. Parece que Kara la hace enojar más y más.
> 
> Kara intentó molestar a Lena para vengarse las veces que la castaña le ha hecho bromas, pero le salió mal.
> 
> Eliza acepta a Lena porque sabe lo que sienten la una por la otra.


	14. Capítulo 13

Después del almuerzo, caminaron hasta un local de postre dónde compraron sus helados.

"Parece que dejaron de seguirnos" dijo Lena cuando ya no vió a nadie con una cámara.

"Puedo escuchar los clicks de dos cámaras. Están escondidos detrás de los arbustos" explicó Kara esperando los helados.

"Muy pronto le diremos a nuestros amigos, entonces ya no tenemos que esconder nuestra relación" prometió Lena.

"Gracias" dijo Kara sintiendo la sinceridad de su novia.

"No tienes que agradecerme. Es como debe ser" aseguró Lena.

Kara recibió los helados y le pasó a Lena el que le pertenecía. Su teléfono vibró.

"¿Te tienes que ir?" preguntó Lena un poco triste, quería pasar más tiempo con su novia.

"No. Solo es un mensaje de Eliza" respondió Kara leyendo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar en la ciudad?" preguntó Lena con curiosidad.

"Probablemente dos semanas más ¿Estás libre en la noche?" preguntó Kara.

"¿Por qué?" respondió Lena con otra pregunta.

"Eliza te invitó a cenar, hoy en la noche, en el apartamento de Alex" respondió Kara.

"Estoy libre" dijo Lena, era imposible rechazar la invitación de su suegra.

"Bien ¿Quieres que te recoja?" preguntó Kara sonriendo.

"No. Te veo allá" respondió Lena.

"Comete ese helado antes de que se derrita en tu mano" dijo Kara saliendo del local y sostuvo la puerta para su novia.

"O que tú lo robes" dijo Lena saliendo.

"¿Hacia dónde?" preguntó Kara.

"L-Corp. No queda muy lejos" respondió Lena. Aprovecharía el tiempo para compartir con su novia y bajar las calorías que había consumido.

* * *

Lena estaba muy nerviosa. Su suegra la había invitado a una cena familiar. Era algo que no hacía desde que fue novia de Jack porque nisiquiera conoció la mamá de James.

Se puso uno de sus vestidos no elegante porque se le olvidó preguntarle a su novia, como debía ir vestida.

"Lena. Bienvenida" le dijo Kelly cuando abrió la puerta.

"Hola. Traje vino" dijo Lena mostrando la botella.

"Gracias, lo vamos a necesitar" le dijo Kelly sonriendo y Lena entró.

"Llegas en el momento adecuado" dijo Alex sacándole los gases a Jaden.

"Hola Lena. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación" la saludó Eliza amablemente.

"Eliza. Gracias por invitarme" dijo Lena nerviosa.

"Yo te recibo esto" dijo Kara agarrando la botella y le dió una sonrisa.

"Cómo ya llegó la última invitada, vamos todos a la mesa" les dijo Eliza.

"La dejó en su moises y voy" dijo Alex caminando hacia la cama.

"Nosotras traemos la comida" le dijo Kelly a su suegra.

Kara y Kelly llevaron todo para la cena. Se acomodaron todas en la mesa. Eliza en una punta, Kelly y Alex a su lado izquierdo, Kara y Lena al lado derecho.

"Antes que todo, me gustaría contarle algo a Kelly porque no quiero que tengamos una cena incómoda" dijo Lena agarrandole una mano a su novia por debajo de la mesa.

"¿A mí?" le preguntó Kelly confundida.

"Si. Kara y yo estamos saliendo. Estamos en una relación amorosa" dijo Lena mientras todas la familia Danvers la miraba con una sonrisa.

"Eso es excelente. Me encanta saber que por fin dieron ese paso" les dijo Kelly con alegría.

"Por fin. Nos gustaría que guardaras el secreto. Aún no queremos decirle a nadie" pidió Kara.

"No sé preocupen. Mi boca está sellada" les prometió Kelly.

"Ahora sí. Disfruten la comida" les dijo Eliza con felicidad.

Lena miró a su novia. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y ambas sonrieron mientras acariciaban la mano de la otra bajo la mesa.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, el trabajo de Kara, de Kelly, de Lena y el de Eliza. Hablaron de la comida. También de nuevos proyectos, hasta que llegaron al tema de la familia.

"No puedo creer que James no hablara más de tí. Eres una mujer asombrosa" le dijo Kelly a Lena.

"Muchas gracias. Lo que pasó con tu hermano fue que él me veía como un objetivo, no como persona" confesó Lena.

"Es un tonto, por eso está solo" le dijo Kelly sinceramente.

"Si que lo es" murmuró Kara tomando de su copa de vino.

"Kara" la regañó Eliza.

"No estoy diciendo algo que no siento" se defendió Kara.

"Basta. Kelly puede hablar de él porque es su hermano, pero tú no tienes ese derecho" la regañó Eliza. 

Kara agachó la cabeza porque eso era algo que Eliza nunca había hecho frente a demás personas.

"No sé preocupen por eso. Pueden decirme lo que quieran de mi hermano. Cada quien tiene su propia opinión sobre él" les dijo Kelly para aliviar el ambiente.

"Creo que James jamás entendió la forma de ser y de pensar de Lena" dijo Alex para apoyar a su hermana, sin insultar a su cuñado.

"¿Que hay de tu madre adoptiva?" le preguntó Eliza a Lena.

"Ha estado un poco rara, habla conmigo por mensajes de textos para saber cómo estoy. Ella es la CEO de la fundación de nuestra familia, pero se fue a unas vacaciones después de que Lex desapareció" respondió Lena.

"¿No crees que ella lo este ayudando?" le preguntó Eliza con intriga. Tenía que proteger a sus hijas.

"No lo sé. Hay una alta probabilidad de que sea así, pero aún no descubrimos nada" respondió Lena.

"Estamos investigandola, cualquier movimiento raro y la llevaré a interrogatorio" respaldo Alex lo que dijo Lena.

"Ya dejemos esos temas atrás. Quiero brindar por Kelly y Lena. Me siento muy feliz de darles la bienvenida a nuestra familia. Deseo que sigan siendo parte de nuestras cenas y demás reuniones que hagamos. Respétensen y amensen. Salud" les expresó Eliza con su copa de vino en el aire.

"Salud" dijeron la otras cuatro mujeres y chocaron copas.

Kara y Lena llevaron los platos a la cocina, además decidieron lavarlos para que Alex y Kelly no tuvieran que hacerlo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lena.

"Si. Solo que Eliza me regañó y no me gusta que ella lo haga" respondió Kara haciendo puchero.

"Creí que ella me estaría juzgando con la mirada, pero parece que se le ha pasado el enojo hacia mí" dijo Lena secando los platos que la rubia lavaba.

"¿Estabas nerviosa?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Por supuesto. Es tu mamá y hace unos dias me quería arrancar la cabeza" respondió Lena.

"Ya ves que a ti te trata muy bien y a mí me regaña" bromeó Kara y Lena le sonrió.

"10 puntos para mí" dijo Lena girando el rostro para mirar a su novia.

"Y para mí 10 puntos menos. No es justo, soy su hija" dijo Kara también mirándola.

"Es una buena puntuación. Con Lillian ya tienes 1000 puntos menos" razonó Lena.

"Excelente. Ahora puedo confirmar que las suegras me odian" dijo Kara con una sonrisa haciendo que Lena se riera.

Desde la mesa la miraban las otras mujeres.

"Se ven tan lindas juntas" les dijo Kelly.

"Lena hace feliz a mi hermana" aseguró Alex.

"No sé cómo llegaron al punto de enfrentarse. Siempre he sabido que se aman" les dijo Eliza.

"Eso ya no importa. Por fin se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían" expresó Alex.

"Eso sí. No la voy a perdonar si hiere a tu hermana" les prometió Eliza.

"No te preocupes por eso. Conozco cientas de maneras con las que puedo hacer sufrir a Lena" advirtió Alex.

"Bebé. Tu hermana es una adulta, ella puede manejar sus cosas por si sola" le habló Kelly con comprensión.

"Lo sé, pero siempre la voy a proteger" aseguró Alex mirando a su hermana.

"La mudanza está programada para el sábado" anunció Kelly.

"Bien. Sirvamos más vino" dijo Kara desde la cocina.

Estuvieron hablando por una hora hasta que Jaden se despertó de nuevo por comida.

Por primera vez en varios días, Kara durmió en su apartamento y le hizo compañía a Eliza.

* * *

Al otro día, como se lo espero, Andrea se vengó de ella a su manera. Le asignó un montón de trabajo, además le asignó una exposición nocturna sobre un nuevo proyecto que podría ser revolucionario. Quería una entrevista de todos los que asistirían.

Su día estaba muy atareado, pero a la hora del almuerzo Lena la invitó al penthouse para almorzar.

"Anoche fue una buena noche" dijo Lena.

"Gracias por ir y por decirle a Kelly" dijo Kara con felicidad.

"Poco a poco les diremos a nuestros amigos" prometió Lena.

"¿Cómo está todo en L-Corp?" preguntó Kara dejando a un lado su plato vacío.

"Muy bien. La dinámica de ahora está haciendo que todo fluya con tranquilidad. Sam dirige la compañía y yo estoy en el lugar que me encanta" respondió Lena con alegría.

"Lo mejor de todo es que Sam te obliga a que te vayas temprano del trabajo" dijo Kara.

"Si. Es muy desesperante con eso, no me deja quedarme más. No le importa que yo sea la dueña" se quejó Lena.

"Salud por Sam" dijo Kara antes de comerse un muffin.

"¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te fue hoy?" preguntó Lena.

"He trabajado sin parar, pero todo va muy bien" respondió Kara.

"¿Que vas a hacer en la noche?" preguntó Lena.

"Tengo que ir al lanzamiento de un nuevo producto" respondió Kara sinceramente.

"Oh. Bueno. Te quería invitar a una gala, quería que fueras mi acompañante" dijo Lena decepcionada.

"¿Andrea va estar allí?" preguntó Kara para confirmar sus sospechas.

"Uuumm si. Eso creo, muchos empresarios estamos invitados" respondió Lena no muy segura.

"Ella me asignó un montón de trabajo y ahora entiendo porqué me envió a ese lanzamiento, no quería que tuviera tiempo para ti" explicó Kara.

"Lamento que ella haga eso. Será otro día" dijo Lena con tristeza, realmente quería que su novia la acompañara.

"¿A qué hora estarás allá?" preguntó Kara.

"A las 9, pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo" respondió Lena.

"Haré todo lo posible para terminar rápido ese trabajo y así podré estar contigo" prometió Kara.

"Gracias cariño. Si no llegas, lo entenderé" dijo Lena con comprensión.

"Ugh. Llamada de emergencia. Nos vemos en la noche" dijo Kara dándole un corto beso en los labios y salió volando por el balcón.

* * *

Lena socializó con varias personas, la mayoría de esas eran hombres mayores hablando sobre ellos mismos. Sam la salvó de varias de esas conversaciones aburridas.

"Hola. Creí que no te encontraría" la saludó Andrea.

"Hola" saludó Lena. No tenía ganas de hablar con la mujer que le había negado pasar tiempo con Kara.

"Te traje whiskey" le dijo Andrea pasándole un vaso.

"No gracias. Ya tomé suficiente" dijo Lena dejando el vaso en la bandeja que llevaba un mesero.

"Sabes lo que siempre hemos dicho. Nunca es suficiente" le recordó Andrea.

"Para esta noche si" dijo Lena antes de mirar la hora en su teléfono.

Ya eran casi las 10 y no había visto a Kara por ningún lado.

"Me recuerda a esas galas en Metrópolis a las que íbamos" le habló Andrea.

"Ujum" dijo Lena ignorandola. No iba a parar de buscar a su novia.

"Deberíamos irnos de viaje juntas. Después de todo merecemos una vacaciones. Cómo en los viejos tiempos" le dijo Andrea obteniendo su atención.

"Eso no va a suceder. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer en L-Corp, además no me iría de vacaciones contigo" dijo Lena ofendida por el ofrecimiento.

"No lo digo con mala intención" se disculpó Andrea.

"Voy a buscar a Sam" dijo Lena, no tenía ganas de estar ahí.

Caminó hacía el catering y todo se le pasó. Estaba una mujer rubia en un vestido gris agarrando cosas para comer. Podía disfrutar de la vista. La espalda, el trasero y los brazos de su novia.

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí" dijo Lena.

Kara no tuvo oportunidad de ver a Lena porque la abrazó apenas se giró.

"Gracias por venir" dijo Lena sin soltarla.

"Te dije que vendría" aclaró Kara.

Cuando se separaron, Kara quedó fascinada. El vestido azul oscuro tenia escote como le gustaba a la rubia, así que lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia los senos.

"Woah. Uuuffff. Te ves hermosa" dijo Kara analizandola de arriba abajo.

"Me vestí así para ti" explicó Lena.

"Me encanta. Yo. No sé que más decir" divagó Kara.

"Al menos no tiene una erección" dijo Lena mirando la entrepierna de su novia.

"No sé nota porque estoy usando un protector especial. Cada vez que usó un vestido, me lo tengo que poner" explicó Kara.

"¿A si? ¿Cómo funciona?" preguntó Lena con curiosidad.

"En la parte delantera de mi boxer, pongo un trozo de metal. Esa es la única manera" respondió Kara un poco apenada. 

"Hola Kara. Me alegra verte" la saludó Sam con una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo" saludó Kara.

"Aquí están" escucharon la voz de Andrea y todas giraron par mirarla.

"Este fin de semana ire a visitar la bebé" le dijo Sam a Kara.

"Cada día que pasa, se pone más hermosa" aseguró Kara recordando a su sobrina.

"Espero tener todo lo que te pedí en mi escritorio. Mañana a primera hora. Primero es el trabajo que la diversión" le dijo Andrea interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Ya no estoy en mi horario laboral, así que puedo pasar tiempo con mis amigas" se defendió Kara.

"No entiendo que haces aquí. Es una gala para empresarios y personas importantes" le dijo Andrea a la rubia.

"Yo la invite. A dónde yo vaya, Kara siempre tendrá acceso" defendió Lena a su novia.

"Y si no es por parte de Lena, sería yo quien la invite" le dijo Sam ofendida, podía ver los celos que Andrea le tenía a su amiga.

"Vamos allá" dijo Kara señalando el otro extremo del lugar.

Lena y Sam siguieron a la rubia, las tres se alejaron de Andrea y la dejaron sola.

"Se le notan los celos que le tiene a Kara y parece que no le gusta su amistad" les dijo Sam.

"Lo ví" dijo Lena.

"Cree que tiene algún derecho sobre ti. Entiendo que es una vieja amiga, pero tienes que ponerle un alto" le aconsejo Sam a la castaña.

"Es lo que siempre le he dicho" habló Kara mirando a su novia.

"Lo sé. Tengo que ponerla en su lugar" prometió Lena mirando a la rubia.

"Sabes que Kara. No le des el gusto. Has todo lo que sea para molestarla y si te despide, haremos realidad la idea de Lena. Crearemos una nueva área en L-Corp para que tú puedas trabajar con nosotras" le dijo Sam a la rubia.

"Excelente idea. Pase lo que pase, tendrás un puesto en L-Corp" aseguró Lena.

"Las dos están un poco locas" dijo Kara sonriendo.

"¿Por qué crees que Lena y yo somos amigas?" preguntó Sam pasando un brazo por los hombros de la castaña.

"Porque se guardan secretos" respondió Kara ignorando la broma.

"Kara. A veces eres muy despistada" le dijo Sam con ganas de reírse.

"Es muy inocente" dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Oh. Ahora regreso" les dijo Sam caminando lejos de ellas porque al parecer vió a un conocido.

"A si que inocente" habló Kara parándose muy cerca a su novia.

"Lo eres. A veces no captas las bromas" explicó Lena.

"Aaaa. Inocente por eso. Creí que era otra cosa" dijo Kara nerviosa.

"Para otras cosas también eres inocente, pero al menos espero que hayas imaginado lo que llevo bajo este vestido" dijo Lena haciendo su voz más gruesa.

"¿Bajó el vestido? ¿Que llevas puesto?" preguntó Kara sintiendo el movimiento en su entrepierna, pero nada podía salir.

"Todo lo que llevo puesto, lo elegí pensando en tí ¿Que opinas del color rojo?" preguntó Lena con una sonrisita.

"¿Rojo? Me encanta el rojo" respondió Kara sintiendo que no podía conectar las cosas en su cerebro.

"Entonces te va encantar tu regalo" dijo Lena acariciando el cuello de su novia con una mano.

"¿Tenemos que quedarnos más tiempo?" preguntó Kara pasando una de sus brazos por la cintura de la castaña. Estaba muy caliente.

"No" dijo Lena agarrando la mano de Kara para llevarla a la salida sin que nadie las viera.

Frank su chofer las recogió en la entrada y las llevó directamente al penthouse. Lo que ambas ignoraron fue que las fotografiaron a la salida.

* * *

Apenas cerraron la puerta sus bocas se encontraron en el medio. Lena le agarró las mejillas con ambos manos, en cambio Kara le rodeo la cintura para que sus cuerpos quedarán muy juntos.

"Cama" pidió Lena en el beso.

Kara la cargó y caminó hasta la habitación.

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo Lena parándose detrás de la rubia para bajarle el cierre del vestido.

"Tu turno" dijo Kara dejando su vestido en el suelo.

"No. Siéntate en la cama, quítate la ropa interior, los lentes y los tacones. No quiero que tengas tu protector de metal" dijo Lena parándose frente a la cama.

Kara hizo lo que su novia pidió y espero sentada en el borde de la cama.

Lena bajó el cierre de su vestido sin ayuda de Kara y lo dejó caer. La boca de la rubia se abrió al ser testigo de la ropa interior de su novia.

Encaje rojo. Se podía ver todo a través de la ropa interior. Un brasier que parecía no soportar más los grandes senos y una tanga.

Kara sentía que su pene daba saltos, como si tuviera vida propia. Se excitó más cuando Lena caminó hacia ella, aún en tacones. Era una escena muy erótica.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Lena apoyando las rodillas, una a cada lado de las piernas de su novia.

"Me encanta" respondió Kara mirándole primero los senos y después los ojos.

"Este no lo vamos a necesitar" dijo Lena desabrochando su brasier y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Rápidamente Kara agarró un pezón en su boca y empezó a succionar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Aaaa" gimió Lena dejando que su novia disfrutara todo lo que quisiera. Al fin y al cabo de la manera que la tocara la rubia, Lena se sentía muy bien.

Bastó un minuto para que cambiará de pezón. Realmente Kara tenía preferencias por los senos de la castaña.

"No aguanto más" gruñó Kara agarrando la cintura Lena y la acostó en la cama.

Directamente bajó hasta quedar frente a frente con su objetivo. Corrió la tanga a un lado y se dedicó a saborear su postre favorito.

"Si Kara. Allí" gemía Lena dejándose llevar por el placer que la rubia le estaba generando.

Kara no detuvo el movimiento de su lengua hasta que no escuchó el espectacular grito de su novia. El grito que hacía que siguiera erecta. Lena gritando su nombre.

Rápidamente sacó un condón del buró, se lo puso y se acostó de lado.

"Ven aquí" dijo Kara atrayendo el cuerpo de la castaña hacia el de ella, entonces ambas estaban acostadas de lado.

La rubia puso su brazo derecho sobre la cama, para que Lena se pudiera acomodar sobre el.

Se volvieron a besar. Entonces Lena pudo acariciarla, tocarle los senos, el abdomen, la espalda.

Kara le agarró la pierna que estaba arriba y la subió a su cintura.

"Mueve la tanga hacia un lado" ordenó Kara, solo tenía un brazo libre.

Lena hizo lo que le pidió, con esa ayuda la rubia agarró su pene, lo alineó con la vagina y la penetró lentamente, pero hasta el fondo.

"AAAAA" gritó Lena de placer.

"No sueltes la tanga" advirtió Kara.

Lena escondió el rostro en el cuello de su novia y asintió.

Kara colocó la mano libre sobre la parte baja de la espalda de la castaña y comenzó con el movimiento de cadera.

Para alivió de Lena, Kara se detuvo después de darle dos orgasmos en esa posición. Sabía que podía desmayarse si continuaban a ese ritmo. 

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Kara para analizar que su novia no estuviera herida.

"Si ¿Eyaculaste?" preguntó Lena respirando profundo para poder recuperar su respiración.

"Lo hice ¿Podemos tener otra ronda?" preguntó Kara. La rubia necesitaba seguir haciendolo con su novia.

"Si" respondió Lena. El deseo por Kara era tan grande, que dejaría aun lado su agotamiento.

La rubia se salió de interior de la castaña, se quitó el condón usado y se colocó uno nuevo.

"Súbete" dijo Kara acostándose boca arriba.

Lena entendió lo que le pedía su novia así que la iba a montar.

"No. Con tus pies sobre la cama" ordenó Kara cuando vió que la castaña se iba arrodillar.

"Ayúdame a balancearme" pidió Lena porque no quería caerse cuando estuviera en la posición que le pedía su novia.

Kara la sujetó de la cintura, toda la fuerza la estaba haciendo la rubia.

"De nuevo mueve la tanga a un lado" dijo Kara.

"¿Lo acomodó por ti?" preguntó Lena agarrándole el pene, ya que ella tenía las manos libres.

"Si. Hazlo" respondió Kara absorbiendo la escena.

Tenía a Lena encima de ella. Solo en tanga y tacones. Se iba a correr muy rápido.

Cuando Kara se dió cuenta que su pene estaba alineado con la vagina, dejó que el cuerpo de su novia bajará poco a poco.

"Vamos. Muevete para mí" pidió Kara soltandola para que la castaña llevará el ritmo que quisiera.

Lena jamás lo había hecho así, lo único lógico que encontró para hacerlo bien fue apoyar las manos en el abdomen de su novia.

Sin más empezó a bajar ya subir su pelvis. Era algo incómodo, pero tan erótico que Lena no pudo evitar hacerlo a gran velocidad.

Subía la pelvis y la dejaba caer de un golpe. Los ojos cerrados y los gemidos de Kara, la alentaban para que fuera más rápido.

Estaba tan perdida en hacer que su novia se corriera, que no se dió cuenta que ella ya estaba en el borde.

"KARA" gritó Lena dejándose llevar por su orgasmo y descansó permitiendo que su torso quedará sobre el de la rubia.

Kara no le dió tiempo de descansar. La rubia la abrazó con ambos brazos por la cintura y apoyo los pies contra la cama haciendo que las rodillas quedaran flexionadas.

"Aaaa" gimió Lena cuando Kara empezó a subir la pelvis.

La penetró a una gran velocidad. En la habitación se escuchaban solo los gemidos y el sonido que hacía el trasero de Lena al chocar contra los muslos de Kara.

Lena quería cerrar las piernas, pero en esa posición no le era muy fácil, tendría otro orgasmo.

Kara no aguantaba mas, penetró a Lena los más rápido posible. Lena gritó contra el oído de la rubia, en cambio Kara le dió un pequeño mordisco en el hombro para no dar un gran grito.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante unos minutos.

"Lo hiciste muy bien" dijo Kara acariciándole la espalda.

Lena sintió que su vagina se contrajo. Se regañaba en su mente por permitir que esas palabras de su novia tuvieran ese efecto en ella.

"Déjame quitarte esto" dijo Kara tocando un pie de la castaña.

Con delicadeza, Kara dejó a su novia acostada boca arriba. Le quitó los tacones y la tanga.

"¿Un poco de agua?" preguntó Kara para saber que necesitaba.

"Si" respondió Lena con la voz un poco ronca de tanto gritar.

Kara se quitó el condón y salió directo a la cocina.

"Oye. No te duermas sin tomar agua" dijo Kara al regresar en tan solo unos segundos.

"Gracias cariño" dijo Lena sentándose en la cama y como si no hubiera tomado nada en años, el agua desapareció del vaso.

"Descansa" dijo Kara mirando el agotamiento que tenía su novia.

"Abrazame" pidió Lena.

Kara apagó las luces y se acostó junto a su novia. Antes de abrazarla le dió un beso en la boca.

"Duerme" dijo Kara abrazándola desde atrás.

Lena jamás se había quedado dormida tan rápido en su vida.

* * *

Lena despertó con el sonido de música, venia de la cocina. Buscó en su closet una bata y salió de la habitación en busca de su novia.

Kara solo llevaba puesto su boxer, estaba cantando y bailando mientras cocinaba.

"Buenos días" saludó Lena. 

"Nooooo. Ya casi termino. Vuelve a la cama" pidió Kara.

"No puedo. Tengo una reunión a primera hora y debo arreglarme" dijo Lena acercándose hasta la isla de la cocina para sentarse.

"Entiendo. Ahora come" dijo Kara acomodando un montón de platos con comida frente a la castaña.

"Kara. Es imposible que coma todo esto" habló Lena impresionada.

"Lo sé. Lo que quiero que hagas es probar y te comas lo que más te guste, así sabré que puedo prepararte todos los días" explicó Kara.

"Oh. Bien" dijo Lena un poco indecisa. Serviría como conejillo de indias.

Lena probó todo lo que su novia había preparado. Hasta que llegó a los waffles y quedó fascinada.

Mientras tanto Kara se sentó junto a ella y se comío todo lo que la castaña descartó.

"Los mejores que he probado en mi vida" dijo Lena terminando su plato.

"Y no les agregué helado, sino me pedirías más" habló Kara con alegría.

"El helado no es para el desayuno" razonó Lena.

"Eso es lo que tú crees" dijo Kara.

"Tengo que ducharme" dijo Lena dejando el plato en el lavavajillas.

"¿Te acompaño?" preguntó Kara emocionada.

"No" respondió Lena caminando hacia su habitación.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kara siguiéndola.

"No puedo perderme esa reunión y se que si entramos juntas a la ducha, no saldremos en un buen rato" respondió Lena segura.

"Eso es verdad. Me voy porque estoy muy segura que caeré en la tentación y entraré a la ducha cuando menos lo esperes" dijo Kara colocándose el vestido y los tacones que llevaba la noche anterior.

"Está bien ¿Nos vemos más tarde?" preguntó Lena antes de que la rubia se fuese.

"Si. Te escribo a qué hora" respondió Kara rodeando la cintura de su novia con ambos brazos.

"Que tengas un buen día" dijo Lena antes de que se besaran.

"Tu también" dijo Kara al terminar el beso.

Sin más, Kara se fue y Lena entró a su baño para prepararse para su día.

* * *

Lena terminó su reunión de dos horas y salió directo hacia el laboratorio. Tenía una idea en su cabeza para resolver uno de sus proyectos, pero no sirvió.

Se quedó en su escritorio con la muestra frente a ella. Odiaba que fallaran sus ideas.

"Hola" la saludó Sam.

"Hola" saludó Lena con una sonrisa.

"¿No funcionó?" le preguntó Sam.

"No. Parece que no consigo encontrar el error" respondió Lena decepcionada.

"Se que lo lograrás" le aseguró Sam.

"Gracias. Seguiré intentando" prometió Lena.

Empezó a escribir unas cuantas fórmulas en una hoja de papel, ignorando unos segundos a su amiga.

"Entonces ¿Kara y tú se fueron juntas anoche?" le preguntó Sam revisando el teléfono.

"Uuumm si" respondió Lena fingiendo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Y?" le pregunto Sam con intriga.

"¿Y que?" respondió Lena con otra pregunta aún con su mirada en el papel.

"Me dejaron sola en la gala y lo peor de todo es que se fueron a escondidas ¿La pasaron bien?" le preguntó Sam sonriendo.

"No lo creo. Nos fuimos porque Andrea hizo sentir mal a Kara. Era obvio que ella ya no quería estar allí" mintió Lena aún sin mirar a su amiga.

"Y se fueron juntas, agarradas de la mano" le dijo Sam mostrándole con el teléfono las fotos de la noche anterior.

"Kara es mi amiga. La llevé hasta su apartamento. Íbamos de la mano porque quería que sintiera mi apoyo" siguió mintiendo Lena escribiendo cosas sin sentido en el papel mientras le daba una pequeña mirada a lo que le mostraba.

"Últimamente van agarradas de la mano. Mira tan lindas que se ven en estás fotos" le dijo Sam mostrándole las fotos cuando salieron a almorzar juntas.

"¿Ya terminaste de revisar el informe de financieros? Necesito que todo esté bien para el final del día" dijo Lena. No quería que le preguntara cosas sobre Kara, aún no estaba lista para contarle lo que estaba pasando.

"Oye. No te pongas a la defensiva" le pidió Sam.

"Lo siento. Es solo que...... Realmente lo siento" se disculpó Lena dejando el papel aún lado.

"Ya hemos hablado de tus sentimientos hacia Kara. No tiene nada de malo que quieras estar con ella" le dijo Sam comprensivamente.

"Lo sé. Es solo que no quiero hablar de eso" explicó Lena.

"Está bien. Estaré para ti, cuando estés lista para decírmelo" le prometió Sam agarrándole una mano.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Lena sonriendo.

"¿Que hay del chupetón en tu cuello?" le preguntó Sam para molestarla.

"No hay nada en mi cuello" alegó Lena. Había hecho un buen trabajo en la mañana, además se había retocado el maquillaje unos minutos antes para que algo así no sucediera.

"Me equivoqué. Déjame ayudarte con esto" le dijo Sam con una gran sonrisa.

Lena no le impidió que intentará resolver el error en su idea para su proyecto. Por ahora se había salvado y su amiga no sabía que ahora estaba en una relación con Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrea es muy metiche y no sabe con quién se está metiendo.
> 
> La familia Danvers solo está conformada por mujeres y ahora Kelly también sabe de la relación.
> 
> Lena se siente muy mal por mentirle a Sam, pero muy pronto le hablara con la verdad.


	15. Capítulo 14

  
  


Kara dejó su trabajo de la noche anterior en el escritorio de la jefa. Andrea no le dijo una sola palabra, lo cuál a la rubia le pareció muy raro.

Al final ella tenía razón, pero recibió una llamada más tarde para que se presentara en la oficina de la jefa.

"¿Crees que esto es un trabajo bien hecho?" le preguntó Andrea desde su silla mientras la rubia estaba de pie frente al escritorio.

"Lo es. Está cada detalle del proyecto que me pidió que investigara" respondió Kara seguramente.

"Lo peor que he visto en mi vida. Parece escrito por una chica de colegio que quiere salir rápido de sus responsabilidades. No me sorprende ya que fuiste poco profesional cuando decidiste dejar tirado el trabajo por una fiesta" le dijo Andrea con desprecio.

"La única que es poco profesional es usted. No puede tratar a sus empleados como esclavos y mucho menos puede darles órdenes cuando ya están fuera del trabajo" se defendió Kara, sabía que la jefa estaría enojada con ella por lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

"No debí darte la oportunidad. Todo lo que haces no es lo suficientemente bueno para trabajar en una gran empresa que me pertenece. Ya me cansé de tí. Lo mejor es que te vayas definitivamente de Catco" le dijo Andrea con una sonrisa de triunfo.

"Está bien. Ahora sí puedo aceptar mi nueva propuesta de trabajo" dijo Kara relajada.

"¿Que propuesta?" le preguntó Andrea borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Tengo una propuesta en una excelente empresa" respondió Kara, era obvio dónde.

"¿Dónde?" le preguntó Andrea enojada.

Kara no respondió nada, solo dejó que su sonrisa triunfadora resaltará en su rostro.

"Dejaré pasar esto por hoy. La próxima vez quiero un trabajo impecable. Ahora vete de mi oficina y vuelve al trabajo" le ordenó Andrea con rabia.

Kara sin decir nada salió de la oficina. Jamás se había sentido tan bien al enfrentar a Andrea. Podía ver la ira que tenía la mujer contra ella. 

_En algún momento Andrea tendrá que aceptar que siempre estaré en la vida de Lena y no puede hacer nada para impedirmelo_ pensó Kara al salir de la oficina.

Así regresó de nuevo a su apartamento para seguir con su trabajo. Lo bueno de todo es que su oficina era su sofá. No podría soportar ver día trás día a Andrea.

* * *

Cuando llegó el sábado, Kara ayudó a su hermana y a su cuñada con la mudanza. Eliza se encargó de llevar todo el tiempo a Jaden en sus brazos.

La cocina, la sala y la sala de comedor eran del tamaño de su antiguo apartamento. Después había un pasillo bastante amplio que llevaba a las habitaciones.

"Es más grande de lo que se ve en las fotos" dijo Kara cargando una caja. Aún no le decía a su cuñada, su secreto y no podía llevar varias cajas.

"Eso es bueno. Necesitamos el espacio porque en las reuniones somos muchos" le dijo Kelly.

"Mamá. Siéntate en el sofá mientras nosotras acomodamos todo" dijo Alex cerrando la puerta porque todo estaba en el apartamento.

"¿Dónde dejó esto?" preguntó Kara leyendo la etiqueta que decía 'ropa de Jaden'.

"Hay tres habitaciones al fondo. La más grande y al final es nuestra habitación. La del lado derecho es de Jaden y la de la izquierda es la de invitados" explicó Alex.

"Al fin dos baños" dijo Kara cuando entró por el pasillo y vió el segundo baño del apartamento.

"Dividamonos. Yo organizó nuestra ropa mientras tú ensamblas nuestra cama" le dijo Kelly a su novia.

"Yo ensamblo la cama y el moises. Kelly organiza su ropa y tú organizas la de mi sobrina" ofreció Kara a su hermana.

"Me parece bien" dijo Alex.

  
  


Unas horas después todo estaba organizando.

"Este apartamento se ve muy vacío" les dijo Eliza.

"Lo sé. Primero vamos a comprar una cama nueva y dejaremos la nuestra para la habitación de invitados" dijo Alex sentándose en el sofá junto a su mamá para descansar.

"Alex sólo oculta los detalles. Esta semana llegarán nuestra nueva cama, un nuevo comedor para 6 personas y dos sofás más grandes porque no cabemos en las reuniones" le explicó Kelly a su suegra sentándose junto a la peliroja.

"Muchos lugares donde sentarse es lo que necesitamos" dijo Kara terminando de instalar el refrigerador.

"Ahora si podrás quedarte a dormir con nosotras" dijo Alex a su mamá.

"No me importa donde me tenga que quedar cuando las visito, pero estoy muy feliz de que ahora puedo amanecer más cerca de mi nieta" le dijo Eliza muy alegre.

"Tú también te puedes quedar a dormir las veces que quieras" dijo Alex está vez a su hermana.

"Les costará más trabajo sacarme de aquí" advirtió Kara apoyándose contra la isla de la cocina.

"Te usaré como niñera cuando Kelly y yo salgamos a cenar" dijo Alex.

"Espero que sean todas las noches" dijo Kara enserio.

"Kara, ahora tienes una novia. Sabemos que deseas pasar tiempo con ella y no la vas a dejar para cuidar a Jaden'" le explicó Kelly.

"Lena podría ser mi compañera en el cuidado de mi sobrina" propuso Kara.

"No me hagas reír. Lena estuvo apunto de tener un aneurisma con solo cargarla por un minuto" recordó Alex.

"Es solo falta de práctica" les dijo Eliza que ahora estaba alimentando a su nieta con el biberón.

"Así es. Que practique, no se, en el hospital de niños. Entonces si puede ser tu compañera" dijo Alex a su hermana.

"¿Que tiene de malo que practique con Jaden?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Mi hija no es una muñeca para que Lena practique" respondió Alex con seguridad.

"Bebé. Lena ahora es tu cuñada y debes confiar en ella. No hay mejor manera de hacerlo, que dejar a tu hija a su cuidado" le aconsejó Kelly a su novia.

"Escúchala. Ella es muy sabía" le dijo Eliza a la mayor de sus hijas.

"Ni siquiera estará sola. Seremos ella y yo" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

"Además estamos hablando de una posible cena, en un futuro. No estamos planeando nada para hoy" le dijo Kelly agarrándole la mano.

"Está bien. En un futuro, tú y tu novia podrán cuidar a Jaden'" aceptó Alex la realidad.

"¿Pizza?" les preguntó Kelly.

"Si" respondieron las hermanas Danvers a la vez.

* * *

Kara dejó a Eliza en el apartamento y luego voló rumbo al penthouse. Entró por el balcón, la castaña estaba sentada en el sofá con la televisión encendida.

"Hola ¿Cómo fue la mudanza?" preguntó Lena sin mirar porque estaba escribiendo algo en su laptop.

"Muy bien ¿Que haces?" preguntó Kara con curiosidad.

"Escribiendo un mail. Resulta que sin Lillian a cargo en la fundación, soy yo quien debe hacer su trabajo" respondió Lena aún sin mirarla.

"Si necesitas ayuda con algo de la fundación, aquí estoy" aseguró Kara sentándose junto a su novia.

"Muchas gracias cariño" dijo Lena sonriendo.

Kara se inclinó y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Cenaste?" preguntó Kara porque ya eran las 10:30 de la noche.

"Si. Quedó algo en el microondas, si deseas puedes comerlo" respondió Lena.

"Gracias. Haré palomitas de maíz para que veamos una película" dijo Kara levantándose para ir a la cocina.

"Genial" exclamó Lena.

  
  


Unos minutos después Kara regresó con dos recipientes de palomitas de maíz, las dejó en la mesita del frente, se sentó y empezó a buscar una película en prime video.

"¿Ya terminaste?" preguntó Kara cuando la castaña cerró la laptop.

"Así es" dijo Lena levantándose para ir a la habitación y guardar su laptop.

"¿Que genero?" preguntó Kara desde la sala.

"No lo sé. Elige la que quieras" respondió Lena desde la habitación.

"¿Que te parece la maldición al asecho?" preguntó Kara y Lena salió rápido de la habitación.

"Esa no" dijo Lena sentándose junto a su novia.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Kara sabiendo la respuesta.

"Porque no existe" respondió Lena mirando la televisión.

"Tienes razón ¿Y siniestro?" preguntó Kara escondiendo una sonrisa.

"Nada de eso. Busca algo de drama" alegó Lena.

"Está bien" aceptó Kara. A ella no le importaba la película, ella solo quería compartir con su novia.

Lena le agarró ambas mejillas y en un movimiento rápido, le dió un beso en la boca.

"O tal vez una de romance" dijo Lena soltandola para poder agarrando uno de los recipientes con palomitas de maíz.

  
  
  


Kara miró el reloj de su teléfono. Ya eran las 00:40. Tenía su brazo izquierdo encima de los hombros de la castaña.

La película ya había acabado, entonces sintió la mano de Lena sobre su pene. Por encima del pantalón de su pijama la empezó a masturbar.

"¿Busco otra película?" preguntó Kara agarrando el control remoto.

"Si eso quieres" respondió Lena metiendo la mano por debajo del pantalón y el boxer de su novia para agarrarle el pene.

"Aauumm una para mayores de 18" dijo Kara alzando un poco la cadera para bajarse el pantalón y el boxer.

"¿Estás insinuando que pongamos una película pornográfica?" preguntó Lena sorprendida.

"No. No. No estoy de acuerdo con la pornografía. Me refería a una película donde pasen una escena muy romántica" respondió Kara viendo cómo la castaña se acomodaba en el sofá.

"Excelente. Mientras ves esa película, estaré ocupada aquí abajo" dijo Lena agachando la cabeza hasta tomar el pene de su novia en la boca.

"Gggg" gimió Kara soltando el control remoto antes de aplastarlo con su fuerza.

Lena cada vez se acostumbraba más al grosor y el largo de la rubia en su boca. Aplicaba mucha fuerza mientras succionaba y aparte usó sus manos para complacer el resto del pene que no podía entrar en su boca.

"Lena. Ya. Ya. Ya voy" gimió Kara sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, usualmente dura más.

La castaña hizo sus movimientos más rápido entonces sintió el líquido tibio que inundó su garganta. Hasta que no sacó la última gota, no se detuvo.

"Muchas gracias por eso" dijo Kara con la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Para eso están las amigas" bromeó Lena levantándose del sofá.

"Te voy a mostrar cómo trato a mi mejor amiga" dijo Kara apagando la televisión.

"Si me atrapas" habló Lena antes de salir corriendo a la habitación.

Kara aprovechó su supervelocidad para también apagar las luces y cerrar las puertas del balcón antes de correr tras de su novia.

  
  
  


Lena gritó cuando Kara la alzó por detrás y suavemente la dejó en la cama.

"Eso es trampa" alegó Lena girandose para mirar a la rubia.

"No habían reglas" explicó Kara con una sonrisa, se terminó de quitar toda la ropa porque se veía ridícula con su pantalón por los muslos.

"Las habrán para la próxima" dijo Lena imitando a su novia.

"Por ahora. Gané" dijo Kara subiéndose a la cama.

"Así es" tragó saliva Lena.

Con delicadeza, Kara separó las piernas de la castaña y se dedicó a reclamar su recompensa.

Lamió la vagina de su novia por todas partes, al final introdujo la lengua para probar con más profundidad y entonces su lengua fue mojada por el orgasmo de la castaña.

"Tu lengua es magnífica" dijo Lena recuperando su respiración.

"Aún no he acabado" dijo Kara acomodandose encima de su novia.

"Condón" recordó Lena.

Kara con rapidez se puso uno y volvió a la posición. Penetró suavemente.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena aferrándose al cuerpo de la rubia.

"Me encantas" gimió Kara en el oído de la castaña.

En el primer orgasmo de Lena, se besaron desesperadamente. Para el segundo orgasmo la castaña parecía un koala. Las manos en la espalda de la rubia, al igual que las piernas enrolladas en los muslos.

Kara también eyaculó y sintió el intento de rasguños en su espalda.

"Ojalá pudiera dejar mis marcas en tí" dijo Lena sin soltar su agarre.

"También me gustaría eso" confesó Kara.

"Ahora es mi turno de estar arriba" dijo Lena intentando salirse de debajo de su novia.

"No" dijo Kara sin darle permiso.

"Solo dices eso porque tienes tus poderes. Sin ellos, te giraría fácilmente" aseguró Lena.

"No lo creo. Ahora mismo te voy a seguir haciendo mía" dijo Kara apoyándose sobre las manos para darle un poco de espacio.

"¿Soy tuya?" preguntó Lena arqueando la ceja.

"No de manera posesiva. Habló de tenerte debajo de mí. Hacerte gemir mi nombre" explicó Kara, su novia no era ningún objeto.

"Lo sé y no importa. Soy tuya" aseguró Lena.

Kara la besó sin pensarlo, continuaron durante dos rondas más. Ningúna se cansaba de sentirse tan juntas.

* * *

Kara se despertó primero. Está vez si tendría la oportunidad de hacer el desayuno para Lena, llevarlo a la cama y aparte comprarle unas flores. Todo porque era domingo y no habían excusas, aparte de que la llamaran por una emergencia.

Se puso de nuevo la pijama que no uso para dormir en la noche porque después de terminar el desayuno, iría a comprar las flores.

De nuevo haría los waffles que le gustaron a la castaña, pero está vez le agregaría helado. ¿Que tiene de mal comer waffles con helado en el desayuno?.

Toc toc. Tocaron a la puerta. Apenas eran las 9:30 de la mañana.

Usó su visión de rayos x para ver quién era. No le gustó para nada.

 _Andrea_ pensó Kara con desagrado.

Decidió abrir, tenía que saber lo que quería.

"Lena.... ¿Que haces aquí?" le preguntó Andrea seria.

"Lena y yo tuvimos noche de películas" respondió Kara.

"Ahora YO voy a pasar tiempo con ella" le dijo Andrea pasando por un lado y se sentó en la sala.

Kara solo cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina, tenía que terminar el desayuno.

 _El desayuno iba a ser perfecto, solo me faltaba ir por las flores, pero ella tenía que venir y dañarlo todo_ pensó Kara ignorando la presencia de la mujer.

"Huele delicioso" dijo Lena caminando directamente hacia su novia.

"Buenos días" saludó Kara con alegría.

"Lena" escucharon una tercera voz y la castaña se giró rápidamente antes de llegar hasta el lado de su novia y abrazarla.

"Andrea ¿Que haces aquí?" preguntó Lena escondiéndose detrás de la isla de la cocina. Se había puesto la camisa que Kara había usado el día anterior y para su suerte, también se había puesto unas bragas limpias antes de salir de la habitación.

"Vine a pasar la mañana y si es posible todo el día contigo" le respondió la mujer.

"Eso no es posible. Ahora estoy ocupada, pasaré el día con Kara" explicó Lena.

"Puedes posponer eso" le dijo Andrea.

"No lo creo. Voy a pasar el día con mi novia" confesó Lena. Era hora de que Andrea supiera la verdad, para que comprendiera que estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

Kara se giró sorprendida y se paró junto a la castaña con una sonrisa. Andrea tenía una expresión de sorpresa, enojo y confusión.

"Me dijiste que solo la estabas ayudando. No puedo creer que me mintieras" le dijo Andrea mirandolas con decepción.

"No te mentí. Era verdad que la estaba ayudando, pero ahora estamos en una relación amorosa" explicó Lena.

"Entonces me iré. Llamé cuando quieras" le dijo Andrea caminando hacia la puerta.

"Espera un momento. No quiero que vuelvas a tratar a Kara como si no sintiera. Ella es la persona más importante en mi vida y la voy a defender contra todos, no importa quien" advirtió Lena.

"Adiós Lena" le dijo Andrea saliendo rápido del penthouse.

"Eso fue muy bueno. La expresión que tenía en su rostro, me hubiera encantado grabarla" dijo Kara con felicidad.

"Si ella continúa siendo grosera contigo, renuncia. Antes creía que te estaba ayudando, pero ahora creo que no debes que tener ese ambiente laboral" dijo Lena girandose hacia la rubia.

"Gracias por lo que hiciste" dijo Kara girandose para hablar frente a frente.

"Para eso me tienes como novia" dijo Lena rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

"Te ves muy bien con esa camisa" expresó Kara.

"Me la puse con un solo propósito y funcionó muy bien" dijo Lena apretandole los glúteos.

"Si que funcionó" gimió Kara sintiendo que su pene se ponía duro.

"Ahora entiendo porque se te queman las cosas" dijo Lena con una sonrisa al oler que algo empezaba a quemarse.

"Los waffles" gritó Kara alejándose de su novia para ponerlos en el plato.

Lena se rió y abrió el refrigerador para buscar algo para preparar el jugo. 

"No te rías mucho porque ese es tu desayuno" advirtió Kara acercándose a la castaña desde atrás para agarrar el helado.

"¿Entonces te levantaste antes para hacerme el desayuno?" preguntó Lena sacando unas naranjas.

"Así es. No deberías estar aquí. Vuelve a la cama" ordenó Kara.

"No. Quiero ayudarte" dijo Lena sinceramente.

"A la cama. Siéntate comoda y espera por mi" dijo esta vez Kara con suavidad.

"Está bien. Te espero en la cama" habló Lena dejando las naranjas a un lado y regresó a la habitación.

  
  


Cuando Kara entró a la habitación, Lena estaba sentada esperándola pacientemente.

"Eso se ve delicioso" dijo Lena alegremente.

"Lo hice especialmente para ti. Buenos días" explicó Kara acomodando la bandeja en las piernas de la castaña. 

"Bueno días. Sube a la cama conmigo" pidió Lena.

"Traeré mi desayuno. No tardo nada" dijo Kara usando su supervelocidad para ir a la cocina y regresar.

"Me olvidé de pasartelas, también son para ti" dijo Kara pasándole un ramo de claveles.

"Son preciosas. Muchas gracias cariño" dijo Lena más feliz que antes. Nunca le habían llevado el desayuno a la cama y mucho menos con flores.

"Lo hago para ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes ahora mismo" confesó Kara subiéndose a la cama junto a su novia.

"Eres una romántica" dijo Lena cortando un pedazo de waffle.

"No es romance, son los hechos" explicó Kara sin titubear.

"Está bien, gracias. Te ves radiante y preciosa como todos los días" dijo Lena apreciando a su novia.

"¿Ahora quién es la romántica?" preguntó Kara sonriendo.

"Si mi glucosa aumenta, serás la única culpable" advirtió Lena antes de empezar a comer su desayuno.

"Pero al menos disfrutarás de deliciosa comida" dijo Kara disfrutando el momento que estaba pasando con su novia.

Se quedaron toda la mañana en la cama y después pasaron la tarde acurrucadas en el sofá viendo películas.

* * *

Un mes después Alex por fin podía estar tranquila con la adopción. Legalmente la madre biológica de Jaden ya no tenía derechos sobre la pequeña. Ahora Alex podía seguir con el proceso e iniciar el período de prueba.

Eso era perfecto porque ella ya amaba a la pequeña y le rompería el corazón que la alejaran de su vida.

La familia Danvers estaba muy feliz, solo era cuestión de meses y Jaden sería legalmente la hija de Alex.

Lena y Kara acordaron que le dirían a Sam sobre su relación aunque la castaña advirtió de que su amiga no se iba a sorprender para nada porque ya sabía lo que Lena sentía por Kara.

Sorprendentemente Andrea dejó de tratar mal a Kara y poco le hablaba. Parece que Lena hizo lo correcto para que la rubia tuviera el trato que se merece.

Eliza se fue triste porque quería pasar más tiempo con su nieta, pero necesitaba regresar a su trabajo. Sus hijas le prometieron que la visitaran pronto.

Unas semanas después de que todos conocieran el nuevo apartamento de Kelly y Alex. Volvieron a hacer una reunión de amigos. Era domingo así que todos estaban libre.

Lena y Kara llegaron antes que todos con un montón de comida para la tarde. Después llegaron Sam y Ruby, continuaron J'onn y M'gann. Por último llegaron Nia y Brainy.

"No puedo creer que la DEO este de nuevo en pie" les dijo Nia.

"Brainy lideró el proyecto y gracias a él fue posible que la construcción haya durado un mes" resaltó Lena el trabajo de su amigo.

"Salvaste cientos de trabajos. Todos los empresarios de esta ciudad deberían ser como tú" le dijo Kelly a la castaña.

"Es lo que se debe hacer ¿J'onn no quieres ser el director de la organización?" preguntó Lena con interés.

"No lo sé Lena. Sabes que tengo nuestra base. No creo que pueda manejar los dos lugares. Dale la oportunidad a alguien más" le respondió J'onn sinceramente.

"Entonces Brainy ¿Quieres ser el director?" preguntó Lena. 

"Sería un honor trabajar para ti" le respondió Brainy.

"Excelente" dijo Lena sonriendo.

Kara se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la cocina para agarrar algo más para comer, pero se distrajo mirando a su novia. Realmente la admiraba y era difícil parar de mirarla.

"Para ti" le habló Nia. No sé había dado cuenta cuando llegó a su lado.

"¿Que es esto?" preguntó Kara recibiendo lo que parecía una fotografía.

"La foto dura más" le respondió Nia reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"No necesito una fotografía de Lena porque no la estoy mirando a ella" negó Kara aún sabiendo que su amiga no le creería porque era de las personas que sabía lo que sentía por Lena.

"Por supuesto" le dijo Nia para llevarle la corriente.

"¿Piensas aceptar el trabajo de medio tiempo en la DEO?" preguntó Kara para cambiar de tema.

"Así es. Voy a ayudar a los demás como me gusta y me van a pagar por eso" le respondió Nia emocionada.

"Brainy será tu jefe" recordó Kara.

"Mi novio será el jefe, pero lo trataré como a un igual cuando esté trabajando" le aseguró Nia.

"Será algo incómodo para ambos" dijo Kara. 

"Para ti y Lena no fue tan difícil" le dijo Nia en un tono de voz muy bajo.

"Lena y yo eramos solo amigas cuando ella era mi jefa" dijo Kara en su defensa.

"Eran solo amigas. Bien. En esa época todos hablaban de su relación" le explicó Nia.

"Solo rumores" aseguró Kara.

Nia la miró con sospecha y regresó con los demás. Kara esperó a que se alejara un poco y entonces guardo la fotografía en el bolsillo trasero de su jean.

Pidieron una gran cantidad de tacos que podían alimentar una clase de universitarios.

"Esto es demasiada comida" les dijo Ruby.

"Jamás había visto tanta comida junta" se sorprendió Kelly aún conociendo a sus amigos.

"Alex y yo vamos a competir" dijo Kara entusiasmada sentándose al lado izquierdo de Lena.

"Me apunto" les dijo Nia.

"Yo también" les dijo Sam.

"Seré el jurado" se ofreció J'onn.

"Según mis cálculos, es imposible que le ganen a Kara" aseguró Brainy.

"No te quiero ofender, pero para eso no se necesita ningún cálculo" dijo Lena directamente a Brainy.

"Lena es del equipo Kara" dijo Kara con felicidad.

"No. Soy del equipo Sam" corrigió Lena.

"Bien. Que gran _amiga_ " bromeó Kara aunque muy en el fondo le dolía saber que su novia no estaba en su equipo.

"Tienes que aprender a compartirla" le dijo Sam con un tono algo raro. No era malo, más bien a que sabía algo más.

"Te la puedes quedar, no puedo ser amiga con la competencia" bromeó Kara.

"Oye. Las apoyo a las dos" se defendió Lena apoyando la mano en el muslo derecho de su novia.

"No me sirve. Necesito una fan #1" aseguró Kara.

"Ya me tienes a mí, pero ahora tengo que ser tu rival" le dijo Alex.

"Yo soy su fan #1" alegó Lena.

"Lamento decirte que llegas muchos años tarde" le dijo Alex.

"Entiendo que están en una discusión muy importante, intentando saber quién se queda con Kara, pero ya tengo hambre" los interrumpió Nia.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a comer. Después de eso pasaron un tiempo juntos y al final todos regresaron a casa porque el siguiente día era inicio de semana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lena se despertó con el sonido de su alarma. Apenas abrió los ojos sintió que su estómago se revolvía.

Corrió rápido al baño y terminó con el rostro frente al inodoro. Descargó todo lo que había comido el día anterior.

El tiempo que estuvo arrodillada le pareció eterno. No paraba de vomitar.

Cuando se pudo levantar, dejó el inodoro limpió y regresó a la cama.

_No me puedo enfermar ahora. Tengo cosas que hacer en el laboratorio_ pensó Lena agarrando el teléfono para revisar la hora y su correo.

Después de revisarlo, una app obtuvo su atención. Cuando terminó de analizar las fechas se sentó rápido en la cama.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue enviarle un mensaje a Kara.

Kara llegó por el balcón. Estaba muy feliz de ver a su novia tan temprano y además había hecho paradas para comprar el desayuno.

"Hola. Buenos días" dijo Kara apenas vio a su novia.

"Kara tengo un retraso" Lena fue directa, tenía que decirlo.

¿O....key? Solo arréglate y yo te llevó para que llegues a tiempo donde sea que vayas" dijo Kara dejando el desayuno sobre la mesita frente al sofá.

"No es eso. Tengo un retraso en mi ciclo menstrual" explicó Lena.

Kara se puso muy pálida.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza. Andrea por "fin" dejó en paz a Kara.
> 
> Alex, Kelly y la bebé ahora están en un apartamento más grande.
> 
> Lena tiene un retraso ¿Como rayos pasó eso?.


	16. Capitulo 15

_**"No es eso. Tengo un retraso en mi ciclo menstrual" explicó Lena.** _

_**Kara se puso muy pálida.** _

  
  


Lena se asustó más de lo que ya estaba cuando su novia se quedó petrificada y no decía nada.

"Kara. Cariño. Siéntate" pidió Lena para poder tranquilizarla.

La rubia hizo lo que se le pidió y la castaña se sentó junto a ella.

"No es algo seguro. Ya llamé a la farmacia para que me traigan varias pruebas de embarazo" habló Lena agarrandole las manos.

"Lena. Yo. Lo siento ¿Como puede ser posible? Siempre nos hemos protegido" dijo Kara mientras su corazón latía más rápido que nunca.

"No siempre. Recuerda esa vez que se rompió el condón" dijo Lena.

"Es verdad. Lo siento……. ¿Como te sientes? ¿Quieres que use mi superoido?" preguntó Kara intentando calmarse.

"Esa es una buena idea" respondió Lena, sus nervios habían aumentado.

Kara se concentró en su novia y usó su superoido. Los segundos se le hicieron eternos a la castaña.

"No hay ningún latido" exclamó Kara con alivio.

"Bien. Con las pruebas de embarazo lo vamos a confirmar" dijo Lena sintiéndose un poco ofendida con la reacción de la rubia y por eso le soltó las manos.

"Rao. Ese fue un gran susto" dijo Kara tocándose el pecho.

"No creía que te espantaba tanto tener un hijo conmigo" expresó Lena levantándose del sofá.

"Lena. No es eso. No estoy segura de querer ser madre. Jamás me he visto con un hijo" confesó Kara.

"¿Entonces si estuviese embarazada sería algo malo para ti?" preguntó Lena enojada.

"¿Que? No. Amaría a mi hijo o hija con todo mi ser" respondió Kara levantándose para hablar frente a frente con su novia.

"Hablamos después. Quiero estar sola" dijo Lena con seriedad.

"No pienso dejarte sola. Ni ahora ni nunca" aseguró Kara.

"Kara" intentó hablar Lena, pero fue interrumpida.

"Me puedo ir para darte tiempo para que pienses un poco, pero regresaré en una hora. Aunque eso no es lo que quiero. Quiero estar contigo, ayudarte con lo que estás sintiendo" dijo Kara acercándose por completo.

"Fue horrible. No sólo el saber de qué podía estar embarazada sino también la manera como reaccionaste" dijo Lena dejando que la rubia la abrazara.

"Me dio mucho miedo, realmente siento haberte lastimado con mi reacción. Pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar contigo" prometió Kara.

"Lamento la manera en la que te juzgué. No sabía cuál era tu pensamiento sobre este tema" dijo Lena escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su novia.

"Ya lo sabes ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Quieres tener hijos?" preguntó Kara con interés.

"Eso creo, pero no ahora" respondió Lena sinceramente.

"Más adelante nos haremos la misma pregunta. Por ahora disfrutemos de nuestra relación" dijo Kara antes de besar la cabeza de la castaña.

Después de pasar su momento de tensión, se sentaron a desayunar.

Kara se quedó hasta que las 10 pruebas de embarazo confirmaron que no había nada de qué asustarse.

Ambas llegaron tarde a su trabajo y para sorpresa de Kara, Andrea no la regañó porque había recibido una explicación de Lena que la había llamado para decirle que la rubia la estaba ayudando con algo.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, Kara fue a L-Corp porque Lena le envió un mensaje dándole su ubicación.

En el edificio solo estaban el portero y Lena que estaba en el laboratorio.

"No es saludable que olvides la cena" dijo Kara entrando al laboratorio.

"No he tenido tiempo" habló Lena sin dejar de mirar por el microscopio.

"Compré hamburguesas" dijo Kara dejando la bolsa en una mesa vacía.

"Dame unos minutos" habló Lena.

"No lo creo. Ven a comer" pidió Kara, sabía que su novia se quedaría ahí más de unos minutos.

La rubia no usó un tono fuerte, pero Lena se alejó de lo que estaba haciendo y caminó hasta ella.

"¿Como hiciste para que Sam no te sacara a la fuerza?" preguntó Kara. La regla principal de Sam era que Lena no podía quedarse hasta tarde trabajando.

"Me fuí, di la vuelta al parque y regresé. Ella no sabe que estoy aquí" respondió Lena antes de darle un beso corto.

"La llamaré" bromeó Kara.

"Traidora" dijo Lena sacandole la lengua.

"No la llamaré, pero me quedaré aquí contigo" explicó Kara agarrando dos sillas del laboratorio para poder comer junto a la castaña.

"Cariño. Probablemente me quede hasta muy tarde" dijo Lena sacando las hamburguesas y las papas de la bolsa.

"Me voy a asegurar de que no sea así" prometió Kara.

"Ya veremos. Ahora cuéntame de tu día" pidió Lena y ambas se sentaron a comer.

  
  
  


Una hora después Kara estaba mirando lo concentrada que estaba su novia mientras hacia su investigación. Notaba lo cansada y estresada que estaba por no encontrar una respuesta final.

"Oye. Toma un descanso. Déja que te ayude" dijo Kara tocandole la parte baja de la espalda.

Lena lo pensó un poco y se alejó de la investigación.

"Esta bien" dijo Lena un poco confundida. Dejaría que su novia lo intentara.

Kara se acercó a la mesa, leyó las formulas de la castaña, los procedimientos y luego miró por el microscopio.

Lena la miró atentamente, parecía que la rubia sabía lo que hacía.

"Creo que se cual es el error. Cambiamos esto por esto y agregamos esto" dijo Kara escribiendo debajo de la última formula que tenía la castaña.

"Déjame hacer la prueba con esta muestra" dijo Lena mezclando los elementos que estaban en la fórmula de la rubia.

Cuando ya obtuvo lo que podía ser una inyección, miró por el microscopio, acomodó una nueva muestra y después dejó que el líquido hiciera contacto.

"¿No sirvió?" preguntó Kara decepcionada.

"Kara. Tú" dijo Lena girándose para mirarla.

"Termina el día, te llevo al penthouse y descansas. Mañana puedes seguir intentando" dijo Kara viendo que su novia se lanzaba encima de ella.

Con gusto aceptó el beso de su novia. Un beso de consolación estaba bien.

"Lo hiciste. Kara, acabas de descubrir la cura para el cáncer de páncreas y con esas bases vamos a crear la cura para todo tipo de cáncer" dijo Lena muy feliz abrazada al cuello de la rubia.

"¿Que? ¿Esa era tu investigación de años?" preguntó Kara sorprendida.

"Lo es. Se curaran muchas personas gracias a ti" respondió Lena mirándola con admiración.

"Tú hiciste todo el trabajo, llevas años haciendo pruebas. Todo es gracias a ti" aseguró Kara colocandole las manos en la cintura.

"Creo que hacemos un gran equipo" dijo Lena mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Si" murmuró Kara mirandole la boca.

Lena la volvió a besar, pero está vez introdujo la lengua en la boca de su novia.

"Mmmm" gimió Kara sintiendo la lengua de la castaña contra la suya.

"Estoy caliente" dijo Lena en el beso.

Kara bajó sus manos a los glúteos y apretó. La rubia ya estaba erecta por sentir el cuerpo de su novia.

"Hagámoslo sobre esa mesa" dijo Lena mirando la mesa donde cenaron.

Ambas corrieron hacia su destino. Lena se quitó la bata y se subió el vestido hasta la cadera y Kara rápidamente desabrochó su pantalón.

"Condón" advirtió Lena.

Kara fue rápido hasta su bolso.

"Ya no tengo" dijo Kara desesperada rebuscando en su bolso.

"Busca en el mio" dijo Lena en el mismo estado que su novia.

"No encuentro ninguno" expresó Kara decepcionada.

"Ya acabamos todos los que teníamos. Mañana compramos más, por ahora ven aquí" pidió Lena.

"No podemos hacerlo sin condón. No quiero que pasemos por el mismo susto de esta mañana" recordó Kara.

"Solo eyacula afuera. Esa es la única manera de evitar cualquier susto" dijo Lena agarrandole la mano a la rubia para que se acercara.

"Esta bien, pero primero" dijo Kara arrodilladonse frente a su novia. Le quitó las bragas y se propuso a devorarla como si no hubiera comido en días.

Lena se sostuvo contra la mesa como pudo y al final terminó acostada viniendose en la lengua de la rubia.

"Delicioso" dijo Kara bajándose el pantalón y el boxer en un jalón.

"Ven aquí" pidió Lena para que la besara.

Kara la besó y aprovechó la posición para penetrarla. La rubia movió su cadera sin parar hasta que Lena tuvo dos orgasmos más.

"Ya voy a llegar" gimió Kara. Estaba feliz de poder sentir el interior de su novia sin ningun impedimento.

"Espera. No te salgas" pidió Lena para que su orgasmo se extendiera.

"Ya no puedo" dijo Kara saliéndose del interior de su novia. Con una mano agarró su pene y se masturbó.

Todo su semen lo lanzó sobre la vagina y el interior de los muslos de la castaña.

"Me encantó" dijo Lena con una sonrisa de satisfacción aún acostada sobre la mesa.

Kara iba a responder, pero escuchó el ascensor y usó sus rayos x para ver quién era.

"Sam está por llegar" dijo Kara bajándo a la castaña de la mesa.

"Viene a regañarme" explicó Lena bajándose el vestido.

"Limpia tu boca" dijo Kara usando su supervelocidad para acomodarse, limpiar su boca y guardó la bragas de su novia en el bolso.

"Finge que estás ahí" señaló Lena la silla a su lado mientras se acomodaba la bata. 

"Lena. Te he dicho que no te puedes quedar en la noche" la regañó Sam apenas la vio.

"Por fin lo resolvimos" dijo Lena para tranquilizar a su amiga.

"¿Kara que haces aquí?" le preguntó Sam apenas la vió.

"Lena y yo estábamos cenando juntas y me ofrecí a hacerle compañía" respondió Kara con rapidez.

"Sabes muy bien que ella trabaja de más. No le puedes permitir este tipo de cosas" le dijo Sam analizandolas.

"Gracias a Kara podremos curar a muchas personas" defendió Lena a su novia.

"Oh. Eso es genial. Las felicito, sabía que L-Corp iba a terminar con el cáncer" las felicitó Sam emocionada, pero no las abrazó porque sospechaba de sus amigas.

"Genial" dijo Kara parándose junto a la castaña.

"Ahora. Fuera de aquí. No las quiero ver de nuevo en el edificio a esta hora" les dijo Sam señalado la puerta.

Sin refutar. La pareja se despidió de Sam y salieron del edificio.

  
  


"Me debes una recompensa por mi labor en el proyecto" dijo Kara caminando con Lena hacia el auto.

"Por supuesto. Te pagaré y además…." le estaba diciendo Lena a la rubia, pero la interrumpió.

"No ese tipo de recompensa" dijo Kara mirándola con deseo.

"Con gusto vas a tener la mejor recompensa de todas, pero primero vamos a una farmacia" dijo Lena caminando hacia el lado del conductor.

No quería que su chófer trabajara hasta muy tarde, así que ella conduciría hasta su destino.

"Deja que yo conduzca" pidió Kara.

"¿Traes tú licencia de conducción?" preguntó Lena conociendo la respuesta.

"Ooouumm. No" respondió Kara.

"Disfruta del asiento del copiloto" dijo Lena con una gran sonrisa.

Kara gruñó, pero se subió al auto. Después de eso fueron hasta una farmacia y estuvieron la noche eyaculando hasta el cansancio.

* * *

Pasaron los días y de nuevo llegó el sábado, Sam invitó a Lena a su casa para almorzar y pasar tiempo de amigas.

"¿Donde está Ruby?" preguntó Lena ayudando a secar los platos.

"Salió con unas amigas al cine, parece que su mesada es muy buena porque no me pidió dinero" le dijo Sam con decepción.

"Es responsable y sabe administrar su mesada" dijo Lena un poco nerviosa porque ella era la razón por la que la adolescente tenía dinero.

"Y sé que no está haciendo ninguna locura" le dijo Sam terminando de lavar los platos que ensuciaron.

"Quiero hablarte sobre Kara" empezó Lena.

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó Sam dejando los platos para mirar a su amiga.

"Sabes que ella me gusta y descubrí que también le gusto, así que hace un mes empezamos una relación amorosa, no queríamos decirle a nadie hasta que esto fuera algo seguro" confesó Lena.

"No puede ser. Estoy en shock" la molestó Sam.

"Sam por favor. Estoy intentando ser sincera" dijo Lena agachando la cabeza.

"El lunes que las encontré en el laboratorio sabía que estaban haciendo más que investigar y sabes que siempre pensé que estaban teniendo sexo" le explicó Sam.

"Ya lo ves. Siempre tuviste la razón" dijo Lena ahora analizando a su amiga.

"Te felicito por tener la seguridad para poder aceptar la realidad" le dijo Sam sonriendo.

"No te burles de mi" alegó Lena.

"No lo hago. Ahora sí hablemos con seriedad ¿Que tal es Kara en el sexo?" le preguntó Sam con interés.

"No lo voy a hacer" respondió Lena un poco apenada.

"He sido testiga de la manera en que caminas y cómo queda tu cuello" le insistió Sam.

"Es como tener una máquina de sexo ¿Satisfecha?" dijo Lena caminando hacia el sofá.

"Obviamente tu quedaste satisfecha, yo quiero detalles" le dijo Sam imitandola.

"Sabes que Kara tiene pene. Bueno, ella sabe usarlo muy bien, al igual que sus dedos y su lengua" confesó Lena con sus mejillas rosadas.

"Por fin. Alguien que te haga el mantenimiento como debe ser" le dijo Sam para burlarse.

"No es gracioso. Me arrepiento de haberte contado" dijo Lena.

"Ahora sí. Me alegro por ti y por Kara. Es obvio lo que siempre han sentido" le dijo Sam seriamente.

"Alex, Kelly y Eliza la mamá de Kara saben" dijo Lena.

"¿Postre para que continuar nuestra charla?" le preguntó Sam.

"Bien" respondió Lena era mejor sentarse para contarle a su amiga todo lo que deseaba saber.

* * *

Alex quería darle un respiro a su novia porque llevaban un mes sin salir, casi toda su atención había sido para su hija y aunque Kelly era muy comprensiva no la quería someter a una vida que no deseaba.

Así que salieron a cenar y la gran tía Kara se había ofrecido para cuidar a Jaden. La rubia fue hasta el apartamento de su hermana para que la bebé no tuviera que viajar.

Kara estaba sentada con la televisión encendida, pero toda la atención en la bebé.

"¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Solo acepté cuidarte porque eres la bebé más tranquila que conozco. Es mentira, te amo igual que amo a tu mamá" dijo Kara con su sobrina acostada en sus piernas.

Jaden solo la miraba con atención pronto sería la hora de comer.

Toc toc. Era alguien en la puerta.

"¿Adivina quién llegó? Llegó tía Lena" dijo Kara con emoción llevando a su sobrina hacia su pecho para poder abrir la puerta.

"Hola" saludó Lena cuando su novia le abrió la puerta.

"Hola ¿Como te fue hoy?" preguntó Kara. 

"Muy bien. Te traje comida" respondió Lena antes de darle un beso en la boca.

"Gracias. Estaba muriendo de hambre" confesó la rubia.

"¿Y como te ha ido en esta hora que llevas sola con Jaden?" preguntó Lena caminando directo a la cocina para servir la cena.

"Excelente. Soy la encantadora de bebés" respondió Kara fingiendo grandeza.

"No te creo" dijo Lena concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Obvio. Sabes que fui niñera durante un tiempo, pero era con niños. El más pequeño que cuide tenía tres años y fue una pesadilla. Entre más grandes más fácil de cuidar" explicó Kara dejando a su sobrina en la silla mecedora frente al sofá.

"¿Entonces cómo has sobrevivido durante una hora?" preguntó Lena llevando la comida hacia la sala para comer el sofá junto a su novia.

"Jaden es un ángel. Es la única bebé que me agrada" dijo Kara.

"Eres cruel" bromeó Lena.

"Ahora sí. A comer" dijo Kara sintiendo que su estómago se removía del hambre.

"Aha aha aha" empezó a llorar Jaden porque ya tenía hambre.

"Oye. Estaba diciendo cosas bonitas de ti" se quejó Kara, pero aún así dejó su comida a un lado para alimentar a su sobrina.

"Es una Danvers ¿Que esperabas?" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Si que lo es" afirmó Kara con felicidad.

  
  


Una hora después la pareja veía televisión mientras la bebé estaba dormida en la silla mecedora.

Kara estaba acostada con la cabeza en las piernas de su novia y disfrutaba de las tiernas caricias en la cabeza.

Fue entonces que escuchó las sirenas de la policía, necesitaban su ayuda. Así que se levantó y se cambió a su traje.

"Ve" dijo Lena cuando vió la duda en el rostro de la rubia.

Kara la miró y luego miró a su sobrina.

"Puedo cuidarla. Ve" aseguró Lena.

"No me tardo" prometió Kara sabiendo que Lena no era una experta cuidando bebés.

Cuando Kara salió volando por el balcón, Lena miró a la bebé.

"Todo está bien. Tú tía regresará en unos minutos" dijo Lena al ver que Jaden se había despertado.

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando el rostro de la bebé se empezó a arrugar.

"No no no no. Por favor no llores" pidió Lena acercándose al la silla mecedora.

"Aha aha aha aha" comenzó a llorar Jaden sin parar.

"Si dejas de llorar, te prometo que cuando estés más grande te compraré todo lo que quieras y te llevaré a comer en todos los restaurantes de la ciudad" dijo Lena en su intento de calmarla.

Le prometió muchas cosas, pero la bebé seguía llorando. No le quedó más opción que cargarla.

"Eso es" dijo Lena aliviada de que al cargarla había dejado de llorar.

Como le aconsejó Sam, la meció suavemente y el apartamento quedó en silencio.

"Solo querías un poco de amor" dijo Lena mirando el rostro de la bebé. 

"¿Que te parece si nos sentamos?" preguntó Lena aún sabiendo que no tendría respuesta.

  
  


Kara miró la hora. Habían pasado quince minutos, solo detuvo unos ladrones que estaba persiguiendo la policía, encontró un perro perdido, llevó una anciana al hospital y regresó.

Usó su oído para saber lo que estaba pasando dentro del apartamento y solo escuchó algo que jamás había escuchado.

Se quedó atenta a la voz de su novia que le estaba cantando a su sobrina. No era una canción de cuna, pero parecía algo relajante.

Entró con cautela por el balcón, volvió a su ropa normal y se encontró con una escena muy linda.

Lena sentada con la bebé en sus brazos, cantándole mientras su sobrina la miraba con atención.

 _Ese es un gran problema. Creo que hay un 80% de probabilidad que quiera ser madre, pero solo si es con Lena_ pensó Kara mirando sin parpadear.

"Kara. Deja de hacer eso" escuchó el regaño de su novia.

"Lo siento. No quería interrumpirte" explicó Kara.

"Llegamos" anunció Alex entrando al apartamento.

"¿Quién nos extrañó?" le preguntó Kelly a la bebé caminando directamente hasta ella.

"Gracias por cuidarla" dijo Alex mirando como su novia cargaba a Jaden.

"Podría cuidarla todos los días. Mi sobrina es la mejor bebé que existe" aseguró Kara.

"Lo es" confirmó Lena.

"Te traje esto" dijo Alex pasándole una bolsa con comida a su hermana.

"Excelente" expresó Kara con emoción. 

"Gracias por todo. Ya pueden ir a pasar el resto de su noche en pareja" les dijo Kelly besando la cabeza de Jaden.

"Bien. Nos vemos mañana" se despidió Kara.

"Adiós" dijo Lena y siguió a Kara fuera del apartamento.

"¿A tu penthouse o mi apartamento?" preguntó Kara.

"Tu apartamento" respondió Lena entonces se fueron de la mano.

* * *

Kara despertó con el sonido de los pájaros. Podía sentir a Lena abrazándola desde atrás.

En la noche querían pasar tiempo juntas viendo una película mientras se hacían mimos, pero al terminar la película su deseo sexual por la otra ganó.

Kara se giró completamente para mirar a su novia, Lena aún seguía dormida y se le acurrucó contra el pecho y el cuello.

 _Es muy adorable. Soy muy afortunada de tenerla en mi vida y ser parte de su vida_ pensó Kara acariciándole la espalda desnuda.

"Nos. Días" murmuró Lena contra el cuello de su novia.

"¿Como estás?" preguntó Kara y la castaña se alejó un poquito para mirarla.

"Excelente" respondió Lena regalándole una sonrisa.

Kara le dio un beso corto porque no se podía resistir a los encantos de su novia.

"Voy a preparar el desayuno" anunció Kara, pero la castaña se le aferró al cuerpo.

"Noooo. Quedemonos un poco más en la cama. Mejor pide el desayuno" pidió Lena sin ganas de separarse.

"Esta bien. Lo que tú desees" dijo Kara. Ella no le podía negar nada.

Se quedaron un rato más en la cama hasta que decidieron vestirse para poder recibir el desayuno.

  
  


"Me encanta poder desayunar junto a ti" dijo Lena al tomar lo último que le quedaba de zumo de naranja.

"Y a mi despertar contigo" dijo Kara acercándose para darle un beso a su novia, pero la puerta las interrumpió.

"¿Quién es?" decidió Lena preguntarle a la rubia al verla usar su visión.

"¿Estamos presentables?" preguntó Kara analizando que ambas estaban en pijama.

Kara no le dió tiempo a Lena de responder y abrió la puerta.

"Kara. Hola" la saludó una mujer.

"Lucy. Hola ¿Que estás haciendo en la ciudad?" preguntó Kara sonriendo.

"Fin de semana de trabajo, pero ya me voy al aeropuerto. Que gusto verte" le respondió Lucy y Kara la recibió con un abrazo.

"Hace mucho que no te veía" dijo Kara separándose del abrazo.

"Ahora estoy más ocupada que nunca y mis sobrinos están absorbiendo todo lo que pueden de mi vida" bromeó Lucy haciendo que Kara se riera.

 _¿Que le hace gracia? Realmente no ha dicho nada para que Kara reaccioné así_ pensó Lena cruzándose de brazos. Literal la estaban ignorando.

"También te traje esto que te envío la familia Kent-Lane" le dijo Lucy pasándole un regalo.

"Muchas gracias. Creo que tengo que visitar a mi primo y su familia después de.." Kara iba a decir, pero Lucy no sabía lo de la crisis.

"¿Después de la crisis? No te preocupes, soy hermana de Lois y gracias a ella tengo mi memoria" le dijo Lucy para que hablara con normalidad.

Lena decidió agarrar la basura que quedó del desayuno y la tiró al bote de basura.

"Aaauumm Lucy ella es Lena" presentó Kara a la castaña.

"Lena Luthor. Se quién es" le dijo Lucy con un tono neutro.

"Lena ella es Lucy Lane, la hermana de Lois" dijo Kara.

"Hola" dijo Lena y Kara sintió algo de molestía en su novia.

"Clark me contó que son mejores amigas ¿Cómo sucedió eso?" les preguntó Lucy con mucha duda.

"Con el tiempo" respondió Kara señalando el sofá para que caminarán hacia la sala.

"¿Como está Alex? Clark me dijo que adopto" le preguntó Lucy cambiando de tema.

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá y Lena se quedó en la cocina terminando de dejar todo limpio.

"Muy bien, ella deseaba tanto ser madre y Jaden llegó de improvisto, pero fue la mejor sorpresa que le ha pasado. Todos estamos muy felices por la nueva integrante de la familia Danvers" respondió Kara con alegría.

"Las cosas han cambiado mucho ¿Que pasó con la mujer que se iba a casar?" le preguntó Lucy porque lo último que recuerda es que la boda se canceló.

"Se fue de la ciudad, pero eso ya no importa. Ahora Alex tiene a Kelly, que es su novia y realmente se aman" respondió Kara. Maggie estaba en el pasado y ahora su hermana era feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba a la rubia.

"¿Y que hace Kelly?" le hizo otra pregunta Lucy.

Lena aburrida de ser ignorada decidió ir a la habitación por su teléfono para chatear con Sam.

"Es psicóloga" respondió Kara mirando en dirección hacia su habitación.

"¿Estamos hablando de mi ex-cuñada?" le preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

"Así es. Kelly Olsen" respondió Kara. 

"Jajaja. Al final Kelly terminó siendo tu cuñada y no de la manera que querías" se burló Lucy.

"Menos mal porque descubrí que James no era en realidad mi tipo" dijo Kara aliviada.

"Esto es realmente incómodo. Él salió conmigo, contigo y con Lena" le dijo Lucy recordando leer en una revista de farándula el tema de la CEO de L-Corp.

"Solo tuve una cita con él, eso no cuenta" se defendió Kara.

"Te gustaba y lo sabes. Parece que a él le gustan son las castañas de ojos verdes" le explicó Lucy y Kara mordió fuerte, odiaba saber que Lena salió con él.

"Es un hombre afortunado. Dos excelentes mujeres fueron parte de su vida" dijo Kara sinceramente.

 _¿Excelente mujer? ¿Por qué le dice eso a ella? Por favor. Tu novia está aquí. Le encanta amanecer conmigo, pero se le hace muy fácil ignorarme. Ya verás Kara Danvers_ pensó Lena sentada en la cama escuchando lo que hablaban, entonces decidió ponerse su ropa para salir.

"Cambiando de tema. No había notado que los nombres de mis sobrinos y tú sobrina empiezan por J" le dijo Lucy.

"Para ser sincera crisis hizo que me perdiera los primeros 13 años de Jonathan y Jordan. Con Jaden voy a experimentar todas las edades" dijo Kara un poco decepcionada de ese detalle.

"No es lo mismo. Los míos son gemelos y parece que están experimentando algo que se llama pubertad más la aparición de poderes y soy la tía que los deja hacer todo lo que quieren" le confesó Lucy.

"También seré ese tipo de tía" dijo Kara con orgullo.

"Kara. Nos vemos después. Lucy fue un gusto conocerte" se despidió Lena caminando rápido hacia la puerta.

"Lena… adiós" dijo Kara levantándose, pero la castaña no le dió tiempo de nada y salió rápido del apartamento.

"Entonces ¿Desde cuándo son novias?" le preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa.

"¿Como lo sabes?" preguntó Kara paralizada.

"Chupetones en el cuello y parece que ella amaneció aquí, además la sigues con tu mirada todo el tiempo" le respondió Lucy.

"Tienes razón, pero no le puede decir a nadie. Mucho menos a mí primo" dijo Kara.

"Me alegro mucho por ti y no te preocupes, mi boca está sellada" le prometió Lucy.

Se quedaron un rato hablando. Lucy le contó que se había mudado con su novio y que las cosas iban bien.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin Sam puede estar tranquila porque ella sabía de la relación de sus amigas.
> 
> ¿Lena celosa? Además el desgraciado de James es muy afortunado con las novias que tuvo.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. "Nos vemos en 15 días"


	17. Capítulo 16

En la noche el grupo de superamigos decidió reunirse como lo estaban haciendo cada domingo. Parecía una nueva tradición.

Kara fue la primera en llegar, se suponía que pasaría su día con su novia, pero Lena le dijo que estaría ocupada.

Brainy y Nia llegaron muy temprano porque estaban cerca. J'onn y M'ggan estaban en una cita romántica y por eso no llegaron.

Lena y Sam llegaron juntas. Ruby se quedó en casa porque su mejor amiga se quedaría la semana con ellas.

Como siempre estaban comiendo mientras compartían en la sala. Para molestía de Lena, su cuñada trajo un tema que no le agradaba.

"No puedo creer que Lucy estuvo en la ciudad y no me visitó" alegó Alex que estaba sentada junto a Sam y a Kelly.

"Lucy es un encanto" le dijo Kelly a los demás.

"¿Lucy es?" les preguntó Nia con interés, ella estaba sentada junto a su novio.

"Una vieja amiga" dijeron Alex y Kara a la vez.

"Y fue novia de mi hermano hace unos años" le agregó Kelly a la descripción.

"Ademas es la cuñada de mi primo" dijo Kara concentrada con su caja de potstickers. Ella estaba sentada junto a Lena.

"También trabajó en Catco como abogada" dijo Alex.

"Okey. Ella es muchas cosas" les dijo Nia procesando la información.

"Diría toda la información que acabo descargar de ella, pero es muy larga y seguro te haría dormir" le dijo Brainy a sus amigos y luego a su novia.

Lena no se metió en la conversación y se dedicó a ejecutar su plan. Agarró su paquete de verduras y salsa BBQ.

"Todo el mundo ha trabajado en Catco o la DEO" dijo Nia.

"Yo no" le recordó Sam al grupo de amigos.

"Mmmm" escuchó Kara un gemido a su lado. No fue un sonido fuerte, pero con su superoido lo escuchaba con claridad.

 _¿Que?_ pensó Kara. Decidió ignorar lo que hablaban los demás y miró a su novia.

Lena tenía un trozo de apio que derramaba salsa BBQ. Entonces la rubia vió que se metía un trozo del apio a la boca, pero solo para quitarle la salsa de encima.

 _No hagas eso_ pensó Kara sintiendo el salto en su entrepierna.

Lena volvió a mojar el apio con la salsa y esta vez paso la lengua por la punta, todo eso sin mirar a la rubia.

 _Necesito ir al baño_ pensó Kara porque todos la verían con una erección.

Caminó hacia el baño sin decirle a nadie y Lena sonrió porque sabía que su plan iba muy bien. 

Después de calcular lo que su novia se tardaba en el baño, 'accidentalmente' la salsa cayó sobre su blusa.

Justo cuando Kara salió del baño, Lena iba a tocar la puerta.

"Con permiso" dijo Lena esquivando a su novia y entró al baño. Sin cerrar la puerta empezó a desabrocharse la blusa.

 _No de nuevo_ pensó Kara mirando cada movimiento que hacia la castaña.

"Kara ¿Tienes una blusa?" preguntó Lena girándose para hablarle de frente.

Bajo su ropa, Lena tenía un babydoll de encaje negro. Esta vez el pene de la rubia no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse erecto.

"Cariño" habló de nuevo Lena para obtener la atención de su novia.

"No, pero puedes usar mi suéter" dijo Kara quitándoselo y se lo pasó.

Lena se lamió el labio inferior, Kara llevaba una camisilla blanca y podía disfrutar de los músculos de su novia.

"Gracias" dijo Lena mirandole la entrepierna.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Alex con un tono bajo.

"No es eso. Lena salsa. Blusa en la salsa. Salsa en la blusa" dijo Kara rápidamente apenada.

"Por supuesto" expresó Alex sin creerles un poco.

"Es verdad" se defendió Kara y Lena terminó de ponerse el suéter.

Alex miró la entrepierna de su hermana, era obvia la erección.

"Eso te delata" dijo Alex apuntando.

"No la culpes. Ese es el efecto que tengo sobre ella" dijo Lena conteniendo una sonrisa.

"Gggg desagradable. Tú, fuera de aquí" dijo Alex sacando a su cuñada del baño.

"Tú. Haz lo que tengas que hacer con eso" habló de nuevo Alex empujando su hermana dentro del baño y cerró la puerta.

Lena y Alex caminaron hacia la sala, pero la castaña se giró.

"Olvidé mi blusa" dijo Lena intentando regresar al baño.

"Ni lo pienses" dijo Alex obstruyendo el paso.

"No exageres" expresó Lena sonriendo.

"Mi apartamento, mis reglas y no lo van a profanar" advirtió Alex.

"Woah ¿Que pasa? Nos descuidamos y tienen sexo en el baño" les dijo Nia sorprendida por el cambio de blusa.

Kara no había tardado nada en acabar con su problema y caminó detrás de su hermana y novia.

"No estábamos haciendo eso. Lena y yo solo somos amigas" dijo Kara porque Nia y Brainy no sabían de su relación, además todavía no se enteraba de la conversación entre Sam y Lena.

"Seguro" le dijo Sam.

"Necesitaba una blusa y le di mi suéter. Son unos chismosos" alegó Kara porque realmente no estaban haciendo nada en el baño.

"Procrearon a tu sobrina o sobrino en nuestro baño" le dijo Kelly a su novia, no podía quedarse por fuera de las bromas.

"Nosotras usamos. Usaríamos protección" se corrigió Kara rápidamente.

"No la torturen más. Realmente no estábamos haciendo nada" dijo Lena porque en unos minutos su novia tendría que soportar otra clase de tortura.

"Te ves tierna en rosado" le dijo Sam para molestarla.

"A mi todo me queda bien" dijo Lena porque no dejaría que la molestaran.

"La DEO la vamos a inaugurar mañana. Espero que todos este ahí" les expresó Brainy cambiando el tema.

"Estaré ocupada, pero haré todo lo posible para ir" mintió Kara porque Kelly y Sam ignoraban su doble identidad.

"Yo no puedo ir. Mañana tengo una reunión con el área de ventas y videoconferencias con las demás sedes" se excusó Sam.

"Lena. No puedes faltar" le advirtió Nia.

"Ahí estaré. Quiero conocer las instalaciones" dijo Lena.

"Cuidaré a Jaden para que puedas ir" le dijo Kelly a su novia.

"Solo será una hora" prometió Alex porque ella tenía curiosidad por los cambios en su antiguo trabajo.

"Llevaré toda la basura" dijo Lena agarrando todas las sobras que quedaron.

"Ya que estás tan dispuesta. Tráeme un vaso de agua" la molestó Sam.

"Yo te lo traigo" dijo Kara caminando directo a la cocina.

En la cocina Lena ignoró a Kara y fingió que se le caían unos trozos de basura al piso, así que se agachó.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Kara mirando a su novia.

"Por supuesto" respondió Lena mirándola fijamente a los ojos desde abajo.

 _¿Que me pasa hoy?_ pensó Kara sintiendo que su pene de nuevo despertaba. Parecía que no podía mirar a la castaña.

"Solo estoy recogiendo esto" dijo Lena mostrando con una mano una migaja de pan y la otra mano la apoyó en el muslo de la rubia.

"¿Me necesitas?" preguntó Kara.

"Siempre te necesito" respondió Lena con un tono muy bajo, pero seductor.

"¿Donde está Lena?" escucharon la voz de Sam.

"Nada de sexo oral en mi cocina" se quejó Alex porque su hermana estaba detrás de la isla de la cocina y no podían ver a la castaña.

"Solo estaba recogiendo esto" dijo Lena mostrando la migaja de pan.

"No se tarden" les dijo Nia.

 _¿Ahora como voy hasta el baño sin que vean mi erección?_ pensó Kara dándole la espalda a los demás y miró hacia abajo.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Kara en susurro porque su novia le metió la mano por el boxer y rápidamente le acomodó el pene para disimular un poco la erección.

"Así está mejor" dijo Lena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _Todo es tu culpa_ pensó Kara interpretando la sonrisa de su novia.

Lena volvió a su lugar y la rubia la siguió.

"¿Y mi vaso de agua?" le preguntó Sam sin poder creer lo absorta que estaba Kara con Lena.

"Si. El agua" dijo Kara regresando a la cocina.

Lena señaló su teléfono y Sam sabía que esa era la señal.

Kara le dio el vaso a Sam y se sentó junto a Lena.

"Entonces Kara ¿Hace cuanto no estás en una relación?" le preguntó Sam.

"Aaauumm no lo recuerdo. Cuatro años, creo" mintió Kara sin mirar a Lena.

"Eso es un largo tiempo" le dijo Nia.

"¿Que hay del sexo?" le preguntó Sam con curiosidad.

"Realmente no es algo que quiera saber" dijo Alex para ayudar a su hermana. Sabía que la rubia odiaba mentir.

"Cuatro años sin sexo, debe ser duro" le dijo Sam.

"No llevo tanto tiempo sin sexo" refutó Kara.

"Oooo ¿Lo hiciste con Lucy está mañana?" le preguntó Sam para sacarle información.

"¿Que? No. Lucy es solo una vieja amiga" respondió Kara sin titubear.

"¿Y esos chupetones en tu cuello?" le preguntó Sam porque eso siempre le servia.

 _Lena no puede dejarme ninguna marca en mi cuerpo_ pensó Kara tocándose el cuello en el lugar que Lena le estuvo besando la noche anterior con fervor.

"Lo sabía. Solo alguien que tuvo sexo apasionado deja marcas en el cuello" celebró Sam. Alex y Kelly disimularon sus sonrisas porque la rubia había caído en la trampa.

"¿Con quién estabas?" le preguntó Nia ahora con intriga.

"No estaba con nadie. Dejen de crear escenarios" se defendió Kara.

"Son las pruebas" le dijo Brainy porque el recolectó la información en su cabeza.

"No voy a responder nada más" dijo Kara cruzándose de brazos.

"Mejor hablemos de la vida sexual de Lena" dijo Alex porque ella había notado la interacción entre Lena y Sam.

"¿Que quieres saber?" preguntó Lena retando a su cuñada y Kara la miró.

"¿Con cuántas personas has tenido relaciones sexuales este mes?" preguntó Alex mirándola fijamente.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Lena un poco ofendida. En su instintos de protección, Kara puso una mano en el muslo de la castaña.

La rubia no podía creer la pregunta de su hermana. Alex sabía de su relación.

"No es muy díficil de responder" aseguró Alex.

"Con una sola persona" respondió Lena sin dejar de mirarla.

"No tengo más preguntas" dijo Alex sosteniéndole la mirada.

"Yo tengo un montón ¿Como es que solo sales con hombres? Eres tan hermosa que no puedes hetero" le dijo Nia.

"Jajaja. He salido con hombres, pero también he salido con mujeres. No toda mi vida está en internet" explicó Lena.

"Excelente. Entonces tú y Kara deberían tener una cita" le dijo Nia a la pareja.

Todos se rieron, menos Brainy porque era una buena lógica. Dos personas solteras podían ir en una cita.

"Corre antes de que James regresé como el exnovio acosador" le dijo Sam a la rubia.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Sam con Kelly.

"Esta bien. Aún no entiendo como mi hermano tuvo la oportunidad de salir con dos mujeres excepcionales" le dijo Kelly porque sabía que su hermano no era un santo.

"Yo creo que solo estuvo con Lena porque ella era la jefa. No me pareció nunca que la quisiera" les dijo Nia.

"Pero obviamente si le encantaba buscarla para tener sexo. Malos hombres" les dijo Sam.

Kara tensó la mandíbula y alejó la mano del muslo de su novia. Odiaba escuchar que James estuvo con su novia. Lena miró a la rubia y sabía que no quería escuchar más sobre el tema.

"¿Usaban protección? Un hijo los hubiera amarrado de por vida" le preguntó Nia.

"Si" respondió Lena sinceramente.

"Desagradable" les dijo Kelly porque no quería saber nada de la vida sexual de su hermano.

Kara escuchó el sonido de las alarmas y un choque así que se levantó.

"Voy a comprar hielo y helado" dijo Kara caminando hacia la puerta.

"Te acompaño" dijo Lena queriendo tener tiempo a solas con la rubia porque creía que se había enojado.

"No. Primero voy a hacer una parada en otro lugar" respondió Kara señalando su oído.

"Bien. Quiero unos ponquesitos de chocolate" dijo Lena entendiendo lo que su novia decía.

"Bien ¿Algo más?" preguntó Kara y nadie pidió nada.

No esperó más y salió lo más rápido del edificio. La emergencia había pasado en el mejor momento. Ella odiaba que le recordarán la anterior relación de Lena.

Cambiaron de tema y se quedaron un rato más, pero Kara no llegó. Les avisó que iría directo a su apartamento.

* * *

Kara se puso una pijama apenas llegó a su apartamento. No tenía ganas de ver la televisión, así que se iría temprano a la cama.

Eso hasta que tocaron a la puerta. Era su novia.

"Hola" dijo Kara abriendo la puerta.

"Creí que vendríamos juntas" dijo Lena dejando el abrigo y bolso junto a la puerta.

"Emergencia de Supergirl y ya no quería regresar. Parecía que todos estaban decididos a molestarme" explicó Kara cerrando la puerta con seguro.

"Entiendo" dijo Lena caminando hacia el baño.

"Los ponquesitos están en la bolsa sobre la mesa" Kara habló un poco fuerte para que la castaña la escuchara.

La rubia esperó durante unos minutos, como su novia aún seguía en el baño, decidió cerrar todo y apagar las luces.

"Necesito una pijama" pidió Lena saliendo del baño.

"¿Pijama para qué?" preguntó Kara, era mejor que durmiera desnuda.

"Para dormir" respondió Lena como si fuera muy obvio.

"Ya sabes dónde están" dijo Kara acostándose en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

"¿Que tienes asignado para mañana?" preguntó Lena quitándose el suéter rosado de su novia.

"No lo sé" respondió Kara viendo que la castaña se quitaba los zapatos. 

"Iré en la mañana a la inaguración de la DEO, así que iré a L-Corp en la tarde" avisó Lena para que la rubia no le llevara desayuno al laboratorio.

Se quitó el pantalón y empezó a buscar la pijama.

"Lena. Ven aquí" dijo Kara sentándose en la cama.

"Espera me cambio" habló Lena dándole la espalda.

La rubia se levantó y abrazó a su novia desde atrás.

"Hiciste todo eso a propósito" dijo Kara besandole el cuello.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Lena fingiendo inocencia.

"No estás vestida así por nada" respondió Kara girando a la castaña para hablar frente a frente.

Lena iba a hablar, pero la rubia le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que no dijera nada.

"Eso fue cruel y no me gustó para nada" dijo Kara antes de cargarla hasta la cama.

"Pero…" intentó Lena hablar de nuevo.

"Todo lo que digas será utilizado en tu contra" advirtió Kara quitándose la pijama.

"No eres policía" se quejó Lena sin moverse. Estaba esperando para ver cómo se desnudaba su novia.

"Pero siempre quiero hacer justicia" dijo Kara quitándose el boxer para revelar su erección.

"Creo que tienes un problemita" se burló Lena.

"Por eso iré a tomar una ducha" dijo Kara y Lena rápidamente se levantó de la cama.

"Espera ¿No lo vamos a hacer?" preguntó Lena confundida.

"No. Ya que mi problemita te hace mucha gracia" respondió Kara caminando hacia el baño.

"Kara. Era solo una broma. Vuelve" pidió Lena, parecía que el karma si existía.

"Regresaré si aceptas tu castigo" dijo Kara deteniéndose en la entrada de la puerta.

"¿Castigo? No he hecho nada malo" refutó Lena.

 _Además no soy una niña pequeña_ pensó la castaña.

"Bueno. Ahora vuelvo" dijo Kara entrando al baño.

"Espera. No. Esta bien. Acepto mi castigo" habló Lena sabiendo que su novia la podía escuchar.

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó Kara asomando la cabeza.

"Si. Muy segura" respondió Lena.

Con una sonrisa triunfadora, Kara salió de baño.

"Te ves muy sexi con eso, pero te prefiero desnuda" dijo Kara desabrochando todo para que la castaña quedará igual que ella.

 _Soy Lena Luthor. Esta situación jamás debió darse así. Se supone que tenía un plan para esto_ pensó Lena quedando desnuda.

"Aahh" Lena gritó cuando Kara la acostó en la cama y le separó las piernas.

"Vas a gritar más" dijo Kara antes de pasarle la lengua por la vagina.

 _Me encanta su sabor_ pensó Kara pasando su lengua por todos lados. No había mejor manera de empezar que tener el primer orgasmo de Lena en su boca.

"Kara. Ya casi" gimió Lena aferrando las manos al cabello rubio.

"Ummm" gimió Kara contenta de escuchar que su novia ya estaba al borde y no llevaba ni cinco minutos.

"Si si si si aaaaaa" gimió Lena intentando callar sus gemidos con la mano. No solía llegar tan rápido al orgasmo, pero con la rubia se estaba acostumbrando.

Kara sintió el líquido en su lengua y limpió hasta que no quedó nada. 

"Ahora sí ¿Quieres decirme que fue lo que hiciste para ser castigada?" preguntó Kara acomodándose encima de su novia.

"No hice nada. Te estás imaginando cosas" respondió Lena.

"Eso no fue lo que acordamos" dijo Kara frunciendo el entrecejo. 

"Ya obtuve lo que quería" expresó Lena con satisfacción.

Kara no dijo nada, solo se levantó y se fue al baño cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

"Cariño. Es broma" dijo Lena al ver que su novia no regresaba del baño.

Esperó unos minutos y cuando se iba levantar de la cama, la puerta se abrió. 

"Es hora de dormir. Mañana es la inaguración y seguro mi jefa me va a enviar para que cubra el evento" dijo Kara agarrando el boxer y pijama que estaban en el suelo.

Lena vió que su novia ya no tenía una erección y eso la decepcionó. Se suponía que ella sería la afortunada de hacer que la rubia quedará satisfecha.

"Cariño. No necesitas ropa para dormir" dijo Lena.

Kara la miró unos segundos y se puso el boxer. Caminó hasta la cama y se acostó.

"Esta bien. Mejor descansemos. Mañana será un día largo" dijo Kara apagando la luz de su lámpara.

"¿Estas enojada conmigo?" preguntó Lena porque su novia no estaba muy cerca de ella.

"No. Me dijiste una mentira, pero puedo superarlo" habló Kara sinceramente.

"Te fuiste al baño para que accediera. Tenía que hacer algo" se defendió Lena.

"Buenas noches" dijo Kara antes de cerrar los ojos.

Lena acostó la cabeza en el pecho de su novia y sintió que fue abrazada.

"Buenas noches" contestó Lena, podía dormir tranquila al saber que la rubia no estaba enojada.

* * *

Lena se despertó con el sonido de las aves. Tenía que levantarse antes que su novia para poder compensarla con sexo oral por lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Se estiró y giró para apreciar a su novia, pero la rubia no estaba. Sintió un vacío en el estómago.

"Hola. Buenos días. Compré el desayuno" saludó Kara con una gran sonrisa desde la sala.

"Buen día" saludó Lena con alivio. Por un momento pensó que su novia seguía enojada.

"Levántate para que no llegues tarde a la inaguración" dijo Kara regresando a la cocina.

Lena fue al baño y después se puso la ropa del día anterior, entonces salió en busca de la rubia.

"Compré fruta picada y panqueques" dijo Kara terminando de desayunar.

"No me esperaste" se quejó Lena.

"Tenía mucha hambre" se defendió Kara.

"Solo debías despertarme para comer juntas" dijo Lena.

"Lo intenté, pero te aferrarse más a mi almohada" explicó Kara.

"Estaba durmiendo muy cómoda" dijo Lena antes de besarle la frente.

"Tengo que irme" expresó Kara mirando su reloj.

"¿Nos vemos en la inaguración?" preguntó Lena sentándose en el comedor para desayunar.

Kara tardó dos segundos en ir al baño, cepillarse los dientes y regresar.

"Eso espero" respondió Kara.

"Suerte" le deseó Lena.

Kara se acercó a su novia y la besó.

"Adiós" se despidió Kara y salió del apartamento.

Lena desayunó rápidamente porque primero tenía que ir a su penthouse para bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia.

* * *

Como suponía, Kara fue enviada para cubrir la inaguración, pero decidió ir como Supergirl.

Lena dió un discurso que por supuesto ella apoyó y después que la prensa se fue, procedieron a firmar los contratos.

Cuando Supergirl se iba a ir, Lena la detuvo.

"¿A donde vas? Aún falta que apruebes tu contrato" dijo Lena.

"Señorita Luthor ¿Quiere que trabaje en la organización?" preguntó Supergirl sorprendida porque ellas no habían hablado de eso.

"Por supuesto. Eres la protectora de la ciudad" respondió Lena.

"Esta bien, pero no estoy pidiendo dinero" dijo Supergirl.

"Así no quieras, es mi obligación pagarte. Tienes el trabajo más peligroso de la tierra. Ahora firma" explicó Lena señalando la mesa donde estaba el contrato.

Supergirl se acercó, leyó lo que decía y se detuvo cuando vió el salario.

"$30.000 dólares por mes. Eso es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo" dijo Supergirl.

"La organización pagará tu seguro y no tendrás que pagar impuestos sobre tu salario. Ya hablé con el gobierno" explicó Lena.

"No voy a firmar" dijo Supergirl, era algo con lo que no estaba relacionada.

"Si quieres donar todo tu salario, está bien. Solo firma" pidió Lena porque ahora todos los agentes estaban mirando.

"Esta bien. Eso es lo que haré, voy a ayudar a otros con mi salario" dijo Supergirl antes de poner una S como su firma.

"Bienvenida" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

* * *

Después de eso, todos siguieron su día normal. La DEO empezó a funcionar así que Kara ahora trabajaría en Catco, la DEO y ayudaría a su equipo.

Lena y Kara quedaron para almorzar, después de eso se fueron caminando en rumbo a L-Corp.

En el semáforo antes de llegar a L-Corp se detuvieron y sin pensarlo Kara abrazó a Lena desde atrás y le besó el cuello.

¿Esa no es Lena Luthor? escuchó Kara los murmuros de la gente y soltó rápidamente a su novia.

"Lena. Lo siento mucho. Olvidé que estábamos en público" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"Oye. Tranquila cariño, no has hecho nada malo" dijo Lena sinceramente.

"Se supone que aún no le decimos a todos sobre nosotras" expresó Kara.

"Le diremos a las personas que faltan" dijo Lena agarrandole la mano para cruzar la calle.

Unos pasos y ya estaban al otro lado.

"Tenemos que decirles ya. Esas fotos las van a ver hoy" dijo Kara deteniéndose frente a la puerta de L-Corp.

"Solo tenemos que decirle a Nia, Brainy, J'onn y M'ggan" dijo Lena.

"Te faltó Sam. Aprovechemos que estamos aquí para decirle" habló Kara intentando entrar.

"Sam ya lo sabe" dijo Lena y la rubia se detuvo.

"¿Sam lo sabe? ¿Como y cuándo?" preguntó Kara girándose para mirar a su novia.

"Se lo dije hace unos días" respondió Lena.

"¿Así que las cosas que Sam me estaba diciendo ayer era porque ya lo sabía?" preguntó Kara frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Así es" respondió Lena.

"¿Le pediste que hiciera eso?" preguntó Kara cruzándose de brazos.

Lena no respondió, la gente que pasaba se les quedaban mirando.

"No lo puedo creer" dijo Kara enojada.

"Cariño. Aquí no" pidió Lena.

"Ni aquí, ni en ningún otro lado" dijo Kara antes de irse.

"Kara" intentó decir algo Lena, pero la rubia siguió su camino.

Lena entró al edificio para evitar las miradas de los que pasaban.

* * *

Kara llegó a la guarida, estaba muy enojada. Pasó por ese momento incomodo por culpa de Lena.

 _Todas las mentiras que dije solo porque Lena decidió ocultar esa información_ pensó Kara.

"Oye ¿Por que tienes esa expresión?" le preguntó Nia.

"Lo que necesites, puedes pedírselo a la DEO" le dijo Brainy a J'onn.

"Les tengo que contar algo" dijo Kara entonces los tres la miraron.

"Lena y yo somos novias" siguió hablando Kara.

"Excelente" celebró Nia.

"Por fin" expresó J'onn.

"Tardaron demasiado" le dijo Brainy.

"Llevamos un mes, pero decidimos guardar el secreto para poder disfrutar de nosotras" explicó Kara antes de que le hicieran muchas preguntas.

"¿No deberías estar feliz por eso?" le preguntó Nia confundida.

"¿Necesitas mi ayuda para algo?" preguntó Kara a J'onn para no responder.

"Por ahora no. Además Brainy vino a decirme que Lena aprobó que usemos los recursos de la DEO cuando lo necesitemos" le respondió J'onn.

"Bueno. Me voy, tengo que ir a escribir sobre la inaguración de hoy. Nos vemos después" dijo Kara sin esperar.

No tenía ganas de que Nia la interrogara.

* * *

Kara entregó el artículo, ayudó a quien podía durante cuatro horas seguidas, comió algo fuera y llegó al apartamento a las 11 de la noche.

"Kara. Por favor ábreme" escuchó a Lena mientras tocaba la puerta.

La rubia abrió la puerta y caminó a la cocina en busca de un postre.

"Lamentó lo que hice" empezó Lena a hablar después de cerrar la puerta.

"Estaba celosa. Ese día llegó tu amiga Lucy y parecías enamorada, realmente me ignoraste por ella. Entonces me fuí donde Sam y le dije lo que había pasado, después le pedí que te hiciera preguntas incómodas. No debí hacerlo, ahora lo entiendo" dijo Lena sinceramente.

"Ok. Acepto tus disculpas" dijo Kara comiendo un panecillo.

"¿Puedo quedarme?" preguntó Lena.

"Si tú quieres" respondió Kara con indiferencia.

"Entiendo. Sigues enojada. Esta vez aceptaré tu castigo" dijo Lena dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para compensar a su novia por lo que hizo.

Kara se le quedó mirando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora todo el mundo sabe de Supercorp. Kara se enoja porque se supone que no deberían secretos entre ellas.
> 
> Por fin un buen salario para Supergirl
> 
> Nos vemos en otro capítulo.


End file.
